Cupidon
by Miliune
Summary: Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule épreuve à subir : La vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Enfin.**

**Cupidon est né je crois en 2017 si je me fie au document words. Je l'avais commencé sans trop savoir ou j'allais. Contrairement aux autres histoires que j'écris je n'en connaissais pas vraiment la fin et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à la terminer.**

**Il y a des histoires qui coulent de source, vraiment, comme summertime Madness qui était limpide dans ma tête.**

**Et d'autres qui même si elle demande à mon cerveau plus de réflexion qui sont faciles à pondre, exemple : Le phénix ne brûle jamais.**

**En revanche elle n'est pas hum...pleine de rebondissement. Elle est simple. **

**Bien évidement c'est un DRARRY. Donc recommandation d'usage, homophobe et frileux des relations homosexuels abstenez vous.**

**Pour des raisons qui ne tiennent qu'à moi, je ne tiens pas compte du dernier chapitre d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort "19 ans plus tard".**

**Je crois que c'est une histoire un peu triste aussi. Sur la vie, sur la guerre.**

**Sur le pardon.**

**Cette histoire est terminée bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée sur les jours de post.**

**Voilà cher agneaux. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même.**

**TITOU DOUH a corrigé cette histoire. Merci à elle! Non, vraiment, merci X).**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE UN**

_**"Ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent Harry, ce sont vos différences."**_

**Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore à Harry.**

**.**

**.**

On ne pouvait décemment pas débuter une histoire d'amour dans un cimetière. On ne pouvait pas rencontrer l'homme ou la femme de sa vie dans un lieu où se trouvait, juste sous vos pieds, tout un tas de cadavres. On ne pouvait pas rencontrer l'amour devant la tombe de sa femme.

On pouvait, cependant, tomber sur des personnes qui avaient vécu la même chose que nous. On pouvait rencontrer des gens qui avaient connu les mêmes horreurs que nous et venaient se recueillir avec le même visage fatigué et la même tristesse que la nôtre.

Draco Malfoy n'aurait rien voulu de tout ça. Il n'était pas là pour rencontrer l'amour, il ne voulait pas rencontrer l'amour, parce qu'il était persuadé de ne plus le mériter.

Il n'était pas là non plus pour rencontrer des gens comme lui : il n'aimait pas les gens comme lui. Il ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas des personnes qui savaient qui il était. Mais c'était difficile de ne pas être reconnu _;_ sa blondeur typiquement Malfoyenne, ses yeux, héritage des Black, sa prestance aristocratique, son air dédaigneux et renfrogné qu'il n'avait presque plus réussi à quitter depuis Poudlard... Comme si le rôle de type effroyable lui collait à la peau. Il était cet ancien mangemort au physique de statue de marbre, il était reconnaissable. Aussi reconnaissable que…

\- Cupidon.

Draco Malfoy détourna son regard de la tombe d'Astoria Malfoy, « épouse bien aimée », et tomba nez à nez avec une petite fille. Une enfant aux cheveux de feu et au regard vert, transperçant et familier. Emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc, le visage piqué de tâches de rousseur, ses grands yeux recouverts de cils roux le regardaient avec un air cérémonieux, comme si elle venait de rencontrer l'homme le plus important du monde. Elle s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche dans une moue surprise.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Tu n'arriveras pas à faire s'aimer les gens dans un cimetière !

\- Pardon ?

Draco était abasourdi. Cette gamine déblatérait des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

\- LILY !

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vivement. Draco était encore sous le choc de s'être fait alpaguer alors qu'il tentait vainement de se recueillir. Quel genre de père stupide se permettait d'abandonner son enfant et de le laisser embêter les gens dans un endroit si particulier ? Qui que ce fut, Draco se sentait d'humeur à lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Il releva les yeux vers l'allée du cimetière et faillit faire un bond en arrière en voyant qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Harry Potter marchait droit sur lui les sourcils froncés, le regard noir. Toujours ce même regard. Draco fit rapidement le lien entre la petite fille et le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais plus si en bataille que ça et à la peau hâlée. Son visage était mangé par une barbe naissante qui devait sûrement piquer au toucher et il ne portait plus de lunettes.

Pourtant, c'était bien lui. Draco aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. Il s'avança sans même le voir et Draco s'en offusqua.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi quand on vient ici ? Lily, bon sang, tu me fiches une de ces frousses à chaque fois !

La jeune fille attrapa immédiatement sa main, ignorant royalement les remontrances de son père. Elle pointa Draco du doigt.

\- Mais Papa, regarde ! Je l'ai trouvé, c'est Cupidon. C'est celui de l'histoire que tu m'as racontée !

\- Cu…

Potter leva les yeux vers lui et son visage se figea. Enfin, pensa Draco, on en revenait au même point. Puis l'attitude d'Harry changea. Il ramena sa fille contre lui.

\- Lily, ce n'est pas Cupidon.

\- Mais siii, dit-elle de sa petite voix aigüe. Tu as dit qu'il était beau et que ses cheveux étaient soyeux et blonds et que ses yeux avait la couleur de la pluie !

Draco vit Potter rougir légèrement _;_ il en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi surréaliste. Cependant, Potter avait cessé d'être blanc comme un linge et ignorait de nouveau Draco. Comment en aurait-il été autrement, après tout ? Cela faisait plus de neuf ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés presque en tête à tête.

Potter soupira.

\- Lily… Réfléchis bien, mon ange : qu'est ce que j'ai dit d'autre à propos de Cupidon ?

La petite fille fronça son petit nez et Draco se surprit à trouver ça adorable.

\- Tu as dit… Qu'il avait des ailes et… Et un arc ! dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Bien, des ailes et un arc. Maintenant, regarde ce monsieur et excuse-toi de l'avoir dérangé parce qu'il n'est clairement pas Cupidon.

Lily fit la moue mais se tourna de nouveau vers Draco.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne recommencerai plus…

\- Mr. Malfoy.

Draco leva un regard surpris sur Potter, qui venait de prononcer son nom avec révérence. La jeune fille s'empressa de répéter avec sa voix fluette.

\- Mr. Malfoy. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, s'entendit-il dire.

Harry esquissa un mince sourire et prit la main de sa fille.

\- Excuse-nous, Malfoy.

Puis il se détourna de lui et entraîna la jeune Lily, qui se tourna une dernière fois pour agiter sa main dans sa direction.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Il venait de croiser Harry Potter et il ne s'était rien passé. Pas de pique venimeuse, pas d'insulte, pas de regard dédaigneux. Rien. Potter avait demandé à sa fille de s'excuser, elle l'avait fait et il avait aussi présenté ses excuses.

Harry Potter s'était excusé, naturellement. Comme s'ils étaient de vagues connaissances. Comme s'ils avaient déjà échangé une fois dans leurs vies un café. Comme s'ils avaient juste été deux élèves dans la même école et qu'ils se souvenaient de l'autre mais sans plus.

Et chose encore plus étrange.e : Harry Potter lui avait souri.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'était-il devenu pour n'être qu'un homme qu'Harry Potter pouvait ignorer facilement ? Qu'était devenu Harry Potter pour ne pas se souvenir ?

Draco se rendit compte que ses pensées étaient totalement irrationnelles. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ça. Évidement que Potter voulait sûrement ne plus remettre tout ça sur le tapis. Surtout pas ici. Évidement qu'il n'allait pas apostropher Draco en lui demandant si son bras gauche ne le démangeait pas trop. Ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Surtout après que tant d'années se soient écoulées _;_ neuf ans, depuis la mort de Voldemort. En neuf années, de l'eau avait largement coulé sous les ponts. Ils s'étaient mariés tous les deux et…

Draco reposa ses yeux gris sur la tombe d'Astoria et des larmes piquèrent ses yeux.

Et après, quoi ?

Astoria, sa femme, était tombée enceinte et avait perdu l'enfant. Dans la foulée, elle était tombée malade pour mourir trois années plus tôt.

Qu'avait fait Potter ? Il avait épousé Ginny Weasley et était devenu auror, d'après la Gazette du Sorcier. Et ensuite ? Il avait une fille, apparemment, qui avait l'air d'avoir cinq ou six ans. Ça, la Gazette ne l'avait pas dit. D'ailleurs, elle ne disait plus grand chose sur Potter.

Draco essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait lu un article sur lui et ne trouva rien dans ses souvenirs à ce propos. Harry Potter n'avait plus fait parler de lui. D'ailleurs, était-il encore auror ? Bien sûr que oui, la presse en aurait parlé, sinon.

Soudain assailli d'un doute affreux, Draco quitta le cimetière et transplana chez lui.

\- Draco ? Tu es rentré ?

\- Oui, Mère.

Draco jeta son manteau sur le premier canapé à sa portée et se dirigea de sa foulée gracieuse dans le salon. Sa mère prenait le thé, les yeux fixés sur la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue agréable sur le jardin du manoir. Dès qu'il s'assit à coté d'elle, elle tourna ses beaux yeux gris vers lui et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue avec toi.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je sais à quel point c'est pénible, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se servit à son tour une tasse et remplit celle de sa mère, déjà vide. Il regarda longuement les volutes de fumée s'échapper.

\- J'ai croisé Harry Potter.

Le visage de Narcissa se para d'un étonnement non feint.

\- Tu l'as croisé ? Il n'a…

\- Rien dit. On s'est à peine salués. Il était avec sa…

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Sa mère avait encore plus mal supporté la perte du fils de Draco. Il n'était même pas né mais elle s'était fait une joie pressante de l'accueillir. Et apprendre la fausse couche d'Astoria lui avait brisé le cœur.

Parfois, Draco se rassurait de voir sa mère plus accablée que lui. Il y avait au moins quelqu'un de triste dans cette maison. Lui aussi avait été détruit de voir qu'il n'aurait pas d'héritier, mais plus que le chagrin de perdre un enfant, c'était l'état dramatique dans lequel sa femme s'était retrouvée. Lui était plus du genre à s'occuper des vivants que des morts. S'il avait tenu son fils dans ses bras, s'il l'avait vu respirer un peu pour mourir ensuite, nul doute qu'il aurait été anéanti. Mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Astoria s'était juste mise à perdre beaucoup de sang et à pleurer, pPuis plus rien.

Il ne ressentait pas la même douleur que sa mère, il n'avait pas ressenti la même douleur que sa femme pour la seule et unique raison qu'il ne pouvait rien savoir de la douleur de perdre quelque chose… Quelqu'un qui avait grandi en soi. C'était étrange mais il l'avait accepté. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais exprimé cette sensation à haute voix. Ça lui semblait trop horrible, trop triste. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être insensible. Il ne l'était pas, pourtant. Perdre Astoria avait été une douleur innommable. Même trois ans après, il ne s'en remettait pas vraiment. Il errait comme un fantôme dans son manoir et avait quitté leur lit conjugal pour retourner dans son ancienne chambre. Lui et sa mère n'étaient plus que deux âmes en peine dans un manoir bien trop grand juste pour deux.

\- Tu as faim ?

Il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Non, pas vraiment, et toi ?

\- Non plus. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Mère.

\- Bonne nuit, Draco.

Il regarda Narcissa s'éloigner et se mit dans la même position qu'elle : ses yeux fixés sur la baie vitrée. Inconsciemment, ses idées se tournèrent vers Harry Potter. Il avait très envie de savoir… Qui était ce fameux Cupidon.

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Lily repoussa la lourde couette qui recouvrait son corps et se tourna en tendant le bras. Quand sa main ne toucha pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à toucher, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle se redressa dans son lit et se mit debout sur le matelas. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.

\- PAPA ! cria-t-elle.

\- En bas, ma puce.

Aussitôt rassurée de la présence de son père, elle descendit précautionneusement du lit et sortit de la chambre. Elle dévala les marches sur les fesses et s'arrêta avant les deux dernières marches. La tête d'Harry Potter apparut en dehors de la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et sa barbe semblait reprendre définitivement possession de son visage. Pourtant, il lui offrit un grand sourire et la jeune fille écrasa son visage contre les barres de l'escalier.

\- Tu veux bien me porter ?

\- J'arrive, mon cœur.

Il sortit complètement et se présenta devant les marches. Il était torse nu et portait un vieux pantalon de pyjama rouge bordeaux. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et il s'empara de son petit corps, la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas là à mon réveil.

\- J'ai fait le petit déjeuner.

\- C'est des sardines ?

\- Non, dit-il en riant. Ce sont des toasts.

Il posa sa fille sur une des chaises de la cuisine et mit sous son nez des œufs, du bacon et des toasts beurrés. Lily s'attaqua au plat avec avidité et Harry la regarda manger en souriant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, trésor ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller voir Maman ?

Lily laissa son toast à moitié entamé s'échouer dans son assiette. Elle leva ses grands yeux verts et secoua la tête. Harry baissa les yeux en souriant.

\- Tu sais que ça ferait plaisir à ta grand-mère, si on y allait. Peut-être qu'après on pourrait se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Pour voir les nouvelles boutiques ?

Lily fit comme son père et baissa les yeux.

\- Je veux bien y aller pour grand-mère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Merci, Lily.

La petite fille releva brusquement sa tête vers son père qui souriait toujours, mais ses yeux à lui étaient légèrement humides. Il se redressa et prit son assiette.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as plus faim ?

\- Papa ?

Harry lui tournait le dos.

\- Oui, trésor ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il posa les assiettes dans l'évier et se tourna vers elle pour se mettre à genoux devant sa chaise. Lily s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je veux bien voir Maman. Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Moi aussi, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur.

Lily frotta son nez contre son cou.

\- Je vais prévenir Molly. Peut-être qu'on mangera avec elle ce midi.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord, répéta t-il doucement. Monte te laver et te brosser les dents.

Lily s'écarta de son père, embrassa sa joue puis retourna dans sa chambre.

**OooooooOooooooO**

Quand elle redescendit dans le salon pour enfiler ses chaussures, elle trouva son père déjà prêt. Il portait un pull noir et un pantalon crème. Il s'était rasé et avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers elle avec un immense sourire.

\- On y va, chaton ?

\- Oui !

Elle s'assit par terre et mit ses bottes vertes. Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

\- Tu y vas en première et tu fais attention à ne pas trébucher en sortant.

\- Je sais.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais.

Lily s'empara de la poudre et fit face à son père.

\- Le Terrier, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Quand Harry sortit de la cheminée, il trouva sa fille serrant sa grand-mère contre elle. Molly leva les yeux vers lui et murmura un merci. Le brun lui adressa un doux sourire.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Lily observa les murs blancs qui s'étiraient à perte de vue et se fondaient avec le sol et le plafond blanc. Tout était blanc, ici _;_ c'était une couleur qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Son manteau aussi était blanc. C'était l'ancien manteau de sa maman et c'était sa grand-mère qui le lui avait donné. Lily aurait largement préféré porter un pull qui gratte, mais ça faisait plaisir à sa grand-mère qu'elle le porte.

Elle releva ses yeux sur son père qui marchait devant elle, pendant qu'elle tenait fermement la main de Molly Weasley. Son papa lui avait offert un autre manteau pour son anniversaire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait plus trop celui qu'elle portait. Il était vert velours, comme elle aimait le dire, mais Lily n'avait jamais osé le porter pour sortir. Elle se contentait de le mettre dans sa chambre et de se regarder longuement dedans en se disant qu'il était joli. Elle était triste de ne pas le montrer à son père mais Harry ne se plaignait jamais de la voir mettre le manteau blanc.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement et la légère pression sur sa main que fit sa grand-mère lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lily retint sa respiration et lâcha la main de sa grand-mère. Elle eut alors très envie de faire demi-tour, de demander à son père si elle pouvait attendre dans la salle d'attente. Mais si elle faisait ça, sa grand-mère allait pleurer ou pire, elle allait lui en vouloir.

Lily se colla aux jambes de son père et ce dernier baissa les yeux sur elle.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps, chaton, murmura-t-il.

Lily hocha légèrement la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Harry la souleva du sol et s'approcha du lit où dormait sa mère.

Ginny Weasley était plongée dans le coma depuis bientôt trois ans. En fait, ça ferait trois ans le mois prochain. Son état était simple et compliqué à la fois. Compliqué parce qu'il résidait en deux mots : coma végétatif. Ou État végétatif persistant, à son stade. Simple parce qu'il résidait en ces quelques mots : Ginny n'était plus Ginny.

Harry s'assit sur une des chaises qui se tenaient prés du lit et attrapa la main de sa femme.

\- Bonjour, ma puce. C'est Harry et Lily, ta maman est là aussi.

\- Bonjour, Maman, dit Lily dans un souffle.

\- Bonjour, mon cœur,dit Molly en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Harry observa Ginny. Ses longs cheveux roux n'avaient plus cet aspect flamboyant qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Ils étaient secs et ternes. Son visage d'un blanc laiteux était légèrement grisâtre et ses yeux étaient marqués par des cernes. Ginny, la femme forte qu'il avait épousée, qui avait pris des rondeurs agréables en tombant enceinte, n'était plus que pâle maigreur. Mais c'était sa femme. C'était la mère de Lily.

Sa fille s'agita dans ses bras.

\- Maman, hier avec Papa, on est allé voir oncle Sirius et j'ai croisé… Cupidon. Enfin, Papa dit que ce n'est pas Cupidon, mais c'était comme il l'avait décrit quand on a lu le livre. Papa pourra te raconter l'histoire. Ça parle d'un garçon qui rend les gens amoureux.

Molly leva les yeux sur sa petite fille qui babillait normalement.

\- Qui était ce fameux Cupidon ?

\- Je ne crois pas que…, commença Harry.

\- Mr. Malfoy.

Molly fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Malfoy... Draco Malfoy ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

\- Que faisait-il ?

\- Je suppose qu'il se rendait sur la tombe de son père.

\- Oh… Oui, bien sûr.

Harry la vit arborer un air coupable. Est-ce que cela avait l'air vraiment surréaliste qu'un Malfoy se rende dans un cimetière ? Harry soupira : à une autre époque ça lui aurait certainement fait le même effet qu'à Molly, de savoir qu'il avait croisé Malfoy. Il aurait sûrement été un peu médisant ou totalement impoli. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment payé pour ses crimes. Quoique le karma, la providence ou appelez ça comme vous voulez, avait fait le travail à la place du ministère : Lucius Malfoy était mort d'une crise cardiaque un an après la fin de la guerre. Il avait eu droit un article peu élogieux à son propos dans la Gazette et Harry avait trouvé cela franchement hypocrite. Durant longtemps, Lucius avait vu ses louanges être chantées par différents ministres et mort, on le trainait dans la boue. Il avait suivi cette histoire d'un regard peu concerné. Il s'était contenté d'envoyer en secret un mot à Narcissa Malfoy pour lui souhaiter ses sincères condoléance et n'avait jamais reçu de réponse. Harry avait pensé que son intention avait du être très mal prise et n'avaut pas tenté de nouvelle approche. Après tout, le sujet « Malfoy » était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais croiser Malfoy dans le cimetière lui avait renvoyé au visage toutes ces dernières années.

Le blond n'avait pas changé. Harry l'avait toujours trouvé propre sur soi, tiré à quatre épingles. Ses cheveux presque blancs n'étaient plus gominés mais retombaient sur son crâne, disciplinés et raides comme jamais. Il l'avait toisé de son regard anthracite et Harry s'était attendu à une remontrance sur son incapacité à tenir sa gosse mais rien n'était sorti de sa bouche. C'était évident, peut-être que Malfoy avait été plus surpris et moins enclin que lui à prolonger la conversation. Harry devait être dans sa vie le souvenir lointain d'une période peu joyeuse et dans ces cas-là, il n'était jamais bon de rouvrir une plaie. Surtout si elle était presque guérie.

Harry se rendit compte avec une certaine étrangeté qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était devenu Malfoy. Il s'était gardé d'écouter les racontars de bureau qui disaient de lui qu'il s'était enfermé dans son château et avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'en savoir plus. Comme il le pensait, ce n'était plus son problème. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, c'était il y a neuf ans et, même de loin, ils ne s'étaient pas salués.

Le ventre de Lily gargouilla contre sa main et le bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui et Harry esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Tu peux attendre dehors si tu veux. Tiens.

Harry sortit un paquet de chocogrenouille et le lui donna. Lily le prit, descendit de ses jambes et observa un peu sa mère qui n'était plus vraiment sa mère. Puis elle sortit de la pièce très lentement.

Harry suivit sa fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de la chambre puis il se pencha vers Ginny.

\- Harry…

Le brun leva les yeux sur Molly. Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à pleurer.

\- Molly ?

\- Merci… Merci d'y croire encore.

\- Ne me remerciez pas… Elle est ma femme.

\- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Harry tourna doucement son alliance à son doigt. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y croire. Parce que s'il arrêtait, alors il devrait faire un choix crucial. Un choix qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire depuis Voldemort. Un choix qui le briserait sûrement, qui l'anéantirait complètement. Et s'il était anéanti, qui veillerait sur Lily ? Lui qui n'avait eu ni mère, ni père ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer ça à sa propre fille.

Mais là était le problème. S'il n'y croyait plus, alors il devrait cesser. Cesser de garder en vie une femme qui ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Cesser de garder une femme qui, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, serait incapable de bouger le moindre muscle si ce n'était celui de ses paupières. Ginny n'était plus Ginny.

Mais Harry continuait d'y croire, parce qu'il fallait une mère pour sa fille et parce qu'il fallait une fille pour une mère.

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry et Lily avaient le nez collé contre la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Tous les deux regardaient avec envie le _SylverRaven._

\- Papa… Il est magnifique !

Oui, il l'était : avec son manche noir dont la finition se terminait par une pointe en forme de bec et sa paille en argent, ses appuis-pieds du même gris que le métal... Il était sublime.

\- Papa, c'est un bon cadeau pour Teddy !

\- Ou pour nous !

Lily mit sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à glousser. Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et entra dans la boutique en tenant la main de sa fille.

\- Mr. Potter ! Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre et Harry se félicita d'être venu un jour où l'affluence était moindre.

\- Bonjour. J'aimerais acheter le _SylverRaven_, s'il vous plait.

\- Vous… Vraiment ?

Le vendeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais acheté de balai. Il s'était contenté de garder son Eclair de Feu qui faisait très bien l'affaire. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle les nouveaux balais sortaient, le _Sylver_ n'aurait pas de concurrent sérieux avant six ou sept ans, ce qui suffirait à Teddy pour se faire une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch et remporter deux fois la Coupe pour sa maison. Dans tous les cas, il lui fallait un balai avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

\- Oui, vraiment. J'aimerais aussi qu'il soit livré à cette adresse, s'il vous plait, à cette date.

Harry sortit un morceau de papier et le donna au vendeur.

\- Euh, oui. D'accord. C'est un cadeau ?

\- Oui, c'est un cadeau.

\- Pour votre femme ? Elle va reprendre son poste ?! Je suivais ses matches, vous savez !

Harry faillit défaillir et la main de Lily serra ses doigts avec force.

\- Malheureusement non. Ce cadeau n'est pas pour elle. Combien vous dois-je ?

\- Euh... Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez avoir autant sur vous.

\- Donc je vous donne le numéro de compte, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Je vous ferai parvenir la facture et l'acte de vente.

\- Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, Mr. Potter.

Harry sortit rapidement et Lily sautilla presque pour le suivre. Une fois dehors, elle regarda son père avec un air inquiet. Harry s'en rendit compte et caressa doucement la tête de sa fille.

\- Alors, des bonbons ou une glace ?

\- Une glace !

Harry récupéra rapidement de l'entrevue gênante en marchant joyeusement vers le glacier Fortarôme. Quand ils en sortirent, ils tenaient chacun un pot de glace aux trois parfums. Goûts fraises des bois, pluie et melon pour Lily, goûts feu de forêt, tarte à la mélasse et caramel pour Harry. Ils flânèrent un long moment dans la rue, se perdant peu à peu.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont que dans la Grande Rue.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est là que se trouvent tous les magasins ? Nous ne sommes même pas passés voir tes oncles.

\- Mais Papa, c'est comme un labyrinthe ! Regarde toutes ces maisons biscornues !

Harry leva les yeux. Sa fille avait raison : ils se trouvaient dans une rue qu'il n'avait jamais vue et les maisons prenaient vraiment des formes bizarres.

\- On dirait plein de Terrier ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Harry essuya de sa serviette la glace qu'elle s'était mise sur le menton.

\- Oui, on se croirait surtout dans un roman de Lovecraft, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Oh, Papa, regarde là-bas !

Lily pointait du doigt une enseigne en fer forgé à l'effigie d'un dragon. Harry lut le nom du magasin, si s'en était un.

\- Le Magyar Vert.

Lily tira sa main.

\- Viens, on va voir ! Viens !

Elle lâcha ses doigts et courut vers la boutique pour coller son visage sur la vitrine. Harry arriva plus lentement et avisa l'écriteau.

**Antiquités magiques**

**Vente et réparation**

**Ouvert 6j/7 de 9h à 19h et le samedi de 8h à 12h**

Harry avisa les quatre assermentations de vente du Ministère. Cela voulait dire que la boutique était ouverte depuis quatre ans. Il voyait Lily trépigner sur place.

\- Finis ta glace avant de rentrer.

\- Je n'ai plus faim !

Harry soupira. Il prit la glace de Lily de ses mains et la termina, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle ait laissé le goût qu'il détestait le plus : melon. Une fois sa besogne terminée, il fit disparaître le pot et Lily s'empressa de pousser la porte.

Le bruit d'une clochette retentit mais aucun vendeur ne fit son apparition. Alors, comme deux enfants, Harry et Lily parcoururent les différents étalages. Tout était soigneusement rangé. Ce n'était pas en bazar comme les boutiques d'antiquités qu'Harry avait déjà vues. Il y avait un ordre établi. Tout un mur avait des étagères dédiées à des objets de protections, d'alarmes magiques, de porte bonheur. Au milieu de la boutique se tenait un meuble qui formait une sorte de pyramide dont les différents niveaux étaient jonchés d'objets en tout genre : il y avait une statuette à l'effigie d'un dieu égyptien, une sorte de casse tête chinois au prix affolant, une petite boite en verre dans laquelle s'agitaient un criquet de la taille de sa main et qui semblait fait d'une matière proche du goudron. Lily en faisait le tour avec la même crainte et le même éblouissement qu'Harry. Puis tous deux avisèrent l'autre mur au dessus duquel était marqué « créations originales ».

\- Papa, regarde ça !

Lily montrait un énorme globe piqué d'une multitude de petits trous et sur lequel semblait se dessiner une carte du monde mais comme en arrière plan d'autre chose.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, Papa ?

\- C'est…

Harry étudia l'objet avec attention.

\- C'est une mappemonde stellaire.

\- Une quoi ?

\- C'est comme la terre sauf qu'au lieu de voir uniquement les pays, tu vois les constellations. Je suppose qu'on peut mettre de la lumière à l'intérieur.

\- Et tu supposes bien.

Harry se figea en entendant la voix basse et trainante qui venait de parler.

.

.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh vous…merci pour le doux accueil offert à Cupidon, j'en ai la larme à l'œil (sans mentir).**

Encore et toujours corrigé par** Titou Douh.**

** Papillon : **Première arrivée, première servie XD ! Arfl c'est exactement ce qu'il y aura. Mais prenons la vie coté plaisir, je te laisse savourer ce chapitrer avec un paquet de mouchoir si tu veux XD !

**Maudinouch :** Merci beaucoup ! Haha Titou veille sur ma qualité X) !

**Guest :** Tu as tout compris on dirait. Et comme la vie ça ne sera pas rose tout le temps mais j'espère que tu ne fermeras pas les yeux dessus J

**Guest Doudou-rouge : **en voilà une bonne question : qui est Psychée ! Non c'est la classe plutôt, antiquaire vivant dans un manoir XD ! Plus de réponse pour Ginny tout de suite maintenant huhu !

.

**CHAPITRE 2**

**_« __Mais vous savez, on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. »_**

**Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban. Dumbledore**

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy avait relevé la tête de son plan de travail dès que la sonnerie avait retenti. Il s'était levé en notant que ce n'était pas une heure habituelle pour les clients, surtout un mardi, qui était généralement un jour creux. Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur un chiffon et se dirigea vers l'espace principal quand une petite voix fit battre son cœur.

\- Papa, regarde ça !

Draco s'avança dans sa boutique et reconnut immédiatement le manteau blanc de la fameuse Lily et la silhouette d'Harry Potter. L'envie de rebrousser chemin et de faire mine qu'il était fermé se propagea dans son esprit mais il ne rêvait pas : Potter et Lily Potter étaient penchés vers l'un de ses objets. La curiosité l'emporta sur la peur et elle le fit définitivement quand Harry devina ce que c'était.

\- Et tu supposes bien.

Potter se figea et Lily fut la première à se tourner vers lui.

\- Cu… Mr. Malfoy ?!

\- Bonjour, jeune fille. Tu t'appelles Lily, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suis Lily Potter et voici mon papa. Il s'appelle Harry Potter !

\- Tu es charmante, mais je connaissais déjà ton père.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche vivement sous le regard intrigué de Draco. Puis elle se tourna vers son père.

\- Papa, tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

Potter sembla sortir de son petit épisode d'absence et s'approcha de Draco.

\- Si. Bonjour, Malfoy.

\- Bonjour, Potter.

Potter le regarda un moment et Draco fut incapable de lire quoique ce soit sur son visage. Il était sûr d'une chose, cependant : il n'y avait pas de colère, ni de moquerie.

\- Donc… C'est là que tu travailles ?

\- En effet.

Potter pivota sur lui-même pour refaire un tour de la boutique du regard et Draco en profita pour le détailler. Il portait un simple pull noir et un pantalon beige_ ;_ il avait l'air d'un homme qu'on aurait pu croiser dans la rue et se dire qu'il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique. Potter s'était rasé et le blond pouvait enfin retrouver un peu de l'adolescent qu'il avait plus ou moins fréquenté. Ses cheveux longs et noirs avaient été ramenés en arrière et Draco lui trouva un air de professeur adulé par ses élèves.

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été doué pour réparer.

Draco prit soin de ne pas relever la perche tendue sur leur passé.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- En fait, on est entrés par hasard mais peut-être que Lily s'est trouvé un nouvel intérêt.

L'homme posa un regard sur sa fille et Draco suivit le même chemin des yeux. Lily était totalement absorbée dans la contemplation du globe.

\- Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- On peut mettre de la lumière dedans ? On peut voir les étoiles ?

Draco s'approcha d'elle et déplaça légèrement le globe. Il en ouvrit le dessus, la partie où aurait du se trouver l'océan arctique. Il agita sa baguette et une petite boule de feu se laissa tomber dans la mappemonde. Lily le regardait faire, extrêmement concentrée. Potter était resté en arrière pour les observer tous les deux. Comme ça, il pouvait étudier sans se mouiller l'homme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Draco Malfoy.

Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire dans le cimetière, il avait déjà trouvé très inapproprié de lui adresser la parole dans un tel lieu. Mais maintenant, il pouvait voir ce que son ancien ennemi était devenu. Il pouvait décemment dire ancien : dans le peu de phrases qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il n'y avait aucune animosité, juste de la politesse froide. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Harry. Enfin une tête qui ne se souciait pas de qui il était parce que Malfoy ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un sauveur. Enfin quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez pour lui adresser la parole et assez peu pour ne pas avoir à expliquer quoique ce soit sur sa vie.

Sans surprise, Malfoy était toujours impeccablement bien habillé : il portait une chemise blanche serrée sous un cachemire sans manche bleu pâle qui se mariait avec ses yeux couleur mercure. Ses cheveux d'un blond clair qui tirait encore et toujours un peu plus sur le blanc étaient plaqués contre son crâne. Il était toujours aussi mince et, Harry devait se faire une raison, légèrement plus grand que lui. Il retint un soupir quand le magasin se plongea dans le noir. Par réflexe, sa main empoigna sa baguette mais la voix basse et trainante de Malfoy lui intima de se détendre.

\- On se calme, Potter, j'ai juste éteint les lumières et baissé les rideaux.

\- Oh, c'est incroyable ! Papa, tu brilles !

Harry baissa les yeux sur son torse et, effectivement, il était piqué de petits points lumineux. Il leva le nez et devina les constellations qui se projetaient sur les murs, le plafond et tous les supports que la lumière rencontrait. Il sentit quelque chose attraper sa main et sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était sa fille qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Je peux l'avoir, Papa ?

La lumière se ralluma d'un coup et Harry dut mettre sa main sur ses yeux. Le corps de Lily se suspendait à son bras et Harry savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille. Il leva son regard vers Malfoy qui avait éteint la flamme et qui replaçait le globe à sa place.

\- C'est bon, Malfoy, je le prends.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il venait d'entendre Harry Potter dire qu'il achetait un de ses objets. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne fais pas dans la charité, Potter_ ;_ si tu l'achètes uniquement parce que…

\- Parce que ma fille le veut, tu seras ravi de me le vendre, termina Potter pour lui. Nous sommes dans un magasin, tu es un vendeur, tu vends des objets, je suis un client, j'achète un objet.

Potter se tourna vers Lily qui avait les yeux rivés sur Draco, se demandant à quel point son papa connaissait un dieu de l'Olympe. Peut-être parce que son papa était aussi un dieu.

\- Lily.

Elle releva la tête vers son père avec vivacité.

\- Tu te souviens de cette jolie boite à musique qu'Hermione t'avait offerte ?

Draco vit le visage de la jeune fille se décomposer.

\- Oui, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé en jouant un peu trop avec ?

\- Oui…

\- Si tu me promets de faire attention au globe, très attention -Draco frissonna en entendant la dureté dans la voix du brun- tu pourras le mettre dans ta chambre.

Lily resta silencieuse et Harry serra un peu plus sa main.

\- Tu m'as compris, jeune fille du feu ?

\- J'ai compris, Papa tonnerre !

Le visage de Lily s'était immédiatement illuminé et Draco observa cet échange avec surprise. Durant un moment, il avait presque cru que Potter allait traîner une petite fille en larmes hors de son magasin. Durant un moment, il avait presque revu son père lui intimant de se tenir tranquille, de sa voix ferme mais sûre. Et ça le frappa : Potter était père. Potter était papa, comme il aurait du l'être, lui aussi. Lui aussi aurait du se retrouver dans ce même genre de situation, sachant déjà qu'il allait répondre au caprice de son enfant mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un peu figure d'autorité.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, la bouffée de jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée pour Potter revint au grand galop. Il était là, se pavanant avec son bonheur, sa petite tête rousse, progéniture digne des Weasley. Son sourire chaleureux, ses vêtements sobres, son beau visage de père un peu fatigué mais serein. Tout ce que Draco n'aurait jamais.

\- Malfoy ?

Draco se secoua et prit le globe pour l'amener vers la caisse. Il avait envie de lui hurler d'aller se faire voir. Qu'il n'était pas une âme en peine. Il voulait que Potter se tire de sa boutique, lui et sa voix douce et soyeuse, sa politesse surfaite. Ses putains de bonnes manières pour être conciliant et indifférent au fait qu'ils avaient failli s'entretuer plus d'une fois.

Et pourtant, il ne prononça aucun mot. Parce que c'était la vie normale. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de tout remettre sur le tapis. Parce qu'ils avaient avancé, que le temps avait fait son devoir : il avait soufflé sur le passé et les poussait vers l'avenir, en prenant au passage tout ce que Draco aimait et en lui apportant ce qu'il était censé détester. Mais détestait-il vraiment Potter ? Et puis, que savait Potter de sa vie ? Peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être s'étaient-ils vraiment perdus dans les ruelles et ne s'attendaient pas à le trouver là ? Comme il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans le cimetière.

Une sonnerie coupa son monologue intérieur. Il posa son regard sur Potter qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'étalage d'autres objets.

\- Papa, ton téléphone ?

Potter parut surpris mais c'était Draco qui l'était le plus.

\- Mon té… Ah, oui, mince. Excusez-moi.

Le blond le vit sortir un drôle d'objet de son pantalon et le brun se retira vers la vitrine en parlant dans le petit objet.

\- Oui, allô ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux, pensant un moment que Potter était devenu fou mais l'attitude nonchalante de Lily le convainquit que ça devait être une chose naturelle. Il fouilla dans son établi de quoi envelopper le globe sans l'abimer quand la petite fille l'interpella.

\- Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oui, Lily ?

Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers son père puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, ses beaux yeux verts, pensa Draco.

\- Je sais ce que mon papa a dit mais je suis sûre que vous êtes Cupidon.

Draco haussa un sourcil, de nouveau intrigué par ce nom.

\- Cupidon ? Rien que ça ?

\- Vous êtes comme le dit le livre : un beau jeune homme, vous n'avez pas votre arc et vos ailes mais vous faites comme mon papa… Vous vous cachez.

\- Ton père est un Cupidon ?

\- Mais non… Il parait qu'il a sauvé le Monde Sorcier, c'est ce que ma grand-mère répète mais papa lui dit toujours « chuut plus personne n'a besoin de savoir ça. » Mon papa, c'est Superman qui veut rester Clark Kent.

Draco était totalement perdu dans ces nombreux noms et identités secrètes. Il jeta un œil à Potter qui était dos à eux et parlait à voix basse.

\- Mr. Malfoy ? Est-ce que si je garde votre secret, vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs sur mon papa ?

\- Mon secret ?

\- Oui, je ne dis plus à personne que vous êtes Cupidon et vous aidez mon papa.

\- Et que suis-je censé faire ? Il s'avère que lorsque je reste trop longtemps sous ma forme humaine, j'en oublie mes devoirs.

Draco avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Il était captivé par cette histoire et par les mimiques étranges de Lily Potter. Cette dernière avait un regard de conspiratrice mais jetait des regards paniqués vers son père, comme si la situation était alarmante.

\- Tu peux faire tomber mon papa amoureux.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Son esprit venait d'éteindre toutes les lumières et quand elles se rallumèrent, Harry était de nouveau devant lui, fouillant dans une bourse.

\- Je te dois combien ?

\- Huit gallions et douze mornilles.

Harry posa neuf gallions et s'empara de la boite dans laquelle était rangé le globe avant de récupérer la main de sa fille. Draco eut juste le temps de remarquer l'alliance à sa main gauche.

\- Au revoir, Malfoy.

\- Au revoir, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco les regarda pivoter sur leurs talons et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa bouche avait parlé toute seule.

\- Potter ?

Le brun se retourna légèrement.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu as du temps et de l'argent à dépenser, amène-moi cette boite à musique. Je pourrais peut-être la réparer.

Potter le regarda, surpris, mais Draco ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint son regard le cœur battant. Puis le brun lui sourit, d'un sourire fatigué et triste. Le même sourire que lui adressait parfois sa mère. Alors Draco commença à se demander si tout était vraiment rose dans le monde d'Harry Potter.

« Tu peux faire tomber mon papa amoureux. »

Potter baissa les yeux sur sa fille.

\- J'y penserais. Bonne fin de journée.

\- A toi aussi.

Ils quittèrent la boutique et Draco put entendre Lily demander qui était au téléphone, tandis que lui se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Au final Draco Malfoy n'avait eu qu'un seul client : Potter. Un seul client de la journée, son seul client depuis le début de la semaine, en réalité. Il s'était fait à l'idée que son emplacement n'était pas le plus fréquenté.

Mais certaines personnes qui entraient par hasard dans sa boutique et découvraient que c'était un Malfoy qui la tenait faisaient vite demi-tour. Draco ne vivait alors que sur des envois anonymes. Il réparait les objets et les retournaient à leurs propriétaires sans que son nom soit marqué quelque part. _Quelle disgrâce_, aurait dit son père. Devoir cacher son nom pour obtenir un travail décent. Pourtant, Draco ne s'en formalisait plus. Il aurait du se dire qu'il était dans une situation bien pitoyable. La vérité était que cette boutique lui plaisait tout de même, c'était Astoria qui l'avait choisie, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à l'ouvrir et c'était elle qui avait soutenu qu'il faisait des merveilles avec ses doigts, et pourquoi ne pas mettre ça au service des autres ?

Draco avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir et gardait cette boutique parce que la quitter serait comme quitter Astoria. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ça. Alors, certes, il ne roulait plus sur l'or, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient pu conserver le manoir, mais qui aurait voulu acheter un endroit ou s'était établi Voldemort? Personne. Il restait à Draco cet endroit, il lui restait aussi son caractère et maintenant il y avait une nouvelle marque de son passé révolu. Un Potter dans ses affaires. Ou plutôt, deux Potter.

Draco ferma son magasin et rentra chez lui pour trouver sa mère allongée dans le canapé, endormie. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et caressa ses cheveux. Il avait beau se dire que sa vie aurait pu être pire, il arrivait de moins en moins à en compter les notes positives. A tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que Voldemort gouverne ce monde. Ils auraient vécu comme des rois. Et après, quoi ? La victoire de Voldemort n'aurait pas sauvé la vie de son fils, ni même celle d'Astoria. Elle n'aurait pas sauvé sa mère du chagrin et ils auraient continué à dépendre de quelqu'un, à faire des courbettes. Mais son père ne serait peut-être pas mort.

Il avait l'impression que peu importait la façon dont l'histoire se serait terminée, rien ne se serait bien passé pour lui.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, l'histoire se passait-elle bien aussi pour Harry Potter ? Il n'avait plus de parents, son parrain était mort, Dumbledore aussi. Potter avait perdu les différentes figures paternelles qu'il s'était trouvées et ne se morfondait pas comme lui le faisait maintenant. Potter avait une fille, Potter était marié. Potter avait les Weasley, Potter était auror… Aux dernières nouvelles.

_« Tu peux faire tomber mon papa amoureux »._

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Harry borda sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front. Lily caressa sa joue en rigolant.

\- Tu piques !

\- Déjà ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Il passa une main sur son menton et sentit effectivement les prémices de poil gratter sous ses doigts.

\- Tu veux que j'allume ta lampe étoile ?

\- S'il te plaît ! J'ai hâte que Teddy vienne pour la voir.

Harry se redressa et ouvrit le haut du globe comme l'avait fait Draco. Il invoqua une petite boule de feu bleutée et la laissa descendre au milieu de la boule. C'était vraiment un travail d'orfèvre, quelque chose qu'il aurait été incapable de faire. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Lily et sa fille vint se blottir contre lui.

\- C'est beau, souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça l'est.

Harry regardait, fasciné, les constellations qui s'emmêlaient sur son plafond. Il avait l'étrange impression que la mappemonde bougeait doucement pour faire se mouvoir les étoiles.

Pas une seule seconde, il ne s'était attendu à retomber sur Draco Malfoy et encore moins dans ce genre de boutique. D'un autre coté, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que le blond était devenu. Après la mort de Lucius, il avait résolument décidé de laisser cette histoire de coté. Et il s'était surpris, en le croisant dans le cimetière, de sa faculté à occulter le blond si facilement. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point Malfoy l'avait obsédé. Mais c'était du passé, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'irrépressible envie de retourner dans cette boutique ?

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Narcissa Malfoy tenait fermement le bras de son fils contre elle. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était hors du manoir et elle se sentait déjà mal. Draco avait gentiment proposé qu'elle le rejoigne pour qu'ils déjeunent dehors. Il avait eu l'air un peu plus enthousiaste qu'à l'ordinaire et cette journée de samedi avait l'air charmant. Elle ne s'était pas vu lui refuser ça. Pour une fois que Draco proposait de manger...

Il avait pris soin de s'éloigner du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait opté pour un autre quartier sorcier, un endroit plus calme où ils seraient sûrs de ne tomber sur personne d'insultant. Draco avait conscience de la poigne de sa mère, de la peur qui la rongeait. Plus les années passaient, moins elle faisait de pas en dehors de leur jardin. Il avait l'impression que la vie lui échappait, que sa vie lui échappait. Lui et sa mère étaient coincés dans une spirale qui les trainait tous deux vers une vie morne. Que la sienne le soit passait encore, mais son cœur ne supporterait pas une autre perte. Il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seul. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Potter et sa fille mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : sa rencontre avec les Potter l'avait marqué et lui avait renvoyé sa solitude en plein visage.

Draco se sentit d'un coup extrêmement las. Il poussa un soupir discret quand sa mère se figea.

\- Mère ?

Il tourna le visage vers elle et la découvrit le visage blanc, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle fixait en face d'eux une femme et un petit garçon. Draco les étudia et ne leur trouva d'abord rien de bizarre. Il ne les connaissait pas mais sa mère elle avait l'air de les avoir reconnus.

\- Mère ? répéta-t-il.

Puis l'autre femme se tourna vers eux et alors qu'elle souriait auparavant, son visage se décomposa et Draco fut frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux femmes.

Même si sa mère était blonde et l'autre femme avait des cheveux noirs, il n'y avait aucun doute sur un lien de parenté. Aussi l'espace d'un instant il cru presque que Bellatrix était revenue.

Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur le petit garçon et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Draco d'être sur le point de défaillir.

Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de la femme mais ses grands yeux verts fixaient Draco avec curiosité.

\- Andromeda, soupira sa mère.

La femme qui se tenait droite devant eux prit la main du garçon qui devait avoir au moins une dizaine d'années. Elle portait un simple pull et un jean et c'était étrange. Draco avait devant lui presque un sosie de sa mère mais avec plus de couleurs aux joues. Elle avait l'air plus décontracté, moins crispé. Draco avait sa tante devant lui, une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec un sang-mêlé.

\- C'est qui, grand-mère ? demanda le petit garçon.

A ces mots, il sentit sa mère se tendre contre lui. Le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Comment avait-il pu croire que ça serait si facile ?

-Teddy, je te présente Narcissa, ma sœur. Et voici son fils Draco.

Les grands yeux verts de Teddy firent le voyage entre lui et sa mère. Draco avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. C'était le sosie d'Harry Potter.

\- Alors… Ca veut dire que c'est notre famille ? Donc ils peuvent venir à mon anniversaire ?

Les lèvres d'Andromeda se crispèrent et elle prit la main de Teddy.

\- Viens, mon cœur. Nous sommes déjà en retard et tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton parrain, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'attitude de Teddy changea brusquement et ses cheveux se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rose à la surprise de Draco et Narcissa. Le jeune garçon étira ses lèvres en un immense sourire. Andromeda jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur et tira Teddy pour qu'il se remette en route.

\- Draco… Rentrons à la maison.

\- Mère ?

\- Rentrons, je t'en prie.

Draco serra sa mère contre lui et transplana. Dès qu'ils furent au manoir elle s'échappa de ses bras et se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre. Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et serra ses cheveux dans ses poings pour s'empêcher de hurler.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Ce fut Lily Potter qui leur ouvrit la porte et Teddy se jeta immédiatement sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! gloussa t-elle en enlaçant son cou.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Il redéposa Lily au sol qui s'empressa de s'approcher d'Andromeda. Cette dernière souleva la petite fille et embrassa doucement ses cheveux. Teddy, lui, courait déjà dans le salon pour trouver Harry.

Après une ribambelle de câlins, de baisers et de mots doux, ils finirent par entourer la table basse qui croulait sous les cadeaux et les friandises. Andromeda fusilla Harry du regard.

\- D'où sortent tous ces cadeaux, Harry ? Il y a aussi ceux des Weasley ?

Harry se mit à rougir. Il avait du mal à faire face aux yeux suspicieux d'Andromeda.

\- En fait, il n'y a que les miens. Il recevra ceux des Weasley demain.

\- Tu le gâtes beaucoup trop ! Il va finir par se prendre pour un vrai petit prince !

Harry et Andromeda se tournèrent vers Teddy qui avait déjà ouvert la moitié de ses cadeaux et les tendait déjà à Lily pour qu'elle essaie. Non, Teddy ne se comporterait jamais comme un prince. Andromeda soupira mais se permit de sourire chaleureusement.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de fêter l'anniversaire de Teddy en petit comité : juste eux quatre, ou eux cinq à l'époque où Ginny n'avait pas eu son accident. Puis ils le fêtaient une deuxième fois entourés de tous les Weasley. Andromeda se mêlait rarement à cette deuxième fête. Pourtant, Harry essayait de la convaincre presque tous les ans. Les Weasley l'aimaient bien. Andromeda aussi les aimait bien, mais au compte-goutte. Ils étaient tous si bruyant et Harry le lui accordait en rigolant. Elle préférait largement cette ambiance simple sous les rires de Teddy et Lily.

-Teddy ! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! C'est dans ma chambre, on l'a acheté chez Mr. Malfoy, il faut absolument que tu le vois !

Lily tira le bras de Teddy qui ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de la suivre. Andromeda se tourna vivement vers Harry.

\- Mr. Malfoy ?

Le brun soupira. Il laissa les enfants monter les escaliers comme des diables puis servit une nouvelle tasse de thé à Andromeda.

\- J'ai croisé Draco Malfoy au cimetière la semaine dernière et mardi, Lily et moi sommes tombés par hasard sur son magasin.

\- Son magasin ?

\- Oui, une boutique de réparation et de création d'objets. Je ne savais pas qu'il travaillait là dedans mais Lily avait déjà eu son coup de cœur pour un de ses objets. Vraiment beau, cela dit.

Andromeda posa la main sur son cœur.

\- J'ai croisé Narcissa et Draco avant de venir ici.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Et… Ca s'est passé comment ?

\- Comment aurais-tu voulu que ça se passe ? J'ai sommairement présenté Teddy et je suis partie. C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas fondu en larmes.

Harry posa sa main sur celle d'Andromeda. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire en levant sur lui des yeux humides.

\- Je sais que tu es sain et sauf grâce à elle. Je sais que selon toi, Draco n'avait pas le choix… Mais je n'y arrive pas, Harry. Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous, Ted a été torturé et il est mort… Il est mort parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Que serait devenu Teddy si Jedusor avait gagné ? Ils n'auraient rien fait pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'ils sont à plaindre, parce qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune pitié pour mon époux, ma fille, mon petit fils.

\- Eda… Ca, nous ne pourrons jamais le savoir. Narcissa a risqué sa vie et son statut en mentant à Voldemort sans avoir la certitude que je mentais ou non. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'aurait rien fait pour toi. Mais qui suis-je pour te dire qui aurait fais quoi… Je sais trop peu de choses sur les Malfoy. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que c'est ta famille.

\- Non Harry. Ma famille, c'est toi. Toi et Lily.

Harry ne répondit rien. A la place, il serra Andromeda contre lui et elle lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Teddy Lupin déballa le balai sous les yeux avides de toutes les têtes rousses qui l'entouraient.

\- Le _SylverRaven_ !

C'était finalement la voix de Ron qui s'était élevée dans toute la pièce, faisant éclater de rire tous les enfants présents. Teddy tira le balai et l'observa avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je pourrais l'essayer quand ?

\- Et bien, il semblerait que Ron soit sur le point de défaillir tant qu'il n'aura pas poser ses fesses dessus. Demande-lui s'il peut t'emmener faire un tour.

\- C'est vrai, je peux ?! dirent Teddy et Ron d'une même voix.

Harry se mit à rire et les mains des enfants vinrent toucher le balai pendant que Teddy se propulsait contre lui pour un câlin bien mérité.

\- J'en prendrai soin !

\- J'en suis sûr.

Ron fut le premier dehors, suivi de George qui se moquait déjà de ses futures prouesses. Bill surveillait Victoire et Teddy qui avaient déjà perdu leur intérêt envers le balai mais suivaient la petite troupe dans le jardin.

Ron enjamba le balai et Teddy fit le tour de son oncle de cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu montes ?!

\- Oui !

Teddy grimpa derrière Ron et enserra sa taille avec force. Le balai se leva doucement et ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de joie. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'élever à plus de trois mettre qu'une voix paniquée les héla.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Edward Tonks ! Descendez immédiatement, descendez de ce balai !

Molly Weasely courait vers eux et dès que Ron reposa un pied au sol, elle souleva Teddy et le posa au sol.

\- Vous êtes inconscients !

\- Maman, c'est juste un balai.

\- Juste un balai ! Ce n'est pas juste un balai ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur !?

\- Molly !

Arthur la regardait avec horreur et Molly se tourna vivement vers lui, le visage furibond. Elle se calma presque aussitôt quand elle vit que tout le monde la regardait et que Teddy s'était caché derrière Harry. Elle mit immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Je…, bredouilla-t-elle.

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et disparut dans la maison.

\- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? couina Teddy.

\- Non, mon grand, c'est moi qui n'ai pas réfléchi.

La main de Bill se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu as tord, Harry : c'est un super cadeau. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Il abandonna Teddy et Lily aux mains de leurs cousins et rejoignit Arthur qui avait suivi sa femme à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny et le cœur d'Harry s'écrasa au fond de sa poitrine. Le chagrin l'étreignit plus violement qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il toqua tout de même contre la porte sous le regard meurtri d'Arthur.

\- Molly ? C'est Harry. J'entre.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva la mère de sa femme assise sur le lit. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et étouffa un sanglot.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Harry… J'ai paniqué.

\- Non, je comprends. Je comprends parfaitement, je n'y avais pas pensé, c'était son idée et…

\- Oui ! Bien sûr, que c'était son idée : Ginny aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour en offrir un similaire à Lily une fois en âge de pouvoir monter un balai.

Elle rit doucement et Harry s'assit près d'elle.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas à cause du balai. Mais c'est ce sport, c'est le Quidditch et vous aimez tous ça. Elle adorait ça, Ron adore ça. Fred et George en étaient fans, Charlie était capitaine. Bon sang, j'aimais ce sport aussi, mais maintenant… Maintenant, c'est une horreur. Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête, sa chute, ce coup. Toutes les nuits, j'en fais des cauchemars.

Harry ne répondit rien parce qu'il comprenait. Lui-même n'avait plus osé monter sur un balai. Mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde. Il savait que c'était le cadeau parfait, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher un jour sa fille de voler dessus. Il savait que c'était dangereux, il l'avait expérimenté de nombreuse fois. Mais Ginny avait aimé ça et si elle se réveillait maintenant et qu'elle pouvait marcher, elle s'envolerait presque aussitôt. Tout comme être blessé ne l'empêchait pas de remonter dessus.

Lui aussi aimait voler, il avait aimé ça dès le début.

Mais à présent, il avait peur.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait faire fi de cette peur en offrant ce balai. Mais il avait échoué, il avait proposé à Ron de monter dessus alors que ça aurait du être son rôle. Mais Teddy n'avait que huit ans, d'ici là, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, il arriverait à remonter sur un balai. Il fallait qu'il y arrive au moins un peu.

Ce n'était pas la faute du balai. C'était ce sport. Ce sport qu'aimait Ginny, qu'aimait Harry. Qu'il aimait toujours. Pas comme Molly qui ne pouvait plus voir un balai, un vif d'or et encore moins un cognard...

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Molly et elle se blottit contre lui.

.

.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis un peu dans l'urgence XD !

Donc les reviews et le chapitre corrigé par….**TITOU DOUH**

**Papillon :** Huhu, je devais sûrement être dans un canapé moelleux quand j'y ai pensé alors :D !

**Hellehare :** C'est ça, donnons une chance à Astoria et Ginny ! Surtout que bon, sans elles il n'y aurait pas eu de Scorpius et de Lily ! (bon là il n'y a pas de Scorpius mais tu vois l'idée haha). Tu as visé juste et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur !

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Saint Potter ! »

Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets, Drago Malefoy.

Harry s'écroula dans son lit et Lily se laissa tomber sur son ventre. Il étouffa un râle de douleur mais se mit immédiatement à rire. Plus discret, Teddy, accompagné d'une chevelure de la même couleur que la petite fille, monta sur le lit pour se blottir contre lui. Le brun enserra les deux enfants dans ses bras et embrassa leurs fronts l'un après l'autre.

\- Molly était fâchée contre moi ?

\- Non, trésor, personne n'est fâché contre toi. Elle était juste inquiète.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause du balai.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry s'amusa de cette tendance au « pourquoi » qu'avaient tous les enfants. Lily se redressa.

\- Parce que ma maman est tombée d'un balai.

\- Elle a eu peur que je tombe du balai ?

Harry ferma les yeux et une douleur étrange lui transperça le cœur

\- Oui, elle a eu peur.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas le droit de monter dessus ?

\- Non, Teddy, c'est ton balai : tu en auras le droit. Il faudra juste que tu sois prudent.

\- Tu monteras avec moi, alors ? Pour que je sois prudent ?

Harry caressa les cheveux du garçon tendrement.

\- Oui, je monterai avec toi.

-Moi aussi, je monterai avec vous ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Pas tant que tu ne seras pas majeure, jeune fille.

\- C'est injuste !

Harry se mit à rire, suivi de Teddy. Au bout d'un moment, après moult tergiversions et supplications de la part de sa fille, Harry finit par abdiquer sous ses chatouilles. Elle pourrait avoir un balai si elle finissait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ou toute autre maison dont elle ferait partie. Harry ne pouvait rien contre ça, c'était dans son sang. Lily finit par s'enfuir de la chambre et ramena son globe qu'Harry accepta d'allumer.

\- Et donc ça, fit Teddy, c'est un objet de Mr. Malfoy? C'est le garçon que j'ai rencontré avec mamie, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as rencontré Mr. Mafloy !? dit Lily d'une voix exaltée.

\- Oui… Mais son prénom, c'est Draco.

\- Draco, répéta doucement Lily. C'est joli, comme prénom.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était positivement sûr que sa propre fille venait de succomber au charme d'un Malfoy. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite, s'ils se rencontraient de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi mamie ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent, si c'est la famille ?

\- Disons que c'est compliqué entre eux, répondit Harry peu sûr d'être la bonne personne pour aborder ce sujet.

\- Mais c'est toi qui dit que la famille, c'est important ? Draco, c'est qui pour moi ?

\- C'est ton cousin.

\- Et donc il est proche de moi ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Mon papa le connait !

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu veux bien que je le rencontre ?!

\- Teddy, c'est le genre de chose qu'il faut demander à ta grand-mère.

\- Mais toi, tu serais d'accord que je le vois ? C'est la famille.

Harry se dit que Teddy avait le don de répéter ce mot comme un mantra. Mais Harry l'utilisait souvent aussi. Teddy, c'était sa famille. A bien y repenser, il n'était pas contre l'idée de présenter Teddy à Draco mais peut-être que le blond se fichait totalement de cette partie là de la famille... Sinon, Narcissa et lui auraient tenté de recontacter Andromeda après la guerre. Ou peut-être que Narcissa se sentait coupable et avait préféré ne rien essayer de peur de se faire rejeter ? Andromeda avait l'air de ne pas céder de terrain à ce niveau là. Sa blessure était trop vive et Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Mais c'était des choses qui ne devaient peut-être pas impliquer des enfants. La guerre était terminée et Draco et Narcissa avaient été innocentés, un peu grâce à lui, enfin surtout grâce à lui, mais ça, personne n'était obligé de le savoir. Alors il pouvait bien concéder à Teddy l'importance de faire connaissance avec sa famille de sang.

\- Parrain ?

\- Tu as raison, Teddy. C'est ta famille, mais si tu tiens à les voir, je ne suis malheureusement pas le mieux placé pour t'aider. J'en suis navré.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Dra… Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas amis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne s'apprécie pas… Je crois.

\- Mais vous avez discuté, dans le magasin ! Moi quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un, je ne lui parle pas, dit Lily.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'impression d'être à son procès où il était accusé de haine injustifiée. S'il en parlait à ces deux innocents petits êtres, il sentait que ses excuses allaient être passés au crible et rejetées d'emblée. Tout cette situation semblait puérile, vu de loin.

\- C'est un truc d'adulte pour ne pas avoir à se taper dessus.

\- Tu veux frapper Mr. Malfoy ? dit-elle horrifiée.

Harry soupira.

\- Non. Disons que Mr. Malfoy et moi n'avons jamais été très proches.

\- Mais tu peux changer ça maintenant, dit Teddy. Tu deviens ami avec lui et on l'invite à l'anniversaire de Lily et grand-mère vient et on mange du gâteau !

\- Oh oui, Papa ! Du gâteau !

La jeune fille se mit debout sur le lit et sauta pour exprimer son bonheur. Harry rit : comme tout avait l'air simple quand on regardait ça du point de vue d'un enfant ! Ils terminèrent de discuter des différentes pâtisseries qu'ils aimaient manger et, une fois mentalement repus, s'endormirent sous le plafond étoilé, tout contre Harry.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

L'homme gratta quelques annotations dans son calepin puis fit le tour du comptoir sous le regard impassible de Draco Malfoy. A coté de lui se tenait un auror qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer encore plus mortellement que Draco lui-même.

\- Bien, très bien, tout ça me semble en ordre. Est-ce que je peux voir l'atelier ?

Draco se déplaça sur le coté.

\- Il est à l'étage, ça n'a pas changé. Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

Le détaché du Ministère grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon et Draco se tourna vers l'auror qui avait à présent les yeux rivés sur la vitrine, rêvant sûrement de se retrouver dans son bureau plutôt qu'à devoir délivrer des insignes de vérification.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Draco.

L'homme l'ignora et le blond s'approcha de lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il plus fort, faisant sursauter l'auror.

\- Oui ! Quoi, que se passe-t-il ?!

\- J'aimerais vous poser une question, si vous le permettez ?

L'homme l'observa avec suspicion.

\- Dites toujours ?

\- Est-ce qu'Harry Potter effectue aussi ce genre de travail ?

\- Potter ?

\- Oui, Harry Potter, l'auror, le Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-survécu.

\- Bon sang, je sais très bien qui est Potter ! Va falloir vous mettre à la page... Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas de voir que vous avez sûrement vécu dans une grotte vu votre magasin.

Draco ne releva pas la pique. L'homme continua sans se soucier un seul instant de Draco.

\- Potter ne travaille plus au Ministère, trop de pression. Finalement, c'était juste une petite nature. Il est entré par la grande porte et a rampé vers la petite.

Draco sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il eut la soudaine envie d'enfoncer la baguette de cet homme là où le soleil ne brillait jamais et s'assurer que cette dernière perfore tous les organes de son corps. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, entendre cet homme dire du mal de Potter le mettait extrêmement en colère. Il renifla avec dédain et se détourna de l'imbécile qui servait d'auror au Ministère. Quelques secondes après, le détaché redescendait.

\- Bien, Mr. Malfoy, tout est parfaitement en ordre. Je vais de ce pas coller votre insigne !

L'auror s'empressa de sortir dès que l'autre homme annonça la fin de cette escapade. Le détaché réajusta ses lunettes en tendant un document à Draco.

\- Signez ici, s'il vous plait, et je ne vous ennuie plus avant l'année prochaine.

Draco signa sans rechigner et l'homme récupéra le parchemin.

\- N'écoutez pas ce que ce rustre a dit.

Draco observa l'homme avec étonnement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Potter a fait du très bon travail tout le temps où il se trouvait au Ministère. Il s'est retiré il y a deux ans officiellement pour raison familiale, officieusement parce que sa femme est malade. Les personnes comme l'auror Parker sont justes jalouses et savent que leur travail n'est pas aussi exemplaire.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

\- Mr. Malfoy, n'êtes vous pas un ami de ? Après ce qu'il a fait pour votre famille, ça serait normal. Si vous le voyez, passez-lui le bonjour de ma part : Mr. Thomas.

\- Ce qu'il a fait pour ma famille ?! s'étouffa Draco.

Le fameux Mr. Thomas le regardait avec une moue dubitative.

\- Je vous aurais pensé plus reconnaissant, . Après tout, ce sont son témoignage et les preuves qu'il a apportées qui vous ont empêché un procès en bonne et due forme, à vous et votre mère.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa.

\- Je n'en savais rien…

Cette fois-ci, Mr. Thomas parut vraiment surpris.

\- Oh, je pensais… Pardonnez mon impolitesse. J'avais cru que Mr. Potter vous en avait fait part.

\- A vrai dire, nous n'avons jamais vraiment été proches.

\- Ah bon ? Mais je reconnais bien là : toujours discret quand il s'agit de défendre des causes justes !

\- Vous pensez que mon cas été une cause juste ?

Mr. Thomas releva de nouveau ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez.

\- Elle semblait l'être aux yeux de . Je ne vais pas m'attarder, j'ai sûrement fait une erreur, peut-être qu'Harry Potter ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien. Je n'en aurai pas l'occasion. Merci beaucoup, Mr. Thomas.

\- Passez une excellente fin de journée, Mr. Malfoy.

Mais Draco ne suivit pas son conseil. Sa journée fut atroce. Potter avait témoigné pour lui et sa mère. Potter avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne subissent pas un procès qui aurait pu leur être totalement défavorable. Potter les avait aidés et avait tenu ça secret. Il ne s'en était pas vanté, n'avait rien exposé dans la presse. Pire encore : il avait sûrement du faire pression un peu partout pour garder son acte secret. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis dix ans. Potter n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui et Draco non plus, et pourtant Potter l'avait aidé., ?

Draco était totalement perdu. Qu'est ce que Potter cherchait à faire ? Cette rencontre dans le cimetière était-elle vraiment due au hasard ? Sa venue dans sa boutique quelque jours plus tard l'était-elle aussi ? Draco eut l'étrange sensation de s'être fait piéger et il voulait mettre les choses au clair.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il appela immédiatement sa mère. Narcissa descendit de sa démarche veloutée les escaliers du manoir pour retrouver son fils dans le salon. Dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur Draco, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Draco ?

\- Savais-tu que Potter a témoigné pour nous ?! Savais-tu qu'il a fait en sorte de nous éviter un procès humiliant ?

Narcissa posa une main sur sa bouche puis passa à coté de son fils pour s'asseoir prés de lui.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais… Je m'en doutais.

\- Tu t'en doutais ?!

\- Oh, voyons, Draco ! Nous avons eu la chance d'avoir un procès en huit clos et la maigreur des charges qui pesaient sur nous était une véritable blague !

Draco se laissa tomber à coté d'elle. Il avait vécu son procès dans le flou le plus total et n'avait pas réellement fait attention à tout ce qui s'était passé autour de lui. Il avait juste le souvenir des lettres insultantes et de ne pas être sorti du manoir durant des mois. Il se souvenait juste qu'Astoria avait pris soin de l'éloigner de la folie médiatique après la condamnation de son père _;_ elle avait duré peu de temps, cela dit. Le blond leva un regard blessé vers sa mère.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire…

\- En ce qui me concerne, je pense savoir.

Narcissa raconta alors pour la première fois à son fils ce qu'elle avait fait le jour où Voldemort avait frappé Harry de l'impardonnable qui aurait du lui être meurtrier.

\- Tu as menti à…

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour toi, Draco.

\- Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Et si Potter n'avait pas réussi ?!

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser. Il a réussi et a trouvé juste de témoigner en notre faveur.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Si j'avais su qu'épargner Harry Potter nous aurait évité bien des mésaventures, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. Peut-être que si nous nous étions réveillés plus tôt…

Narcissa laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis elle reprit.

\- Mais pour toi, Draco, j'avoue avoir été surprise. Tu as été marqué -sa voix vibra étrangement- et ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard… Jouait en ta défaveur.

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a pu dire pour t'éviter la prison…

Draco plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dénoncé… Au manoir, quand les rafleurs l'ont ramené, je l'ai reconnu mais je n'ai rien dit… Je savais que c'était lui. On aurait pu appeler… Enfin on aurait pu de nouveau être bien vus.

La mère de Draco posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Non, Draco. Ça n'aurait rien changé : l'échec de Lucius nous avait condamné, nos vies ne valaient déjà plus rien à ce moment-là à ses yeux. Tu as bien fait.

\- Non, Mère. J'ai été lâche deux fois : je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore alors que votre vie était en danger, je n'ai pas pu dénoncer Potter alors que ça aurait pu nous aider. S'_il_ était encore en vie, peut-être qu'on aurait était récompensés. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas été insultés dès que l'on mettait un pied dehors, nous n'aurions pas reçu toutes ces lettres haineuses, peut-être que…

\- Peut-être Astoria serait-elle encore en vie ? C'est ce que tu te dis ?

Narcissa le regarda les yeux embués de larmes.

\- Réfléchis, Draco, réfléchis à quel genre de personne était ta femme. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle aurait accepté une telle vie, Draco ? Peut-être qu'à l'époque, je ne voyais rien mais à présent, en y réfléchissant bien, si je devais revivre cet épisode de ma vie, je continuerais à mentir. Tu as pu épouser une femme formidable et le destin, ou la vie, te l'a prise, et j'en suis profondément désolée. Mais tu es jeune, Draco, tu peux encore vivre ta vie. Tu es encore là, je suis encore là. Nous n'avons pas le monopole du désespoir, je crois.

\- Mais Mère, regardez-vous : vous ne sortez plus, vous mangez de moins en moins, vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même !

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule, Draco. Regarde-toi. Nous sommes tous deux brisés par la perte de ceux qu'on a aimés. Penses-tu que le sort s'acharne uniquement sur nous ?! Ce n'est pas à cause de la guerre si je suis si mal, Draco, je suis même plutôt reconnaissante que cette période soit terminée. Si je suis triste, c'est parce que je te vois dépérir : cela me brise le cœur de te voir comme une âme en peine.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Draco et tourna son visage pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir vendu Potter. Draco, tu as été bien des choses mais je sais, et Astoria le savait aussi, que tu n'étais pas aussi cruel. Je suis même plutôt fière de savoir que tu n'as pas pu livrer un homme de sang-froid à la mort. Lucius… Lucius l'aurait fait parce qu'il était désespéré.

\- Je l'étais aussi, et pourtant…

\- Et pourtant, tu n'as pas été égoïste au point de finir avec le poids de la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience. Penses-tu que tu aurais pu vivre avec ça ?

Draco secoua la tête. Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Ni avec celle de Dumbledore, ni avec celle de Potter. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre avec ça. Mais Draco se refusa de lui dire que si ça avait été une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors peut-être qu'il l'aurait dénoncée. S'il n'avait pas passé sept années à poursuive Potter dans les couloirs, à se mesurer à lui, il aurait pu être cruel pour sauver sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas un inconnu : ça avait été Harry Potter _;_ mettre fin à la vie du brun aurait été comme mettre fin à une partie de sa vie. Une partie de son âme, sûrement aussi. Parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry Potter était beaucoup trop lié à lui pour que Draco imagine un monde sans lui. Il pouvait ne pas le voir durant des années, il pouvait ne pas lui adresser la parole, du moment qu'il savait qu'il existait quelque part dans le monde. Parce que c'était comme une ancre solide dans une mer déchainée. Parce que même si sa vie changeait de toutes les façons, même si elle prenait des tournants étranges, il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui ne changerait pas.

Il y aurait toujours Harry Potter pour dévoiler la réalité de sa vie. Et c'était rassurant.

Y penser le ramena cruellement à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Voldemort avait annoncé à tous la mort de Potter. Tout le temps où sa mère parlait, il avait essayé de repousser cette sensation mais maintenant que le silence se faisait, elle revenait au galop : ça avait été un déchirement. Il aurait pu recevoir un Endoloris que la douleur aurait était moins dure. Draco s'était souvenu de cette souffrance deux fois : après la mort de son père et après celle d'Astoria. Il avait fini par comprendre que même si Potter et lui n'avaient jamais été amis, jamais cordiaux, jamais sympathiques l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient tout de même liés. Et l'annonce de sa mort avait était aussi horrible que d'apprendre celle d'un membre de sa famille. Draco évitait le plus souvent de faire face à cette sensation. Croiser Potter ces derniers temps avait réveillé ses failles. Il devait se faire une raison, il ne pouvait pas se délier de Potter.

Et pire encore : il n'avait aucune envie que ce garçon disparaisse complètement de sa vie. Alors malgré tout, avec une appréhension malsaine, il se rendit compte qu'il était content. Content de savoir que Potter n'avait pas pu non plus se détacher de lui. S'il avait témoigné au procès, même si c'était l'éternelle âme de justicier Gryffondor qui avait sûrement parlé, Draco était sûr qu'il avait au moins, un peu, marqué l'esprit de Potter. Et c'était la seule fierté qu'il pouvait en tirer. Parce que sinon, il se faisait juste l'effet d'être un misérable Serpentard qui devait sa vie à la clémence du sauveur.

\- Je comprends maintenant, dit Narcissa.

Draco papillonna des yeux.

\- Vous comprenez ?

\- Pourquoi il m'a envoyé une lettre à la mort de Lucius… Oh, par Merlin, j'ai été odieuse !

\- Il nous a envoyé une lettre ? Que disait-elle ?

\- Un mot poli pour nous souhaiter de sincères condoléances. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai brûlé la lettre. Mais… Ca a du sens, à présent. Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui écrire quelque chose.

\- Ne le faites pas.

\- Mais Draco…

\- Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il nous a aidés. Je ne crois pas qu'il attende quelque chose de nous. Il va trouver cela étrange que vous lui envoyiez une lettre et il va sûrement se braquer.

\- Ma foi, Draco, si je ne te connaissais pas, je serais en train de me dire que tu cherches à être dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Non, je me dis juste que toute cette histoire a assez duré. Peut-être est-il temps de faire un peu mieux. Je suis fatigué, Mère _;_ j'aimerais juste avancer.

\- Je comprends, Draco, je comprends parfaitement. Je suis certaine que ça ira mieux.

Elle se pencha et embrassa son front. Draco se garda bien de lui dire que le petit garçon qui s'était trouvé à coté d'Andromeda ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Potter. Il pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose à tirer de cette affaire. Pour lui, et surtout pour sa mère. Il était temps qu'ils cessent d'être seul tous les deux. Pourtant, il n'était même pas sûr de revoir Potter.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Ce que Draco Malfoy ne savait pas, c'était que quelqu'un dans l'entourage d'Harry œuvrait dans l'ombre pour qu'ils se reparlent. Une personne qui s'était prise de passion pour son histoire divine, pour sa condition de dieu caché. Une personne qui voulait absolument le revoir et qui pensait qu'il serait capable d'aider son père.

Lily Potter avait fait l'ouïe fine et n'avait pas oublié que Mr. Malfoy avait gentiment proposé de réparer sa boite à musique. Elle savait aussi que parfois, les adultes aimaient parler seuls plutôt que devant les enfants. Alors quand son père avait enfin proposé d'aller déposer la boite à musique, elle avait prétexté l'envie de rester avec Teddy et Andromeda. Harry, en bon père, avait proposé d'y retourner avec elle et Lily avait du user de tous ses charmes pour convaincre son simplet de père qu'il pouvait s'y rendre seul.

Ainsi, deux semaines après leur dernière rencontre, ce fut un Harry peu rassuré et légèrement tendu qui entra au _Magyar Vert._ Quand il entra, il trouva Malfoy en train de disposer sur des étagères différents flacons joliment décorés dans des couleurs chatoyantes allant du rose au doré. Malfoy était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu la clochette de la porte retentir. Harry s'approcha de lui silencieusement.

\- Bonjour.

Le blond sursauta et le dernier flacon lui échappa des mains. D'un geste rapide, Harry le rattrapa avec dextérité. Le blond le regardait avec effarement.

\- Potter, je suis impressionné.

Harry reposa le flacon dans la main de Malfoy et prit soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Vieux réflexe d'attrapeur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et tu es toujours plus rapide que moi.

\- Je suis rassuré de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry leva le nez sur les flacons et Draco remarqua pour la première fois que Potter était légèrement plus petit que lui. Le blond se targua de cette différence après avoir lamentablement échoué à rattraper son produit.

\- Du parfum, Potter. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas familier avec ce genre de chose mais tout de même...

\- Désolé d'être un peu trop naturel.

Draco, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette petite pointe d'autodérision, resta bêtement interdit mais Potter avait l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Et cela agaçait profondément Draco.

\- Tu fais du parfum ?

\- Pas moi. Un ami… Blaise Zabini.

\- Oh, Zabini, je me souviens de lui. Il était… Classe.

Draco pinça les lèvres. Depuis quand Harry Potter trouvait des gens classes, des garçons classes, des Serpentard classes ? Harry s'empara d'une fiole et en lut l'étiquette. La description n'était pas la composition mais plutôt le type de peau qu'il fallait avoir pour le porter.

\- Peau blanche nacrée, veines apparentes, poil clair, il rigola doucement. C'est ta description, Malfoy.

Draco ne répondit rien, encore sonné par le rire sincère qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se gifla mentalement. Draco était franchement surpris de voir le brun dans sa boutique et son attitude laissait Draco perplexe.

\- Est-ce celui-ci que tu portes ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve que ça sent bon. Ça a la même odeur que l'eau thermale.

\- Que l'eau thermale ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre pour comparer. Ça sent l'eau, c'est à peu prés la même odeur que la salle de bain des Préfets.

\- Tu es entré dans la salle de bain des Préfets ?!

\- Malfoy, j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch : j'en avais le droit et c'était nécessaire pour l'une des épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations pour Draco mais, avant qu'il ajoute autre chose, Harry fut plus rapide.

\- En fait, je viens te voir pour ça.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et posa une boite en carton. Draco le suivit et se mit de l'autre coté. Harry ouvrit la boite et en sortit un petit coffret ovale de la taille de la paume de sa main et haut d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il était d'une jolie couleur aigue-marine avec les mêmes chatoiements que la pierre. Pour tenir la boite à musique, quatre petites pattes de lion avaient été finement taillées. Draco amena sa main vers le précieux objet mais s'arrêta avant de le toucher. Il regarda Potter qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa main en suspend.

\- Je peux ?

\- C'est toi l'artiste.

Draco décala la boite en carton puis tourna délicatement la pièce d'orfèvre. Il distingua la petite serrure constatant que l'objet devait être montée avant de s'ouvrir.

\- Je peux avoir la clé ?

Harry fouilla dans le fond de la boite et en sortit une toute petite clé en argent suspendue à un fil blanc. Il la déposa au creux de la main tendue de Draco. Ce dernier glissa d'un geste doux l'objet dans la fente de la boite à musique et tourna le mécanisme. Une fois cela fait, il posa le bijou qui s'ouvrit dans un petit clic. Les dents du coffret s'écartèrent et Draco vit miroiter à l'intérieur une lentille prenant la forme d'une grosse goutte d'eau. Seule une douce musique s'en échappa durant deux longues minutes. Ils restèrent tous les deux à écouter le morceau de classique, unique bruit agréable en plus de leurs respirations.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda Draco après que la boite se soit tut.

\- _Aquarium,_ de Saint Saens.

\- C'est beau…

\- Tu ne connaissais pas ?

Draco hocha négativement la tête. Il supposa que c'était une musique moldue : il n'était pas très au fait de leurs mœurs musicales mais il devait avouer que ça l'avait enchanté. Il leva les yeux sur Potter et remarqua que ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire léger.

\- Quelle forme ça prenait à l'origine ?

\- Des poissons. C'était des poissons qui en sortaient et qui tournaient en rond.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je vais devoir le démonter, mais je pense savoir où est le problème. Ça prendra un peu de temps.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé... Elle est cassée depuis deux ans, alors je ne suis pas à un jour prés.

\- Laisse moi la semaine. Je t'enverrai un message quand elle sera réparée.

Harry parut satisfait.

\- Est ce que le globe est toujours en vie ?

Harry rit et Draco se surprit encore une fois à aimer ce son.

\- Il l'est et il fait fureur. Lily vient de se découvrir une passion pour l'astronomie et elle connait presque toutes les constellations par cœur.

Draco rangea la boite à musique dans celle en carton en souriant. Harry s'éloigna du comptoir et Draco s'attendit à ce qu'il sorte sans aucune formalité mais il s'était de nouveau dirigé vers l'étalage des parfums. Il s'empara d'un flacon qui avait la forme d'une rose et revint vers le comptoir.

\- Je vais prendre ça.

\- Dois-je l'emballer ?

Harry leva le nez en signe de réflexion, Draco en profita pour lire la description de la peau.

« Teint cuivré, phototype III, poil châtain ». Rien qui ne correspondait à la description de Ginny Weasley.

\- Non, c'est inutile.

Draco rangea le parfum dans un petit sac et quand il annonça le prix, il attendit de pouvoir rendre sa monnaie à Harry avant de lui tendre son achat. Mais Harry lui donna la somme juste.

\- Donc j'attends ton message.

Draco paniqua. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un échange aussi normal et étrangement, le fait qu'Harry quitte sa boutique comme si de rien n'était le fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de comprendre. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour les aider. Il voulait savoir si Harry était là uniquement pour l'embêter, l'humilier ou le surveiller. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry n'était plus auror.

Draco se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il voulait juste discuter un peu plus avec lui. Parce que la situation était surréaliste, parce que c'était étrange et palpitant. Son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi et l'aisance d'Harry mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. _Depuis quand ?_ se demanda encore une fois Draco. _Depuis quand Harry était-il cette force calme et apaisante ?_ Comme si le monde glissait sur son épaule comme une feuille morte sans qu'il ne se soucie de rien. Comme s'il portait quelque chose mais était résigné à le faire sans se plaindre.

\- Potter ?

\- Oui, Malfoy ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'un Cupidon ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry le regarda franchement et Draco fit un effort monstre pour ne pas rougir et soutint son regard sans sourciller.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? continua Draco.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est étrange que tu ne saches pas. La Flèche de Cupidon est une des constellations que tu as gravées, pourtant.

\- Pour moi, c'est juste La flèche.

\- Mais ta mère s'appelle Narcissa.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, s'impatienta Draco.

Harry l'observa, consterné.

\- Tous les membres de votre famille portent des noms d'étoiles tirés de la mythologie grecque et tu me fais croire que tu n'en connais aucun mythe ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce surprenant ? Ce sont des mythes moldus.

\- Ce sont aussi beaucoup d'histoires magiques. Tu étais bon élève en Histoire de la Magie, si je me souviens bien.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Hermione soulignait toujours le fait que tu la talonnais dans toutes les matières. C'était une véritable source d'angoisse, pour elle.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Imaginer Granger angoissée lui parut totalement incongru. Il avait en mémoire une sorte de lionne en furie avec un goût prononcé pour les agressions physiques. Savoir qu'elle angoissait à cause de lui la fit soudain paraître plus humaine. Draco se fustigea intérieurement : il se souvenait parfaitement des cris de douleur de la jeune fille quand sa tante l'avait torturée. Il commença alors à se sentir nauséeux.

\- Malfoy ?

\- Si je te pose la question, Potter, c'est que je ne sais rien : ça me semble assez clair pour que nous n'ayons pas à continuer de tergiverser sur mon ignorance du monde moldu.

Harry cligna des yeux et Draco revit l'espace d'un instant ce garçon aux réactions un peu idiotes en cours de potions.

\- D'accord, fit Harry, tu ne sais rien des divinités et de ce qui entoure vos noms pour les moldus. Mais…

Harry fit une pause et se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien. Malfoy avait très bien pu entendre parler de chimère et de minotaure mais peut-être que chez les sorciers, ça s'entourait d'autres mythes et d'autres histoires. Le blond avait croisé les bras et attendait patiemment qu'Harry daigne l'éclairer de ses lumières. Harry trouva l'atmosphère légèrement étouffante et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'en venant. Il devinait le regard impatient de Malfoy et son énervement à devoir dépendre d'Harry pour poser une simple question. Depuis quand se sentait-il aussi petit face à Malfoy, incapable de le fixer plus d'une minute ou de soutenir son regard ? Depuis quand le blond dégageait-il cette aura imposante ? Harry avait juste gardé en mémoire l'image pathétique de ce garçon mort de peur levant sa baguette vers Dumbledore. De ce garçon qui avait fui comme un lâche la bataille une fois hors de la Salle sur Demande, un garçon qui s'était retrouvé perdu avec ses parents dans un Poudlard détruit. Un garçon qui pleurait dans les toilettes et se faisait consoler par Mimi Geignarde.

Maintenant, Malfoy avait l'air d'être une sorte de mur et semblait ne pas se soucier un seul instant de l'embarras d'Harry devant son air intéressé. Malfoy était normal, comme un homme qui rencontrait une vieille connaissance et discutait de la pluie et du beau temps avec lui.

Etait-ce ce qu'ils étaient ? se demanda Harry. De vieilles connaissances ? C'est ce que le temps faisait sur eux. Comme si toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie était un sentiment bien puéril maintenant. Oui, Harry avait cette impression étrange que sa colère avait été inutile. Revoir Neville ou Luna ne lui faisait pas se poser autant de questions. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit toujours Draco Malfoy qui le mette dans des états qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici.

Harry poussa un soupir.

\- Cupidon est le fils d'Aphrodite, la déesse de l'Amour et du Désir, et d'Ares, le dieu de la Guerre. C'est le dieu de l'Amour. Il décoche une flèche aux personnes pour les faire tomber amoureux.

Malfoy le regardait avec curiosité et Harry se sentit obligé de poursuivre.

\- Dans la mythologie, sa mère, jalouse de la beauté de Psyché, demande à son fil de la faire tomber amoureuse d'un être hideux mais Cupidon est touché par sa propre flèche et décide de l'enlever pour l'épouser.

\- Et après ? Parce que je suppose que tout n'est pas rose ?

\- Tu supposes bien, en effet. Cupidon ne rejoint sa femme que la nuit pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Parce que tu comprends, il est vraiment très beau, dit Harry en souriant. Mais Psyché, trop curieuse, profite de son sommeil pour voir son visage. Elle le réveille et il s'enfuit.

\- Et ensuite ?

Malfoy avait l'air totalement hypnotisé par l'histoire.

\- Ensuite, et bien... Psyché tente de reconquérir l'homme qu'elle aime et doit pour ça passer par plusieurs épreuves. Elle échoue à la dernière et tombe dans un profond sommeil. Cupidon, toujours épris d'elle, la ranime finalement à l'aide d'une de ses flèches et demande aux dieux de lui offrir l'immortalité. Et ils vécurent heureux.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Stupide ?

\- Une flèche qui fait tomber les gens amoureux. C'est stupide : l'amour ce n'est pas du hasard.

\- Tu crois ? Il faut plutôt y voir une forme de surprise. La flèche est probablement une représentation du coup de foudre. Après tout, Psyché est tombée amoureuse sans être touchée par la flèche et Cupidon a trouvé son égal en terme de beauté.

\- Donc en somme, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble ?

\- C'est une histoire, Malfoy, il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin. C'est pour montrer que l'amour triomphe toujours. D'un autre coté, c'est aussi le seul couple fidèle des mythologies grecque et latine.

\- Donc, dit Draco de sa voix traînante, ta fille me trouve aussi beau que Cupidon.

\- Ravi que tu ne sois pas passé à coté du plus important...

\- Je ne vais pas lui reprocher d'avoir bon goût.

\- Et je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça.

Harry et Draco se sourirent tous les deux et un ange passa, les plongeant dans un silence étrange. Harry toussota pour reprendre contenance.

\- Bien, merci, Mafloy. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, Potter.

Harry s'enfuit un peu trop rapidement de la boutique et Draco le suivit du regard.

.

.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction mange les prénoms parfois et j'en suis désolée L !

Cette fic est corrigée par **Titou Douh** ! Cette beautée u_u.

**Papillon :** Merci huhuhu ! Bon z'avoue, ce sont des chapitres vraiment court. Ce que je ne fais presque jamais u_u. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Koeur, koeur !

**Hellehaare :** Yep, rien n'est rose nulle part du coup :/

.

**CHAPITRE 4**

« _\- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas ressentir tout ça !_  
_\- Si, mais toi tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère._ »

Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phoenix, Ron et Hermione.

.

.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione Granger vit le visage souriant d'Harry Potter, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Et quand il la serra dans ses bras, tout son stress matinal s'envola. Elle s'assit rapidement en face de lui et Harry posa un petit sac sur la table du restaurant où ils se trouvaient.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ton cadeau pour fêter ta promotion.

\- Harry ! Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils te font patienter inutilement. Tu l'auras, cette promotion.

Mais Hermione le regardait toujours d'un œil sévère.

\- Bon alors, disons que c'est pour fêter nos dix sept années d'amitié inébranlable.

Hermione siffla.

\- Dix sept-ans, par Merlin ! Harry, tu ne me rajeunis pas du tout.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Regarde mon visage : il est incapable de rester imberbe plus de deux jours.

Harry massa son menton où les poils noirs et drus se bataillaient déjà sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

\- Comment s'est passé l'anniversaire de Teddy ?

\- On a connu de meilleures fêtes, mais ce n'était pas la pire.

\- Donc rien de comparable avec ma dernière intervention.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Il me parle de toi. Il me demande comment tu vas.

\- Et tu le rassures en disant que je suis au trente-sixième dessous.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire triste et Hermione soupira.

\- Désolée…

\- Non, tu as raison d'être énervée. Mais après tout ce temps, je pensais que tu ne l'étais plus.

\- Je le suis, je le serai toujours, je pense. Je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Mais Harry, ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire !

\- Tu sais que Ron s'en veut énormément. Il ne s'en remettra vraiment jamais…

\- Tu le défends encore.

\- Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il s'en remet moins bien que toi.

\- Il aurait du y penser avant de courir dans le lit d'une autre. Je sais que je n'étais pas disponible à une époque mais on aurait pu en parler. Toi et Ginny, quand ça allait mal, vous parliez…

Harry repensa, sourire aux lèvres, à ses disputes avec Ginny. Dès que ça allait mal, la rousse n'attendait pas, elle se postait dans le salon les bras croisés et aucun d'eux ne sortait de la pièce tant qu'ils n'avaient rien réglé. Et ça se réglait toujours bien. Mais Hermione et Ron avaient raté ce coche. Ron avait préféré agir bêtement et la réaction d'Hermione avait été sans appel. Harry savait qu'Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire de son sentiment d'insécurité et qu'elle continuait à se sous-estimer en permanence et Ron avait enfoncé le clou de la pire des façons. A présent, ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Au moins, aucun d'eux ne lui demandait de prendre partie mais Harry déplorait cette situation. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui avait tiré le petit sac vers elle.

\- C'est du parfum, dit Harry.

Elle le prit en lut l'étiquette en souriant.

\- C'est original.

Hermione retira le capuchon et en posa un peu dans le creux de son poignet.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon, Harry, c'est magique ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Elle tendit son bras à Harry et il dut constater que l'odeur était vraiment excellente. Sur Hermione, ça sentait le papier, la douce odeur du parchemin et de l'herbe fraichement coupée.

\- C'est l'odeur que tu as décrite en sentant…

\- L'amortentia, oui. C'est fou ! Qui est le créateur ? il n'y a pas de marque sur le flacon.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est Blaise Zabini.

\- Zabini ?! Le Serpentard ?!

Hermione fit tourner le flacon entre ses doigts.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Non… J'ai rencontré Malfoy.

\- Quoi ?!

Harry lui expliqua alors sa rencontre avec le blond dans le cimetière puis dans ce fameux magasin et pourquoi il y était retourné.

\- Et … Ca se passe bien ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « ça se passe bien » ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas frappés, pas engueulés, pas jeté de sort ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça. On a discuté normalement, comme des adultes. Hermione, je ne suis plus le garçon qui fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir.

\- Je le sais, Harry, j'étais là quand tu as donné ta démission. C'est vraiment le genre de vie qui te convient ? Ca ne te manque pas un peu ?

\- De quoi ? Courir après les méchants ? Hermione, j'ai assez eu droit aux commentaires nocifs sur mes choix de vie, n'en rajoute pas.

\- Je n'en rajoute pas, Harry, mais tu étais fait pour ça. Sur les six années que tu as effectuées en tant qu'auror, tu as réussi à attraper tous les mangemorts encore en fuite, tu as démantelé le pire marché noir d'Angleterre et tu as sauvé la fille du Ministre de la magie français. Excuse-moi du peu mais tu étais doué.

\- Rappelle-moi combien de fois j'ai failli mourir durant ces six années ?

\- Une centaine de fois sûrement…

Harry émit un petit rire.

\- Alors tu mets de coté ton complexe du héros définitivement ?

\- Non, j'ai décidé de jouer le héros pour une seule personne.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit doucement Hermione. J'avoue que je préfère ça. Mais jamais ne n'aurais cru que tu finirais par choisir ce genre de métier...

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à écrire des livres.

\- Des livres pour enfants, Harry, dont tu fais toi-même l'illustration. Si je m'attendais à ça...

\- Lily est un bon professeur de dessin.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rit-elle.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux en se regardant dans les yeux et en souriant.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Harry ?

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Pour Malfoy ?

\- Pour Malfoy ?

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire table rase du passé à un moment ? C'est bien pour ça que tu as tout fait pour prouver qu'ils avaient eu un grand rôle dans la mort de Voldemort.

\- Et ils ne le savent toujours pas. Je ne vais rien faire. Je récupérerai ma boite à musique et je ne remettrai sûrement plus les pieds dans cette boutique. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je fasse avec Malfoy. Globalement, nous n'avons strictement rien à nous dire.

\- Mais n'es-tu pas curieux ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il devient, ce que sa mère devient ? Je t'avoue que moi, je suis intriguée par Zabini ! Ceci dit, il était doué en potions alors ça a du sens.

Harry se mit à rire et croisa ses jambes. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait de renouer avec Malfoy : ça lui semblait être une idée parfaitement risible. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et il savait qu'il aurait du mal avec son caractère. Mais discuter avec le Serpentard avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Un amas de souvenirs qui se pressait contre son cerveau comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre trop longtemps endormie.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée... C'est comme se plonger dans une pensine : c'est douloureux et parfaitement inutile à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Pourtant, la pensine t'a souvent été utile.

\- Tu trouves donc que ma vie est si ennuyeuse pour que je décide de rouvrir des vieilles blessures et me faire du mal intentionnellement ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux souffrir en renouant avec Malfoy. Parce que dans ce cas là , ma présence, celle de Ron ou celle de Luna doivent être tout aussi déplaisantes. C'est toi qui dis toujours que c'est du passé, que ça ne sert à rien de revenir dessus. Peut-être que Malfoy non plus n'a aucune envie de revenir dessus. Tu devrais trouver ça chouette que vous puissiez vous parler normalement.

\- Hermione… Je pensais que tu détestais Malfoy ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Harry. Tu as très bien compris que certains choix n'étaient pas faits de gaieté de cœur. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Son nom est définitivement traîné dans la boue. Malgré le fait que lui et sa mère aient joué une manche en ta faveur, absolument personne ne semble en tenir compte parce que tu as préféré cacher ton intervention.

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurais du tout dévoiler dans la Gazette ? Je suis sûr que juste par égo, il aurait préféré faire de la prison plutôt que d'accepter mon aide.

\- Et par ego, tu as préféré agir dans l'ombre. Dans tous les cas, rien ne les aide : ils sont méprisés par le reste des mangemorts et leurs anciens amis pour s'en être sortis haut la main et méprisés parce que justement ils s'en sont sortis. Tu me dis que Malfoy tient une petite boutique dans une ruelle perdue. On parle de Malfoy, Harry…

\- Et alors quoi ?! Je devrais le plaindre !? J'ai fait un choix juste en les défendant parce que je le devais, je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas l'entendre cracher qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. En le faisant, je lui évite de se sentir redevable et j'ai bonne conscience, comme ça tout le monde est satisfait.

\- Tu as raison. Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que Malfoy est une partie importante de ta vie au même titre que nous.

\- Une partie importante… Pas la meilleure, en tout cas.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Toi. Ton comportement. Dès qu'on parle de Malfoy, tu t'emportes rapidement. Je pensais avoir dit adieu au Harry sanguin et le revoilà, prêt à en découdre.

\- Et ce n'est pas non plus la meilleure partie de moi.

\- Mais c'est la plus vivante. Harry, tu n'as pas l'impression… Que nous sommes coincés ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Si, tu le vois très bien. On ne fait que tourner en rond, toi, Ron et moi. On se contente de notre petite routine, on ne prend plus aucun risque. Tu as Lily, certes, c'est un ange, une bouffée d'air frais. Mais que se passera-t-il quand elle rentrera à Poudlard ?

\- Lily a six ans, Hermione, elle est encore loin d'être à Poudlard… D'ici là, Ginny a le temps de…

\- Le temps de quoi, Harry ? De se réveiller ? Et si elle ne se réveille pas ?

\- Et tu me demandes de faire quoi ? De mettre fin à ses jours ? De me trouver quelqu'un d'autre en attendant ? Ce que tu as ressenti quand Ron t'as trompée, tu ne l'as pas supporté. Si je fais ça, ça serait pire que de la tromper, Hermione. Ça serait de la trahison.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie sur pause de cette façon.

\- Tu le fais bien, toi, et tu n'as personne.

Le ton d'Harry avait était sec mais Hermione ne répondit rien. Harry avait raison : ils avaient tous mis leurs vies sur pause. Les larmes montèrent et Hermione renifla.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, dit-elle, après tout ça, je pensais qu'on aurait tous droit au bonheur. Que la vie serait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit mieux. Je t'ai toi, j'ai mon travail et pourtant, je me sens vide.

Hermione frotta ses yeux.

\- J'essaie peut-être de me rassurer en me disant que c'est pareil pour toi et pour Ron... Je suis désolée, c'est cruel, je sais…

\- Non. Tu as raison, Hermione. Je suis assez lucide pour voir qu'on est tous au plus mal. J'ai ma petite routine, comme tu dis. Et si tu n'étais pas là, si Lily, Teddy et Andromeda n'étaient pas là… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je suis terrifié à l'idée que Lily aille à Poudlard et que Ginny ne se réveille pas. Je me retrouverai seul dans cette maison. Tout le monde croit que je n'y pense pas. Mais j'y pense, Hermione, j'y pense chaque jour. Je ne comprends pas où tout à foiré. C'est comme tu le dis : ça aurait du être mieux.

Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry et il la serra immédiatement.

\- Harry ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je peux venir vivre chez toi ? Juste le temps que ça aille un peu mieux, pour toi comme pour moi.

\- Par Merlin, je n'osais pas te le demander ! Lily va être ravie !

Et elle le fut. Dès qu'Hermione posa son sac dans le salon, Lily sauta de joie et courut vers elle. Les deux adultes se regardèrent en souriant. Il leur fallait juste du temps. Du temps pour retrouver cette étincelle qu'ils avaient perdue.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Blaise Zabini grimpa les escaliers de l'atelier rapidement et trouva Draco le dos vouté, affairé sur son plan de travail. Comme d'habitude quand le blond était dans son monde, il n'entendait rien. Le noir s'approcha de lui et fit racler une chaise sur le coté pour s'asseoir. Draco ne leva pas les yeux.

\- Bonjour, Blaise.

\- Bonjour, Draco.

\- Il y' a quelque chose pour toi… Dans la trousse, derrière.

Blaise se tourna et trouva une petite bourse.

\- Tu as vendu un flacon ?

\- Oui.

Blaise étudia la réaction de Draco mais ce dernier avait toujours la tête penchée dans une étude minutieuse d'une petite boite à pattes de lion. Le brun s'empara de la bourse et compta les pièces.

\- Tu n'as pas pris ta part ?

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer, pourquoi je la prendrais ?

\- Draco…

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Quand tu seras riche d'en avoir vendu dans le monde entier, je te demanderais une compensation financière. En attendant, vois ça comme un prêt.

\- Riche d'en avoir vendu dans le monde entier… ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Ce que tu fabriques est exceptionnel, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Si, Draco, il ya plein de raisons pour que ça ne fonctionne pas. Elles commences avec mon nom, mon statut, mon passé…

Draco se redressa.

\- Arrête ça. Tu es doué.

\- Tu l'es aussi.

\- Blaise, ne me laisse pas tomber.

Blaise observa son meilleur ami. Son visage restait impassible mais sa voix trahissait nettement son inquiétude. Tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient des génies, qu'ils étaient bons dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous deux savaient aussi que le monde n'était pas clément, peu importait les efforts et leurs facultés créatrices impressionnantes. Mais ils faisaient bonne figure, ils jouaient le jeu. Blaise le jouait pour Draco. Plus que tout le monde, c'était celui qui vivait cette situation le plus mal. Blaise avait encore les moyens de vivre comme il le voulait. Mais Draco n'avait plus le loisir d'avoir le même train de vie qu'avant. C'était un homme qui vivait simplement sans se départir de son attitude hautaine et aristocratique... Mais chassez le naturel et il revenait au galop.

\- Qui l'a acheté ?

\- Potter.

\- Potter ?! Adrien Potter, Mauricette Potter ? Alpha Blondie Potter ?

\- Non, Blaise… Harry Potter. Notre Harry Potter.

Blaise leva le nez et répéta « notre Harry Potter » juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait de le dire.

\- Tu lui as dit que c'était moi le fabriquant ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il l'a pris quand même ?

\- Oui.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Essaie de dire quelque chose d'autre que « Oui » s'il te plait, c'est chiant.

\- D'accord.

Blaise soupira et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

\- Et ça ?

\- C'est pour Potter aussi.

\- Ma parole, tu t'es mis au service de Potter ?

\- Il est entré dans ma boutique, par hasard. Il a acheté le globe stellaire, m'a ramené sa boite à musique et a acheté du parfum.

\- Il a acheté ton globe ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Il est tombé sur la tête ? Tu es sûr que c'était Potter ?!

\- Oui.

\- Il a pris quel parfum ?

Draco releva les yeux et se fixa Blaise.

\- Celui pour peau cuivrée et cheveux bruns.

\- Même si Ginny Weasley s'est teint les cheveux, ça ne risque pas de marcher. Quel gâchis…

\- Je doute que ça soit pour Weasley. Je crois que malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur Potter, il sait lire.

\- Donc il trompe sa femme et ne fait pas semblant de te le cacher.

\- Et quoi ? C'est peut-être parce que c'est moi qu'il n'est pas discret. Si je venais avec ce genre d'infos à la Gazette du Sorcier, tu penses sérieusement que c'est ma voix qu'on écouterait ?

\- Tu as raison, c'est stupide. C'est bête, elle était mignonne, Ginny.

Draco repensa à la phrase de Lily Potter et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que Potter trompe sa femme. Il a toujours son alliance.

\- Tu as remarqué ça ?

Le blond détourna immédiatement les yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur l'objet, qui était magnifique soit dit en passant.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit le genre à tromper sa femme.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire aussi facilement au tempérament vertueux de Potter ? A une époque, tu aurais été le premier à t'engouffrer dans cette brèche pour mettre au point des pin's ou des pancartes afin de l'humilier.

\- A une époque, Blaise. Nous ne sommes plus des gamins.

\- Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Draco retint un soupir.

\- J'ai appris que Potter avait témoigné en ma faveur et en celle de ma mère.

\- Ah.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Je m'en étais douté, en fait. Je n'aurais pas parié sur Potter, mais c'était évident qu'il y avait du avoir d'autres éléments pour que tu t'en sortes si facilement. C'est peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il n'y a eu aucun article sur ton procès dans le journal à l'époque.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Non, bien sur que tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu étais une vraie loque. Mais presque aucun journal n'a relaté le procès de ta mère, ni le tien.

\- Mais celui de mon père, oui.

\- Peut-être que son influence avait des limites ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que depuis à peu prés quatre ou cinq ans, il n'y ait rien sur la vie de Potter ? Que les journalistes n'aient pas tenté une seule fois d'assiéger ton manoir depuis la fin de la guerre ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas le seul, le ton de Draco fit transparaître sans mal sa nervosité.

\- Non, en effet. Beaucoup de Serpentard de sixième année dont les parents ont participé à la guerre ont eu droit à ce traitement de faveur. Théodore et Pansy, aussi.

\- Attends, même Pansy ? Et tu crois que Potter a fait tout ça ?!

\- S'il a été capable d'empêcher sa famille d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, de garder secret le fait qu'il t'a aidé à te sortir de la mouise, je pense qu'il a fait tout ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Draco.

\- C'est pour ça que ça ne te choque pas qu'il ait acheté ton parfum.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu répares l'objet qu'il t'a laissé.

\- C'est du travail.

\- En effet Draco, c'est du travail. Si Potter venait avec mille gallions en poche et qu'il t'en faisait cadeau par pure charité, tu accepterais ?

Draco posa un regard incertain sur Blaise.

\- Non, ma fierté en prendrait un coup.

\- Mais s'il achetait tous tes objets pour mille gallions, tu accepterais ?

\- Oui… C'est de la vente.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Mine de rien, il te ménage.

\- D'accord, mais ça me donne le rôle de victime de la guerre. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Crois-tu qu'il pense comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il n'est plus le même.

\- Comment ça, plus le même ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il faudrait que tu le vois pour comprendre. Il n'y a plus cette flamme. Quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être un type normal.

Blaise se mit à rire.

\- C'est ça qui te tracasse ?! Bon sang, Malfoy, personne ne te considère comme quelqu'un de normal et quand une personne le fait, tu te plains !

Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- Non. Je viens de comprendre : ça t'embête que Potter se conduise avec toi comme il se conduit avec tout le monde. Tu as passé presque toute ta vie à être sur le même pied que lui et maintenant que tu ne l'es plus, ça te frustre.

\- Tais-toi, Blaise.

\- C'est intéressant, Draco, tu ne vois pas à quel point ça l'est. Il continue à t'intriguer. Tu aurais pu lui cracher au visage d'aller se faire voir, lui et sa foutu charité, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu l'as laissé revenir et tu répares sa boite à musique.

Draco s'éloigna légèrement de son plan de travail. Blaise visait juste, comme toujours. Il avait été incapable de pousser Harry hors de sa vie. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Draco était juste dépité. Dépité d'avoir cru être un peu spécial aux yeux du Sauveur et de se rendre compte qu'Harry avait d'autres préoccupations qu'un gosse arrogant sans envergure et lâche. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry d'avoir témoigné pour lui, parce que ça lui donnait l'impression d'exister un peu dans son monde. Ça lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être insignifiant.

\- Alors c'est à ça que se résume ma vie… Je dois faire avec le fait que je perds sur tout les tableaux contre Potter.

\- Tu vois ça comme un duel. Si tu acceptais le fait qu'il ne t'a jamais vu comme un ennemi, peut-être que tu t'en sortirais mieux.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai été un ennemi !

\- Non, Draco, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il t'aurait laissé mourir dans la Salle sur Demande. Je pense que même à l'époque, Potter avait déjà un peu compris que tu n'étais pas entièrement responsable.

\- Et donc c'était de la pitié ?

\- Il n'y a que lui pour savoir ce que c'était. Et si tu lui demandais ?

\- Lui demander quoi ?

\- Tout ça ? Des réponses ? Demande-lui ce qu'il a dans le crâne, pourquoi il a fait ça. Peut-être qu'après, tu te sentiras mieux. Tu viens d'avouer que ta vie tourne autour de Potter, il serait peut-être temps d'y mettre fin. Demande des explications, mets un point final à cette histoire et avance. Sors-le de ta vie une bonne fois pour toute.

Draco vacilla légèrement sous ses paroles. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire ? Voulait-il vraiment mettre fin à ça ? Voulait-il vraiment briser ses liens ? Effacer Potter ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça, qu'il se mette à acheter des choses dans ta boutique ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'aimerais juste savoir si c'était prémédité. Je me sens comme un animal traqué. Est-ce que c'est fou si je te dis que ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec lui ?

\- C'est bizarre, mais ce n'est peut-être pas mauvais. Fais-le, Draco, discute avec lui. Et quand tu le verras, remercie-le d'avoir acheté mon parfum.

Draco laissa Blaise disparaître. Il termina de travailler et quand il fit tourner la clé pour observer des poissons nager dans le vide sous la douce musique _Aquarium_, il sut que ça ne serait pas aussi facile de clore cette histoire. Il était lui-même un poisson qui nageait dans le vide de sa vie.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Quand Harry entra dans la boutique de Draco Malfoy avec une Lily toute guillerette attachée à sa main, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur une scène affligeante.

\- Un Malfoy qui tient une boutique d'objets douteux ! Qui sait quelle magie noire imprègne ces murs, je ne peux pas croire que le Ministère vous laisse agir en toute impunité !

\- Je vous assure que mes vignettes sont authentiques, monsieur. Le Ministère sait parfaitement que je suis en règle.

Draco jeta un regard furtif à Harry qui venait d'entrer et qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, les sourcils froncés. A coté de lui, Lily serra la main de son père un peu plus fort.

\- J'ai des amis haut placé, Malfoy, et je jure de faire fermer ce magasin ! Qui a laissé une telle hérésie arriver !?

L'homme se tourna vivement et quand il vit Harry, dont les cheveux mi-longs avait été ramenés en arrière dévoilant sa cicatrice, il se pressa vers lui tout sourire.

\- Ah, Mr. Potter, vos pas ont du mal vous mener, ce magasin est tenu par un Malfoy. Rendez-vous compte !? Sortez d'ici avec moi.

Harry leva un regard effaré vers Draco qui avait toujours les bras croisés puis il fixa de nouveau l'homme.

\- Mr. Malfoy, fit Harry.

\- Oui, Mr. Potter

\- Est-ce que ma commande est prête ?

\- Oui, elle l'est.

Harry poussa de l'épaule l'homme qui éructait de rage, l'écume au bord des lèvres et Harry eut la fugace impression de voir Vernon Dursley.

\- Bien, vous êtes vraiment efficace. Quel service irréprochable ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, Mr. Malfoy est vraiment très doué ! Hein, Papa ? piailla Lily.

L'homme sortit en trombe de la boutique sous le regard furieux d'Harry et les grimaces de Lily. Draco les observa, estomaqué. Puis il se mit à rire. Il rit tellement qu'il dut appuyer sur son ventre pour se calmer. Il n'en revenait pas. Draco leva un regard humide vers Harry et Lily qui n'avaient pas l'air de devoir décolérer.

\- Tu viens de me faire gagner un client Potter, merci beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?

\- D'aller se faire voir.

Draco croisa les bras une nouvelle fois.

\- Il aurait hurlé dans la rue que je l'avais agressé, et je pouvais dire au revoir à ma vignette. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'énergumène.

\- Tu as l'habitude ?

\- Oui… Soit les gens entrent par hasard et se rendent compte que la boutique est tenue par un Malfoy, soit ils savent que c'est tenu par un Malfoy et s'attendent à trouver des objets… Particuliers et prennent un air déçu en se rendant compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Et les autres ? dit Harry d'une voix sourde qui fit frissonner Draco.

\- Les autres ?

\- Ceux qui comme moi viennent par hasard et repartent satisfaits ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma immédiatement. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Des gens comme ça, il n'y en a presque jamais.

\- Tu vas me dire que presque personne ne vient acheter quoique ce soit ici ?

Le ton d'Harry avait l'air sincère mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, Draco se sentit encore plus mal que si on l'avait frappé.

\- Oh, Potter, tu vis dans une grotte. Il n'y a que toi pour venir en bonne âme de Gryffondor acheter les babioles d'un ancien _mangemort_.

Voilà. Le mot était lâché et Potter affichait un air choqué. Sans que Draco ne comprenne pourquoi, cela lui brisa le cœur. Parce que Potter venait de comprendre ce que pensait le blond de ses allées et venues. Parce qu'Harry venait de comprendre que Draco pensait qu'il faisait uniquement ça par charité et au même moment, Draco comprenait que Potter avait vraiment atterri ici par hasard. Que c'était uniquement ça qui faisait croiser leurs chemins. Draco voulut se reprendre mais le mal était fait. S'il s'était plaint de ne plus trouver un peu de l'ancien Potter, il l'avait à présent de nouveau devant lui et il regrettait amèrement son souhait. Il avait oublié à quel point l'expression de colère froide de Potter pouvait aspirer toute la chaleur d'un endroit et rendre l'air irrespirable. Finalement, le brun baissa les yeux et lâcha la main de sa fille qui était pétrifiée, pour fouiller dans sa bourse.

\- Il semblerait que même ici, faire quelque chose d'un peu impulsif soit compris de travers… Combien je te dois, Malfoy ?

\- Potter…

\- Combien.

\- Vingt-deux mornilles.

Potter sortit le compte pile et récupéra la boite à musique sans même vérifier si elle fonctionnait réellement. Il la rangea sous sa boite et son attitude fermée ne permit pas une seule seconde à Draco de dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. En temps normal, il aurait eu juste à répondre avec une pique acerbe, une insulte sur lui, ses amis ou sa famille morte. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le nœud de leur querelle. Draco n'avait rien à dire parce que ce Potter- là, le Potter qu'il avait devant les yeux, il ne le connaissait pas. C'était un Potter qui lui aurait sûrement ri au nez si Draco avait répondu comme avant. Ou pire, qui ce serait contenté de le regarder comme s'il n'avait pas grandi.

Alors Draco fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il leva le menton et garda un visage de marbre. Potter ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Au revoir, Malfoy.

\- Au revoir, Potter.

Il se tourna vivement et Draco jeta un dernier regard à Lily qui l'observait tristement. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, maintenant, il était bien loin d'être Cupidon.

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Une fois chez eux, Lily se détacha de son père et courut dans sa chambre sans même s'arrêter pour saluer Hermione. La brune observa Harry jeter sa veste sur un des fauteuils et poser la boite qu'il tenait dans l'autre main sur la table de la cuisine. Sans un regard pour elle, il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et versa une rasade de vin dans chaque verre. Harry but son verre d'une traite, se resservit et ce ne fut qu'une fois que son deuxième verre soit vide qu'il expliqua en long en large et en travers son petit saut à la boutique de Malfoy.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? commença Hermione.

\- Ce qui veut dire que cette histoire est close. Tenter quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une simple et banale discussion avec Malfoy, est exclu. Il semblerait que quoi je fasse, je passe pour celui qui vient écraser les autres de sa supériorité pleine de guimauve et de bonnes intentions avec mon sale cœur de lion.

\- Mais tu es un cœur de lion. Harry, je crois que tu as un peu exagéré.

\- Moi, j'ai un peu exagéré ?! Est-ce si difficile à croire que je puisse juste être un type lambda qui a juste voulu faire un cadeau à sa fille parce que mademoiselle a été attirée par l'enseigne en forme de dragon ?!

\- Prends le problème dans l'autre sens, Harry. Imagine un instant que Draco Malfoy frappe à ta porte avec en main un exemplaire de chaque livre que tu as fait publier. Qu'en plus de te dire qu'il a adoré, il veut absolument que tu lui signes un autographe…Qu'est ce que tu en penserais ?

Harry grimaça en imaginant cette possibilité.

\- Je penserais qu'il est venu se foutre de moi.

\- Bien. Et maintenant, si c'était moi qui venait avec ses livres ? Tu me signerais un autographe ?

\- Hermione, je t'ai offert chaque exemplaire des livres que j'ai écrits.

\- Tu vois la différence ?

Harry soupira : il voyait très bien.

\- Donc on est juste continuellement suspicieux l'un envers l'autre, c'est ça ?

\- Tu commences à comprendre. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Malfoy t'accueille à bras grands ouverts, heureux de te confier ses créations parce que tu es Harry Potter.

\- Non, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il oublie un petit peu que je sois Harry Potter.

\- Voilà une chose que Malfoy aura bien du mal à oublier. Tu peux faire en sorte d'effacer ta vie des journaux, de te camoufler et de te fondre dans la foule, ça marche presque pour tout le monde mais sûrement pas avec Malfoy. Pas avec votre passif. Il va te falloir une autre méthode pour l'approcher.

\- Une autre méthode ?! Hermione, il n'y aura pas d'autre méthode. J'ai récupéré ma boite à musique, je ne mettrai plus les pieds là-bas. N'en déplaise à Lily : elle devra se trouver un autre blond.

Hermione se mit à rire et sirota son verre de vin.

\- Elle va être déçue…

\- Et bien, il est temps qu'elle apprenne que la vie n'est pas…

Harry se tut aussitôt.

Hermione posa une main sur son bras.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

\- C'est déjà fait.

La jeune fille se remit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Parce que tu ne t'étais plus énervé comme ça depuis Poudlard.

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? dit Harry, stupéfait.

\- Je me souviens d'une époque où Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attirer ton attention. C'est fou... Sauter du haut d'un arbre, t'envoyer des mots doux, faire des pin's à ton effigie.

\- Et vous m'avez traité d'obsédé quand je le soupçonnais de magouiller des choses pas nettes. La seule fois où j'avais raison, personne ne m'a écouté, bougonna Harry.

Hermione se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Tu observais son nom pratiquement tous les soirs. Mais c'est vrai que du coté de Malfoy, c'était beaucoup plus étrange. Il ne pouvait pas te laisser en paix une minute. A croire qu'il fallait qu'il soit toujours au centre de ton attention...

Harry sourit narquoisement à Hermione.

\- Qui sait… Peut-être qu'il avait un faible pour moi ?

Hermione prit un air songeur et Harry un air offusqué.

\- Tu es en train d'y réfléchir ?!

\- Ce n'est pas une idée si saugrenue que ça... Ginny aussi, à une époque, essayait d'attirer ton attention. Tu as toujours été un garçon plutôt aveugle quand il était question de relations amoureuses.

\- Tu me traites encore d'handicapé émotionnel…

\- Non, tu es juste un garçon constamment dans la lune.

\- Ron est pire que moi.

Hermione balança doucement la tête.

\- Oui, Ron est pire que toi.

Harry remplit de nouveau leurs verres.

\- Donc, reprit-elle, on n'entendra plus parler de Malfoy ?

\- Plus du tout.

\- Tu vas aller consoler ta fille ?

Harry se leva et tangua sous le rire d'Hermione.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Par chance, il n'eut aucun mal à monter les escaliers et encore moins de mal à trouver la chambre de sa fille. Lily s'était emmurée sous ses couvertures et Harry pouvait deviner son petit corps roulé en boule sous la couette. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Lily, trésor… Tu me fais la tête ?

Silence.

\- Tu aimerais que je disparaisse parce que je suis un méchant papa ?

Silence.

\- Et bien, si tu ne dis pas de mot, c'est que tu consens.

Silence.

\- D'accord… Adieu, Lily, tu étais ma fille préférée.

Harry se leva du lit et la couverture se rejeta immédiatement. Lily se jeta sur lui, le visage gonflé de colère et les larmes aux yeux. Harry retrouva le portrait craché de Ginny.

\- Tu es fâchée parce que tu n'as pas pu parler avec Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Il a réparé la boite à musique alors tu devrais être content !

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Alors explique-moi : je suis grande, je peux comprendre !

Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux pendant que sa fille frottait son visage contre son ventre.

\- Mr. Malfoy et moi n'avons jamais été amis, Lily. On se disputait beaucoup quand on était jeunes et ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec le temps.

Lily se redressa et braqua ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Alors excuse-toi !

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se rendit compte que sa question était stupide. Mais la réaction de sa fille le laissait sur les fesses.

\- Tu dis toujours que le plus intelligent, c'est celui qui s'excuse.

Oui, c'était le genre de phrase qu'il grognait parce qu'il s'excusait toujours le premier devant Ginny. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa fille retiendrait ça aussi rapidement.

\- Lily, tu te souviens de Katerine Pride ?

Lily se mordit immédiatement la lèvre.

\- Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu la détestais tellement que tu as prétexté être malade pour ne pas être assise à coté d'elle à l'école.

\- Mais elle était horrible avec moi !

\- Tu as simulé durant une semaine entière.

\- Elle était vraiment méchante…

\- Et bien, dis-toi que Mr. Malfoy, c'est un peu ma Katerine à moi.

\- Mais vous avez pu parler, Katerine elle se moquait de moi.

\- Tu apprendras plus tard que les adultes ont d'autres façons de se moquer.

\- Mr. Malfoy s'est moqué de toi ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Mr. Malfoy est méchant ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à cette question.

\- Non, il est… Difficile à supporter.

Lily ne répondit rien. Harry l'en remercia intérieurement, il était à court d'argument pour rester loin de Malfoy. Il n'avait pas de réelle raison d'être en colère contre lui. Il s'était emporté un peu trop vite sans se mettre à la place du blond. Il venait de se rappeler de la façon dont l'homme avant lui avait traité Malfoy. Harry se demanda depuis quand ça se passait comme ça. Combien de fois Malfoy avait-il du subir ce genre de commentaire au point de ne plus s'en formaliser ? A quel point Malfoy avait-il enterré son nom et sa fierté pendant que lui essayait de cacher le sien pour vivre tranquillement ? Harry eut soudain envie de vomir. Il borda sa fille, embrassa le sommet de son crâne et se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il rendit l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt dans la soirée. Hermione arriva derrière lui et ne se priva pas d'entrer dans la salle de bains pour tapoter son dos.

\- Il y a de nouvelles aventures dans le monde d'Harry Potter ?

\- Des aventures dont je me serais bien passé, dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Hermione caressa ses cheveux puis Harry se redressa et se lava la bouche. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre d'Harry et s'écroulèrent cote à cote. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et elle cala sa tête dans son cou.

\- Franchement, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Malfoy amoureux de toi…

\- Hermione, ça suffit !

\- Je disais ça comme ça...

Mais Harry souriait devant la bêtise de sa meilleure amie.

.

.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Hello !

Je ne bavasse pas aujourd'hui, donc je vous souhaite un bon chapitre corrigé par **Titou Douh** !

**Ewi :** Harry a oublié qu'Hermione n'était pas bête XD.

**Hellehaare :** Ce n'est pas son seul talent hahah !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

.

**_« Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment. »_**

Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phoenix, Sirius Black.

.

.

Draco releva la tête rapidement en entendant le tintement de la clochette, pour se rendre compte que c'était juste le vent. Ça faisait à présent deux semaines depuis sa dernière... Discussion ? Dispute ? Avec Potter. Et le brun n'avait effectivement pas remis les pieds dans sa boutique. En même temps, quelles auraient été les raison ? Draco se doutait bien que Potter n'allait pas revenir pour lui dire qu'il avait réagi un peu bêtement. Bien sûr que non : lui-même aurait très mal pris d'être jugé de la sorte. Il prenait, en fait, très mal d'être jugé en permanence. Sa vie ne se résumait qu'à ça et preuve en était que sa boutique ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'il le voulait. S'il lui restait de l'argent, il aurait sûrement embauché quelqu'un pour vendre à sa place mais même ça n'aurait pu rien présager de bon. Son salarié aurait très bien pu être mal intentionné et détruire le peu de choses qui lui restait. Au final, son premier vrai client depuis trois ans avait été Potter.

Draco se fit une image mentale de Potter et Lily observant les étoiles du globe et se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte. Puis la réalité le chargea au galop : à l'heure qu'il était, Potter avait peut-être jeté le globe à travers la pièce. Pourtant, le fait que quelque chose qu'il ait fabriqué ait plu à une petite fille, la fille de Potter, et se trouve chez ce dernier lui faisait du bien.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas resté plus de vingt minutes par jour dans l'atelier, pour cette raison qu'il restait planté derrière son comptoir et fixait la vitrine en espérant voir un homme et une petite fille passer sa porte. Draco avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se mettait à agir comme à Poudlard. Qu'il redevenait ce gosse qui voulait savoir ce que faisait Potter en permanence. Il avait cette drôle d'envie de croire que Potter, peut-être, parlait de lui, pas en bien, pas de manière calme, mais qu'au moins… Il parlait de lui.

Draco se rendait bien compte que revoir Potter avait réveillé toutes ses névroses passées : cette obsession malsaine d'être le centre de son attention, cette lubie bizarre d'être une épine dans son pied...

_« Et si Potter ne t'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un ennemi ? »_

Draco ne pouvait pas le croire : il l'avait été. Il avait su énerver Potter tellement de fois... Mais il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup de choses énervaient Potter et il n'était peut-être qu'une poussière dans son monde. Potter faisait presque tout pour l'éviter, Potter avait toujours eu d'autres choses à penser, sauf en dernière année. Sauf quand il était réellement devenu un ennemi parce qu'il était entré sous les ordres du sorcier fou. Draco s'était rendu compte que Potter le suivait, le regardait. Uniquement parce qu'il était finalement dans le mauvais camp. Parce qu'il devenait enfin un ennemi.

Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Maintenant, Potter était venu le voir trois fois, ils avaient un peu parlé, normalement. Et il n'y avait plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se mettre en travers de leur chemin ou même les réunir. Maintenant, Draco avait eu une possibilité de voir ce qu'était Harry Potter, sans être obligé de le filer dans les couloirs, sans être obligé de l'insulter, sans être obligé de se comporter comme un idiot arrogant.

La clochette de la boutique tinta et Draco releva brusquement la tête... Et ce qu'il vit fut une énorme surprise.

C'était impossible de ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle n'avait plus cette crinière de lion indomptable : elle avait coupé ses cheveux bruns, ils lui arrivaient à la base du cou mais formaient toujours une masse de boucles désordonnées. Son visage avait totalement perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, il était beaucoup plus fin et ses yeux avaient un regard doux. Draco paniqua : ce n'était pas le regard vif et alerte qu'il lui connaissait. Ce n'était pas cet air farouche et vindicatif qu'il avait longtemps vu sur son visage. Elle respirait toujours la fierté d'être plus intelligente que le commun des mortels mais ça semblait camouflé sous une certaine retenue. Elle portait un simple pull léger bleu pâle et une jupe à motifs floraux.

Hermione Granger souriait. Elle lui souriait.

Tout le sang de Draco fuit son visage. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et sortit de son sac une montre qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Granger haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, il me semble, mais corrige-moi si je me trompe… Que c'est une montre.

Draco serra la mâchoire.

\- Je le vois bien que c'est une montre. Je veux dire : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

Granger tapota le comptoir du bout des doigts avant de tourner la tête.

\- Il y a écrit « création et réparation d'objets magiques ». Il parait que tu fais des merveilles, alors je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ma montre ?

\- Est-ce que Potter a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre de ce magasin ?

Draco était pétrifié mais prenait sur lui pour être le plus froid possible.

\- Quand tu dis « quelqu'un d'autre », tu veux dire : « Est-ce que Potter a réuni tous ses amis Gryffondor pour leur dire que Malfoy tient une boutique de vieilleries dans une rue perdue du Chemin de Traverse. » ? La réponse est non.

Draco ne répondit rien et Granger poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Je tourne depuis presque deux heures. Si Harry n'avait pas fait mention d'une enseigne en forme de dragon, je serais rentrée chez moi bredouille. Je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir comment tu as trouvé le nom de ton enseigne. Est-ce une référence à la couleur de Serpentard et au dicton de Poudlard : « On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort. » ? Ou dois-je y voir quelque chose de plus ciblé ?

Draco tiqua.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tu ne vois pas… Alors je vais te dire ce que moi, j'ai pensé en le voyant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu n'es pas venue pour déblatérer sur mon enseigne.

Granger adressa à Draco un sourire suffisant et le blond retrouva un peu de la Granger d'avant. Il se sentit étrangement mieux.

La jeune femme, de son coté, avait le cerveau qui bouillonnait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était inconscient ou pas que Malfoy ait choisi un Magyar, qui était le dragon qu'Harry avait du combattre, et mieux encore, cette couleur verte. Tout ça la renvoyait avec amusement à l'hypothèse bizarre d'Harry sur la passion de Malfoy. Elle avait envie de pouffer de rire mais se retint.

\- En effet. Tu peux réparer ma montre ?

\- Tu veux que je répare la bosse à l'arrière et que je…

\- Non, laisse-la en l'état. Ça fait partie de son charme, mais je veux bien voir ce que tu comptes faire pour les étoiles.

Draco ramassa la montre et l'étudia d'un œil distrait. Hermione s'était mise à faire le tour de sa boutique, s'arrêtant sur quelques objets un peu plus longtemps.

\- Sur cet étage, ce sont des créations personnelles ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis impressionnée ! Je ne le croyais pas quand Harry me l'a dit, mais le globe est une pièce agréable à regarder. Lily en est folle.

Draco revit de nouveau cette image brève d'Harry et Lily autour du globe et dut ajouter Granger à cette image mentale.

\- Tu n'es pas accompagnée de ta belette ? Ou dois-je m'attendre à le voir apparaître demain ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'Harry n'en a parlé à personne, n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai du mal, en effet. Preuve en est ta présence.

\- On peut reprocher tout un tas de chose aux Gryffondor mais ils ne sont pas des menteurs.

\- En effet, on peut reprocher tout un tas de chose aux Gryffondor.

Hermione ne releva pas l'insulte et le ton insidieux de Malfoy. Elle s'était attendue à une attitude hostile et de son avis, ça se passait plutôt bien : il ne l'avait pas encore traitée de sale sang-de-bourbe.

\- Alors ?

Hermione avait repris son étude méticuleuse des objets.

\- Alors quoi ? dit-elle.

\- Dois-je m'attendre à voir une multitude de roux débarquer ?

\- Je pense que George serait ravi de voir ce qu'il y a ici. En ce qui concerne Ron, j'aurais du mal à savoir s'il serait enclin à venir te passer le bonjour.

Draco leva franchement le nez de la montre pour observer la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les parfums de Blaise. La sensation que tout n'était pas rose du coté du trio d'or revint vers lui comme une claque. A une autre époque, ils seraient sûrement entrés à trois. Mais Potter était venu seul, Granger était seule.

\- Tu n'es pas une Weasley.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question mais Granger leva sa main gauche pour montrer l'absence de bague.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas eu droit à la même chance qu'Harry.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça une chance, mais bon...

Granger laissa échapper un petit rire et Draco le trouva charmant, de la même façon qu'il avait trouvé celui de Potter charmant. Parce ce que c'était la première fois que Granger et Potter riaient devant lui. Il abandonna son intérêt pour la montre pour se concentrer sur Hermione Granger.

Il l'avait toujours vue comme une furie violente, prête à lever sa baguette au moindre problème_ ;_ surtout quand le problème, c'était lui. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus cette hargne dans ses gestes. Elle aussi avait abandonnée tout idée de le considérer comme le méchant de l'histoire. Sûrement parce qu'elle devait savoir que Potter avait fait quelque chose pour lui et sa mère. Ou peut-être parce que ça lui passait au dessus… Ou alors sa présence notait une toute autre raison.

\- Potter te dit tout, n'est ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout, non. Avec Harry, ça a toujours été le jeu des devinettes. Heureusement que je ne suis pas idiote et que je le connais assez, il est très fermé sur lui-même. Voilà une chose qui ne changera sûrement jamais...

Draco était consterné. Il avait toujours cru que les trois amis partageaient tous les secrets du monde, qu'ils se connaissaient tous sur le bout des doigts. Apprendre que Potter conservait certaines choses pour lui-même lui fit se dire qu'il ne savait vraiment rien d'eux. Mais au final, qui connaissait vraiment bien le fameux trio d'or ?

\- Oh, c'est magnifique !

Draco suivit Hermione qui se dirigeait vers un tableau avec un air enthousiaste sur le visage.

\- Incroyable ! Ca change des portraits de Poudlard. C'est vraiment bien fait. Est-il à vendre ?

\- Non, il ne l'est pas.

\- Mh, dommage... Le peintre en a-t-il fait d'autres ou c'est une pièce unique ?

\- Elle n'en a pas eu le temps.

Draco vit que le visage de Granger s'était légèrement rembruni.

\- C'est signé Malfoy… Est-ce ta mère qui l'a peint ?

Draco poussa le soupir qu'il retenait depuis le début et Granger le regarda avec un air partagé. Elle avait l'air d'accepter que Draco ne répondrait pas à cette question mais le blond cessa de se battre.

\- Non, c'est ma femme. Astoria.

Granger posa les yeux sur ses mains où aucune alliance ne décorait aucun de ses doigts.

\- Elle est décédée, ça va faire trois ans.

Granger ne répondit rien et Draco l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle, plus que quiconque, devait savoir que peu importe les mots, ce n'était pas tout le temps suffisant.

\- Granger, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle était revenue vers le comptoir. Draco avait sorti sa baguette pour évaluer la montre.

\- Qui est ce que Potter est allé voir au cimetière ?

Draco garda la tête baissée après sa question mais le silence prolongé de Granger le fit relever les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air songeur puis elle copia le soupir de Draco.

\- Il ya beaucoup de tombes disséminées un peu partout… Celles de Dumbledore et du professeur Rogue à Poudlard. Celles de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, celle de Dobby à la Chaumière aux Coquillages…

Granger marqua une pause et Draco se retint de demander pourquoi le nom de Severus Rogue avait été prononcé. Il se souvenait parfaitement que son parrain n'avait jamais vraiment été dans le cœur des Gryffondor même si il s'était avéré que Rogue était un espion de Dumbledore. L'allusion à Dobby, cependant, lui serra légèrement le cœur. Cet elfe qui les avait quittés du jour au lendemain pour réapparaitre dans son manoir et sauver Potter et ses amis... A croire que tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec la famille Malfoy finissaient par soit tenter de le tuer, soit tenter de le sauver.

\- Celle de Fred au Terrier. Celle de Remus, Tonks et Maugrey… Chacune d'elles garde précieusement le corps des amis d'Harry. Il n'y en a qu'une seule qui est simplement symbolique. Parce que si l'on se mettait à creuser la terre, on ne trouverait aucun corps.

Granger ne le regardait plus à présent et Draco était à deux doigts de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. La jeune femme avait l'air plus encline que Harry à parler du passé. Mais c'était de sa faute, il avait posé la question, il avait ouvert des portes qui aurait du rester fermées.

\- C'est Sirius Black, que Harry va voir. C'est sa tombe qui s'y trouve.

Draco serra ses doigts contre le comptoir jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient plus blanches qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Une vague d'amertume mêlée à de la culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il se souvenait des mots durs qu'il avait eus à l'encontre de cet homme. Que savait-il de lui si ce n'était qu'il avait trahi la famille de sa mère et était mort à cause de sa tante ?

Voilà, encore une fois sa famille était étroitement liée à la perte d'un des membres de celle de Potter. Comment Potter avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il trouvé le courage de leur pardonner ça ? Sa mère, qui avait souhaité que Potter rejoigne Sirius dans la mort alors que son père était encore vivant à ce moment-là, qu'il était juste en prison et que Voldemort l'aurait libéré tôt ou tard. Comment Potter avait-il pu accepter d'entrer dans sa boutique, comment avait-il eu la force de lui faire face ? Si ça avait été lui, s'il avait été à la place d'Harry, jamais il ne se serait pardonné. Jamais il n'aurait témoigné pour ceux qui avaient contribué à lui pourrir la vie.

A l'époque, Draco croyait dur comme fer que si Potter avait eu l'occasion de danser sur la tombe de son père, il l'aurait fait. Mais la réalité était tout autre : il leur avait envoyé une lettre. Potter avait fait un pas vers eux et lui et sa mère se bornaient à le refuser.

Alors peut-être que finalement, il méritait tout ça. Il méritait la perte d'Astoria et de son enfant. C'était sa punition pour avoir été arrogant, pour s'être cru supérieur. Il devait vivre pour faire face à ses erreurs et pour comprendre ce que c'était de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Et maintenant, il comprenait, et c'était d'une telle douleur...

La voix de Granger le tira de ses sombres pensées et son regard triste lui fit se dire que son visage devait être horrible.

\- Il y a un restaurant deux rues plus haut. Il s'appelle le _Chien Fou_. En ce moment, la terrasse est installée. Ils y servent des tourtes délicieuses. Peut-être que tu devrais y manger un de ces jours.

Draco esquissa un mince sourire et lorsqu'il récupéra la montre, il vit que les étoiles bougeaient de nouveau.

\- Granger, ta montre…

\- Oh, tu l'as réparée ! Tu es vraiment doué. Je te dois combien ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux mais Granger l'ignora royalement et sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse avant de retirer la montre de ses doigts.

\- Tu devrais faire un peu de pub, dans un journal par exemple. Le Chicaneur se ferait sûrement une joie de mettre les pieds dans cette boutique. Et ils ne sont pas Gryffondor. Au fait, tu pourras remercier Zabini pour son parfum, il sent vraiment bon !

Granger ne le laissa pas ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle le salua et sortit de la boutique prestement, laissant un Draco soufflé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait eu une conversation décente avec Hermione Granger. Chose encore plus improbable : il lui avait parlé d'Astoria. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était venu si naturellement, comme un profond besoin de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa mère ou au peu d'amis qu'il lui restait...

Il avait parlé à Hermione Granger comme on parle à une vieille amie qui vient vous demander des nouvelles. Rien n'allait plus, il en était sûr à présent. Le monde avait changé d'axe et ne tournait plus dans le même sens. Il fut pris d'un profond doute et avisa l'horloge de sa boutique qui indiquait presque midi. Granger n'aurait jamais parlé d'un restaurant quelconque sans qu'il n'y ait de sens.

Il s'empara de sa veste et décida que comme il n'avait personne, il pourrait partir plus tôt et fermer le temps d'aller manger. Habituellement, il ne faisait pas ça, mais si c'était une journée bizarre, autant qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Draco trouva sans mal le _Chien Fou_. Il était déjà passé devant plus d'une fois et le restaurant ne passait pas inaperçu. Sur la vitrine qui présentait de nombreuses tourtes et tartes se dessinait un chien qui faisait le beau. La terrasse était déjà bien remplie avec ses tables en fer forgé bleues et blanches. Malgré ça, il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre.

Il se tenait sur une table au plus prés du restaurant.

Draco resta un moment debout à le regarder. Harry Potter avait abandonné l'idée de se battre avec ses poils et plutôt que de tout raser, il avait égalisé barbe et moustache au ras de sa peau. Il avait remis des lunettes à monture noire et ronde qui lui mangeait presque tout le visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été ramenés en arrière en une simple queue de cheval. Quelques mèches retombaient sur son front juste à coté de sa fameuse cicatrice. Il portait un t-shirt gris et un jean. Et Draco se rendit compte que l'homme assis un livre à la main ne ressemblait en rien à son ancien rival.

C'était une toute autre personne qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un Harry Potter qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. C'était un homme marié, un père, un type qui avait abandonné son poste important d'auror pour une raison obscure. C'était un inconnu. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de faire demi-tour une bonne fois pour toute fut de se dire qu'il était probablement un inconnu pour Harry Potter.

Il passa entre les tables et tira la chaise qui se trouvait en face de celle d'Harry. Le brun leva immédiatement les yeux et dès qu'il croisa le regard d'acier de Draco, son air détendu devint subitement dur.

\- Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- C'est ma pause déjeuner alors je viens manger.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, il y a assez de tables vides.

\- C'est ici que je veux m'asseoir.

Harry referma son livre d'un coup sec et Draco comprit qu'il allait juste fuir et s'asseoir ailleurs.

\- J'aimerais que l'on discute, dit-il rapidement.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais ne bougea pas. Draco venait de gagner un peu de temps.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Je sais, il marqua une pause, je sais que c'est grâce à toi que ni moi ni ma mère n'avons fait un petit tour à Azkaban.

Harry émit un petit rire.

\- Donc tu as pensé que comme j'étais furieux de ne pas avoir de remerciement de votre part, je me suis mis à te poursuivre pour savoir ce que tu devenais. Qu'une fois que j'ai vu ta misérable boutique, j'ai eu pitié et j'ai décidé d'être charitable pour rester cet infâme Sauveur qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer les héros ?

Voilà au moins un ton avec lequel Draco était familier. Le sarcasme de Potter avait au moins le don de le ramener sur des sentiers connus.

\- Tu es satisfait, alors ? Tu veux que je te remercie ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Malfoy : remercie-moi, ne le fais pas, je m'en fous. Quoique je dise, tu l'interpréteras mal.

\- Essaie tout de même.

Draco croisa les bras et se permit de toiser Harry du regard. Le brun s'adossa à son siège et comme ça, se dit Draco, il ressemblait à un enfant qui en avait marre d'être toujours celui qui devait parler au nom des autres.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair, dans ce cas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ta mère m'a sauvé la vie. Je n'ai fait que donner ces informations au Magenmagot, ils en ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai sauvé ? Peut-être que je ne t'avais vraiment pas reconnu...

\- Sérieusement, Malfoy : tu pourrais sûrement dessiner mon visage les yeux fermés. Tu étais le seul à connaître Hermione et Ron, ne me fais pas avaler que tu as cru que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre… Est-ce que c'était le cas ? Histoire que je retire ce que j'ai dit et qu'on rouvre ton procès, si ça peut te soulager...

Draco cilla légèrement.

\- Non. Tu as raison… Je t'ai reconnu. Mais je t'ai attaqué dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Et un de tes amis en est mort. C'était de sa faute, certes, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il soit mort. Alors on va juste faire un calcul simple. Je vous dois deux fois la vie. Et l'intervention de ta mère a plus ou moins contribué à sauver le Monde Sorcier. Je t'évite la prison et j'oublie que tu as essayé de me tuer dans la Salle sur Demande. Parce que tu m'as sauvé au Manoir et que ton ami est mort. J'ai donné ces infos et les gens ont jugé bon de penser que tu n'étais qu'un gosse et que Narcissa a fait preuve de courage en mentant à Voldemort.

Draco tressaillit en entendant Potter prononcer ce nom si facilement alors que même lui ne le pouvait pas.

\- C'est bon ? Ce sont des réponses suffisantes ? Que tu finisses en prison ou non, ça ne m'aurait probablement fait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Et ma mère ?

Le regard d'Harry devint incertain un moment et Draco trouva cela étrange.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Que moi, je finisse en prison, ce n'est pas grave… Mais ma mère, oui ?

\- Tu me fatigues, Malfoy. Que cherches-tu à savoir, au juste ? Tu es libre, ta mère est libre. Je te rassure en te disant que je ne mettrais plus les pieds dans ton magasin pour passer pour le Sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin ou avoir l'air d'être indispensable à ta vie donc la discussion devrait être close. Je me fiche de ce que tu deviens. Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour toi. Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour avoir la conscience tranquille. J'ai juste eu le malheur de laisser ma fille choisir notre chemin alors qu'on bouffait une putain de glace et il fallait que ton enseigne soit un foutu dragon.

Draco resta figé sans pouvoir dire un mot. Harry était en train de déballer son sac et à présent, il se souciait peu d'être blessant ou non. Mais au final, jamais Potter n'avait été tendre avec lui de toute manière.

-Tu m'as pourri la vie et ta haine était totalement injustifiée. Tu t'es mis à me détester uniquement parce que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main. Tu étais quel genre de con arrogant pour t'énerver juste pour ça ? Et ne parlons pas de ton père. S'il a bien une personne que je sois ravi de voir six pieds sous terre, c'est bien lui. Et ta tante…

Draco accusa le coup avec dignité mais son cœur hurlait de frapper le brun. Pourtant, tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que la vérité. La raison stupide de sa haine, tout ce que son père lui avait fait subir et la folie de sa tante... Tout était justifié. Mais c'était de sa famille dont Potter parlait avec haine. Son père, qu'il avait continué à aimer malgré tout. Malgré la déchéance, la honte, le déshonneur. Il avait pleuré sa mort comme un fils. Mais il comprenait Potter. Pourtant, sa colère était atroce à supporter. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait cherchée.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir envoyé une lettre à ma mère après sa mort ?

Potter fut de nouveau déstabilisé par la question et Draco aperçut l'espace d'un infime instant toute la fatigue sur le visage d'Harry Potter. Rien n'était rose, nulle part. Quelque chose clochait dans sa vie. Quelque chose clochait dans leurs vies. Potter se redressa et posa le coude sur la table puis ramena ses doigts sous son menton. Il se mit à fixer les bras croisés de Draco et se mura dans le silence. Le blond attendit patiemment qu'il le brise.

\- Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour toi. Elle s'est opposée à Voldemort pour toi.

\- Et en quoi cela te concernait ?

\- Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir.

\- Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

Potter haussa un sourcil mais Draco enchaîna.

\- Je vais peut-être pouvoir en placer une…

\- Non, je ne crois pas, le coupa Potter. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre et de me dire à quel point je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'être toi. Ni t'entendre dire que j'étais une personne vraiment chanceuse.

Draco se mordit si violement l'intérieur de la bouche qu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang perler sur sa langue.

\- Si, je vais te le dire. Je vais te le dire parce que j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux qu'on te déroule le tapis rouge, jaloux qu'on brise les lois pour toi. Que Dumbledore soit toujours de ton coté, que le Ministère te lèche les pieds. Que tu faisais peu d'efforts pour être un élève brillant mais qu'on trouve le moyen de te récompenser pour des choses improbables. Tout ça a cause d'une putain de cicatrice. Tu n'avais rien de spécial mais tout tournait toujours autour de toi.

\- Et puis quoi ?! Tu voulais ma place, peut-être ?! On est d'accord sur un point, au moins : je n'avais rien de spécial, Malfoy. Tu crois que j'ai voulu perdre mes parents ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Dumbledore était si coulant avec moi ? Tu as toujours cru que c'était parce que ça -il tapota sa cicatrice- me permettait d'accéder à des privilèges. Et bien, surprise Malfoy : ce n'était pas des privilèges ! Tu t'es réveillé quand ça commençait à sentir le roussi pour toi. Quand tu as compris que tu entrais dans la cours des grands. J'étais là, Mafloy, j'étais là quand tu as pointé ta baguette sur Dumbledore, là quand Rogue l'a tué. Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je t'aurais proposé d'échanger, tiens. Je t'aurais donné ma cicatrice, mes parents morts, mon nom et peut-être que comme ça au moins j'aurais eu une famille !

\- Mais tu as eu une famille. Tu as eu une meilleure famille que la mienne ! Et de meilleurs amis. Tu avais Granger et Weasley qui étaient prêts à prendre tous les risques pour toi. Tu avais presque tous les professeurs dans ta poche. Tu n'étais pas SEUL !

La voix de Draco avait monté d'une octave et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Potter le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? On joue à quoi ? A celui qui a eu la vie la plus misérable, c'est ça ?

Draco baissa les yeux et se mit à rire doucement.

\- Non, parce que tu me bats sûrement, et de loin. Il fallait que je te le dise. Il fallait que je te dise à quel point je t'ai envié pour que tu vois à quel point je suis pitoyable. J'ai envié ta vie, parce que je ne savais rien. Je t'envie toujours parce que je ne sais rien. Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Au nom de mon père, de ma mère et de ma tante, si ça peut changer quelque chose... Je suis désolé.

Draco garda les yeux baissés et les mains sur ses genoux. Il avait cru que ces mots ne traverseraient jamais sa bouche mais à présent qu'ils quittaient ses lèvres, c'était comme une cascade qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

\- Je voulais des amis comme les tiens. Je voulais faire mes preuves comme toi sans devoir dépendre de mon nom. Je voulais qu'on me regarde de la même façon, ou autant que l'on te regardait toi. Et puis la réalité m'a rattrapé. Une première fois dans les toilettes, une autre fois dans la tour d'astronomie. Au Manoir, à Poudlard… Je n'avais rien en commun avec toi. Je pensais être ton égal. Mais je n'étais strictement rien. Alors pour tout ça, je suis désolé.

Draco entendit un raclement et l'ombre que faisait Harry au dessus de lui disparut subitement. Il releva immédiatement la tête pour voir qu'Harry Potter avait disparu.

Il s'était enfui.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

\- Tu te souviens de l'expression moldue que tu aimais utiliser : _« Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis. »_ ? J'ai montré de grandes facultés à ne pas être un imbécile. Une vraie girouette. Je te trouvais fatigante et un peu énervante au début et au final, j'ai fini par t'épouser. Je détestais Rogue et j'ai fini par être le seul à décorer sa tombe. Je pensais que Sirius était un criminel et j'ai fini par l'aimer autant que j'aurais aimé mon propre père. On dirait que j'étais voué à devoir changer d'avis encore et encore. Je pensais que j'étais buté mais il faut croire que je suis incapable de rester constant dans mes sentiments.

Harry ramena les doigts froids de Ginny à ses lèvres.

\- Que dois-je faire, Ginny ? Je pensais que c'était derrière moi, mais je fais du surplace. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît, Gin'. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que ça va bien se passer... J'ai besoin que tu sois là. Ne me laisse pas tout seul...

Harry embrassa la main de Ginny, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes trempent la peau blanche de sa femme et qu'il finisse par en deviner le goût salé.

\- Reviens, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement...

Mais Ginny ne bougea pas. Si elle entendait les appels de son mari, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la réveiller. Alors Harry se contenta d'embrasser sa main et de lui demander de revenir.

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Blaise se massa les tempes pour chasser son mal de tête mais il n'était pas dupe. Une fois chez lui, ce serait à renfort de potions qu'il devrait le détruire. Draco venait de terminer son compte-rendu sur cette fameuse discussion avec Potter.

\- Et il est juste parti…

\- Oui, parti, sans un mot. J'étais en train de lui présenter de plates excuses larmoyantes et cette enflure s'est tirée.

\- D'accord, et ça remonte à quand, ce repas ?

\- Deux semaines.

\- Et tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle ? Pas d'autres venues ? Pas de Granger, de Weasley, de Londubat, de Thomas, de Finnigan ?

\- Tu connais combien de Gryffondor ? dit Draco interloqué.

Blaise secoua la main.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne vais strictement rien faire. Je me suis ridiculisé, Blaise.

\- Non, tu as mis ton égo mal placé de coté. Tu as fait le premier pas, comme un homme. De mon point de vue… Tu as été grandiose.

\- Et je suis au point mort. Il aurait au moins pu me pardonner rapidement et après s'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi ça te tient à cœur ?

\- Pour mettre les choses à plat.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu as très bien vécu sans te soucier de Potter, pourquoi maintenant ? C'est à cause du procès ?

Draco tapota son plan de travail du bout des doigts.

\- Pas uniquement.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce Potter là, ce nouveau ou ce vieux Potter, il est étrange.

\- Non, c'est juste un gosse qui a grandi comme nous. Toi aussi tu es étrange.

\- Non, il y a autre chose.

Blaise observa Draco qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire. C'était tellement rare que quelque chose éveille de nouveau l'intérêt de son ami... Ce dernier vivait depuis trop longtemps dans une espèce d'apathie. Et depuis que Potter était rentré dans sa vie, Draco semblait revivre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le sujet le plus drôle du monde mais ça avait l'air de lui suffire. Draco semblait content de se mettre dans des états impossibles juste pour un brun énigmatique.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller voir Granger...

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour lui demander ce qu'a dit Potter.

\- C'est si important ? Tu as déballé ton sac et tu t'en es pris plein la tête. C'est un miracle que je ne t'ai pas retrouvé au trente-sixième dessous !

\- Tout ce que Potter a dit était plus ou moins vrai.

\- Donc tu ne lui en veux pas ?

\- Nous sommes des adultes. Partir comme ça, c'est digne d'un enfant de quatre ans.

Blaise afficha un sourire amusé. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre le fil des pensées de Draco mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cette histoire le tirait de son ennui mortel.

\- Au fait, dit Draco. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Parce que je voulais que tu m'accompagnes acheter de nouveaux ingrédients.

\- Pour tes parfums ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu veux que moi, je vienne avec toi sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Oui, Draco.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, tu travailles juste à coté.

\- Habituellement, tu te fais livrer tes produits. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

\- Parce que ce que je veux ne peut se trouver que chez l'herboriste et que ça ne se livre pas. Viens avec moi, ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air et en plus, tu as fini ta journée.

Draco grogna mais se laissa trainer par son ami. Il ferma sa boutique et suivit tête baissée Blaise jusqu'à l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse. Même si c'était la fin de soirée, il y avait encore assez de monde dans la rue. Draco soupira et rasa le plus possible les murs. Il sentait déjà quelques regards glisser sur lui mais jusqu'à présent, aucun commentaires désobligeant, sûrement du au fait que Blaise ne se laissait pas démonter et marchait comme un prince. Draco releva un peu la tête et tenta de reprendre ce même genre de prestance. C'était mieux que d'avoir le dos vouté. Mais lui passait moins inaperçu que Zabini.

Il se permit de respirer une fois devant la boutique de l'herboriste. Blaise entra et Draco le suivit, soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul client qui observait ce qui ressemblait à des roses. Blaise se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir où l'accueillit une petite femme rondelette au visage avenant. Air avenant qui se fana dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco. Le brun ignora totalement cette réaction et Draco en fit tout autant, avec moins d'aisance cela dit.

\- Avez-vous de la Porventia ?

\- N-Non, nous n'en avons pas ?

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, lorsque je vous ai envoyé un hibou ce matin pour vous en demander, vous m'avez assuré que vous m'en mettriez de coté.

La femme rondouillette jeta un autre coup d'œil à Draco et son regard se fit un peu plus dur. Draco faillit lever les yeux au ciel mais se força à ne rien faire pour que la situation échappe à leur contrôle.

\- Blaise, ils n'en ont pas, alors sortons d'ici.

\- Foutaises, fit le noir. C'est la plante qui est derrière vous, juste là !

\- Non, ce n'est pas celle-là. Je connais mon métier et si je vous dis que nous n'en avons pas, c'est la stricte vérité.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot et cette plante est une Porventia, celle que j'ai commandée.

\- Blaise, Draco tira son ami par le bras mais le brun se dégagea.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me la vendre ?!

\- Sortez de mon magasin, s'il vous plait.

\- Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce qui vous empêche de vendre cette plante. De me la vendre !

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Encore moins devant des… Devant vous.

\- Devant qui ? Dites-le ! Ne soyez pas hypocrite, en plus d'être de mauvaise foi !

\- Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Blaise, allons-nous en.

\- Non, Draco : je veux une raison valable qui justifie d'être traité de cette façon.

L'herboriste sortit rapidement sa baguette mais Blaise ne recula pas.

\- Sortez de ma boutique immédiatement !

\- Pour quelles raisons ?!

\- Je n'ai pas de raison à vous donner.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et Draco recula vers la sortie. Il jeta un bref regard à l'autre client et crut vaguement le reconnaitre.

\- Sortez maintenant !

\- Je ne sortirai pas !

La femme avait à présent le visage rouge de colère. Elle bouscula Blaise et poussa Draco hors de la boutique.

\- Au secours ! On m'agresse ! Des mangemorts !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et vit Blaise sortir, furieux, du magasin.

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Vous êtes des assassins ! Je vous ai reconnus.

Blaise se posta au niveau de Draco mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop choqué pour parler.

\- Je vais appeler des auror pour…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Draco et Blaise tournèrent la tête vers la voix et le blond se décomposa encore plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apparaisse toujours dans les moments les plus gênants ? Blaise avisa Potter qui tenait fermement contre lui Hermione Granger. Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Harry reporta son attention sur la vendeuse qui pointait toujours sa baguette sur Blaise.

\- Oh, Mr. Potter ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider, ces deux hommes m'ont agressée ! Faites quelque chose, arrêtez-les !

\- Que je les arrête ? Pour quel motif ?

\- Pour agression ! dit-elle d'une voix alarmée.

Potter haussa un sourcil septique.

\- De ce que je vois, c'est vous qui pointez votre baguette sur deux hommes qui n'ont rien sorti. Dois-je user d'un priori incantatum pour voir s'ils ont intenté à votre vie ?

\- Je vous jure qu'ils ont été agressif, notamment celui-ci -elle pointa Blaise. Ils ont essayé de me voler !

\- C'est faux !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui était dans la boutique quelques secondes plus tôt. Le garçon se dirigea immédiatement vers Potter.

\- J'ai tout vu, elle s'est mise à les accuser sans preuve, elle voulait les virer sans aucune raison !

\- Vous n'allez pas croire cette petite vermine, lui aussi il en fait partie ! Lui aussi, c'est un mangemort !

Le jeune homme faillit dire quelque chose mais la main de Potter se leva.

\- Je serais extrêmement contrarié d'apprendre que l'un de mes plus proches amis soit un mangemort. Cela voudrait dire que j'aurais très mal fait mon travail.

Draco et Blaise écoutèrent Potter, estomaqués. Le ton froid et posé qu'il avait utilisé donna des frissons de terreur à Draco. C'était sûrement de cette façon qu'il parlait quand il faisait face à des criminels. C'était le Potter auror qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. La main de la vendeuse se mit à trembler mais le brun continua en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Pensez-vous que j'ai mal fait mon travail, madame ?

\- Non… Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors donnez-moi la vraie raison de ce spectacle.

\- Je… Il… Je, balbutia la femme.

\- D'accord, disons que si vous rangez votre baguette, je fermerais les yeux sur une tentative d'agression et je vous éviterais un petit tour au Ministère pour savoir ce que vous projetiez de faire.

La femme glapit de terreur.

\- Mais c'est une honte, ils sont… Il est ! Regardez son bras !

Draco lut l'impatience et l'énervement sur le visage de Potter. Même s'il continuait à parler calmement, tout le monde voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas exploser.

\- Je ne vais rien regarder du tout, parce qu'aucun d'eux n'est en train de vous pointer avec sa baguette, que mon ami Mr. Crivey semble soutenir que vous avez été la première à être déplaisante et que vos accusations sont offensantes. A présent, rangez votre baguette, retournez dans votre boutique et je considérerais cet incident clos.

\- Mais…

\- FAITES… Ce que je vous demande, s'il vous plait…

La femme sursauta mais rangea rapidement sa baguette. Elle jeta un dernier regard furieux aux deux anciens Serpentard et rentra dans sa boutique sans un mot pour ce fieffé de Potter qui mettait sa parole en doute.

\- Et bien, Mr. Potter, fit Hermione. Quelle prestance, quelle classe !

\- Oh, ça suffit, Hermione.

Il se tourna vers Dennis Crivey qui semblait bouillir de colère.

\- Dennis ?

\- Quelle sale autruche déconfite ! Plus jamais je n'achèterai de fleurs ici !

Potter et Granger rirent et Blaise et Draco se sentirent oubliés l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune femme s'avance vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je me demande quel choix vous avez fait pour la mettre en pétard...

\- Celui de faire vivre les honnêtes gens. Je me garderai bien de le faire, la prochaine fois : j'irai directement cambrioler, dit Blaise en souriant.

Granger lui rendit son sourire.

\- Plus sérieusement, vous aviez besoin de quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, Granger ! Est-ce pour surveiller mes achats diaboliques ?!

\- Hermione, fit Harry tout en saluant Dennis qui était en retard pour son rendez-vous. Laisse tomber, peu importe la fleur ou la plante, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir de ton aide providentielle. Je meurs de faim.

Granger haussa les épaules et retourna vers le brun. Mais Blaise attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il sous entend par aide providentielle ?

\- De quelle plante as-tu besoin ?

\- Porventia.

\- Je vois... C'est pour une nouvelle création ?

\- Une nouvelle création… C'est à toi que Potter a offert le parfum ?

Granger jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui était resté en retrait, trop choqué par ce retournement de situation. La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne de Blaise qui s'excusa brièvement.

\- Peut-être que ça fait partie de sa réserve... Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vais pas l'appeler juste pour ça.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il en serait ravi. C'est le premier à essayer de te faire venir !

Le regard de Potter passa de Granger à Blaise, puis se posa sur Draco qui le fixait sans bouger. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet que Draco avait déjà vu. Potter fit courir ses doigts dessus et le posa contre son oreille.

\- Salut vieux. Dis-moi, est ce que tu aurais de la…

\- Porventia, souffla Hermione.

\- Porventia… Oui… Quand, euh… Attends, je demande (il se tourna vers Blaise), il t'en faut pour quand ?

\- Les prochains jours.

\- Les prochains jours… Avec Hermione, et… Ce soir ? (de nouveau il fixa Blaise) Ce soir, ça te va ?

Blaise offrit un immense sourire à Potter.

\- Ça serait parfait !

\- Dans ce cas, on arrive… Non… On est quatre… Oui… Moi aussi. A tout de suite.

Potter raccrocha et avança vers Blaise et Draco. Granger s'accrocha à son bras, de l'autre Potter prit celui de Blaise puis il regarda Draco.

\- Tu viens ?

Blaise attrapa le bras de Draco.

\- Oui, il vient.

Le blond n'eu pas le temps de protester que déjà la sensation d'étirement se faisait sentir au creux de son estomac. Quand ils réapparurent, ce fut devant une immense bâtisse en pierre brute. Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée et Potter avança le doigt pour sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

Neville Londubat se trouvait à l'intérieur avec un immense sourire, sourire qui se mua en surprise quand il vit les deux personnes qui accompagnaient ses amis.

\- Malfoy et…

\- Zabini. Londubat, vraiment !? Tu m'as oublié ?!

Londubat regarda Potter légèrement gêné mais le brun avait l'air aussi contrarié que lui. Seule Granger affichait une mine réjouie.

\- Hum, ne restez pas dehors. Entrez.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, Potter lui fit une accolade, Blaise lui serra la main d'une poigne forte et Draco se contenta d'un « bonsoir ».

Draco leva le nez dès qu'il entra. La maison était parfaite. Elle était bien agencée, les couleurs étaient douces et chaleureuse, les canapés et fauteuils du salon avaient l'air plus que confortables. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine et le chandelier faisait briller la pièce d'une lumière rassurante. Il s'y sentit immédiatement bien. En comparaison, son manoir faisait vraiment pâle figure. Trop perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas une femme arriver vers eux.

\- Oh Harry, Hermione, ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

\- Bonsoir, Hannah. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout, pas du tout.

Draco observa la jeune femme. Il se souvenait d'elle : une Poufsouffle qui avait arboré durant leTournoi des Trois Sorciers l'un de ses badges. Elle était maintenant mariée à Neville Londubat. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle accueillit Potter en le prenant dans ses bras et en fit de même pour Granger. Mais elle se figea en voyant Blaise et Draco.

\- Hum, Hannah tu te souviens de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy ?

\- Comment peut-on les oublier ? Du thé, ça conviendra à tout le monde ?

\- Du thé, ça sera parfait, dit Potter.

La blonde inclina la tête et disparut dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

\- Donc qui à besoin de la Porventia ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blaise.

.

.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Wouah, le dernier post de cette histoire remonte à début mai. J'ai vraiment déconné. Mais pour ma défense j'ai vraiment eu très peu de temps pour moi jusqu'à dimanche dernier.

Je ne sais pas si vous suivez l'émission de Rupaul Drag Race mais moi si et dimanche c'était le werq tour à Paris et c'était le FEU ! J'ai pu voir Violet Chachki et…alalala.

Mais pour en dire plus sur mon absence…je suis partie en Italie et je pleure encore tellement c'était merveilleux !

Allez je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. Voici la suite ! Koeur sur vous les agneaux.

**Bien sûr c'est corrigé par Titou Douh ****J**

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie d'arriver à bien communiquer les sentiments de mes persos (qui ne sont pas à moi en fait XD). Aah trop de compliment merci ! Koeur sur toi !

**Hellehaare : **XD Satan a choppé un rhume avec ces conneries ! La peur de l'autre ça n'aide personne en effet…Mais bon plus de positif avec la suite :D !

.

**CHAPITRE 6**

**_"- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils._**

**_Malfoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer._**

**_\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur."_**

_Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Draco et Harry_

_._

_._

Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy savaient que Neville Londubat était devenu professeur de Botanique à Poudlard : tout le monde se souvenait plus ou moins que c'était une des matières où il brillait vraiment. Mais de là à installer une serre dans son propre domaine, ça dépassait l'entendement... Les deux Serpentard, ainsi qu'Hermione, suivaient Neville qui leur présentait son petit jardin secret.

Petit était un mot faible, c'était immense. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et ils pouvaient tous voir les plantes se tourner vers eux à mesure qu'ils avancaient.

Draco jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où en était Potter, mais ce dernier était resté dans le salon avec Hannah. Draco aurait aimé y rester aussi. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il avait envie de lire une quelconque expression sur le visage de Potter, quelque chose qui trahirait ce qu'il pensait de lui. Mais le brun semblait avoir appris les bases du visage stoïque et il s'y employait à merveilles.

\- Je suis curieux, dit Londubat. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une Porventia ?

\- Figure-toi, Neville, que Zabini fabrique du parfum, dit Granger.

\- Vraiment ?! Quoique, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu étais doué en potions, non ? Tu étais même au Club de Slug.

Blaise claqua des doigts.

\- C'est vrai qu'on y était tous ! Donc, c'est un peu comme une réunion d'anciens du Club.

Blaise afficha un sourire amusé et Granger et Londubat le regardèrent bizarrement.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, dit le gryffondor précipitamment, c'est juste que tu… Enfin…

\- Ce que Neville tente de dire, c'est que tu n'étais pas aussi expansif et enjoué. Tu étais plus du genre... Statue de pierre.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Éducation aristocratique oblige, mais vous vous fichez de ça, n'est ce pas ?

Londubat haussa les épaules et Hermione rit doucement. Draco était subjugué par l'aisance de Blaise. Il se comportait comme s'il n'avait jamais été Serpentard mais juste un élève comme les autres. Le Gryffondor se tourna soudain vers Blaise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu utilises comme fixateur, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- De l'ambre gris.

\- Tu arrives à en trouver sans problème ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est compliqué et ça coûte une fortune.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi, alors !

Londubat entraîna Blaise vers le fond de la serre.

\- C'est une perle de sirène, une plante marine dont le nectar est similaire à l'ambre gris !

Blaise regarda Londubat parler de sa plante avec excitation.

\- Et tu peux me la vendre ?

\- Je ne peux pas te vendre la plante mais je peux récolter le nectar et te le donner.

\- Me le vendre, tu veux dire.

Le blond le regarda étrangement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu serais prêt à juste me le donner ?

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas un as de la potion, je m'occupe des plantes parce que j'aime ça mais je ne les utilise pas, alors…

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es très mauvais en affaire, aussi.

\- Je suis professeur.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas je m'occuperai de la paperasse.

\- La paperasse ?

\- Je vais nous faire un contra magique. J'achèterai mes produits chez toi. Pour que tu n'aies pas dans l'idée de croire que je suis un voleur ou un profiteur.

\- Euh, je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

\- Je t'évite de le faire. Commençons par prendre rendez-vous : que dirais-tu de vendredi prochain ?

Londubat paraissait totalement perdu.

\- Vendredi, c'est parfait, continua Blaise, nous en discuterons plus en détails, je me contenterai de la Porventia. Ça va être une affaire en or, mon ami.

Blaise serra la main de Londubat qui ne fut pas capable de prononcer un traitre mot pour signifier un quelconque désaccord.

De son coté, Draco étais reparti en direction du salon et il entendit la discussion qui se jouait discrètement dans la cuisine.

\- … Lily, elle le vit comment ?

\- Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas… Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Elle n'en parle pas.

\- Elle est encore un peu jeune… Harry, tu sais que tu peux venir nous parler quand tu le veux. Quoique tu choisisses, on sera là pour toi.

\- Je sais. Merci, Hannah.

Draco se recula d'un coup et se cogna contre Hermione qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Granger, je suis…

\- C'est bon, ça va, tu ne m'as pas brisée, dit-elle en rigolant.

Au même moment, Harry et Hannah sortirent de la cuisine et Blaise et Londubat revinrent de leur escapade.

\- Nous allons passer à table. Dînez-vous avec nous ?

La seule réponse qui parvint aux oreilles de tout le monde fut le grondement de l'estomac de Potter.

\- En voilà un qui ne refusera pas, dit Hannah en souriant.

\- Je reste aussi, j'étais censé inviter Harry au restaurant mais ça sera très bien ici.

Les regards se posèrent sur Blaise et Draco mais le blond était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La situation lui échappait totalement. Comment était-il passé de « dispute dans un magasin de fleur » à « diner chez les Londubat » ?

\- Nous serions enchantés de rester diner avec vous.

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard mais ce dernier lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Potter n'avait pas protesté et Granger ne quittait pas son petit sourire. Alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas totalement mis de coté.

OoooooooooooOooooooooooO

\- Lily est chez Molly ? demanda Neville

\- Oui, elle y passe le week-end.

\- Et comment va Ron ?

Harry gratta le fond de son assiette avant de jeter un regard à Hermione qui buvait son vin tranquillement.

\- Il va très bien.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ça marchait vraiment bien, leur magasin, au point d'ouvrir quelque chose de similaire en France.

\- Tu as bien entendu, répondit Harry. George part dans deux mois pour voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'un d'eux va vivre là-bas ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à ça.

\- Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, les transports magiques pallient suffisamment à l'éloignement. La France, c'est la porte à coté, dit Blaise.

Il constata que sa phrase avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère.

\- Et toi Hannah, que fais tu ? poursuivit-il.

\- Je suis la deuxième infirmière de Poudlard, mais c'est vrai qu'aucun de vous ne peut le savoir. Il n'y a pas de petit Zabini ou de petit Malfoy dans nos couloirs.

Hermione se retint de se tourner vers Draco mais elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était tendu.

\- Merci, Hannah, de nous rappeler notre célibat et la décrépitude de nos vies familiale et amoureuse, dit Hermione.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, ajouta Blaise ? Je suis déjà assez dépité de voir que je vieillis seul, n'en rajoutez pas, par pitié.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Draco vit qu'Harry aussi riait doucement. Ce repas n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

\- J'ai hâte que Lily entre à Poudlard ! Harry, à ton avis, elle sera dans quelle maison ?

Draco s'attendit à ce qu'il réponde du tac au tac et au regard troublé des gens autour de la table, il ne devait pas être le seul. Mais le brun prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout. Je me dis Serdaigle, parce qu'elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge mais parfois totalement dans son monde, puis je me dis qu'elle ira à Poufsouffle vu que sa passion, c'est de recueillir tout ce qui est blessé et qui est doux à la maison et qu'elle déplie toute une encyclopédie juste pour se documenter sur ses nouvelles bestioles de compagnie.

Hermione étouffa un rire et Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé. Draco était en train de boire ses paroles.

\- Ensuite, je penche pour Gryffondor parce qu'elle parle sans réfléchir. Puis je me dis qu'elle finira à Serpentard parce qu'elle mène le monde par le bout du nez.

Un silence s'abattit sur la table et Harry reprit.

\- De toute manière, ça n'a pas de réelle importance, la maison dans laquelle elle ira. Elle aura toujours McGonagall comme directrice, Neville comme professeur de Botanique et Poudlard comme école.

\- Et Peeves comme esprit frappeur, ajouta Hermione.

\- Et la salle de bain des Préfets quand elle sera Préfète et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, lança Hannah.

\- Et de la tarte à la mélasse à tous les repas si elle le veut, plaisanta Neville.

Tous sourirent en même temps et Draco et Blaise sentirent tout l'amour qui se dégageait de leurs liens. C'était l'amitié dont Draco avait parlé et maintenant qu'il y prenait part, il se sentait encore plus jaloux. Il se sentait comme un étranger, aussi. Devant lui se jouait une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais du participer. Quelque chose d'intime, de tendre. Un tableau sur lequel il ne devait pas être peint. Mais dont il ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Les sourires en coin d'Harry, les blagues de Neville, l'enthousiasme d'Hannah et la douceur d'Hermione rendaient ce moment magique.

\- Donc, nous savons que Zabini fait des parfums... Mais toi, Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Il doit sûrement parcourir le monde pour faire fructifier la fortune familiale.

\- Évidemment, tu étais doué en potions, en sortilèges aussi, ajouta Hannah.

\- Pas uniquement ! râla Hermione.

\- Ah oui, rigola Neville. C'est vrai qu'il te suivait de prés dans presque toutes les matières !

\- Mais Hermione reste et restera l'élève la plus intelligente que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue, salua Blaise avec une moue un peu énervée.

\- Elle n'a aucun mérite, jasa Harry. Elle doit tout à ces vieux machins qu'on appelle livres.

\- Je te savais injuste envers l'éducation, Potter, mais de là à critiquer la source de nos connaissances…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco et Harry le regarda avec étonnement, puis il esquissa un mince sourire et le cœur du blond rata un battement.

\- Une source qui fait mal à la tête.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi, Harry ! C'est aussi ta source de revenus, maintenant !

La fourchette d'Harry tomba au sol et ce dernier bredouilla des excuses mais c'était trop tard : le sujet était lancé et Blaise s'y engouffra la tête la première.

\- Sa source de revenus ? Potter travaille dans une bibliothèque ?

Mais personne ne répondit.

\- Je tiens une boutique de réparation et de vente d'objets magiques, dit posément Draco.

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

\- Vers le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on ne l'ait jamais vue ?

\- Elle n'est pas dans la rue principale.

\- C'est vers le Chien Fou, fit Hermione.

\- Ah, le restaurant favori d'Harry !

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Je ne me plains pas.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Draco mais ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Au fait, Harry, est ce que tu vas voir le match des Harpies ?

\- Oui, j'y vais avec Lily et Ron.

\- Tu y verras sûrement Olivier, alors.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu, il est pressenti pour être le nouvel entraineur.

\- Il va sûrement te demander de voler un peu avec lui.

\- Je pense surtout qu'il va me passer un savon pour avoir refusé le poste d'attrapeur de son équipe...

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'étonna Blaise.

\- J'ai refusé.

\- Mais... Et l'argent ? Et la gloire ? Et la coupe ?!

\- Voyons, Zabini : Harry a déjà ces trois choses-là, susurra Hermione.

Le noir se massa les tempes. Harry rit.

\- De toute façon, même si j'avais accepté, il aurait finit par me virer.

\- Pour quelle raison ? dit Draco.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Parce qu'Harry aurait détruit chaque match en attrapant le vif d'or en moins de deux.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te surestimer ?

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que ça fait très longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu jouer. Mes réflexes sont toujours aussi bons.

Draco baissa les yeux et offrit un mince sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, en effet.

La fin du repas repartit sur cette note joyeuse. Ils discutèrent tous des équipes de Quidditch qui avaient le vent en poupe, puis des parfums de Blaise, qu'Hermione se vanta de porter. Neville et Hannah leur parlèrent des légères différences entre leur époque et l'époque actuelle à Poudlard. Ils glissèrent lentement sur une pente dangereuse que personne ne vit venir, tous trop perdus dans leurs souvenirs et dans les coups d'œil qu'ils se lançaient tous, les plus fréquents étant ceux de Draco à Harry et de Harry à Draco.

\- Terrorisé par Rogue ? Vraiment, Londubat, tu étais une petite nature...

\- Ou alors vous étiez immunisés.

\- C'était sans aucun doute du favoritisme.

\- Potter aussi avait droit au favoritisme de la part de McGonagall, dit Blaise.

\- Si ça avait été vraiment le cas, elle n'aurait pas retiré de point à notre maison quand Malfoy a jugé bon d'insulter George et Harry, dit sombrement Hermione.

Harry ramena sa main contre sa bouche d'un air penseur mais ne tenta pas de détendre l'atmosphère. Il savait que plus que la punition de McGonagall, c'était à celle d'Ombrage qu'elle pensait. Il coula cependant un regard vers Malfoy qui avait de nouveau les yeux baissés. Pour une raison étrange, cette attitude énerva Harry. Il n'aimait pas cette version pleine de repenti de Malfoy, ça le mettait hors de lui de le voir faire des courbettes, tout comme ses excuses l'avaient énervé. Ce n'était pas Malfoy, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait se comporter. Où était passée sa fierté ? Avait-elle donc été à ce point écrasée par les années pour qu'il ne trouve rien de mieux que demander pardon en baissant les yeux ?

Harry se fustigea. Il s'attendait à retrouver le Malfoy de Poudlard mais lui-même n'était plus le Harry d'avant. Ils avaient changé, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. La vie les avait encore fait plier, elle les avait taillés autrement. La vie de Malfoy était-elle donc si triste pour qu'il se laisse autant malmener ?

Harry se leva.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Hermione, je pars le premier.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Blaise et Draco se levèrent aussi. Après plusieurs embrassades, promesses de revenir, tapes amicales, Harry put enfin mettre le pied dehors.

\- Granger, Potter, je vous remercie beaucoup ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous en dois une !

\- Tu pourras nous faire une remise sur le prochain parfum qu'on achètera.

Blaise serra la main d'Harry en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Je pars devant ! claironna Hermione.

Et Harry la vit transplaner sans même l'attendre.

\- Oh, c'est une rapide, s'amusa Blaise. Bon, Draco, je passe te voir demain.

\- Vraiment, Blaise, tu n'es pas obligé.

\- J'y tiens.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il disparut à son tour. Harry se tourna alors vers Draco et, constatant que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, décida que c'était peut-être le moment de mettre les choses au clair.

Il était fatigué de l'épisode Malfoy. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de rajouter plus de prises de tête dans sa vie et Draco Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour y mettre un sacré bordel.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Il vit Draco pincer les lèvres si subitement qu'il crut qu'il se les était mordues.

\- Je me suis comporté comme une enflure.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Potter.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Venir t'excuser.

\- C'est ce que l'on fait généralement quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose pour nous.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

\- Vraiment, Malfoy, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était juste.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Merci de me faire sentir comme tous ces braves sorciers lambda qui doivent la vie à Saint Potty.

Harry ne fut même pas vexé. Il était même heureux de retrouver ce genre de comportement chez Malfoy.

\- C'est vraiment ça, ton problème.

\- Mon problème ?

\- Ça te tue de te retrouver au même niveau que tout le monde.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Malfoy avait détaché chacun de ses mots avec une colère contenue.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, c'était vrai. Avant.

\- Tu as décidé de ne rien m'épargner, n'est-ce pas ? Sous prétexte que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde, tu peux te permettre d'être insultant. Le fait que tu aies sauvé la vie de ma mère et la mienne ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme ça avec moi ! Malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises, je trouve que je paie assez pour mériter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect plutôt que du mépris !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu penses toujours que je vaux mieux que tout le monde ! Je vaux mieux que toi, oui, c'est certain, cracha Harry, et tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses que je vais te respecter d'un claquement de doigt. J'ai essayé d'être indiffèrent à toute cette histoire, Malfoy ! Je ne veux rien à voir avec toi mais par je ne sais quel foutue malchance, tu te retrouves dans mes pattes ! Et tu fais tout, absolument tout pour que je ne t'apprécie pas plus que ça !

Cette fois-ci, Harry vit très bien les dents de Draco glisser sur sa lèvre et se dit bêtement qu'il finirait par se la couper.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter ! Va te faire voir, toi et ta foutue vie parfaite ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas fait d'efforts pour ne serait-ce qu'exister un peu à tes yeux, tu es le plus aveugle d'entre nous !

\- Et pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur !? Qu'est ce que je peux bien apporter dans ta vie pour que tu ne puisses pas te passer de ma putain d'approbation !? Il y a un temps ça ne t'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit !

\- Il y a un temps où je te détestais !

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Je te détestais parce que tu avais refusé la seule chose que j'attendais de toi ! Et aujourd'hui… Oh, par Merlin, quand je t'ai vu entrer dans ma boutique et acheter ce que j'avais fabriqué, je me suis mis à espérer que peut-être j'aurais droit à ça !

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds. Harry était incapable de détacher son regard de ses lèvres qu'il meurtrissait.

\- Je voulais juste qu'on soit amis… Et tu m'as refusé ça. Et je ne le méritais pas, à ce moment-là. Je ne méritais rien. J'ai juste cru qu'en faisant ce qui était juste, tu changerais d'avis sur moi ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, Potter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir seul ! Seul et sale en permanence. Tu as…

\- Ne le dis pas, Malfoy. Ne dis pas que j'ai tout ce que je veux. Pas toi.

Draco releva un regard d'incompréhension avant de laisser un rictus se poser sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, en effet. Tu n'as pas tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu as l'essentiel. Tu as quelqu'un pour qui tu es le centre du monde.

Harry baissa les yeux et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. A présent que la phrase de Malfoy se répercutait dans son cerveau, il était incapable de le fixer lui. Malfoy ne voyait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Malfoy pensait encore qu'il était quelqu'un de fort. Ou Malfoy avait-il très bien vu qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et s'attachait à une image obsolète ?

\- Tu ne t'amuserais pas avec moi, Malfoy. Je suis probablement très loin de l'image que tu te fais de moi.

\- Tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que tu es !? siffla Malfoy.

\- Pourtant, n'es-tu pas en train de me demander d'être ton ami ?

Le silence qui s'installa lui fit relever la tête et Malfoy semblait être toujours aussi furieux.

\- Tire-toi Potter.

\- Non.

\- Dégage de là ! Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu viens avec tes beau discours de « je ne suis pas un homme parfait », tu crois que je suis stupide !? Tu penses que je ne le sais pas, ça !? C'est toi qui te trompes en croyant pompeusement que je t'idéalise. Je l'ai sûrement fait à un moment. Mais je ne t'idéalise pas. Je suis juste bêtement jaloux. Et je suis fatigué d'être jaloux de toi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je te dise que ma vie est misérable ?

Malfoy leva la tête en soupirant puis reposa un regard brûlant sur Harry.

\- Tu as l'air prêt à exaucer mes prières. Toi non plus, tu ne peux juste pas passer à coté de moi.

\- Mon foutu complexe du héros...

Malfoy se mit à rire et Harry sut que c'était sincère.

\- Il n'y a que deux façons de régler cette histoire, dit calmement Harry.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Soit je te dis aurevoir et je transplane chez moi pour peut-être t'envoyer un hibou dans la semaine afin de te dire que je mangerai peut-être près de l'endroit où tu travailles. Soit je te dis adieu et je te souhaite de ne pas mourir aigri en espérant ne jamais te recroiser.

Malfoy parut choqué par ses propos. Mais son air surpris se mua en un masque de totale indifférence. Alors Harry se dit qu'il était sûrement aussi fatigué que lui de cette mascarade. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter sans que leur passif remonte à la surface. Et pire encore : ils ne se connaissaient pas. Harry avait en face de lui un inconnu. Peut-être qu'il savait des choses, mais ses connaissances avait l'air inutiles.

\- Fais comme tu veux, Potter.

\- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco vit Potter transplaner. Et le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur se propagea trop rapidement à son goût dans tout son corps.

\- Fait chier.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Harry trouva Hermione et sa fille, dans le salon lovées l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé.

Lily s'était endormie mais Hermione était encore éveillée. Elle avait refermé le livre qu'elle avait sûrement lu pour l'enfant et caressait ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

Harry se laissa tomber en face d'elle sur le tapis.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu rentres tard comme ça ? chuchota sa meilleure amie.

\- Une prise de bec de plus avec le sorcier le plus antipathique de toute l'Angleterre.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Malfoy ? Je pensais que c'était sur le point de fonctionner ?

\- Et bien, il faut croire qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un con.

\- Raconte-moi.

Harry relata toute sa petite entrevue avec l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, insistant sur le fait que Malfoy était un bel abruti mais Hermione ponctua la fin de son histoire avec un soupir.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Dans tout ce bazar, voilà ce que je retiens. Malfoy a mis sa fierté et son égo de coté pour te présenter ses excuses et tu t'es enfui. Ensuite, il t'avoue dans un maelstrom de mauvaise foi qu'il se sent seul et tu l'enfonces. Malfoy ne sait pas ce que tu as fait en plus pour les Seprentard, en empêchant les journalistes de leur courir après. Il essaie tant bien que mal de passer au dessus du fait que même si tu ne l'apprécies pas, tu lui as facilité la vie. Essaie de te mettre à sa place. Harry, Malfoy en bave.

\- Et quoi ? Je dois avoir pitié de lui ?

\- Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à avoir pitié de quelqu'un. Tu es juste trop bon. Mais je suppose que l'histoire est close, non ? Malfoy et toi allez redevenir des anonymes l'un pour l'autre.

Harry ne pipa mot. A présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Parce que pour la première fois, en discutant avec Malfoy, il ne s'était plus senti aussi apathique.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Quand la sonnerie de sa boutique tinta, Ron Weasley savait parfaitement qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

\- Je suis dans le fond !

Il entendit les bruits caractéristique de la démarche d'Harry, l'arrêt qu'il faisait au niveau du comptoir à chaque fois qu'il venait si tôt le matin.

Il releva la tête pour trouver son meilleur ami appuyé contre le meuble. Plus le temps passait et plus Ron trouvait qu'Harry redevenait un moldu à part entière : il ne portait pas de robe, se contentant de jeans et pulls légers et Ron était presque sûr que parfois, il oubliait de prendre sa baguette avec lui. La plupart du temps, ça le désolait de voir ça, Harry était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. A cet instant, il aurait déjà dû être à la tête des aurors. Cependant, Harry était puissant mais pas infaillible. L'image que Ron s'était forgée à propos d'Harry s'écaillait à mesure que les années défilaient pour presque se briser totalement après l'accident de Ginny. Harry avait pu tolérer que la guerre lui prenne ceux qu'il aimait mais il n'avait pas supporté que la vie le fasse.

Son meilleur ami était à présent loin, très loin de l'adolescent qui se tenait droit dans la Grande Salle détruite de Poudlard.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, dont le visage était mangé par une barbe naissante, dont les cheveux autrefois en bataille étaient négligemment ramenés en un chignon au moins, il ne baignait plus dans ses vêtements.

La seule chose qui ne changeait pas restait l'éclat de ses yeux verts quand ils se voyaient et Ron en était extrêmement soulagé.

\- Tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder ? demanda Harry.

\- Toujours ! Laisse-moi ranger ça, je ferme et on va prendre un café ?

\- Un café, ça me paraît bien.

Harry laissa son meilleur ami faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ferma ensuite la boutique qui n'ouvrait officiellement que dans une heure puis ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues désertes du Chemin de Traverse en direction du chaudron baveur. Harry et Ron s'installèrent loin de l'entrée.

\- Tu as déposé Lily chez ma mère ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre et touilla mécaniquement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, se rappelant qu'il pouvait aussi le faire par magie alors il retira sa main et laissa le couvert tourner seul.

\- Non, en fait c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

\- De quoi ? Tu as l'intention de ne plus confier ta fille à sa grand-mère ? Ce que je peux comprendre : Maman est plus envahissante et mère poule qu'avant !

Harry rit doucement mais Ron avait compris que le sujet était sérieux.

\- Hermione vit chez moi en ce moment.

Le brun leva les yeux vers le visage de son ami pour voir que le peu de couleur qu'il avait, avait fui sa peau. Ron ouvrit la bouche, une fois, la referma puis l'ouvrit de nouveau sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

\- C'est temporaire, Ron, et il n'y a...

\- Strictement rien entre vous ! Bon sang, Harry, ça fait des années que je le sais mais... Je n'ai pas grandi, ou quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Non mais tu le sous-entends !

Harry ne répondit rien mais Ron se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un grognement.

\- En fait... Tu as raison, bordel, tu as raison !

\- Ron...

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai déconné et toi tu ne l'as jamais laissée tomber. Même après toutes ces années, toi et Hermione, je ne le digère toujours pas. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous parler pour vous dire des choses, elle te comprend mieux que moi... De toute façon, j'ai toujours fait n'importe quoi avec elle, je savais que je ne la méritais pas.

\- C'est drôle, Hermione a dit exactement la même chose, qu'elle ne te méritait pas.

Ron leva un regard meurtri vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vit chez toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle se sent seule. Parce qu'elle a perdu son meilleur ami.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'excuser, continua Harry. Tu as fait une erreur et tu n'as même pas essayé d'en parler, de demander pardon. Tu as décidé seul que tu serais le perdant de l'histoire sans demander à Hermione son avis.

\- Hermione t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Hermione ne parle pas de toi. On survole le sujet, elle demande comment tu vas et c'est tout.

\- Tu penses que si je demande pardon, elle me pardonnera ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien, Ron. Tu trouves que cette situation est invivable, je suis d'accord. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ma sœur pour essayer de sauver ma vie privée ! Je ne pourrais pas lui parler, je suis incapable de la regarde en face. A chaque fois que je la regarde, je vois mes erreurs, mes échecs. La vie parfaite que j'ai ratée. Tout ce que j'aurais du avoir et que je n'aurai jamais. Tout ça parce que j'ai oublié à quel point Hermione pouvait être une personne magnifique.

Harry resta silencieux. Le discours de Ron lui tordit l'estomac. Il avait l'impression que c'était ce que Malfoy pouvait ressentir quand il le voyait lui. Mais le Serpentard avait trouvé la force de s'excuser. Malfoy avait trouvé la force de faire face à celui qu'il haïssait plus que tout et dévoiler ses faiblesses tandis que son meilleur ami avait peur de se confronter à celle qu'il était sensé aimer plus que tout.

\- Des fois, fit Ron, je me demande si c'est moi qui n'aurais pas mieux fait d'être dans ce lit. Ginny avait réussi partout ou j'avais échoué et...

\- Ferme-là, Ron !

Le ton d'Harry avait était glacial.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, reprit-il plus doucement. Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, je t'en supplie. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi...

Ron esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Il n'y a aucune justice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'en sais de moins en moins.

Harry et Ron mirent une dizaine de minutes à parler de sujets plus frivoles. Harry parla de son repas chez Neville en compagnie de Zabini et Malfoy et à son plus grand étonnement, cela fit rire son meilleur ami.

\- J'aurais tout donné pour voir la tête de Malfoy !

Harry lui raconta aussi les échanges bizarres qu'il avait eus avec le blond. Si Hermione était pragmatique, Ron lui était mitigé.

\- Est-ce raisonnable de discuter avec lui ? Ce type, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai juste envie de le frapper !

\- On est deux.

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas comme s'il nageait dans le bonheur et étalait sa réussite, non ? Pourtant, il a toujours sa fierté mal placée.

\- On peut dire... Qu'il est obstiné ?

\- C'est ça, obstiné. Laisse tomber, tu ne lui dois rien. Il a fait de ta vie un enfer.

\- Et Voldemort en a fait de même pour la sienne.

Ron finit par se rendre compte que l'heure avait plus que tourné. Ils se quittèrent sur une promesse du brun qu'il passerait chez Molly en fin de semaine.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry ne savait plus vraiment où aller.

Mais les mots de Ron tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne devait rien à Malfoy. Effectivement, il avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Et Harry perdrait beaucoup de temps à se dire que s'il avait fait les choses différemment, l'affaire Malfoy n'aurait pas été une histoire compliquée.

Que demandait-il, finalement ? Juste un peu de reconnaissance. Et Harry pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Ça ne lui coutait rien, de pardonner Malfoy. Ça ne lui coutait rien de soulager la conscience de quelqu'un. Ça ne lui coutait rien de faire ce plaisir-là à Malfoy.

Lui n'avait strictement rien à perdre dans cette histoire.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Si le hasard existait, il n'avait peut-être pas sa place dans la vie de Draco Malfoy.

Habituellement, il se rendait à son travail en passant par la cheminée du Manoir. Habituellement, ça lui permettait de déjeuner avec sa mère. Dans un silence pesant, certes, mais au moins il la voyait avant de partir.

Ce matin, pourtant, Malfoy avait décidé de passer par le Chemin de Traverse. Il en avait décidé ainsi parce qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il aurait bien sûr pu se rendre directement dans son atelier et y rester jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa boutique. Mais il s'était dit que l'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il avait pensé que se promener le long du Chemin de Traverse pendant que les rues étaient encore vides lui permettrait de se concentrer. Se concentrer sur un travail inexistant. Il avait beau tenter de penser à autre chose, son esprit était accaparé par une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter.

C'était pire que durant ses années à Poudlard. Pire parce que Potter avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Pire parce que Potter ne le détestait pas, non : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix et l'indifférence.

Il trouvait ça terrible. Terrible que Potter désirait une chose : qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Draco pouvait bien disparaître tout court, ça ne lui ferait sûrement ni chaud ni froid.

Il avait réfléchi. Intensément réfléchi. Pourquoi Potter était-il si important ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se contenter de sa vie, avancer et passer à autre chose ? Vendre la boutique et partir ailleurs ? Se reconstruire ailleurs ?

Pourquoi rester dans un endroit où personne n'attendait quoi que ce soit de lui ? Ou tout le monde le regardait comme s'il trainait la peste dans son sillage ? Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de mal ?

Du temps d'Astoria, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point la solitude forcée pouvait être pesante. Du temps d'Astoria, son esprit avait été plus qu'accaparé.

Alors il avait réfléchi et il en était venu à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il se punissait. C'était sa prison. Une vie où il n'avait aucun soutien. Une vie où il avait tout perdu.

Draco était fatigué de payer, à présent. Il se disait qu'il avait suffisamment souffert.

Alors pourquoi rester ?

C'est en mettant un pied dans la rue de son magasin et en levant les yeux que la réponse lui apparut clairement : il restait parce qu'il était possible que ce genre de chose se produise. Il restait parce qu'il était possible de croiser Harry Potter dans un cimetière. Il restait parce qu'il était possible qu'Harry Potter découvre sa boutique.

Il restait parce qu'il était possible qu'il répare autre chose que des objets cassés.

Il restait parce qu'il était possible de trouver Harry Potter devant sa porte, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et les yeux levés vers l'enseigne en forme de dragon.

Il restait parce que du temps d'Astoria, il avait oublié à quel point Harry Potter l'obsédait.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Quand Draco Malfoy arriva à sa hauteur, Harry Potter le fixait déjà. Le blond ne fit cependant aucune remarque. A la place, il ouvrit le magasin de la façon la plus naturelle mais quand il poussa la porte il la garda ouverte pour que le brun puisse entrer.

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Draco se déplaça vers l'établi pour y déposer sa veste avant de se tourner.

Potter était au milieu de la pièce, les mains toujours dans les poches. Draco le détailla du regard, vraiment.

De ses cheveux ramenés en arrière en un chignon lâche, de ses lunettes éternellement rondes et qui avait la décence d'être réparées. De son pull gris qui lui collait à la peau à son jean flottant et élimé. De ses lèvres, de sa barbe jusqu'à ses yeux.

Ses yeux…

\- Je suppose que je te dois des excuses.

\- Tu supposes ?

Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais il sentait naitre en lui deux sentiments totalement opposés.

Il était furieux. Furieux que Potter soit là. Furieux qu'il vienne avec les meilleurs sentiments. Furieux qu'il vienne au moment où il avait décidé d'abandonner. Où il avait passé la nuit entière à se faire une raison. Que son mode de vie n'avait rien de sain et que dans cette spirale, il entrainait sa mère. Il était furieux… Et reconnaissant. Reconnaissant envers Potter de venir au moment où il avait décidé d'abandonner.

Potter dégagea une main de sa poche et Draco sut ce qu'il en ferait avant même qu'elle n'atteigne son crâne et ramène des cheveux déjà plaqués en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme… Le dernier des cons.

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu te forces, Potter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça me désole de savoir que tu as fait le chemin juste pour cracher des excuses que tu ne penses pas.

Potter passa sa main sur son visage, sur sa barbe. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots, ou de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller, et Draco le suppliait intérieurement de ne pas partir.

\- Je le pense, Malfoy. Et je veux bien essayer.

Cette fois-ci Draco ne réussit pas à cacher sa stupeur.

\- Essayer quoi ?

A ce moment, il pouvait clairement voir le malaise du brun.

\- Essayer d'être… Enfin. J'aimerais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître.

Draco n'avait aucune phrase pour répondre à ça. Parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait cru possible d'entendre.

\- Si c'est…

\- Par pitié ? le coupa Harry. Si c'est ce que tu penses, autant arrêter là. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à t'expliquer que non, ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais de la peine. Je vais te dire pourquoi Malfoy, et je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois.

Draco voulut répliquer mais le regard brûlant que lui lança Potter le stoppa dans son élan. Il se contenta d'un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que, oui, il écouterait.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de me disputer encore. C'est vrai que j'avais juste à venir, te dire que j'acceptais tes excuses, que je te présentais les miennes et on arrêtait de vivre cette situation ridicule et ça aurait été parfait pour nous deux. Ou peut-être pour toi. Je me dis juste que ça serait du gâchis. Si après toutes ces années, tu arrives à venir me parler, pourquoi en serais-je incapable ? Et…

\- C'est une compétition ? siffla Draco.

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! Pourquoi tout ce que je dis apparaît comme une lutte ou un combat à tes yeux ?!

Draco secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire sans humour.

\- De mauvaises habitudes. Je t'en prie, continue.

Potter croisa les bras avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans le magasin.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs, un nombre assez important d'erreurs, et tu en as fait presque autant que moi. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour mon comportement durant Poudlard. Si ce n'est pour une seule et unique chose, que j'ai regrettée à la minute même et que je regrette encore.

Draco glissa machinalement une main contre ses côtes.

\- J'allais…

\- Me lancer un impardonnable ? Et alors ? Aucun de nous ne sait si ça allait fonctionner.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- N'en doute pas, Potter : si je t'avais touché, c'est toi qu'on aurait retrouvé en sang.

Potter cessa de marcher et se tourna vivement vers lui. Et Draco comprit quelque chose. Potter ne le croyait pas. Potter ne croyait pas un seul instant que Draco aurait réussi à lui faire mal. Et c'était sûrement vrai. Avec horreur, il se rendait compte que c'était sûrement vrai.

Le brun s'avança vers lui. Il avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça et pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi ces derniers jours mais c'est tout ! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Encore une fois, nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Il y a des raisons importantes pour lesquelles je crois qu'essayer… Essayer est important. Et aussi, j'aimerais savoir à quel point j'ai eu tord. J'aimerais savoir si ça vaut le coup. J'aimerais…

Potter resta devant lui, ses derniers mots en suspens. Il referma la bouche et ses yeux bougèrent rapidement, comme si regarder Draco était proscrit.

Lui aurait voulu savoir quelles étaient ses autres raisons. Mais Potter se reprit.

\- Si tu es d'accord, Malfoy, essayons. Je ne te promets pas d'être ce que tu penses que je suis...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je suis déjà ébloui par ta prestance et ta verve. Beaucoup d'hésitation mais on ressent tout de même une sorte de passion, fit-il avec ironie.

Le visage de Potter se tordit en une grimace affreuse qui se transforma en un sourire.

\- Bien : au moins, je n'ai pas parlé pour rien.

Un ange passa, moment durant lequel ils se toisèrent du regard, moment durant lequel Draco avait l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si Potter aspirait tout l'air de la pièce. Comme si sa seule présence faisait tourner les aiguilles à l'envers.

\- Avant de signer ce pacte de non-agression, finit-il pas reprendre. Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on établisse une règle.

\- Une amitié à l'essai avec des règles en plus ? Potter, c'est un contrat magique qu'il te faut, dans ces cas-là.

Potter ignora ses sarcasmes d'un haussement de sourcil.

\- Si on doit se revoir à l'avenir, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus du passé.

Draco croisa les bras.

\- Quel dommage... J'avais tellement de chose à te dire à propos de l'enfant merveilleux que j'étais ! Toutes ces photos de moi bébé que tu ne verras jamais… quelle tristesse !

\- Malfoy, je suis sérieux.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai terriblement envie de revenir sur la façon dont toi et tes amis m'avez laissé écroulé dans le train durant tout le trajet nous ramenant à Londres, tu te trompes admirablement. Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de parler de Poudlard avec toi.

C'était faux. Il avait des tas de choses à dire sur ces années-là. Des tas d'excuses à formuler, des tas de moments à clarifier, des tas de choses douloureuses à partager. Mais si le prix à payer pour garder Potter près de lui était de taire tout ce qui se rapportait à la guerre, il ferait cet effort.

\- J'ai moi aussi une demande avant que l'on se tape dans le dos.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je veux tout savoir, Potter. Je veux avoir ce que tu as fait pour ma famille. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait pour les serpentard.

Draco put observer les longs cils noirs de Potter battre rapidement.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je pensais qu'il était évident que tous les élèves de Poudlard vivraient mal le battage médiatique et vu que j'en gardais moi-même un très mauvais souvenir, j'ai demandé à ce que rien ne soit divulgué concernant les élèves de Serpentard. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les parents condamnés mais au moins je pouvais étouffer dans l'œuf quelques critiques nauséabondes. Aucun des Serpentard n'est revenu pour une huitième année, ce qui a rendu les choses plus faciles. Museler la presse, je pouvais le faire, museler des élèves, c'était impossible. Cela dit, vous n'étiez pas un cas à part. Je l'ai fait pour les Weasley, pour moi et pour Teddy. Une close de confidentialité scrupuleusement respectée, et en échange…J'accordais ma plus longue interview à la Gazette du Sorcier. Aucune question ne m'a été épargnée. En ce qui concerne ta famille, je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais fait. J'ai donné des faits, le Magenmagot en a fait ce qu'il voulait. J'ai peut-être un peu insisté sur le rôle de ta mère. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas à moi que tu le dois.

\- Tu as fait ça pour Parkinson et pour Nott ?

Harry poussa un long soupir.

\- D'une certaine façon, je comprends Parkinson et ça aurait sûrement épargné bien des vies si je m'étais rendu avant.

\- Potter…

Draco le regarda, horrifié.

\- Pour Nott… Cette guerre a fait de lui un orphelin, je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'en dire plus.

Le blond ravala le « désolé » qu'il avait entre les dents. Il savait que Potter l'enverrait se faire voir s'il s'excusait encore. De plus, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- D'accord.

L'ancien Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Pas de guerre, pas de Poudlard. Ça me va.

Draco lut le soulagement sur le visage de Potter. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue et son cœur s'emballa pour ça. Il s'emballa deux fois plus quand le brun tendit sa main.

\- Donc…

Donc quoi ? Draco n'avait pas de mot pour ponctuer ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se contenta d'un geste : il prit la main de Potter dans la sienne et pensa que c'était le meilleur moment de ces trois dernières années.

.

.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Quel temps magnifique n'est ce pas ? Du genre à rester chez soi et se prélasser avec un thé glacé :p. Ou savourer un chapitre de Cupidon sous un parasol !

Je vous ai manqués ?

Haha je plaisante. Bon! Je vous laisse ce petit texte corrigé par** Titou Douh (tayo**). Et je file continuer à frapper mon clavier !

**Hellehaare :** Ils se sont disputé parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment s'apprécier :p. Mais ils vont travailler dessus ! Parce que oui, ce sont des adultes. Ohoh merci ! Je fais du mieux que je peux pour que ce qu'ils pensent ait un sens et apparement ça fonctionne ! J'espère que ça sera tout aussi bien dans ce futur chapitre ! Koeur !

**Plum32 :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire et ensuite, oui cette histoire est terminée ! Pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas je ne les ais pas compté…peut-être dix ou quinze ^^.

Voilà pour vous les agneaux ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

_« \- Bon, comment je suis ?  
\- Extraordinairement normal. »_

_Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé, Harry et Luna Lovegood._

_._

_._

\- PAPA !

Harry réceptionna une Lily extatique. D'un geste sûr, il la souleva dans les airs avant de la prendre contre lui.

\- Ma puce !

Il plongea son nez dans son cou et souffla avec force, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'égosiller de rire sa fille. Tout en la gardant dans ses bras, Harry avança vers Molly qui avait les mains jointes à ses hanches.

\- Bonjour, Molly.

\- Bonjour, Harry Chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Excellente. Ma diablesse de fille a-t-elle été correcte ?

\- Un ange, comme toujours, Lily, tu montres à ton père ce que grand-père t'a ramené ?

Harry reposa la petite rouquine au sol qui se mit à tirer son pull.

\- Oui, Papa, viens voir ! C'est là-haut.

Elle se détacha de lui avant de décamper en direction des escaliers.

\- Elle n'a pas dormi ?

\- Pas une seule seconde, non. Elle n'a pas arrêté de demander pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas venir avec toi.

Harry rit.

\- Elle dit ça mais elle s'ennuie toujours quand je vais voir mon éditrice.

Une fois en haut, Harry comprit où sa fille se trouvait : dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, Lily avait ouvert une boite qui se trouvait sur le lit. Elle en sortit une robe à volants rose et la fit tournoyer avec elle.

\- Tu as vu ? Elle est jolie.

\- Elle l'est, en effet.

Harry se baissa pour caresser le tissu.

\- J'ai essayé de la lui faire porter mais elle n'a pas voulu.

\- J'aime bien les robes mais je peux pas courir avec !

Molly leva les mains au ciel.

\- Le portrait craché de sa mère... Elle aussi détestait mettre ces robes mais tu changeras d'avis quand tu tomberas amoureuse d'un garçon.

Harry et Lily regardèrent Molly avec des yeux ronds.

\- Beurk, non. Je vais pas tomber amoureuse d'un garçon !

\- Figure-toi que ça t'arrivera un jour, la taquina sa grand-mère.

\- Non, non et non. En plus, imagine que j'aime les filles ! J'aurais pas besoin de porter de robe !

Harry rigola mais ça ne fit pas rire Molly.

\- Comment ça ? Les filles aiment les garçons.

\- Même que c'est pas vrai, pesta Lily. Béatrice elle est amoureuse d'une fille !

Molly regarda Harry.

\- Qui est Béatrice ?

\- Ma correctrice…

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête, Harry.

Le brun plia soigneusement la robe pour la remettre dans sa boite.

\- Lily a six ans. Pour elles, les garçons sont dégoutants, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pas tous, répliqua Lily. Toi, t'es pas dégoutant !

Harry attira sa fille contre lui et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci, mon ange !

\- Tant pis, mais tu pourras la mettre la prochaine fois qu'on ira voir ta mère, fit Molly.

Lily croisa les bras et fit la moue.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de quoi, jeune fille ?

\- Molly…

\- J'ai pas envie de mettre la robe pour aller voir Maman. De toute façon, elle verra même pas que j'ai une nouvelle robe !

Harry attrapa la main de sa fille et la tira vers la sortie.

\- Inutile de parler sur ce ton, Lily. Tu n'es pas obligée de mettre la robe mais tu peux au moins remercier ta grand-mère.

\- J'ai pas dit que je la mettrai jamais !

Harry se tourna vers Molly dont le visage était blanc comme un linge. Harry voulut justifier les propos de sa fille. Mais la machine était lancée.

\- Il suffit, Lily : tu mettras cette robe parce que ça fera plaisir à ta mère.

\- Tu sais même pas si elle est vraiment contente ! Moi je veux pas y aller. J'ai pas besoin de Maman ! J'ai tante Hermione, maintenant ! Elle fait tout mieux que maman à la maison !

Sa fille lâcha sa main et descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse, laissant Harry seul avec Molly.

\- Hermione… ? Harry, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry soupira et leva un regard douloureux vers sa mère de cœur.

\- Hermione vit chez moi.

\- Hermione vit chez toi…

Harry fit une grimace, parce que la déception qu'il lisait sur le visage de Molly lui creva le cœur.

\- Est-ce que Ron…

\- Ron le sait, je lui ai dit.

\- Pourquoi Hermione vit chez toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle se sent seule.

\- Mais… Elle… Vous…Tu es marié !

Harry se sentit profondément insulté. Que Ron y pense, il trouvait ça logique mais Molly Weasley… Ce n'était plus de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à présent, mais de la colère.

\- Je suis marié, en effet ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie ! Ron, malgré sa bêtise, a toute sa famille avec lui mais Hermione n'a plus tout ça ! Savez-vous depuis quand elle n'a pas remis les pieds au Terrier ?! Je considère Ron comme mon frère, de la même façon que je considère Hermione comme ma sœur, Molly. J'aurais aimé que vous, plus que les autres, vous compreniez ça !

\- Harry, je suis… Je ne voulais pas…

Harry préféra redescendre. Il trouva sa fille appuyée contre la pierre de la cheminée.

\- On rentre, Lily !

Au ton brusque de son père, Lily sursauta. Mais elle prit la poudre de cheminette.

\- Dis au revoir à ta grand-mère, s'il te plait.

Lily reposa la poudre et avança vers Molly tête baissée et sa grand-mère la serra contre elle.

\- A bientôt, Lily chérie.

Lily ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

\- Harry, tu sais que je ne le pensais pas. C'est… Tu sais que c'est dur pour moi.

\- Je le sais, Molly. Mais c'est dur pour tout le monde.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta le Terrier.

**OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

Lily n'était plus dans le salon quand il arriva chez lui. Mais Hermione était là.

\- Harry ! Ta fille a détalé dans sa chambre sans même un « bonjour ». Qu'est-ce que… Harry ?

Le brun s'était figé devant Hermione. Il se sentait trembler de tout son corps.

\- Avant, commença t-il. Avant tu ne prenais pas de pincette. Tu me disais tout de but en blanc, tu ne te gênais pas pour me dire quand je faisais mal les choses.

\- Harry…

\- J'ai besoin de l'entendre, Hermione. J'ai besoin d'entendre ce que je fais mal.

Hermione secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui mais Harry recula.

\- Dis le moi ! Dis le moi, maintenant. Parce que toi, tu as toujours su.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment mais elle savait qu'Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle continuerait à l'épargner.

\- Tu as fait appel à tous les médicomages, Harry. Tu as fait appel à des médecins moldus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi… Que rien, rien ne ramènera Ginny. Elle respire parce que des potions la font respirer. Elle mange parce que des tubes la font manger. Ginny est…

\- TAIS-TOI ! Oh, bon sang, tais-toi… Tais-toi.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, se roulant en boule comme un enfant et Hermione se précipita sur lui pour le serrer contre elle.

\- Pardon, pardonne-moi, Harry…

Harry sanglota contre elle, la laissant le bercer et caresser ses cheveux. Quand il fut calmé, Hermione revint vers lui avec une tasse de thé. Ils s'étaient adossés au pied du canapé et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Personne ne te reprochera de ne plus y croire, Harry.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Ginny peut rester dans cet état pendant des années encore. Tu peux rester dans cet état pendant des années encore.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas, Hermione.

\- D'accord. D'accord. Mais Harry… Tu ne peux pas forcer les autres à y croire aussi.

Harry tourna un regard tremblant vers Hermione. Cette dernière serra son bras.

\- Molly et Ron savent que tu es ici.

\- Oh.

\- Lily pense que tu es sa nouvelle maman.

\- Voilà qui explique tout...

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer puis Hermione reprit :

\- Je pourrais être sa nouvelle maman et tu pourrais m'épouser platoniquement.

Harry rit, suivi de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir.

La chambre de Lily était plongée dans le noir mais sur les murs dansaient les myriades d'étoiles que projetait la mapemonde stellaire. Harry trouva sa fille assise au pied de son lit, tenant l'objet entre ses mains. Son visage était encore plus blafard sous la pâle lumière que dégageait le globe.

Harry s'approcha lentement et s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle. Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment. Puis Hermione entra elle aussi dans la chambre et s'assit à coté d'eux.

\- Lily, commença Harry.

\- Je sais ! Je sais qu'Hermione n'est pas ma maman, je sais que j'ai dit des choses méchantes. Mais j'aime pas cet endroit.

\- Quoi donc ? Le Terrier ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Non… L'hôpital. Je déteste y aller. Maman reste juste allongée là sans rien faire. Avant, elle faisait plein de choses, on faisait plein de choses mais j'arrive plus bien à me souvenir. T'as tout fait, t'as même fait comme dans Blanche-Neige et la Belle au Bois Dormant et ça marche pas. Et si elle se réveille, elle ira où, tante Hermione ?

Harry coula un regard meurtri vers sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière se contenta d'un fin sourire.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais je sais aussi que tu fais tout pour me faire plaisir et plaisir à ta grand-mère comme lorsque tu mets le manteau de ta maman.

Lily écarquilla les yeux devant son père.

\- Je ne t'obligerai plus à y aller, Lily. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que même si tu penses d'une certaine façon, d'autres personnes ne pensent pas comme toi. Et c'est mal de dire aux autres comment ils devraient penser. Tu peux expliquer gentiment mais tu ne peux pas dire les choses de façon blessante. Tu as été blessante envers ta grand-mère

\- Pardon, sanglota la petite fille. Je veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi, je veux pas que grand-mère pense que je suis une méchante fille !

\- Je t'assure qu'elle ne pense pas ça, trésor. Mais si c'était toi qui dormais, moi aussi je viendrais te voir tous les jours.

Lily se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

\- Je veux pas m'endormir ! Je veux pas que tu t'endormes ! Pardon.

Harry serra sa fille contre lui, collant sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas...

Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent tous les trois dans le lit de Lily, tout en observant des étoiles crées de toute pièce.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco ferma la porte de son magasin d'une main tremblante. C'était un tremblement qu'il avait eu du mal à contrôler de toute la matinée. En vérité, qu'il avait du mal à contrôler depuis qu'il avait reçu un mot de Potter : un petit message lui proposant de manger en sa compagnie ce midi. Draco avait répondu dans la minute qu'il acceptait et il avait regardé les heures qui le séparaient du déjeuner s'écouler avec appréhension.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était si soudain... Mais il fallait croire que quand Potter promettait quelque chose, il s'y tenait.

Tout en remontant le col de sa veste autour de son cou, il prit le chemin qui le menait au Chien Fou. En ce jour de semaine, la terrasse était presque déserte mais il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la tignasse noire de Potter. Et avec lui, la silhouette d'une petite fille aux cheveux orange.

Draco sourit imperceptiblement. La présence de Lily avait du être réfléchie et il se dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de blanc ou de discussion gênante.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! couina la jeune enfant dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Bonjour, Lily. Potter.

\- Malfoy.

Draco tira une chaise et s'assit en face du brun.

\- Pffrr, c'est quoi, ça… « Malfoy, Potter » je croyais que vous étiez amis, maintenant !

Lily, qui était à genoux sur sa chaise, se redressa pour observer son père.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça, répondit son père.

\- Mais si, t'as dit « je déjeune avec quelqu'un » et j'ai demandé si c'était un mauvais rendez-vous et tu m'as dit « pas pire qu'avec le Ministère » et je saaaiiss que rien n'est pire que le Ministère !

Draco haussa un sourcil et observa le visage mortifié de Potter.

\- En plus, c'est monsieur Malfoy ! s'égosilla l'enfant. Il faut être ami avec lui ! Il le faautt !

\- Oui, _Harry_… Il faut être ami avec moi, fit Malfoy d'un ton faussement suppliant.

Harry le foudroya du regard et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

\- Ton père n'est peut-être pas convaincu par l'importance de ma présence dans sa vie.

Tout en disant ça à Lily, il lui fit un clin d'œil. La petite fille secoua vivement la tête.

\- Alors il faut le convaincre !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être convaincu de quoi que ce soit. Lily, assieds-toi bien. Vous avez peut-être de l'énergie à revendre, mais j'aimerais pouvoir manger.

La fille d'Harry se rassit sur ses jambes et leva la carte.

\- Pourquoi on la regarde ? Tu prends toujours la même chose.

Harry, qui avait commencé à parcourir le menu des yeux, fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Absolument pas.

Draco était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Il avait l'impression d'être en face de deux enfants.

\- Tu as choisi, Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Je t'en prie, Lily, appelle-moi Draco.

Les joues de la gamine devinrent rouges et elle lui offrit le plus tendre des sourires.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre la tourte aux pigeons.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une serveuse se présenta à eux.

\- J'ai entendu tourte aux pigeons ? Quel choix délicieux ! Et vous, je suppose que ça sera la tourte forestière coupée en deux ?

Draco vit Harry reposer sa carte en bougonnant mais Lily parla à sa place.

\- Oui, et aussi la super limonade ! Tu vas prendre de la super limonade, Draco ?

\- Je sens qu'il faut que je prenne cette super limonade.

\- C'est noté ! Je vous apporte ça.

Harry laissa la serveuse récupérer ses cartes sans protester sur le fait que sa commande avait été choisie par sa fille.

\- Vous venez manger ici tous les midis ?

Draco avait posé sa question de façon nonchalante mais c'était comme s'il avait demandé à Potter s'il avait l'intention de devenir champion du monde de traite d'hypogriffe. Par chance, il y en avait une qui prenait plaisir à ce repas.

\- Seulement quand Papa a rendez-vous ! On y va le matin, il parle longtemps dans un bureau et puis après on va se promener.

Le blond plissa les yeux.

\- Tu parles longtemps dans un bureau…

\- Non, Malfoy, je ne vois pas de psy.

Draco se redressa convenablement. Il ne savait pas si c'était un soulagement ou une raison de s'inquiéter.

\- C'est pour le travail, fit Lily qui s'attaqua au pain que venait d'apporter la serveuse.

\- Ah oui ? Et que fait le grand Harry Potter qui nécessite de rester assis dans un bureau durant des heures ? Des réunions avec le Ministère ?

Draco avait imité le ton ennuyé de la fille de Potter pour poser sa question. Il avait l'impression que le brun détestait être là mais lui s'amusait énormément.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Je pense que le « apprendre à se connaître » doit marcher dans les deux sens. De plus, je trouve injuste que tu saches tout de mon activité pendant que le mystère plane autour de toi. Aux dernières nouvelle, tu étais encore un chasseur de méchants.

Potter soupira.

\- Je ne suis plus auror. Depuis trois ans, à peu près.

\- C'est vrai ! Même que tante Hermione, elle a dit qu'il a claqué la porte très fort !

Le brun adressa un pauvre sourire à sa fille mais Draco était totalement intrigué.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'avais les meilleures raisons pour partir, mais certains ont eu la délicatesse de croire qu'ils pouvaient me dicter ma vie et me faire de belle leçon de morale, s'énerva Potter. J'ai fini par leur dire que j'avais assez donné de ma personne.

\- Donc même le Sauveur peut en avoir marre...

\- J'en ai eu marre dès l'instant ou quelqu'un a trouvé bon de m'appeler le Sauveur. Lily, assieds-toi bien.

La petite fille reposa ses fesses sur ses jambes pliées et lança un regard désolé à son père. Quelques secondes plus tard, la serveuse revint avec leurs plats et un pichet de limonade.

Draco observa le brun commencer à couper des morceaux de tourte pour sa fille. Il savait qu'elle était assez grande pour le faire mais il le faisait tout de même : en face de lui se trouvait un père. Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, le Survivant, celui qui avait sauvé la peau de tout le monde et à qui on avait continué à demander inlassablement de rester ce sauveur, avait tout quitté pour ça : pour une petite fille aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux intensément verts.

Et Draco aimait cette image.

\- Et à présent, que fais-tu ? Père au foyer ?

\- Papa écrit des livres, fit Lily tout en mâchouillant un morceau de tourte.

Tout d'un coup, c'en fut trop pour Draco Malfoy : il éclata de rire. Il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa sa gorge expulser tout le ridicule de cette phrase. Quand il reposa un regard humide sur les Potter, ce fut pour les trouver le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Lily.

\- Non, ma puce. C'est la raison pour laquelle monsieur Malfoy est infréquentable.

\- Pardon ? Parce que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ?

Potter essuya ses doigts sur sa serviette et s'attaqua à sa propre assiette.

\- Non, Malfoy, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

\- Quel genre de livre ? Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? J'en aurais forcément entendu parler !

\- Pas si j'utilise un nom de plume... Et tu ne les trouveras pas en vente dans le monde sorcier.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ma parole, Potter, tu es devenu un ermite ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu continues à utiliser la magie ?

Les joues du brun se colorèrent légèrement et il jeta un regard passablement énervé à Malfoy.

\- J'en ai de moins en moins l'utilité.

\- Il l'utilise à Noël pour monter le sapin ! Et aussi quand il est fatigué de nettoyer, et pour ranger ma chambre ! Et aussi pour repasser ses vêtements et des fois on prend la moto volante et…

\- Bon, bon, je crois qu'il a compris, grommela Potter.

\- La moto volante ?

\- Oui, c'est une énorme moto ! Elle fait beaucoup de bruit et avant on partait et j'étais dans le petit copite… Cotite…

\- Cockpit, la corrigea le brun.

\- Oui, et on s'envolait !

Potter laissa un sourire amusé se poser sur ses lèvres face à la stupeur de Draco.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?!

\- D'une moto volante, elle te l'a dit, tu n'écoutes pas.

\- Je veux voir cet engin !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Draco se tourna alors vers Lily.

\- Et toi, alors ? Tu fais de la magie ?

La question tout à fait innocente de Draco jeta un froid sur la table. La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers son père avant de plonger son regard dans son assiette.

\- Pas encore, répondit simplement Potter.

Mais c'était un « pas encore » rempli de douleur. Un « pas encore » qui soulevait beaucoup trop de questions. Questions qui se perdirent au bord de ses lèvres.

Parce qu'il n'avait « pas encore » le droit de les poser.

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Potter et Lily le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa boutique. Draco avait cru que le silence allait rester pesant mais c'était sans compter la joie de vivre de Lily et son bavardage incessant. Tous les sujets étaient bons pour qu'elle fasse entendre sa voix, et Draco s'amusait beaucoup à lui répondre le plus sérieusement du monde, même à ses questions les plus tirées par les cheveux. Potter les écoutaient en souriant.

Une fois arrivés à hauteur des portes du Magyar Vert, ils y trouvèrent un Blaise Zabini collé à la vitre, tentant de regarder à travers.

\- Quel drôle de façon de faire du repérage pour me cambrioler...

\- Qui voudrait des babioles que tu vends ? rétorqua Potter avec humour.

Zabini sursauta presque et fit les yeux ronds en voyant qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Potter et… A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Je suis Lily !

\- La fameuse Lily Potter, enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

Lily pouffa de rire et se colla aux jambes de son père.

\- Ou étais-tu ? dit-il en se tournant vers Draco.

\- Comme tout être humain normal, j'ai besoin de me nourrir, ce que je suis allé faire.

\- Avec Potter ?

\- Je suis de bonne compagnie, il parait, s'amusa le brun.

Zabini ne trouva rien à répondre.

\- Si tu disais au revoir, Lily ?

\- Maintenant ?!

\- Malfoy a du travail et il a peut-être envie qu'on le laisse en paix.

Draco ne le pensait pas vraiment mais il ne le contredit pas.

\- Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, petite Lily. Je ne bouge pas d'ici !

\- Oh, d'accord, ben… Au revoir, alors.

\- Bonne journée, Malfoy. Zabini.

Potter les salua d'un mouvement de tête formel et récupéra la main de sa fille qui marcha tout en gardant la tête tournée vers eux. Draco se força à ne pas les observer s'éloigner et s'engouffra dans sa boutique, Blaise sur les talons.

\- Avec Potter ! Tu as mangé avec Potter ? J'ai raté combien d'épisodes ?!

Le blond grimpa les marches de l'atelier sans répondre.

\- Depuis quand ? Draco ?

\- Depuis le repas chez Londubat… Enfin non, pas exactement. C'est notre premier repas ensemble.

Draco se laissa choir sur sa chaise et observa son ami passer ses doigts sur ses tempes.

\- Comment ?

\- Je t'épargne les détails : on a discuté comme des êtres civilisés.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas lancé de sort ? Vous ne vous êtes pas frappés ? Je n'y crois pas. C'est un miracle !

\- Tu trouves ?

Blaise le fixa intensément.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Pour le moment, rien de mauvais ne s'est produit, répondit nonchalamment Draco.

\- Alors on s'acoquine tous avec des Gryffondor ?

\- Comment ça, « tous » ?

\- Je reviens de chez Londubat, je lui ai fait signer un contrat en bonne et due forme. Je vais avoir droit à sa meilleure production florale !

\- Tu as mangé avec Londubat ?

Le noir laissa échapper un rire sonore.

\- Et pas que ! Je suis arrivé et il y avait Lovegood et son mari, le petit fils de Norbert Dragoneau. Tu y crois ? Cette fille sort avec une sommité et elle est toujours aussi… Enfin bref ! Toi et Potter… Civils. C'était comment ?

\- Plein de surprises.

Draco raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il avait appris et à la mention de la magie de Lily, Blaise fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle a six ans, c'est encore tôt. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait tes premières petites étincelles à trois ans que tout le monde est comme toi.

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

\- Et donc, tu vas l'inviter à ton tour ? Est-ce le début d'une nouvelle amitié ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Mais Draco fut incapable de cacher son sourire satisfait.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Au cours des trois semaines qui suivirent le repas en compagnie de Potter, Draco se retrouva à dîner en extérieur plus souvent que d'habitude. Il avait laissé un jour s'écouler avant d'envoyer une invitation au brun pour manger en sa compagnie et comme il n'avait pas les moyens de manger dans un restaurant en permanence, il l'avait invité à dévorer un sandwich dans son atelier.

Potter ne s'était pas ennuyé mais il avait sans aucun sous-entendu fait remarquer à Draco qu'il avait de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi faire et qu'il pouvait bien payer pour deux. Le blond avait accepté sans sourciller, ce qui avait surpris Potter.

\- Vu que je sais que ce n'est pas par pitié, attends-toi à ce que je profite de chaque petite pièce d'or que tu voudras gracieusement partager. Et puis ne mens pas : tu adores que je sois avec toi !

Potter s'était contenté de grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible face au ton hautain de Draco.

Une fois, Blaise s'était joint à eux et avait fini par demander à Draco comment il supportait ça. Ils avaient passé toute l'heure à s'envoyer des répliques cinglantes et moqueuses. Toutes leurs discussions se résumaient à de petites prises de tête sur des sujets variés, comme le manque total de connaissance de Malfoy sur le monde moldu, ou celui de savoir vivre de Potter.

Une autre fois, Granger s'était aussi invitée et Draco avait trouvé sa présence plus qu'encourageante. Il semblait cependant que la règle « on ne parle pas de Poudlard » valait pour elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois fait référence à son comportement odieux durant leurs longues années d'études. A la place, ils avaient discuté littérature pour en venir au sujet des livres de Potter. Draco avait donc découvert qu'en plus d'être écrivain, sa prédilection était les livres pour enfants et qu'en plus de cela, il faisait ses propres illustrations.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils mangeaient seuls, Draco découvrait un garçon avec ce qu'il fallait d'humour pour qu'ils finissent par passer la soirée à rire. Il y avait toujours des petites piques lancées sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ils avaient toujours l'un pour l'autre un commentaire acide _; _sur les airs pincés de Malfoy, ou sur la tenue vestimentaire de Potter. Mais ils arrivaient à discuter de sujets tellement variés que c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se dire que Potter avait un cerveau. Et c'était surprenant à quel point la haine pouvait effacer certains traits qui auraient du lui paraître évidents.

L'évidence se résumait en ça : Potter était d'une merveilleuse compagnie.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il accepta l'invitation de Neville Londubat. Il savait que c'était un endroit neutre. Que Londubat était un garçon si peu rancunier et tellement doux que même s'il avait honte de lui-même, il avait la certitude qu'il passerait une agréable soirée.

De plus, Blaise et Granger étaient aussi invités, ce qui rendait la chose beaucoup moins stressante.

**OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Draco jeta le nœud qu'il avait tenté de faire sur son lit. Ce dernier se retrouva au sommet d'une pile de vêtements qui avaient subi le même sort.

Il était encore en train de tirer sur le col de sa robe qu'il ne fit pas attention à sa mère qui entra dans sa chambre. Elle observa son fils tenter de choisir un foulard adéquat avant de manifester sa présence.

\- Tu devrais mettre le gris : il met tes yeux en valeur.

Draco sursauta avant de fusiller sa mère du regard mais celle-ci l'ignora et vint le rejoindre pour nouer le tissus autour de son cou.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je ne t'ai pas vu mettre autant de temps à te préparer. La dernière fois, c'était juste avant ton premier rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Astoria.

Sa mère laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur ses épaules en lui souriant tendrement.

\- C'est quel genre de repas ?

\- Un repas entre amis.

\- Parkinson ? Nott ?

\- Non… C'est… Londubat, Potter et Granger.

\- Oh.

La surprise de sa mère se fana aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu mangeais un peu moins le soir... Mais tu ne perds pas de poids.

Draco récupéra les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

\- Tu vas trouver ça stupide, répondit son fils, mais je crois que j'ai appris quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

Draco ferma les yeux et embrassa les doigts de sa mère.

\- Qu'on ne perd rien en demandant pardon.

.

.

**Et voilà pour ce soir! A la semaine prochaine! Koeur sur vous les agneaux!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Bonzour…**

**Désolée pour le retard :o !**

**Titou douh a corrigé ce chapitre ! Ourah !**

**Plum32 : Elle est entièrement écrite :D. J'ai juste du mal à poster de façon hebdomadaire !**

**Guest : Huhu encore un peu de patience alors !**

**Hellehaare : Moui, je crois qu'Harry prends beaucoup de pincettes avec Molly mais…bon, c'est là toute la force de son amour pour sa mère de cœur XD. Oui Draco est un grand garçon, qui sait ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut c'est…mouhahaha**

**Claire : Mais merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que ça aurait pu se finir là mais bon comme j'ai déjà écris la suite on va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin XD ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Koeur**

**Et voilà, bonne lecture les agneaux !**

**.**

**.**

_« J'ai toujours été fier du talent que je possède pour tourner des phrases. Et les mots sont à mon avis, qui n'est pas si humble, notre plus inépuisable source de magie. Ils peuvent à la fois infliger des blessures et y porter remède. »_

_Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort - 1re partie, Dumbledore._

_._

_._

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hannah souriante. Ses cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval soulignaient la douceur de son visage rond.

\- Bonsoir, Harry ! Bonsoir, Hermione !

\- Salut, Hannah !

Hermione embrassa son amie avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon.

\- On est les premiers ?

\- Pas du tout, vous êtes les retardataires !

En entrant, Harry remarqua que c'était effectivement le cas. Assis dans les deux fauteuils du salon se trouvaient Malfoy, qui faisait tourner un verre contenant un liquide ambré, et Zabini, penché vers Neville.

\- On avait dit vingt heures, non ?

\- Et il est vingt heure quinze passé, fit Draco en se levant. La ponctualité Potter, ce n'est pas juste une notion abstraite.

\- Au nom de notre amitié, Hannah : peux-tu te débarrasser de ce blond ?

\- Je croyais que tu aimais ma couleur de cheveux ? fit la jeune femme, clairement amusée.

\- Je vois. C'est une soirée entre amis ou un procès ?

\- Ne les écoutes pas, intervint Neville. Je crois qu'on a créé un duo diabolique. Les Poufsouffle sont immunisé au venin des Serpentard.

\- Comment peut-on être désobligeant face à une hôte aussi remarquable ? répondit Draco en employant son ton le plus pompeux.

\- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est moi qui m'en vais, fit Harry en faisant mine de remettre son manteau.

\- Tatata, ne sois pas idiot ! Depuis quand ploies-tu face à l'adversité ? Vous êtes encore en supériorité numérique, plaisanta Hannah.

\- Oui, Potter, ce n'est pas ton genre de ployer ! Tu es un chêne : tu te tiens droit et tu laisses ton hirsute coiffure se faire balayer par le vent.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se retint pas de sourire.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais.

\- Jamais.

Draco ponctua son mot d'un clin d'œil et Harry se força à ne pas le regarder trop longtemps.

Il n'expliquait pas ce qui se passait entre lui et Malfoy. Il réalisait avec peine qu'ils étaient capables de s'entendre sur presque tout : sur des choses banales comme la nourriture ou des choses plus sérieuses comme le Quidditch.

Même si Malfoy s'était tenu loin des journaux, Harry avait trouvé une oreille attentive en sa personne lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son travail en tant qu'auror, de la façon dont la plupart de ses collègues l'avait traité, remettant sans cesse en cause ses capacités, jugeant son travail de la plus mauvaise façon sans jamais reconnaître à quel point il était doué. Malfoy n'avait pas compati, il l'avait juste écouté et s'était amusé à souligner que son statut était une véritable plaie. Harry avait rétorqué qu'il était temps qu'il comprenne. Ils avaient fini par descendre en flèche le Ministère et le système, qu'ils jugeaient stupide.

Harry se rendait compte petit à petit que le ressentiment qu'il avait eu envers Malfoy lui avait mis des œillères. A présent, il découvrait un homme brillant, avec un humour cynique et délicieux. Le ton velouté de Draco résonnait avec douceur à ses oreilles. La plupart du temps, il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre les traits d'esprit du blond. C'était comme si discuter avec lui coulait de source.

Malfoy était curieux sur beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de points de sa vie qu'Harry se permettait de partager, dans la limite du raisonnable. Mais il se montrait aussi curieux à propos des choses du monde moldu et surtout au niveau de sa littérature et sa musique.

De son coté, le brun restait fasciné par la façon dont il usait de la magie pour créer ses objets. Il avait passé un temps plus que nécessaire dans l'atelier de Malfoy, l'observant travailler ou posant des tas de questions sans que jamais l'ancien Serpentard ne se fatigue de lui répondre.

C'était simple : il avait l'impression de laisser quelqu'un de nouveau entrer dans sa vie et il n'y avait pas de contraintes. Pas de loup caché dans le jardin, pas de monstre sous le lit. Leurs échanges étaient plus que rafraichissant et Harry aimait ça.

Il avait fini par se l'avouer : accepter Malfoy dans sa vie n'était peut-être pas la pire de ses idées.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Absolument pas !

Hannah se pencha sur l'épaule de son mari, essayant en vain de faire taire son rire. Mais un regard vers le visage fier de Blaise Zabini et celui déconfit de Malfoy ne fit que redoubler son hilarité.

\- En quoi était-il mieux que moi ? Il pointa-t Blaise du doigt, outré.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, sûrement le fait que tu étais un poison et que Zabini avait cet espèce d'aura…

Hemione agita la main pour leur signifier quelque chose.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, Draco, ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Je suis mieux que toi sur bien des points.

\- Pas sur la beauté physique ! s'emporta Malfoy. J'étais classé combien ?

Draco jeta des regards acérés à tous les Gryffondor de la table.

\- Avant, avant dernier, fit calmement Harry.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que… Qui était dernier et avant-dernier ? Non, ne me le dite pas ! Par Merlin, j'étais juste avant Goyle et Crabbe !

Hermione pouffa de rire.

\- Vraiment, Malfoy, tu ne devrais pas prendre cette liste au sérieux. Ça n'apportait rien d'être en tête de liste.

\- Si ce n'est voir Harry et Ginny imiter des évanouissements dès que Zabini traversait un couloir.

\- Pardon ?

Blaise et Draco devinrent silencieux et posèrent leurs yeux sur Potter, qui fronçait à présent les sourcils.

\- Bien, bien, inutile de revenir sur ce classement ridicule, fit Potter.

\- Non, non, c'est intéressant ! Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda innocemment Zabini.

Neville, qui ne voyait rien au trouble de Potter, s'engagea dans une explication, devant l'expression hilare d'Hermione et Hannah.

\- Les votes étaient hum, unanimes, coté fille comme coté garçon. Ginny et Harry étaient les plus virulents et dès que tu passais devant eux, ils se laissaient tomber au sol et s'éventaient le visage. C'était vraiment très drôle.

\- Oh… Donc Potter en pinçait pour moi ?

Le sourire de Zabini se fit immense et carnassier. Harry toussa.

\- C'était une blague, Zabini. Ne prends pas ça au sérieux. On a aussi fait une liste pour les filles et Hermione nous a délicieusement avoué qu'elle avait un petit faible pour Parkinson…

\- C'est faux ! objecta vivement Hermione. Harry !

Harry ricana.

\- Parkinson était la première de votre liste !? grimaça Draco. C'est confirmé : vous avez des goûts ignobles.

\- Non, répondit Neville. Daphné Greengrass était première avec sa sœur… Astoria, c'est ça ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Oh Hannah, tu as encore de ce vin ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Harry, mais uniquement parce que certains leur trouvaient un petit quelque chose à la Fleur Delacourt.

\- Non, parce qu'il était délicieux, fit Hermione un peu plus fort.

Draco était devenu livide.

\- C'est vrai ! s'empressa d'ajouter Blaise. Ce vin c'est une merveille.

Hannah agita sa baguette et amena la bouteille vers eux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles deviennent, d'ailleurs ? Enfin, je dis ça mais ce n'est pas comme si on savait ce que devenaient tous les Serpentard.

Neville balança la tête avec un air dépité.

\- Si vous aviez consenti à revenir à Poudlard, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes...

\- Comment ça !? demanda sèchement Zabini. Comment ça, « si on avait consenti »… Le Ministère… On nous a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de huitième année.

Draco et Blaise furent estomaqués en lisant la surprise sur le visage des autres adultes.

\- Quoi… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Hermione ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Le Ministère pensait que ça serait dangereux pour les Serpentard de revenir. C'était pour votre sécurité.

\- Ou on était des pestiférés ! s'emporta Blaise.

\- Blaise.

\- Non ! Bon sang, Draco ! Et tu t'étonnes qu'on doive marcher en courbant l'échine !

\- Blaise ! cracha Draco. Ca n'aurait rien changé et ça nous aurais rendu encore plus détestables !

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. On aurait pu se justifier ! Se rattraper…

\- Vraiment ? Tu penses que Pansy aurait était accueillie à bras ouverts ? Nott aussi ?

Draco se tourna vers les autres.

\- Vous avez tous fait votre huitième année ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione. Harry, Ron et Neville se sont vus acceptés à l'école des aurors.

\- Les pires années de ma vie, fit Neville. Je regrette chaque jour passé là-bas.

Draco et Blaise en tombaient des nues.

\- Tu devais être auror ? demanda Draco.

\- Je pensais que je pouvais l'être. Je me disais que je pourrais marcher dans les pas de mes parents. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas fait pour ça.

\- Tu l'étais, fit sombrement Harry, mais on était juste des lions lâchés dans une autre arène. Malfoy et Hermione ont raison, Zabini. Ça ne vous aurait rien apporté de vous présenter à Poudlard. De plus, le château était loin d'être en parfait état lors de cette ultime année. C'était en pleine période des procès. Vous auriez sûrement supporté l'indifférence et la haine mais auriez-vous supporté les reproches à chaque pas dans le château ? Même si vous n'étiez pas responsables... Rappelez-vous de ce qu'on était, gamins, à quel point c'était facile de dire du mal des autres. A quel point c'était facile d'être blessant. Je ne crois pas que ça vous aurait rendu plus forts ou je ne sais quoi. Ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort n'était plus là que les gens ne cherchaient plus de coupables.

Un lourd silence se posa sur la tablée.

\- Je vais peut-être ouvrir une autre bouteille, souffla finalement Hannah.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Tu n'as rien dit pour Astoria.

Hermione repoussa sa tasse de thé avant de laisser son regard se poser sur la silhouette de Malfoy.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, nous sommes doués pour garder des secrets.

\- C'est pour ça que personne ne parle de Ginny Weasley ?

Hermione posa sa main sur ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de nous exactement, Malfoy. Le repas de ce soir est un parfait exemple que si on gratte la surface, on se retrouve avec plein de saleté sur les doigts.

\- Tu es train de dire que nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Blaise n'est pas stupide. C'était la guerre, qu'on le veuille ou non. Il y a des gagnants et des perdants.

Hermione esquissa un sourire triste.

\- Non, Malfoy… Il n'y a que des perdants. Tu veux te rapprocher d'Harry, tu veux quelque chose que tu as toujours désiré, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point Harry est brisé. Tu devrais te contenter de ça. Ne prétends pas tout comprendre, s'il te plait.

\- Tu me suggères de faire marche arrière ?

\- Non, je te dis juste que tu ne trouveras pas une ressource inépuisable de bons sentiments. De Gryffondor chevaleresque. De Sauveur.

\- C'est parfait, c'est tout ce que je déteste.

Hermione se leva et lissa les pans de sa robe.

\- Dans ce cas, Malfoy… Bienvenu dans le monde très mouvementé d'Harry Potter.

**OooooooooOoooooooO**

Le temps jusque là agréablement chaud avait laissé place à une journée pluvieuse. Une journée qui avait commencé difficilement. Harry s'était remis avec difficulté du fiasco de la veille. La façon dont le repas chez Neville s'était terminé ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite mais Harry s'en était douté. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'aimait pas parler de Poudlard, surtout en présence de ceux qui n'avaient pas agi du même coté que lui.

C'était ressasser des choses ignobles pour rien. Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un Zabini pour lui rappeler que certains d'entre eux avaient été traités injustement, ni du regard féroce de Malfoy lorsqu'ils parlent du bon vieux temps à s'être moqué d'eux. La rancœur était un sentiment qui avait fait beaucoup de mal et qui continuait à planter ses graines insidieuses. Harry détestait ça.

Il avait ensuite du prendre sur lui pour emmener sa fille chez Andromeda et la laisser là-bas sans lui dire qu'il allait voir Ginny.

Il était fatigué de ça aussi. D'emmener Lily dans cet endroit. Parce qu'il partageait ses pensées.

Ginny faisait beaucoup de choses, avant. Elle chantait fort sous la douche. Elle déposait des tas de baisers sur sa nuque. Elle enfilait ses pulls et les déformaient en cachant ses jambes en dessous. Elle conduisait la moto de Sirius, préparait le plus immonde des puddings, tricotait très mal et buvait beaucoup de bière.

Ginny souriait, pleurait, riait, criait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait plus rien de tout ça. Harry en avait conscience. Il le savait. Et il ne faisait que prolonger son calvaire. Et tous ces secrets le rendaient encore plus lourd.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que c'était encore plus difficile à porter.

Mais il se força. Il traversa l'allée qui le menait vers l'entrée de l'hospice où il avait installé Ginny. Marchant la tête baissée pour se protéger du vent et de la pluie, il ne faillit pas voir la personne qui passait à coté de lui.

\- Janette !

La femme sursauta et braqua un regard rouge sur Harry.

\- Tu… Tu es venu voir Ginny ?

Janette le regarda comme s'il était totalement fou.

\- Tu… Tu es content de me voir ?!

Harry parut décontenancé.

\- Comment ça ? Bien sûr. Tu veux prendre un café ? Je t'offre un café.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose, la femme fondit en larmes.

**OooooooooOoooooooO**

Harry tendit le gobelet à la jeune femme qui huma l'odeur du café avec un petit soupir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je pensais que… Que tu me haïssais.

\- Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

Janette leva sur lui un regard horrifié.

\- Parce que… C'est de ma faute.

Harry fit un bruit sec avec sa langue.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était un accident.

\- Alors… Pourquoi je ne peux pas la voir ?!

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je… Je sais que j'ai été lâche. J'ai… Mais je me disais qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais le droit de la voir. C'était mon amie. Mais quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, on m'a dit que j'étais interdite de droit de visite !

\- Mais c'est stupide…

\- Alors, ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais-je fait une telle chose ! Bon sang, Janette, quand j'ai su que tu avais quitté l'équipe ça m'a fait un choc ! Tu… Enfin, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Et tu avais le droit, tu as le droit ! J'aurais du te le dire.

\- Non, non. Oh, Harry, je suis tellement désolée. Il n'y a pas un jour où… Je n'arrête pas de revoir mon geste et j'essaie de comprendre...

\- C'était un accident Jane… Un accident. Tu as le droit de la voir.

Harry essaya de consoler la jeune fille.

Même après avoir rectifié le tir du coté de l'hôpital, elle ne cessa pas de pleurer. Et quelque part, les larmes de Janette lui faisaient du bien. Parce qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour se soucier.

Il la regarda passer sa main sur le front de Ginny, murmurait des mots d'excuse à ses oreilles, pleurer contre sa joue, embrasser ses doigts froids.

Janette avait été la batteuse des Harpies.

Aujourd'hui, la journée était plus que difficile. Parce qu'Harry se rendait compte qu'une autre vie avait été gâchée.

\- Janette…

\- Pardon, pardon. Harry, pardonne-moi.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Harry pensa brièvement qu'il n'avait plus serré de femme autre qu'Hermione ou Molly contre lui. Janette avait presque la même carrure que Ginny, c'était une sportive. Pendant un infime instant, il imagina que c'était son épouse contre lui... Mais l'illusion était loin d'être parfaite. Il la repoussa doucement.

\- Tu penses qu'elle se réveillera ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Jane.

\- Je vais revenir… J'aimerais revenir.

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Jane. Ginny… Elle t'aimait beaucoup.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Andromeda passa une main sur son front et siffla entre ses dents.

\- Tu es brûlant, Harry.

\- Je sais, je sens que je transpire.

\- Tu as pris de la pimentine, pourtant.

\- Pas suffisant, grogna le brun.

\- Où est Hermione en ce moment ?

\- Quelque part en France, je crois, pour un comité…. Réunion… Truc.

La sorcière épongea doucement le visage du jeune homme avant de s'essuyer les mains sur sa robe.

\- Je vais prendre Lily avec moi pour quelques jours. Aucun de nous ne veut qu'elle attrape quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux rouges et tenta un semblant de sourire.

\- Tu es un ange, Andy.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je vais passer à la maison et essayer de te ramener quelque chose de plus fort. Et ton courrier s'amoncèle.

Le brun se retourna dans son lit et soupira.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai écrit à mon éditrice et à Molly et c'est suffisant.

\- Si tu le dis.

Harry ne répondit pas. Sa respiration sifflante indiqua à Andromeda qu'il était à deux doigts de s'assoupir. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la chambre de son « gendre » et revint dans celle de Lily. La petite fille avait déjà fait son sac et portait le beau manteau vert offert par son père.

\- Papa est malade ?

\- Si peu... Ça lui apprendre à courir nu sous la pluie !

Lily pouffa.

\- Il ira bien, trésor, il a juste besoin de dormir beaucoup. Dans deux ou trois jours, il sera de nouveau sur pieds. Donc pas d'inquiétude, toi et moi nous allons chercher de quoi faire une potion qui lui redonnera des forces.

\- Et Teddy va nous aider ?

\- C'est une évidence… Viens, maintenant.

Andromeda tendit sa main et Lily l'attrapa. Elles descendirent les escaliers et la sorcière en profita pour jeter un œil en coin au courrier d'Harry. Par curiosité, elle attrapa une lettre dont le « Harry Potter » était tracé d'une délicieuse écriture et cachetée du sceau des Malfoy.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Oh, ça doit être une invitation de Mr. Malfoy ! Papa a du la recevoir hier.

Andromeda haussa un sourcil.

\- Mr. Malfoy ?

\- Oui, Draco, piailla la petite fille. Il tient une jolie boutique. Papa et lui essaient d'être amis mais c'est pas gagné, il dit que Draco est un sale gosse pé.. Pédant !

Andromeda rit doucement puis reposa la lettre sur le comptoir.

\- Tu sais où se trouve cette boutique ?

\- Oui !

\- Et si nous allions prévenir ce cher Mr. Malfoy qu'Harry Potter est injoignable pour le moment ? Pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ?

\- Trop bien !

**OoooooooooOooooooooooO**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Draco n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Depuis le repas organisé chez Neville, c'était silence radio du coté du brun. Pourtant, Draco avait pris sur lui de relancer le jeune homme mais s'était retrouvé sans réponse.

Il aurait du être profondément vexé, terriblement énervé. Il l'avait été et ça s'était accompagné d'une profonde envie de défoncer la porte de Potter pour l'insulter. Mais il ne savait même pas où ce dernier vivait ni ce qu'il faisait quand ils ne se voyaient pas.

La seule bonne nouvelle était que Blaise s'était réconcilié avec les Londubat, ce qui n'avait pas été difficile en soi. Neville et Hannah étaient les personnes les plus douces qu'il connaissait. Aussi douce qu'Astoria.

Draco réprima une grimace. Penser à elle le ramena à la petite discussion échangée entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il aurait pu en profiter pour tout leur dire. Pour leur dire qu'Astoria était décédée et que sa sœur Daphné ne lui adressait plus la parole, considérant qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Il aurait pu leur dire que depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, sa vie était un vide profond. Vide qui avait de nouveau commencé à se combler depuis qu'il échangeait avec Harry Potter.

Mais encore une fois, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Il se fustigea intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il était l'esclave des sentiments que lui imposait Potter.

Il fallait qu'il pense à lui, tout le temps. Est-ce qu'au moins, Potter pensait à lui ?

Le retentissement de la cloche fut un son bienvenue et Draco s'empressa de quitter son établi, le cœur battant. Encore dans les escaliers, il put entendre des rires. Des rires qui appartenaient à des enfants. L'espoir de Draco grandit un peu plus et quand il arriva en bas, il décida qu'il n'était pas déçu.

\- Mr. Malfoy !

Lily Potter se trouvait dans l'entrée secouant ses cheveux. A coté d'elle se dressait une femme dont la ressemblance frappante avec Bellatrix Lestrange le fit reculer... Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son autre tante.

\- Bonjour, Draco, dit-elle. Cela ne te dérange pas que nous venions chercher asile dans ta boutique ? Le temps est infernal.

Draco laissa son regard errer sur le troisième : un garçon dans un cirée jaune, avec des cheveux bouclés et noirs comme ceux de sa grand-mère.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Malfoy.

Le blond décida enfin de s'avancer et gratifia la petite Lily de son sourire le plus charmant.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Lily. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Et tu dois être Edouard Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On m'appelle Teddy, se défendit le garçon.

\- Teddy, alors… Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Oui, tu es le fils de la sœur de ma grand-mère.

\- Je suis ton cousin, s'amusa Draco.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, répliqua le garçon.

\- Teddy, soit poli, veux-tu ?

\- Pardon, souffla l'enfant.

Draco leva enfin les yeux sur sa tante. De sa vie, c'était la troisième fois qu'il la voyait. Il avait du mal à détacher d'elle l'image de Bellatrix. Pourtant, elle était différente. Son regard était doux et son sourire tendre. Son visage était certes ridé mais elle dégageait le même charisme que le professeur McGgonagall.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Draco.

\- Non, tout l'honneur est pour moi.

Andromeda lui sourit avec bienveillance avant de parcourir sa boutique des yeux.

\- Quel endroit charmant... On touche avec les yeux, Teddy !

Draco avait remarqué que les enfants étaient déjà partis à la chasse au trésor mais préféra suivre Andromeda.

\- Nous revenons de l'apothicaire. Quel temps affreux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien… Ca ne change pas de l'Angleterre.

\- Quel dommage, je commençais à m'habituer au soleil ! Ça remonte le moral. Teddy, garde tes mains le long de ton corps !

Draco retint son rire.

\- J'ai vu, continua Andromeda, que toi et Harry échangiez des mots.

Tout le sang du blond quitta ses joues. S'il avait cru à une visite de courtoisie, il en était tout de suite moins sûr. Draco s'en voulut d'avoir baissé sa garde. Andromeda n'avait jamais voulu parler avec eux, en dépit des nombreuses lettres que sa mère lui avait envoyées en secret, pensant qu'il ne savait pas. Mais Draco savait que sa tante était restée silencieuse devant les appels de sa mère. C'était légitime. Ils étaient responsables de la mort de tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- C'est exact, répondit froidement Draco.

Ce qui n'impressionna pas Andromeda une seule seconde.

\- Y a-t-il une raison à cela ? Je m'interroge sur ce regain d'intérêt et de quelle façon vous en êtes venus à discuter.

\- Potter ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Le jour où Harry me dira quelque chose sans que je ne lui force la main n'est pas encore arrivé. Je ne suis pas sa mère, je ne me permettrai pas une telle chose. Cependant, Harry est aussi très seul et je m'en voudrais de constater un peu tard que pour se donner l'impression qu'il change d'air, il se mette à fréquenter des personnes infréquentables.

\- Vous êtes venue pour me dire de ne plus voir Harry ?

Draco s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé son prénom. Mais sa question était sortie plus vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas dans un but égoïste. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire plus de charité que ça.

Draco en resta interdit.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai l'intention de… De soutirer de l'argent à Potter ? Vous pensez que je le fréquente pour le piéger ?!

Andromeda haussa un sourcil.

\- A quoi pourrais-je penser d'autre ? Vous êtes sans le sou, détestés de tous et tout d'un coup, j'apprends que vous commencez à être proches d'Harry. Vous savez que c'est un bon garçon qui vit encore mal les souvenirs de la guerre et vous faites partie de ces mauvais souvenirs. J'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes pétris de bons sentiments, Draco, et vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir.

Le blond en resta sans voix. Bien sûr qu'elle avait le droit de croire que c'était une histoire d'argent ou de chantage. Bien sûr qu'elle avait le droit de penser qu'il n'était là que pour revenir dans la lumière. Mais jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi insulté de toute sa vie. Pourtant, c'était ce que les gens se mettraient à croire si Draco continuait dans cette voix-là. Même si Granger et les Londubat n'y avaient pas pensé. Il n'y avait bien qu'une ancienne Serpentard pour creuser là où il ne fallait pas.

Il était un pariat et il n'y avait rien de naturel dans son amitié avec Harry. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule petite chose qui le gardait éveillé durant la journée.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'Harry n'a pas déjà pensé à ça ? Et que malgré tout, il a accepté de continuer à discuter avec moi ?

\- Je pourrais le croire, en effet. Mais je n'aimerais pas apprendre que tu as profité de sa faiblesse, sa grandeur d'âme est déjà en train de le perdre. Draco, ne rajoute pas plus de problèmes.

\- Vous avez tous l'air de faire beaucoup d'efforts à surprotéger Potter mais si je vous disais que c'est une histoire dont je n'ai pas eu vent, puis-je espérer être pris au sérieux ?

Cette fois-ci, le regard de la femme se fit incertain. Mais Draco continua sur sa lancée.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma mère ? Vous avez cru qu'elle mendiait !

\- Oseriez-vous m'en blâmer ?

\- Non, mais vous auriez au moins pu vérifier si cela est vrai ! s'insurgea Draco. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent ! En dépit de l'échec de ma vie, supplier pour demander la plus futile des choses ne nous a pas traversé une seule fois l'esprit ! La seule chose que ma mère voulait, c'était le pardon ! C'est la seule chose que l'on voulait !

\- Bien sûr, il est plus aisé de demander pardon une fois que la tempête est passée. Ou était-elle quand les hommes de Voldemort pourchassait mon mari ?

Draco sentit un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Elle essayait de me protéger, de protéger sa famille.

\- J'étais sa famille ! siffla Andromeda. Je vous aurais ouvert la porte à n'importe quel moment, à elle et à toi ! Je vous aurais aidés de la même façon que j'ai aidé Harry. Mais ma sœur avait bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à ça ! La fierté dont elle faisait preuve durant la guerre s'est évaporée comme neige au soleil dès la guerre finie. Et je sais ! Je sais ce qu'elle a fait pour Harry. Mais c'était une chose qu'elle aurait aussi pu faire pour moi ! C'était avant que j'avais besoin d'une sœur et c'était avant qu'Harry avait besoin que tu ne sois pas aussi mauvais que le reste de ta famille !

Draco perçut l'humidité aux coins des yeux de sa tante. Il méritait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. De la même façon qu'il n'était plus sûr de mériter l'amitié d'Harry. Mais Draco était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre contre des fantômes et des « si ». Fatigué de se battre conte des choix qu'il regrettait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ma mère et moi ne serons plus une gêne pour vous, comme pour Potter. Considérez que j'ai bien compris vos inquiétudes et que j'en prends compte.

\- Parfait. Teddy, Lily, dites au revoir à Mr. Malfoy, nous partons.

\- On va préparer la potion pour parrain ?! claironna Teddy.

\- Oui, trésor, sinon il sera encore en train de ramper au sol.

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais un regard d'Andromeda l'empêcha d'en savoir plus.

\- Au revoir, Mr. Malfoy. Dès que Papa ira mieux, il répondra à vos lettres ! fit Lily grand sourire.

Le blond n'eut pas la chance de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Mais dès qu'Andromeda et les deux enfants disparurent de la rue, il ferma boutique.

D'un pas lent et incertain, il remonta dans l'établi, jetant un regard circulaire sur le peu de travail qu'il avait à faire, puis il se mit à pleurer.

.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Koeur**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je ne vais pas m'étaler en bavardage huhu, je vous laisse ce chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaira ! Koeur !**

**Ps: Titou Douh a corrigé ce chapitre :)**

**Guest : **C'est ce qui s'appelle en avoir gros sur la patate XD, peut-être qu'elle pense que Draco va tuer Harry dans son sommeil.

**Hellehaare :** Oui mais Harry est sûrement aux yeux d'Andromeda encore un petit garçon, comme son Teddy chou d'amour haha ! Mmhh tu as du flair petit scarabé X)

.

_« N'aie pas pitié des morts Harry. Aie pitié des vivants et en particulier de ceux qui vivent sans amour »_

Dumbledore. Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort.

.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre le rire cristallin de sa fille et le murmure de discussions. Il pouvait distinguer deux voix, féminines. Ensuite vint le rire de Teddy.

Harry garda les yeux fermés juste pour savourer ce petit moment de paix et de sérénité sous son toit. Bientôt, la chaleur de sa couette fut trop étouffante.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il trouva sa fille, Teddy, Andromeda et Hermione dans le salon. La jeune femme fut la première à le voir entrer.

\- Alors voilà ce qu'il se passe : je pars une semaine et tu trouves le moyen de tomber malade !?

\- Que veux-tu ? rigola Harry. Ton absence me rend malade.

Harry réceptionna sa fille qui avait fait le tour du canapé et la souleva pour embrasser sa joue.

\- C'est grâce à nous que tu es guéri ! J'ai aidé Andromeda et Teddy et on a fait une super potion !

\- Oh, donc j'ai ici une future Maîtresse des Potions, à ce que je vois...

Lily leva le nez, fière d'elle, et Harry la reposa pour prendre Teddy contre lui.

\- Salut, Parrain ! Tu ronfles fort, tu sais !

\- Uniquement quand je suis malade, bougonna Harry.

Il se tourna vers la grand-mère de Teddy.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas à me remercier. Tu m'accompagnes dans la cuisine ?

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur mais la femme le devança et il n'eut plus qu'à la suivre. Elle commença à sortir des tasses au moment où Harry ferma la porte.

\- Y a-t-il eu problème avec Lily ?

\- Il n'y a jamais de problème avec Lily. Cette enfant est délicieuse.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais me faire gronder ?

Andromeda lui offrit un sourire presque compatissant. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir et se tourna vers Harry.

\- J'ai appris, par pur hasard, que tu passais du temps avec Draco Malfoy.

\- Oh.

\- J'aimerais savoir, Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se détendre et de s'assoir.

\- C'est arrivé comme ça. Lily et moi, on est entrés dans une boutique et il s'est avéré que c'était la sienne. Après ça, Malfoy a voulu me présenter ses excuses et je… Je ne voulais pas les entendre. Mais je l'ai écouté et je lui ai pardonné. Parce que je suis épuisé de faire la guerre à tout le monde. Et ma colère pour Malfoy n'a plus vraiment de sens. C'était un adolescent comme moi et il était terrifié, Andromeda. Terrifié à l'idée de devoir tuer Dumbledore parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, c'était sa mère qui mourrait. On ne peut pas nier le fait que sa famille a fait les pires choix, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas un jour où il en regrette certains.

\- Je suis allée le voir. Dans cette boutique.

Harry écarquilles les yeux.

\- Meda…

\- A chaque fois que je le vois lui, vivant, je pense à ma fille qui méritait de l'être autant que les autres. Draco trouvera une femme, il aura des enfants et il n'y a rien au dessus de sa tête qui puisse lui retirer la chance d'être là pour l'élever.

Cette fois-ci, les lèvres d'Harry se pincèrent.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux… Ginny méritait ça aussi, non ?

Andromeda eut la décence de paraitre choquée.

\- Pardon.

\- Non. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne sais pas… Tu dois croire que Draco essaie de se rapprocher de moi pour me soutirer des infos sur ma vie ? De l'argent ? Qu'il a l'intention de m'enfoncer ? Je ne le connais pas. Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je découvre petit à petit. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il est aussi triste que moi. Peut-être même plus. Andromeda… Ils n'ont plus personne. Tu as dit que dans un monde gouverné par Jedusor, tu es persuadée qu'ils ne seraient pas venus t'aider. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire pareil.

Andromeda retira la théière du feu et revint vers Harry pour lui prendre la main.

\- Je suis navrée, Harry. Je n'approuve pas cette relation. Je suis trop vieille pour pardonner. Et tu es beaucoup plus généreux que moi.

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Laisse-moi décider de ce qui est bon pour moi et...Crois-le ou non mais... Discuter avec Malfoy me fait du bien.

\- Je te crois, Harry. Je te fais confiance.

Harry prit les mains d'Andromeda et les porta à ses lèvres.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Draco grimaça devant le peu d'efforts que fit Blaise pour entrer avec grâce. L'homme toussa, jura et quand enfin il posa ses yeux sur le blond, il eut l'air extrêmement surpris de le voir.

\- Tu es ici ?

\- Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?

\- Chez toi… Etant donné que ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas ouvert ta boutique ?

\- J'ai pris quelques jours, j'en ai le droit et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait foule.

\- D'accord.

Blaise se tourna vers la cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui, j'étais juste venu voir si tu ne t'étais pas pendu. Je suis rassuré, j'ai des choses à faire.

Draco regarda, outré, le départ de Blaise, puis reprit son minutieux et inutile travail sur une horloge magique qu'il avait trouvée dans le grenier de son manoir. Une minute plus tard, le nouveau bruit caractéristique d'un voyage par cheminette se fit entendre.

\- Blaise, par le slip de Salazar, tu ne peux….

Mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit qui se trouvait dans son atelier.

\- Potter ? Comment est-ce que…

\- Blaise.

Draco gronda.

\- Le sale…

\- Je lui ai demandé, le coupa Harry. Je suis passé devant ta boutique tous les jours ces trois derniers jours. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser.

\- C'est le cas, Malfoy.

Le blond en resta muet : Potter était on ne peut plus sérieux. Alors il le contempla vraiment. Harry Potter avait laissé ses cheveux longs lâchés autour de son visage, sa barbe naissante cachait à peine le creux de ses joues. Il portait un de ses éternels pulls trop larges et un vieux jean. Il avait tout de l'homme qui ne devait pas sortir beaucoup. Mais son regard brillant le scrutait avec minutie.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon mot...

\- A ma décharge, tu as mis plus d'une semaine à répondre au mien.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai attrapé un rhume.

\- Et tu as survécu, grinça le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu danseras sur ma tombe, en effet.

Draco plissa les yeux. Ça ressemblait à de l'humour mais Potter l'avait dit avec beaucoup de sérieux. Peut-être attendait-il un démenti.

\- Tu n'es pas chaperonné ?

\- Si tu parles d'Andromeda… Je ne vais pas excuser ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle avait ses raisons et je t'insulterais en prétendant que tu ne le sais pas.

Draco sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. C'était comme si Potter n'avait même pas besoin qu'il réponde pour savoir le fond de sa pensée.

\- En fait, reprit le brun, je suis venu t'apporter ça.

Harry s'avança et posa une enveloppe en kraft qu'il tenait depuis le début sur la table. Draco regarda la lettre avant de ramener son regard vers lui.

\- C'est un don de cent mille galions, j'espère ? Que je ne t'ai pas fait chanter pour rien..., fit-il placidement.

L'ancien Gryffondor rit et cela fit du bien à Draco.

\- Pas exactement, je ne sais pas encore si tu pourras en tirer une telle fortune.

\- Tant de mystères, Potter ! Cesse de parler par énigmes.

\- Tu te souviens de la boite à musique que je t'ai demandé de réparer ?

\- Comme si c'était hier.

Harry étira ses lèvres en un sourire devant le ton sarcastique de Draco. C'était plus fort que lui mais c'était sa manière de ne pas laisser son cœur s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Je voulais en acheter une autre comme cadeau et j'ai découvert que cela faisait des années que l'homme qui en fabriquait n'en faisait plus. J'ai fini par le trouver : c'est un sorcier qui a épousé une moldue et la boite à musique était son premier cadeau. Il n'en a commercialisé que dix. Il a arrêté d'en faire quand sa femme est morte. On a discuté.

Draco posa un regard abimé sur l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir délicatement.

\- Je lui ai dit, continua Harry, que c'était dommage de ne plus en faire, que j'avais cassé la mienne et que par chance j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour la réparer. Il a eu l'air surpris, parce que selon lui c'était un mécanisme bien particulier qu'il a mis des années à perfectionner. Il a ajouté que cette personne devrait être très douée de ses mains.

L'ancien Serpentard resta silencieux devant le document qu'il était en train de lire. Une fois que ses yeux ahuris eurent parcouru le parchemin, il regarda Harry, estomaqué.

\- Il te donne le mode d'emploi. Tu peux fabriquer autant de petites boites à musique, du moment que tu ajoutes son nom avec le tien et il serait ravi d'être ton premier client. Ce qui fait de moi le second client.

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour me faire pardonner, entre autres, et pour… Faire la paix.

\- Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! pesta Draco.

Potter lui donna l'air d'être contrarié et Draco ne sut plus quoi faire de lui-même. S'il avait été un homme courageux, il aurait embrassé Potter. Mais il était tellement loin de comprendre celui qui se trouvait devant lui... Comme s'il n'y avait pas de limite aux mystères que pouvait représenter Potter.

\- Alors, reprit Potter, disons que c'est un cadeau que je fais à un ami. Parce que c'est ce que font les amis.

Le regarde déterminé que lui offrit Potter ne permettait aucun déni de sa part.

Potter était son ami.

\- Merci… Potter, c'est vraiment...

\- Donc on peut arrêter avec ça.

\- Avec « ça » ?

\- Les « Potter » et les « Malfoy » ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, _Harry _? On à honte de son nom de famille ? s'amusa Malfoy.

En réponse, Harry lui offrit le plus doux des sourires. Draco supprima toute envie déplacée en fixant l'anneau d'or qui entourait l'annulaire gauche d'Harry.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Ce fut Blaise qui trouva le restaurant. Draco avait préféré le suivre, totalement perdu qu'il était dans le Londres moldu et plus encore en traversant des ruelles et des quartiers qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils avaient été invités à fêter la promotion d'Hermione Granger et pour ça, la jeune femme les avait conviés à un repas dans un restaurant. Draco avait été extrêmement surpris de faire partie des invités mais profondément touché.

Une fois sur place, ils découvrirent un petit restaurant aux nappes bleu pastel et aux luminaires aux formes géométriques.

Quand Blaise donna leur nom, la serveuse les conduisit hors de la pièce principale et les accompagna jusqu'à une salle où ne se trouvait qu'une seule table ronde autour de laquelle étaient déjà assis presque tous les invités.

\- Et voilà les derniers ! s'amusa Hannah.

Draco et Blaise eurent une mine maussade éclipsée par le rire de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à table. Il y avait la reine de la soirée, qu'ils félicitèrent en bonne et due forme : Blaise lui glissa en guise de cadeau une bouteille d'un champagne de sa propre cave et fut ravi de sentir que le parfum qu'elle portait était le sien.

Se trouvaient aussi le couple Londubat et une nouveauté pour Draco : le couple Dragonneau.

\- Draco, Blaise. vous vous souvenez de Seamus et Dean ?

\- Comment oublier l'exploseur et le dessinateur ?

\- Merveilleux, fit Dean en serrant la main de Draco. C'est toujours un plaisir d'apprendre qu'on a des surnoms !

\- Le mien, c'était Loufoqua, s'amusa Luna.

\- Miss-je-sais-tout, souffla Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un surnom, rétorqua Blaise. C'est un fait.

Hermione lui tira la langue. Une fois tous assis, Draco se retrouva entre Seamus et Harry.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru quand Hermione nous a dit qu'il y aurait des personnes inattendues à sa soirée. Franchement, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre mais, ouah ! Je suis épaté, dit Seamus.

\- Et qui pensais-tu que ça serait ? La reine d'Angleterre ? rigola Neville.

\- Non. Je pensais plus à Ron.

Draco et Blaise échangèrent un bref regard devant le premier silence de la soirée.

\- J'ai failli le faire, répondit tranquillement Hermione, mais j'aurais eu peur qu'il dévalise toute la cuisine.

\- Voyons, Hermione, répondit Harry doucement, il est en pleine croissance.

\- Il a besoin de vitamines ! rajouta Neville.

\- Toutes les réserves cachées sous son matelas n'ont jamais été suffisantes, fit solennellement Dean.

\- Si j'avais su que ça serait une soirée « anti-Weasley », j'aurais amené les paroles de ma chanson, grinça Draco avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh, c'est parfaitement inutile, tout le monde la connait par cœur, fit Luna.

\- Quelle chanson ? demanda son époux.

\- Draco a écrit une petite chanson pour fêter l'entrer de Ron dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. C'est un très bon parolier.

\- Luna, je ne crois pas que c'était une chanson pour fêter la réussite de Ron, fit Dean.

\- Merci de reconnaître mon talent d'écrivain, Luna.

Et en disant ça, il coula un regard amusé à Harry qui fit semblant de l'ignorer.

\- La vérité, fit Harry, c'est qu'Hermione a invité les deux seules personnes capables de choisir une bonne bouteille de vin.

\- Harry, tu es odieux ! s'emporta Hannah. Sais-tu à qui tu parles ?

\- La meilleure infirmière de Poudlard ? tenta t-il timidement.

Hannah se calma immédiatement.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Après tout ce que Pomfresh a fait pour toi !? s'indigna Dean.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco remarqua encore une fois que c'était difficile pour les amis d'Harry de ne pas faire de référence à leurs années d'études. Mais très vite, la conversation revint à des choses plus banales.

\- Donc, Zabini est un créateur de parfum, c'est ça ?

\- Et je dilapide la richesse familiale en futilités, aussi, répondit-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Et toi, Malfoy, tu tiens une boutique de réparation d'objets magiques ?

\- Oh c'est intéressant ! dit Rolf le mari de Luna. Nous avons une boule de Crystal _;_ autrefois on arrivait à discuter avec mon père mais je l'ai faite tomber, elle n'est pas brisée mais quand on regarde dedans, elle donne sur le miroir de notre salle de bain. On peut faire quelque chose ?

\- Il faut me l'amener pour que je vois ça.

\- Ca veut dire que c'est réparable ? lui demanda Luna, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

\- Normalement oui.

\- Écoutez-le, grogna Seamus. Personne ici ne sait comment fonctionne une boule de Crystal.

\- En effet, Finnigan : la faire exploser n'est pas dans le mode d'emploi, ironisa Draco.

Encore une fois, des éclats de rire se firent entendre et l'irlandais plissa les yeux, mécontent. Plissement qui s'effaça quand Dean embrassa sa tempe sous le regard ahuri de Malfoy. Il sentit alors quelque chose taper contre ses cotes et se tourna vivement vers Harry qui fixait son verre. Le blond compris qu'il les avait peut-être un peu trop regardés.

Le reste de la soirée se passa largement mieux. Draco et Blaise apprirent que Dean Thomas était devenu peintre sorcier mais aussi professeur d'art dans une école spécialisée coté moldu. Seamus s'apprêtait à vendre son propre whisky et ils étaient évidement invités à visiter sa distillerie. Sans surprise, Luna et Rolf étaient naturalistes et avaient déjà prévu un nouveau voyage en Papouasie pour suivre les traces du moustique Valpuragua. Peu importait ce que c'était : Draco ne posa pas plus de question.

C'était impressionnant.

Draco était impressionné. Le repas avait été naturel, plein de joie, de rires et de plaisanteries. Rien de pompeux ou d'acide comme il en avait l'habitude durant les soirées organisées par sa famille ou d'autres Serpentard. Il pouvait parler magie sans que les serveurs ne s'intéressent à eux plus que ça. Seamus lui souffla qu'ils devaient penser qu'il parler comme des magiciens moldus. Et Harry, de l'autre coté, ajouta qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Ils eurent droit aux anecdotes les plus ridicules sur les penchants bizarres de certains Ministres de la bouche même d'Hermione et Draco découvrit qu'elle pouvait être une sacrée langue de vipère. Ils durent couper Neville dans ses élans explicatifs sur les nouvelles plantes qu'il avait acquises et explosèrent de rire quand ils découvrirent à la fin que le repas de Luna n'avait pas était compté parce qu'elle avait tapé dans l'œil du serveur.

\- Si c'est gratuit, c'est que c'est toi le prix ! tonna haut et fort Seamus, éméché.

Puis il proposa à tous ceux qui en avaient la force de poursuivre dans un bar. Hermione et Blaise, bien ronds aussi, acceptèrent immédiatement. Hannah dut refuser parce que Neville ne marchait plus droit et qu'elle voulait rentrer en un seul morceau. Luna et Rolf refusèrent aussi l'invitation, Luna tenait vraiment très mal l'alcool.

\- Elle ne vomit pas, elle fait juste beaucoup de magie sans baguette et si vous allez dans un bar moldu, ça risque d'être un poil compliqué, avait expliqué Rolf. Malfoy, je te dépose la boule dès que je peux !

Au final, Draco, Harry, Hermione Blaise, Seamus et Dean furent les seuls à établir leur fin de soirée dans un bar bondé où tout le monde était agglutiné sous un écran qui passait du football.

Seamus qui était peut-être le plus petit mais le plus bruyantù réussit à commander des pintes de bière pour tout le monde.

\- Donc… Vous êtes ensemble ? pointa Blaise.

\- Non, on fait semblant pour que les fans de Dean lui lâchent la grappe.

\- C'est très drôle, fit Blaise.

\- Ce qui est drôle, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de vous choquer plus que ça.

\- Pourquoi ça serait choquant ? demanda Draco.

\- Vous savez, vos trucs de sang-pur, d'héritier… Tout ça.

Le blond poussa un soupir couvert par le hurlement des supporter.

\- Sept années dans une école entre garçons où il est impossible de rentrer dans la chambre des filles...

Les quatre Gryffondor ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

\- Et moi qui pensait que les Poufsouffle étaient les plus prudes ! s'amusa Blaise.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, Potter. Vous êtes sûrement du genre à être des preux chevaliers qui décident de dévergonder la mariée uniquement après la cérémonie mais ce n'était pas comme ça, chez nous.

Draco apprécia les deux rougeurs qui naquirent sur le visage du brun.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mariés, rigola Dean. Est-ce que ça va finir en rendez-vous à quatre ?

Blaise fit une grimace éloquente.

\- J'ai été marié, répondit Draco nonchalamment.

Cette fois-ci, il fut parfaitement conscient du silence qui l'entourait. Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi il venait de le dire. C'était sorti sans même qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Hermione secoua doucement la tête et Blaise décida de trouver le match plus intéressant que le reste. Mais Potter le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il se sentait incapable de faire marche arrière.

\- Tu étais marié ? bredouilla Seamus. Avec qui ?

\- Astoria Greengrass.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invitée ? Elle est malade ?

\- Hermione n'a pas pu l'inviter parce qu'elle est décédée.

\- Dé… Désolé.

Draco préféra ne pas répondre.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Harry. Je dois aller prendre l'air.

Tout le monde le regarda se lever mais personne ne dit rien.

\- D'accord, fit 'un va-t-il enfin dire ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête à avoir l'alcool triste ce soir, fit Hermione. Changeons de sujet.

Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Navré d'avoir gâché l'ambiance, intervint Draco.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur la sienne et elle lui offrit un sourire tellement adorable que Draco se demanda un instant si la femme qui se tenait à coté de lui était bien Hermione Granger.

\- Je crois que nous allons rentrer, dit Dean.

\- C'est une délicieuse idée.

\- Je te raccompagne ! dit Blaise à Hermione.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Tu me laisses seul !? s'indigna Draco.

\- Potter est allé pisser, vous êtes les seuls à boire lentement.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu, Draco.

Le blond salua, dépité, le reste du groupe et observa d'un regard morne les deux choppes restantes.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils en ont eu marre que tu boudes et ont préféré s'éloigner de ta négativité.

Harry laissa un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. Draco trouva ça charmant : peu importe l'insulte qu'il lançait, Harry ne faisait que sourire avec douceur.

\- J'aurais du sortir un autre masque de mon placard, alors.

\- Ou tu aurais du sortir du placard tout court.

Pour seule réponse, Harry retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, je la trouve juste très drôle, cette expression. « Sortir du placard ». Est-ce que ça vaut la même chose dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, dans le monde moldu ?

\- C'est avouer son penchant pour les personnes du même sexe que soi.

\- Donc Dean et Seamus sont sortis du placard ? Que penses-tu que ça voudrait dire pour un sorcier ?

Harry cessa de sourire et Draco sentit tout l'air de la pièce se geler. Ce n'était qu'une impression, ça n'était même pas arrivé. Mais c'est comme si Potter venait de faire chuter la température juste à cause d'une émotion.

\- Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ca voudrait peut-être dire quelque chose comme « Tu es un sorcier »… Enfin, pour moi.

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Comment ça, pour toi ?

\- Si tu le veux bien, c'est le genre d'histoire que je n'ai pas très envie de partager.

\- Je constate qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas envie de partager avec moi quand ça concerne ton passé, Harry.

\- Je pourrais t'en dire plus mais c'est du passé. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance et remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Je donne peut-être l'impression d'aimer sauter à pieds joints dans les situations dangereuses mais je suis comme tout le monde : je déteste souffrir.

\- En parler te fait souffrir ?

La curiosité de Draco était à présent plus que titillée et il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus mais Harry s'était muré dans le silence.

\- Astoria était enceinte.

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- Draco… Non…

\- Elle était enceinte et nous avons perdu le bébé. Ça devait être un garçon.

Draco sourit tristement.

\- Après ça… Je crois... Je crois qu'elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise.

\- Oh, bon sang, Draco…

\- Je ne prétends pas avoir le monopole de la douleur mais… Ca soulage de le dire. Je ne l'avais plus dit à personne depuis Blaise et Hermione.

\- Hermione ? Hermione le sait !?

Draco fit oui de la tête.

\- Elle a posé les bonnes questions.

\- Et moi je n'en ai posé aucune ? siffla Harry.

\- C'est appréciable. J'ai remarqué avec quel soin tu évites ce genre de sujet. Ma famille, mes anciens amis, les rencontres que j'aurais pu faire... Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais seul. Je me suis d'abord dit que tu ne voulais pas t'intéresser à ma vie. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que c'était pas respect et maintenant je pense… Je pense que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je te pose de questions en retour.

\- Et tu peux faire ça ? Peux-tu ne pas poser de question ?

Draco lui lança son regard le plus froid.

\- Non, Harry, je ne peux pas. Je suis curieux à propos de toi. Et plus on apprendra à se connaître, plus j'aurai envie de partager. Si ça ne te plait pas, il faudrait peut-être reconsidérer ta façon de voir l'amitié.

Le visage d'Harry sembla se décomposer l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne récupère sa veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Draco crut alors qu'il allait partir, furieux, le laisser en plan parce qu'il avait été incapable de tenir sa langue mais la suite le surpris.

\- Sortons. Le bruit me fatigue.

Sans un mot, Draco récupéra ses affaires et suivit le brun à l'extérieur. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin et il distinguait une lune ronde dans le ciel. Harry se mit en marche dans les dédales de ruelles et Draco le suivit.

\- J'ai vécu dans un placard. De mes trois ans jusqu'à mes onze ans, je vivais littéralement dans un placard sous un escalier.

Draco rit mais son rire mourut sous l'air impassible d'Harry.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de vrai lit avant Poudlard. Je n'ai pas eu de vrai ami avant Poudlard. Je n'ai pas eu de vrai repas, de vrai cadeau de noël, de vraie vie… Avant Poudlard. Tout le monde savais qui j'étais avant même que je sache qui j'étais. Tout le monde connaissait mes parents avant que je ne vois leurs visages pour la première fois. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter avant que je ne la connaisse. Je dormais dans un placard et s'il n'y avait pas eu Poudlard… Enfin, je ne te fais pas de dessin.

Draco avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Non, dit-il, tu étais le Survivant ! Tu étais adulé par tout sles sorciers ! Tout le monde pensait que…

\- Que quoi ? Que je vivais dans un château où des centaines d'elfes s'occupaient de moi avec dévotion ?

Le blond fut incapable de répondre à ça. Parce que c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Que Potter était un privilégié, adoré de tous.

\- C'est impossible, ça n'aurait pas du arriver !

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et haussa un sourcil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mes parents pensaient que tu étais le futur mage noir qui nous sauverait tous de la misère magique. Tu aurais été élevé comme un prince.

\- Et je serais devenu aussi pourri gâté que toi ? Vivre comme un prince était loin, très loin d'être mon rêve le plus fou.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était alors ?

Harry enfila ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Comme ça, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon fragile. Tout ce que Draco eut envie de faire à cet instant fut de le prendre contre lui.

\- Une famille… Je voulais une famille. Je voulais des parents.

\- Tu as exaucé ton rêve… En partie, non ? fit Draco doucement. Tu as une femme et une fille qui est, avouons-le, plutôt exceptionnelle.

Harry rit.

\- Astoria te manque ?

Draco grimaça.

\- Tous les jours.

\- Mais tu penses pouvoir avancer ? Tu sais qu'elle t'aimait.

\- Je le sais. Mais sûrement pas assez pour se battre un peu plus.

Draco savait que sa phrase était monstrueuse mais c'était une pensée qui l'avait hanté durant tellement longtemps...

\- J'ai pensé qu'elle aimait notre fils plus que moi et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie.

\- C'est une belle façon de penser.

\- Non, Harry : elle est terriblement injuste. Astoria tenait à la vie et elle ne souhaitait pas me laisser seul. J'ai fini par me dire qu'elle avait sûrement bu toutes mes peines. Elle avait tellement accumulé, elle devait vivre pour moi et pour elle et je n'étais pas un cadeau. Au final… C'est sûrement de ma faute, je ne méritais peut-être pas d'être heureux.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je le mérite plus que toi ? fit froidement Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Sûrement…

\- Alors tout ce que tu racontes, ce sont des conneries. Je devrais nager dans le bonheur en ce moment même. Si j'ai traversé tout ce que j'ai traversé, c'est bien pour que l'univers me le rende au centuple ?!

\- Harry ?

\- C'est des conneries, tout ça ! Parce que si c'était le cas, Hermione et Ron seraient mariés et Ginny ne serait pas allongée sur un foutu lit d'hôpital depuis trois putain d'années !

\- Harry…

Draco était clairement choqué.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes…

\- Pourquoi Lily ne parle jamais de sa mère et que je continue de porter cette alliance !? Pourquoi elle est incapable de faire de la magie !? Pourquoi j'ai du quitter mon métier d'auror parce que chaque jour j'étais effrayé !? Effrayé de vivre une nouvelle enquête où je pourrais perdre la vie ! Mais ça n'arrive pas, Harry Potter ne meurt pas ! Tu le savais, ça !? Je ne meurs pas ! Je survis ! Et à la place, je vois ceux que j'aime mourir ou juste… Juste se retrouver entre la vie et la mort sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Pas de Dumbledore pour me dire quoi faire, pas de sacrifice de ma part pour sauver la situation ! Rien ! Parce que c'est ça la vie, Malfoy ! Elle est injuste, peu importe que tu aies fait le bien ou le mal. Elle te prend ceux que tu aimes aveuglément, elle…

Harry posa sa main sur sa bouche et étouffa un hoquet. Draco le vit faire un pas en arrière, ses yeux bougeant rapidement dans ses orbites. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire : il prit Harry Potter dans ses bras. D'abord, le brun se figea, les bras le long du corps puis Draco posa son nez contre ses mèches noires.

Harry entoura son dos de ses bras et enfonça sa tête contre son cou.

Draco ne savait pas s'il pleurait mais ça n'avait aucune importance : l'armure d'Harry venait de se briser sous ses yeux et s'éparpillait à ses pieds.

\- Tu as raison. La vie est une pute et elle te prend plus que ce qu'elle te donne...

Il sentit Harry trembler contre lui et crut discerner un rire contre lui.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce...

\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu, fut le seul commentaire du brun.

Mais Harry ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Cette nuit-là, Draco ne dormit pas. Il resta allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond sans fermer l'œil. Après l'éclat d'Harry, le brun lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Ginny Weasley.

Un accident. Un banal accident comme il en arrivait durant les matches de Quidditch. Mais celui-là avait été plus fatal que les autres et depuis trois ans, Ginny gisait dans un hospice sans que personne ne sache si elle se réveillerait un jour.

Draco pouvait comprendre le calvaire d'Harry. Tout ce que le Gryffondor lui avait dit faisait éco à sa propre histoire : une attente interminable, des tas de médicomage consultés et une seule réponse : « on ne peut rien faire ».

Avec horreur et soulagement, Draco pensa que c'était mieux qu'Astoria soit morte. Au moins, elle était libre et ne souffrirait plus. La peine de Draco était la seule torture qui restait sur terre mais il avait appris que la douleur s'estompait avec le temps s'il se concentrait sur les bons moments. Et Astoria ne lui avait offert que des bons moments.

Mais Harry… Harry ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ça. Harry remplaçait tous les bons souvenirs par le corps presque sans vie de Ginny et toutes les choses affreuses qui accompagnaient son état.

Draco mit ses bras sur ses yeux et poussa un gémissement.

Harry ne méritait pas ça.

Puis la petite voix de Lily se fit entendre.

_« Tu peux faire tomber mon papa amoureux. »_

\- Oh, comme j'aimerais, Lily… Mais là, ce n'est plus possible.

Draco serait un ami. Et c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré.

\- Pardonne-moi Astoria…

.

.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Koeur sur vous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Bonsoir !

Je ne m'éternise paaass !

Chapitre corrigé par Titou Douh of course !

**Guest :** ^^ ! On va pas être dans la joie tout de suite !

**Hellehaare :** Il est pas perturbé parce qu'il le savait au fond de son cœur de guimauve XD !

.

.

**_« Les choses finissent toujours pas revenir, mais pas toujours de la manière qu'on croit. »_**

_Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phoenix, Luna Lovegood._

_._

_._

\- Tu es prête, Lily chérie ?

\- Oui, je le suis !

Harry quitta des yeux la lettre que Molly lui avait envoyée pour les poser sur sa fille. Elle avait mis la robe offerte par son grand-père et triturait les rubans pastel avec méfiance.

\- Tu es vraiment jolie comme ça, la complimenta Harry. Une vraie princesse.

\- J'ai mis un pantalon en-dessous.

Sa fille releva les pans de sa robe, dévoilant un jean, ce qui fit rire son père.

\- Alors on peut y aller ?

\- Dis, Papa ? Pourquoi tante Hermione vient jamais avec nous ? Elle connait oncle Ron pourtant, j'ai vu les photos.

Harry poussa gentiment sa fille dans la cheminée.

\- Tante Hermione a beaucoup à faire, elle n'a pas le temps.

\- Oui, elle a un vrai travail, gloussa sa fille.

\- Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas entendue...

Lily rit et Harry la fit taire en jetant la poudre.

Arrivés au Terrier, ils purent sentir la délicieuse odeur de ragout flottant dans l'air. Harry se surprit à penser que ça lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas revu Molly depuis qu'il s'était rendu à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait du attendre que sa colère se dissipe et qu'il essaie de comprendre le comportement de sa mère de cœur vis-à-vis de Jane.

C'était compréhensible mais Harry l'avait mal pris et il n'avait eu aucune envie de se rendre au Terrier le cœur rempli d'une rancune tenace. Seulement, il eut du mal à réellement paraître joyeux quand Molly se présenta à eux _;_ même s'il devinait son bonheur de les voir, même s'il découvrait un peu plus de rides, un peu plus de cheveux blancs. Harry voyait aussi le visage larmoyant de l'ancienne batteuse des Harpies.

C'était trop de vies détruites.

\- Bonjour, grand-mère !

Lily fut la première dans les bras de Molly et Harry suivit dans une légère embrassade.

\- Bill et Fleur sont là aujourd'hui mais sans les enfants. On mangera dans le jardin. Lily, ma puce tu es vraiment mignonne dans cette robe.

\- Merci ! Regarde quand je tourne !

Lily tourna sur elle-même, faisant voleter ses rubans et sa flanelle. Molly fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le pantalon mais ne fit aucun commentaire _;_ elle se contenta de féliciter sa petite-fille.

Harry traversa la cuisine pour se rendre dans le jardin et fut heureux de trouver Ron discutant avec son frère. Le visage du rouquin s'illumina d'un grand sourire quand il vit son meilleur ami et Harry se précipita vers lui, laissant sa fille aux bons soins d'Arthur qui s'extasiait comme un papa gâteau.

\- Salut, vieux ! C'est quoi, cette coupe de cheveux ?! On dirait Bill !

\- Je ne te permets pas, Ron ! Bienvenue chez les cheveux longs, Harry ! s'exclama l'ainé.

Harry passa une main dans ses propres cheveux. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient longs : ils lui arrivaient aux épaules en mèches fines et ondulées. Il ne s'en était plus vraiment soucié depuis la fois où il avait voulu tout raser comme sa tante pour les retrouver tout aussi longs le lendemain. Ginny en avait ri presque toute la journée.

\- Tu devrais essayer, Ron, suggéra Harry en souriant.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ma tignasse, veux-tu !?

La présence de Ron et Bill fut largement suffisante pour faire oublier au brun la véritable raison de sa présence et par bonheur, le repas se passa dans la même ambiance chaleureuse qui siait si bien au Terrier : il rit fort avec Arthur, parla Quidditch avec Ron et s'intéressa aux dernières histoires de vacances de Bill et Fleur. Tout ça sous les rires de Molly et de sa fille.

C'était une après-midi comme il les aimait.

En fin de journée, il se trouva assis dans le jardin, savourant un énième digestif au vague goût de poire, observant les gnomes se battre entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Ron le rejoigne.

\- Tu as été très occupé ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'étais… Blessé.

Ron fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je suis allé à l'hôpital. J'ai croisé Jane.

\- Monroe ? Jane Monroe ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle était partie… Depuis…

\- Elle est revenue, maintenant. Elle ne joue plus au Quidditch, elle entraîne une équipe de jeunes. C'est tout.

\- Et donc… Jane ? Tu as passé un petit moment avec elle ?

Harry trouva la tournure de la phrase étrange.

\- Comment ça ?

Ron devint soudain extrêmement sérieux.

\- C'est une jolie fille. Et tu la trouvais drôle, elle avait le même sens de l'humour que Ginny.

\- Ron… Je suis marié !

Son meilleur ami cessa de le fixer pour suivre avec autant de zèle le combat de gnome.

\- Harry… J'ai discuté avec Bill, Charlie, Percy et George. Tu vis dans une prison.

Harry détesta immédiatement cette discussion.

\- Tu vis dans une prison et tu penses qu'on est des geôliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? Parle clairement et pas avec des métaphores stupides.

\- C'est celle de Charlie et j'ai trouvé que ça avait du sens. Ma mère n'a fait aucune fausse couche. Tu sais à quel point c'est rare… Bien sûr… Hermione a du te le dire. Elle a du te raconter que sur trois sorcières, deux faisaient obligatoirement une fausse couche. Et c'est pire chez les sangs-purs. Pourquoi sont-ils tous fils ou filles uniques, d'après-toi ? Mais ma mère n'en a fait aucune. Sept enfants, sept gagnants. Tu as sauvé la vie de deux d'entre eux. Ginny aurait pu mourir et ne pas connaître ça. Connaître la paix, connaître une vraie vie. Faire carrière, se marier, avoir un enfant et passer du temps avec la seule personne qu'elle voulait… Toi.

\- Ron… Tu en parles comme si elle était morte. Ginny. N'est. Pas. Morte.

Ron revint sur lui et son regard était empli d'une telle tristesse mais de quelque chose d'autre… De l'indulgence.

\- Tu vis dans une prison et la seule personne qui garde les portes fermées, c'est Ginny. Si elle était morte ce jour-là, Harry… On aurait tous fait notre deuil et on aurait chéri ce qu'elle nous avait laissé.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça… Tu ne peux pas… C'est ta sœur !

\- Ce qui fait de moi la personne la mieux placée pour t'en parler. Sais-tu combien de fois George et Charlie sont allés la voir, cette année ? Aucune. Charlie a arrêté d'aller rendre visite à sa sœur depuis presque un an et demi. Percy… Percy n'a jamais mis les pieds là-bas. J'y vais parce que tu y vas. Nous savons tous pourquoi tu continues à y croire. Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour, ma mère ouvre les yeux. Elle te garde avec elle et toi tu es si…

\- Si quoi !? rétorqua abruptement Harry. Si serviable, si pitoyable !? Tu crois que c'est juste pour me faire bien voir !?

\- Oh non, Harry. Il y a longtemps que tu n'as plus besoin de ça. Tu es juste trop bon… Pas assez égoïste. Si Ginny était morte, encore une fois, tu serais peut-être en train de prendre un café avec Jane. Ou tu aurais accepté le rendez-vous de ton éditrice. Ou tu aurais pris des vacances… Le seule changement notable dans ta vie, ces derniers temps, c'est la présence d'Hermione et… Ta nouvelle et bizarre amitié avec des Serpentard.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de cet échange. C'était surréaliste.

\- Es-tu en train de suggérer que je devrais sauter la première fille qui me passe sous le nez !?

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Je dis juste… Que tu devrais réapprendre à vivre. Ou sortir de ta cage, un peu. On devrait tous faire ça.

Harry aurait aimé lui hurler d'aller se faire voir, lui et ses idées stupides. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait une femme à qu'il était fidèle et qu'il le resterait… Parce qu'il avait juré « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Il avait promis de chérir Ginny dans la maladie. Il avait promis d'être là, toujours. Mais les promesses étaient belles quand on avait rien vécu de tout ça. Et il ne pouvait pas élever la voix sur Ron.

Parce que Ron avait compris, comme Hermione. Ils avaient tous compris et il avait raison. Il construisait une prison. Mais il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de croire. Parce que s'il ne croyait pas en l'amour, il allait devenir fou.

Ce n'était pas un conte de fée : Ginny ne se réveillait pas sous ses baisers et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors il abandonna cette bataille-là. Ron… Ron voulait juste qu'il soit heureux. Et Harry souhaitait la même chose pour lui de tout son cœur.

\- Et si tu parlais à Hermione ?

\- C'est ta vengeance parce que j'essaie de te détourner du droit chemin ?

Harry rigola.

\- Non… Mais tu aurais été là pour sa promotion. Et Dean n'aurait pas eu à te fournir en détails notre soirée.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est Dean ?

\- Je pense que Seamus était en train de décuver.

Ron lui adressa un sourire idiot.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Malfoy ? Zabini ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu fuyais la fouine comme la peste...

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour… Mais on s'entend bien.

\- Le monde marche sur la tête.

\- Ne m'en parle pas... J'ai décidé de ne pas chercher d'explication. On devrait l'inviter à notre prochain vendredi soir.

\- Harry, tu sais que c'est sacré ! Ne pervertis pas la chose en invitant des individus nocifs.

\- Je ne le ferai pas mais attends-toi à ce que Dean ou Seamus le fasse.

Ron eut une mine dégoutée et Harry éclata de rire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : Dean l'a déjà demandé !

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « invite-les ! Ils sont drôles ! » Zabini et drôle, dans la même phrase !? On parle de ce type qui avait l'air d'avoir un Eclair de Feu coincé dans le… Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir...

\- Je vois très bien. C'est vrai qu'il est loin… Très loin de l'image qu'on se faisait de lui. Malfoy, en revanche, n'a pas vraiment changé. Il n'épargne personne.

\- Merci bien ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer une soirée à entendre des « belettes » et « Weasmoche ». Je passe mon tour. Présente-le-moi quand il sera devenu un agneau qui chante des quantiques.

\- _Oh, Weasley est notre roi_, chantonna Harry.

\- La ferme !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Je suis tout de même sérieux… Tu devrais parler à Hermione.

\- Et moi, je le suis tout autant. Au cas où ça t'intéresse, jamais je ne t'en voudrais si par bonheur tu trouvais quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ton esprit torturé.

\- Tu te fais des illusions, Ron. Harry Potter n'intéresse plus grand monde.

\- Que doit-on dire de Ron Weasley, alors ? souffla le roux.

Ron se leva et Harry fit pareil. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis qu'Hermione l'avait quitté. Harry eut alors l'étrange impression que cet échange était à mille lieux de celui prodigué par Draco.

Il lui revint alors en mémoire que son cœur avait presque failli bondir hors de sa poitrine quand le blond l'avait serré contre lui.

\- On a l'air de deux idiots, plaisanta Ron.

\- C'est ce qu'on est, non ?

\- Totalement !

**OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry retrouva Molly dans la cuisine. Il avait croisé Bill et Arthur dans le salon, dormant et ronflant de la même manière, tandis que Fleur tressait en silence les cheveux de sa fille. En passant devant elles, il en avait profité pour lui embrasser le front.

La mère de famille nettoyait le restant des assiettes avec un chiffon, tandis qu'un balai se déplaçait tout seul à côté d'elle.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Voyons, Harry… Tu sais bien que non.

Harry ferma doucement la porte de la cuisine et s'installa sur une des chaises à disposition.

\- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

Molly écarquilla les yeux avant de lui sourire avec douceur. Il l'aimait tellement... Il aimait cette femme comme il pensait qu'il fallait aimer une mère. Mais elle n'était pas sa mère, elle était celle de Ginny.

\- Tu es tout pardonné !

\- Non, je veux dire… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir trouvé de coupable. Quand c'est arrivé… Je n'ai pas remué ciel et terre pour que quelqu'un paie... Je n'ai pas poursuivi en justice les fabriquant de cognard, ni même traîné dans la boue les Harpies de Holyhead. Je n'ai pas demandé à faire supprimer ce sport de barbare. Je suis désolé, Molly, de n'avoir trouvé personne sur qui déverser la colère et la tristesse que vous avez ressenties. Que vous ressentez toujours. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Harry, bredouilla Molly.

\- Je n'ai rien fait parce que c'était déjà assez difficile de comprendre que Ginny n'allait plus pouvoir voler sur un balai. Poursuivre un vif d'or ou encore marquer des points. C'était assez difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ne serait pas là quand Lily s'envolerait pour la première fois.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, le coupa aussitôt la mère. Ginny verra ça ! Elle va se réveiller et elle verra sa fille !

Harry n'eut pas le cœur de la contredire.

\- Soit… Mais cela ne retire rien au fait que je n'ai pas agi. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'agir. Molly… C'était un accident.

La lèvre de la femme tressauta et Harry comprit qu'elle était en colère. En colère et profondément blessée.

\- Jane avait le droit de voir Ginny ! asséna le brun.

\- Non ! Non, elle n'en avait pas le droit ! Elle a blessé ma fille ! C'était une professionnelle !

\- C'était un accident !

\- Elle aurait pu mieux viser ! Ou ne pas viser du tout ! Elle était jalouse ! Jalouse du poste de Ginny et jalouse qu'elle soit mariée à toi !

\- Molly ! Vous savez que c'est faux !

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

Elle pleurait à présent et Harry n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je suis désolé que vous voyiez les choses comme ça… Jade a quitté l'équipe, elle a perdu son poste et l'une de ses meilleures amies.

\- ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry tourna la tête pour voir qu'Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Ron et Lily se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Papa ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Lily, bredouilla Molly. Grand-mère a eu un petit coup de mou.

\- Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? demanda Arthur.

Moly secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle tamponna ses yeux avec la serviette et regarda Harry.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer… Il se fait tard.

\- Molly ?

\- Va chercher tes affaires, trésor. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Sur ses mots, elle poussa tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant la porte et s'éclipsa sans un regard pour Harry.

\- Harry ? l'interrogea Bill.

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand j'arrête d'être trop gentil, cracha-t-il.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et fit une moue dépitée.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si tu n'es pas heureux de me voir, grogna Draco.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé venir avec Blaise ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que ce charmant jeune homme a un million de qualités de plus que moi mais franchement, Potter, ce n'est pas utile d'être aussi malpoli.

\- Non, c'est juste… Hermione vient de partir en urgence et Blaise n'est pas là… Alors j'espère que tu as faim, parce que ça sera juste nous deux.

Draco fit un effort surhumain pour cacher sa joie. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Où est Lily ?

\- Chez Andromeda.

Draco perçut la réponse de loin parce que ses yeux se posaient partout.

Il était chez Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chose pareille serait possible. Longeant un couloir où trônaient des tas de photos, dont celle d'Harry et Ginny après leur mariage, Draco dut avouer qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Heureux.

\- Le salon est par là. Tu bois quelque chose ? Une bière ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Une bière ? Ais-je l'air d'un rustre ?

\- Du bourbon ?

\- Une bière, c'est parfait, rétorqua le blond.

Harry secoua la tête mais souriait de nouveau. Puis le brun l'abandonna en cours de route pour se rendre dans la cuisine et laissa Draco poursuivre son expédition.

Le salon était à l'image même de ce qu'il s'était fait du lieu de vie du brun : des couleurs beiges et ocres, chaudes, une cheminée où reposaient un autre nombre improbable de photos de Lily. Sur la petite table du salon s'éparpillaient des livres, sûrement ceux d'Hermione, des jeux, qui eux devaient appartenir à la petite fille et des tas de magasines sur le Quidditch. Draco supposa que c'était du Potter tout craché.

Il trouva même des plantes, une sorte de chose rectangulaire, plate et noire dans un coin du salon au-dessus d'un petit meuble en bois.

D'ailleurs, tous les meubles étaient en bois et sur la table du salon, où quatre couverts avaient été dressés, Draco reconnut le chandelier central.

\- J'ai exactement le même, dit-il à voix haute.

\- Quoi ? répondit Harry encore plus fort.

\- Le chandelier !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry faisait son apparition avec une bière fraiche et la donna à Draco.

\- C'est normal, ta mère est une Black… Ce sont les biens de la famille.

\- De la famille ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai hérité de la maison de Sirius.

\- Ah oui… Je me souviens d'une Bellatrix, folle de rage.

Harry lui offrit un demi-sourire avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de ranger les assiettes prévues pour Hermione et Blaise.

\- Tu veux te lancer dans une carrière d'entraineur ? demanda Draco en pointant du menton les magazines de Quidditch.

Harry fit le tour du canapé pour s'assoir dedans et Draco le suivit. Le brun tira un des journaux.

\- Non, absolument pas. Teddy et Lily voulaient comparer les vitesses de balai et c'est parti en débat sur celui qui était le meilleur.

Draco passa ses doigts sur les notes gribouillées d'Harry sur les feuilles.

\- Tu prends ça au sérieux.

\- Lily voulait que ça soit sérieux, avec des statistiques et des diagrammes. Je crois qu'elle est passionnée. Trop passionnée.

\- Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas… Le fait que si sa mère n'est pas là, c'est d'abord à cause du Quidditch. Et sûrement aussi parce que je ne sais pas si elle sera capable de faire voler un balai.

Draco cligna bêtement des yeux. Harry l'avait déjà mentionné mais il n'avait pas compris à quel point les inquiétudes du père de Lily étaient à ce point préoccupantes. Il était venu ici pour passer un bon moment mais il sentait tout d'un coup qu'il avait la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur la vie d'Harry.

\- Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire. Certains sorciers ne le savent pas avant leurs onze ans, parfois...

\- C'est ce que Neville ne cesse de me répéter. Mais Lily a été élevée dans une famille de sorciers, entourée de sorciers. Quand Ginny et moi travaillions, c'était Molly qui lui faisait l'école à la maison. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir inscrite dans une école moldue, au moins les choses auraient pu être plus faciles si elle avait été une… Sans magie.

Draco comprit immédiatement le désarroi d'Harry Potter. Il essaya d'imaginer un instant le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu ne montrer aucun signe de magie et se demanda s'il l'aurait accepté. Il se gifla mentalement : bien sûr qu'il l'aurait accepté, sans magie mais vivant.

\- De toute manière, finit par dire Draco, si elle est aussi assidue sur la théorie des balais, elle n'a pas besoin de magie pour en vendre ou conseiller.

Harry rit doucement.

\- Ou elle trouvera un autre moyen de voler, aussi dangereux soit-il...

Draco observa Harry du coin de l'œil. En cet instant précis, il aurait aimé lui prendre la main, montrer son réconfort physiquement. A la place, il se retint en buvant sa bière.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Ginny ?

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Harry se tourna vivement vers lui et Draco pinça les lèvres.

\- Pardon. C'est... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

\- Je peux te le dire. Enfin, c'est confus. C'était lors d'un entrainement. Selon l'équipe, Ginny n'a pas réussi à éviter le cognard que sa coéquipière lui a envoyé. En fait… Ça aurait pu être soigné mais ce jour-là, le médicomage chargé de l'entrainement s'est retrouvé coincé à la suite d'une déviation de cheminette. Il est arrivé trop tard.

\- Tu as porté plainte contre le Ministère ?

Harry rit.

\- Molly voulait le faire. La vérité, c'est que le Ministère a financé la totalité des soins de Ginny et les finance toujours, d'ailleurs. L'équipe des Harpies était trop détruite pour que je fasse quelque chose contre elle, malgré la colère de Molly. Elles venaient de perdre une amie et je connais assez ce monde pour savoir que la passion prend le pas sur la sécurité. Non… C'était un banal accident. Et rien ne dit que le médicomage aurait réellement pu faire quelque chose.

\- Mais c'était dans le journal ! La nomination de Ginny Weasley en tant qu'attrapeuse !

\- Oui et plus tard, c'est apparu dans le journal que Ginevra Weasley se retirait de la compétition pour raison familiale.

\- Harry…

Harry agita la main, agacé, Draco se tut.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Harry. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait de choix judicieux en voulant conserver toute cette partie secrète. Mais tout le monde était d'accord. Aujourd'hui, ça me paraîtrait stupide d'annoncer que Ginny est dans le coma depuis trois ans et qu'il est évident qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais.

\- Alors comment est-elle maintenue en vie ?

\- Procédé magique. Et sa propre magie, aussi. La vérité, Draco, c'est que si je décide d'arrêter les soins…Ginny mourra. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi… Ça serait à moi de prendre cette décision.

\- Je suis désolé…

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, en vérité. Malheureusement, cet accident a eu un impact sur Lily. Et ça continue d'en avoir _;_ c'est sûrement aussi à cause de moi. J'insiste encore et encore sur le fait que Ginny doit être là dans la vie de Lily. Ce que je ne vois pas, c'est que c'est sûrement faux. Mais… Je n'ai pas eu de mère.

Le ton brisé d'Harry fit réagir sa propre main et il la posa immédiatement sur la cuisse du brun. Harry tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Bon sang, Malfoy, même quand je te demande de ne pas mettre Poudlard sur la table, tu trouves le moyen de me faire larmoyer !

Draco retira sa main en rigolant, et à contrecœur.

\- Que veux-tu... J'ai sûrement raté ma vocation. J'aurais dû être psychomage.

\- Ou auror.

Le blond enfonça son dos dans le canapé.

\- J'y ai pensé, dit-il rêveusement.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, Harry, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai passé mes ASPICs en candidat libre et mon niveau était très bon. J'ai eu un de ces fameux rendez-vous d'orientation et le sorcier qui me listait les postes auxquels je pouvais prétendre n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il était triste, il n'arrêtait pas de dire « quel gâchis, quel gâchis, un sorcier si talentueux ». Si les choses avaient été normales, je serais sûrement presque au même poste que Granger.

\- Et tu penses qu'il est trop tard ?

\- Probablement pas, mais il est hors de question que je me promène dans un lieu où plus de la moitié des personnes veut ma mort.

\- Il y a un temps, ça ne t'aurait pas effrayé, tu leur aurais tous marché dessus !

Draco soupira.

\- Il y a un temps, je n'aurais pas été aussi épuisé. Et crois-le ou non, j'aime ce que je fais.

\- Je le crois, fit Harry, et je préfère ça, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré une deuxième fois et en mieux.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer en croisant le regard d'Harry... Parce qu'il ne rêvait pas : il était rempli de gratitude.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Hermione entendit des éclats de rire provenant de la cuisine. Elle se demanda alors avec qui Harry pouvait bien rire comme ça. Parce qu'Harry n'avait plus autant ri depuis… Depuis Ginny.

Curieuse, elle s'empressa de jeter son manteau et de se diriger vers la cuisine dont la porte était grande ouverte et le spectacle sur lequel elle tomba lui fit l'effet d'une bombe : Draco Malfoy était en train d'essuyer de la farine au coin du visage d'un Harry hilare.

\- Stupide ! Tu es stupide ! Est-ce qu'au moins, tu sais te servir de ça !?

\- Toi, tu ne le sais pas apparemment, rigola Harry.

Hermione avait oublié que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini devaient venir manger avec eux ce midi. Elle avait même presque oublié l'heure pour rentrer mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que Draco Malfoy resterait jusque tard le soir pour tenter de cuisiner elle ne savait quoi avec son meilleur ami.

Perdus dans leur monde, les deux hommes ne l'auraient jamais remarquée si elle n'avait pas manifesté sa présence en toussant. Leur réaction fut extrêmement jouissive : Harry s'éloigna si brusquement de Draco qu'il se cogna la hanche sur le plan de travail et Draco jeta la serviette qu'il tenait bien trop vivement.

\- Hermione, s'enquit Harry tout sourire. Tu viens de rentrer ?

\- Je viens de rentrer, oui, et je suis surprise de te voir, Draco.

Harry s'empressa d'avancer vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai proposé à Draco de rester dîner avec nous. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. Tu as faim, au moins ?

Hermione se retint de rire en se mordant la lèvre. Ça remontait à loin le temps où Harry James Potter bafouillait pour se sortir d'une situation gênante.

\- J'ai très faim et comme je vois que vous gérez ça parfaitement, je vais nous servir du vin.

Tout en sortant de la cuisine elle entendit Draco parler :

« Ton amie est aveugle, elle ne voit même pas quelle catastrophe tu es ! »

Et Harry de répondre.

« La ferme ! »

Très recherché, pensa Hermione.

Quand enfin ils réussirent à sortir un plat de pâtes convenable, Hermione put de nouveau savourer la présence d'un Harry enjoué. Même si lui et Draco ne faisaient que se disputer sur des broutilles,, elle resta silencieuse, appréciant l'ambiance de cette soirée.

\- Au fait Harry, fit Hermione. Il serait temps de dire une bonne fois pour toute au Country Club français que tu ne veux plus recevoir d'invitation.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais Draco se tourna vers elle.

\- Country Club français ?

Le brun agita la main, attirant à lui un carton d'invitation. Draco ouvrit la bouche en le voyant faire sans baguette mais ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes quand il vit à quoi ressembler l'invitation.

\- Potter ! Ce n'est pas une invitation de Country Club, c'est une invitation pour le Tournoi du Solar !

\- Mh, répondit Harry. Après toutes ces années, je pensais qu'ils se lasseraient de m'envoyer ce genre de truc.

Draco devint livide.

\- Es-tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu n'y es jamais allé ?!

Harry se gratta le sourcil.

\- On a commencé à en recevoir quand Ginny est entrée chez les Harpies mais ça ne nous a jamais traversé l'esprit de nous y rendre. C'est un peu comme un rassemblement avec un bal rasoir et des sorciers hautains, non ?

\- Donc un endroit parfait pour Draco, plaisanta Hermione.

Draco se frappa le front.

\- Je dois être en enfer, c'est ça… Je paie pour tous mes crimes, je suis mort dans les flammes et condamné à vivre une vie de misère avec Potter qui ne sait rien du Solar !

\- N'exagérons rien…

Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- Sais-tu à quel point mon père a essayé de nous obtenir des places !? Toi qui aimes les balais, bon sang, Harry, tu t'y amuserais tellement !

\- J'ai compris, grogna Harry. Tu peux les prendre, tu n'auras qu'à inviter ta mère.

\- Je ne peux pas les prendre, tes places sont nominatives… Il faut que l'un de vous, toi ou Ginny, vienne avec moi.

\- Oh, fit Hermione. J'ai l'impression que ça tombe sur toi, Harry !

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne vais pas partir en France juste pour… Regarder des aristo se pavaner !

\- Harry, commença Draco.

\- Et je ne vais pas laisser Lily toute seule.

\- Je peux garder Lily. Molly peut garder Lily, Andromeda peut garder Lily.

\- Hermione ! siffla Harry.

\- Harry…

\- Quoi ? demanda le brun, excédé.

Sa colère se dissipa devant le visage presque larmoyant de Draco.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu… Tes yeux…

\- Potter, fais un effort : je suis en train de te supplier du regard !

\- Allez, Harry, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti de l'Angleterre ?

\- Non, fit Harry. Et cette discussion est close.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

C'était de la folie. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication : il était fou. Il avait perdu ses esprits, il était bon pour Saint-Mangouste à côté des parents de Neville. Son cerveau détraqué lui jouait des tours, tous les endoloris qu'il avait subis montraient enfin leurs répercussions.

C'était la seule explication logique à cette situation : Draco Malfoy fouillant dans sa penderie, sous les gloussements de sa fille et d'Hermione Granger.

Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là… Enfin si, il s'en souvenait.

Il avait dit « oui » à Draco. « Oui » pour son foutu week-end en France. Et maintenant, il devait faire face à ça.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda t-il.

Draco cessa de jeter ses jeans hors du placard et braqua son regard glacé sur lui. Harry aurait bien aimé regarder ailleurs mais il était incapable de se soustraire à ses yeux. Il était incapable de se soustraire à Draco Malfoy.

Ça aussi, il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là : regarder Draco comme on regarde… Comme on regarde quelqu'un avec des idées inappropriées. Et c'était aussi pour ça que ce week-end était la pire des choses qui pouvaient lui arriver.

Mais le blond rayonnait littéralement depuis qu'il avait accepté, écrivant de lui-même la réponse à l'invitation et s'entêtant à trouver les meilleurs habits pour qu'Harry n'ait pas l'air d'une tâche.

Le brun ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était que sa discussion avec Ron lui tournait dans la tête encore et encore.

Parce qu'Harry n'avait plus les idées claires sur comment gérer sa vie. Il ne savait plus comment aimer, comment se comporter. Comment vivre.

Il se souvenait encore de l'époque bénie où tout avait été simple avec Ginny. Mais il avait aussi conscience que Draco Malfoy était une énigme complexe qu'il avait du mal à cerner. Une énigme qui le faisait beaucoup trop sourire. Et ça avait été pire quand Hermione lui en avait fait part.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Ce week-end serait un fiasco total. Preuve en était ses vêtements violement maltraités.

\- Oui, Potter, c'est nécessaire. Tu n'as pas un seul foutu vêtement décent dans ce placard.

\- Oh ! Oh ! s'extasia Lily. Et ça !?

Elle tira du placard un pantalon en lin blanc et Draco dégusta avec joie le regard horrifié d'Harry Potter.

\- Non ! cria le brun.

Il se jeta littéralement sur le vêtement mais rata sa cible parce que Draco venait de s'en emparer et le tenait à bout de bras.

\- Mais c'est parfait, ça. D'où sort-il ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais mis ?

\- C'est vrai, Harry, intervint Hermione. D'où ce sort ce pantalon ?

Elle avait quitté la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pour s'approcher de Draco. Lily elle se tenait debout sur le lit tandis qu'Harry était à côté d'elle, à genoux.

\- En plus, commenta Draco, il a l'air parfaitement à ta taille... Pas comme ces affreuses choses que tu portes.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il a l'air parfaitement à ma taille ?

Draco ignora sa remarque, tournant le pantalon dans tous les sens avant de le plier soigneusement et de le ranger dans la valise qu'Hermione avait sortie.

\- D'accord, reprit Draco. Il n'y a pas un seul autre petit trésor caché ?

Il se remit à fouiller dans la penderie mais Hermione ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Tu ne l'as pas acheté seul ? Tu n'as pas acheté un seul vêtement sans moi.

\- C'est Ginny, souffla Harry. Ginny me l'a offert. Ça partait d'une plaisanterie. Mais avant, je n'étais pas aussi maigre alors disons que… Bref, ça faisait bizarre sur moi.

Draco cessa toute fouille pour regarda Harry. Le brun s'était assis correctement et serrait sa fille contre lui.

\- Elle t'a rien offert d'autre ? demanda Lily Comme un super joli pull ?

Harry rit.

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

Alors le blond ferma subitement les portes, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Donc il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu es riche à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Nous allons faire du shopping !.

Harry le regarda, interloqué, avant d'exploser de rire, suivi d'Hermione.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, tempera Draco.

Lily pouffa.

\- Mon papa dans un magasin… Je te donne toute ma collection de fidulbidule si tu le fais rester plus d'une heure.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était des « Fidulbidule » mais un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

\- Pari tenu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Toujours et encore corrigé par Titou Douh :D**

**Enfin, elle a corrigé l'entièreté de cette fic, donc le seul obstacle au dernier chapitre…c'est moi et mes post aléatoires. Du coup je vais essayer d'être moins bordélique ^^.**

**Hellehaare : **Haha chamboulé ? Il est en train de craquer ! Disons qu'ils vont avoir du mal à aller loin si ils veulent aller loin XD.

**Guest :** Qui a parlé de shopping :p ?

.

**CHAPITRE 11**

_« Tout est possible du moment qu'on a assez de cran. »_

Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phénix. Ginerva Weasley

.

.

Ron Weasley poussa le sifflement le plus long et le plus impressionné de toute sa vie en voyant son meilleur ami avancer vers lui.

Il aurait très bien pu ne pas le reconnaitre si ce dernier ne tenait pas la main de sa fille : Harry avait abandonné son éternel pull lâche et son jean élimé pour un t-shirt blanc sous ce qui ressemblait à une veste en cuir. Il portait un pantalon noir, sobre mais avec une coupe parfaite pour ses jambes.

Mais tout ça ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui était arrivé à ses cheveux : ils étaient toujours aussi longs, certes, mais soigneusement coupés, d'abord lisses sur le haut de son crâne, ils retombaient en boucles rondes et noires sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage. Même sa barbe avait été soigneusement taillée.

Ron était impressionné, parce qu'Harry venait sûrement de perdre au moins dix ans et ça juste avec des vêtements et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Il ressemblait aussi affreusement à Sirius Black.

\- Bon sang, Harry ! Vieux, regarde-toi !

Harry lui offrit un sourire gêné.

\- Tu as vu !? s'égosilla Lily. Mon papa est trop beau ! C'est moi qui ai choisi ses vêtements !

\- Toi ? Tu as bon goût !

\- Mais Draco nous a aidés, aussi.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Ron devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Draco ? Malfoy ? Tu as laissé Malfoy te trainer dans un magasin ?

\- Un seul magasin ? Non, Ron, c'était bien pire que ça.

Tout en se dirigeant vers les places qu'ils s'étaient achetées pour le match de ce soir, Harry raconta l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et le tortionnaire qu'était Draco Malfoy. A mesure qu'il débitait les événements de la veille, le visage de Ron, d'abord confus, finit par devenir hilare. Il écouta Harry lui raconter que Draco avait menacé de mettre le feu à sa penderie s'il ne le suivait pas, comment il s'était retrouvé avec Hermione et Lily dans des boutiques de vêtements moldues, à subir les choix de sa meilleure amie, sa fille et Draco.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de le forcer à se rendre chez le coiffeur.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour un week-end !

\- Donc tu y vas vraiment ? Je me souviens que toi et Ginny aviez ri lorsque vous aviez reçu la première invitation.

\- On a ri, confirma Harry, mais seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis.

\- Oh, Papa ! Oncle Ron ! L'équipe de maman entre sur le terrain !

Lily pointa frénétiquement son doigt sur le terrain de Quidditch et en effet, l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead faisait son entrée. Ron se pencha un peu plus et du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry faire de même.

C'était le premier match auquel ils assistaient depuis presque deux ans. Harry avait été invité par la capitaine de l'équipe au détour d'une conversation, au moins pour voir comment se débrouiller la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe. Il avait accepté, évidement, mais seul, il n'aurait jamais pu venir.

Et cette fois-ci, Olivier Dubois était de la partie.

\- C'est elle ? Alice McKinley ?

Harry suivit la personne que Ron indiquait. Alice était une femme blonde et sur son Nimbus 10, elle donnait l'impression d'être plus petite que Ginny, plus mince, aussi.

\- Elle est jolie, souffla Lily. Mais pas plus jolie que maman !

\- Personne n'est plus jolie que ta mère, rigola Ron.

\- Tante Hermione aussi est jolie, répondit la petite fille sans quitter le terrain des yeux.

\- Oui, murmura Ron.

Harry jeta un regard un peu triste à Ron mais le début du match le fit se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Pas une seule fois, il ne regarda les autres membres de l'équipe. Deux heures trente de prouesses aériennes, il avait gardé son regard fixé sur Alice McKinley, comparant sa vitesse, son maniement, ses réflexes à ceux de Ginny.

Là où Ginny était concentrée et faisait de grands cercles pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le terrain, Alice, elle, préférait zigzaguer entre les joueurs.

Harry se trouva hypnotisé par ses mouvements, par son aisance à voler, du fait qu'elle devait connaître chaque petit défaut et qualité de son balai.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se rappela de la remarque de Draco à propos des magasines de balais et du sérieux de ses comparatifs. Il se souvenait aussi des longues heures de discussion avec Ginny sur la meilleure façon d'aborder les tests qu'elle avait du passer pour entrer dans l'équipe professionnelle.

Ça avait été des nuits entières à comparer des techniques de jeux, des balais différents, des méthodes à utiliser pour repérer un vif d'or rapidement.

Il avait été surpris de voir qu'il fallait de la technique. Ginny lui avait alors reproché qu'ils n'étaient pas tous nés avec ça dans le sang. Elle lui avait dit d'un ton boudeur qu'il était chanceux de réussir par instinct parce qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour être forte.

Elle lui avait aussi raconté que le poste d'attrapeur était un poste bien égoïste. Elle et Harry avaient eu un débat bruyant à ce propos mais il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Harry ne jouait pas en équipe. Quand il montait sur un balai, il était seul. Seul avec lui-même, et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est élevé seul », Ginny lui avait-elle soupiré. Harry n'avait pas voulu la contredire mais au fond, c'était diffèrent. Parfois, la liberté se savourait d'abord sans personne.

**OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry entraina Ron et sa fille dans les vestiaires . Il trouva rapidement Olivier.

\- Harry ! Ron ! Et ma future prodige Lily !

La petite fille gloussa quand Olivier Dubois la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue en riant.

\- Salut, Olivier.

\- Hey, Harry !

L'équipe des Harpies venait de sortir. Harry pouvait voir à leur visage rayonnant et leurs cheveux humides qu'elles se remettaient à peine de leur victoire.

\- Salut, Martha !

La capitaine de l'équipe s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras puis en fit de même avec Lily.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez venus ! Si tu savais ce que ça représente, pour nous !

Même s'il la voyait sourire, Harry devinait le tremblement de sa main.

\- Vous avez été grandioses ! intervint Ron. Et McKinley… Incroyable ! Ce mouvement, c'est de qui ?

\- Applaudis le nouvel entraineur.

\- On vient à peine de le mettre en place, minauda Olivier, mais elle a vite pigé le truc. Son jeu est un peu plus féroce que celui de Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a pas attrapé. Mais ça se travaille. Au prochain match, c'est elle qui clôturera le jeu.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rigola Harry.

Olivier lui lança un drôle de regard, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily.

\- Hum, toussa Ron. Hé, princesse, tu veux voir les balais des joueuses ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

\- On peut ?

\- Tu as tous les droits ! répliqua Martha, amusée. Promène-toi.

Harry observa Ron prendre sa fille par la main et s'éloigner tandis qu'Olivier et Martha l'entrainaient dans une pièce vide.

\- Écoute Harry… C'est… Encore merci d'être venu. On a conscience que c'est dur pour toi et…

\- Je sais, coupa Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas dur uniquement pour moi.

Olivier se massa l'arrière du crâne et jeta un regard oblique à Martha.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Harry.

\- Oh, fit le brun.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'assoir.

Harry rigola nerveusement.

\- A ce point ?

Martha se pencha vers lui, le visage abimé par l'émotion.

\- On ne peut plus garder ça secret. Maintenant que les Harpies sont de nouveau dans le jeu, il va y avoir la Coupe Nationale et les premières sélections pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le nom de Ginny va être prononcé, même si ça fait trois ans... Tu as réussi à éloigner des journalistes mais tu ne peux exiger un tel flou sur son avenir.

\- Vous voulez que je rende son état public ?

Harry décela le malaise de ses deux amis. Etrangement, il n'était pas furieux contre eux. Là où il aurait du ressentir de la colère ne vint qu'une profonde lassitude. Finalement, il n'avait aucune image à protéger. Plus les années passaient et plus il s'éloignait du monde magique. Une interview sur la situation de Ginny, sur sa situation, remettrait de l'eau dans le moulin. Et il voyait déjà la machine s'emballer.

Mais ça lui permettrait aussi de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

D'un geste fatigué, il retira ses lunettes et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Harry, je suis navré de te faire vivre ça… Mais le Quidditch est un sport public. Ginny avait des fans, des gens qui la supportaient et la suivaient. Des personnes qui aimeraient savoir pourquoi ils ne peuvent plus la voir sur un balai.

\- Oui, grogna Harry, tout comme il y a des gens qui aimeraient me voir redevenir auror.

La main de Martha se posa sur la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée… Si c'est trop difficile, on s'arrangera autrement.

\- Non ! Non… C'es moi qui suis désolé. Je ne veux pas vous rendre les choses impossibles. Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air mais je comprends. Je ne peux pas tout contrôler.

Harry leva un regard humide sur la joueuse et serra brièvement sa main en retour.

\- Je vais en parler à Molly. Je ne promets pas d'être éloquent… Je ferai comme bon vous semble.

\- Oh, Harry, geignit la femme.

Au moment où Harry se leva, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé ! Tu as été tellement gentil avec nous depuis l'accident ! Les Harpies auraient pu disparaître et… Je suis tellement désolée.

Le père de famille enlaça la jeune femme.

\- Jamais Ginny ne m'aurait pardonné si je vous avais laissées tomber. On va s'en sortir. Vous méritez une saison fantastique pour qu'Olivier puisse montrer tous ses talents d'entraineur.

\- Mince, Harry… Est-ce qu'on te mérite vraiment ? répondit Olivier ému.

\- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas exceptionnel.

\- Si, tu l'es… Tu devrais le savoir, maintenant.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils parlèrent encore un peu tous les trois, revenant sur les performances de l'équipe, avant de sortir après moults embrassades.

Il finit par retrouver sa fille sur le terrain vide en compagnie de Ron et d'une autre personne.

\- Janette ?

La femme qui se tenait à coté de Ron l'accueillit avec un immense sourire.

\- Bonsoir, Harry ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici...

Harry la salua chaleureusement.

\- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde !

\- Moi de même, c'était fou !

Elle balaya du regard l'immensité du terrain vide et leva les yeux vers les trois cercles d'or.

\- Bon sang, dit-elle. Ca m'avait manqué !

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête comme elle. Le brun se sentit envahir d'une bouffée de nostalgie. A lui aussi, ça lui manquait. Terriblement.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller voir l'équipe ?

\- Non. Je voulais juste voir le match.

\- Tu m'avais dit que Janette entrainée une équipe pour jeune mais pas que c'était quelque chose d'officiel., fit Ron.

\- Oh Harry, tu as parlé de moi ?

Le brun toussa légèrement, Janette rigola.

\- Et si la petite Lily cherche une équipe, je serais ravie de l'avoir avec moi.

\- C'est vrai, Papa !? Je pourrais !?

Harry caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Chic !

\- Je crois qu'on va rentrer. Il se fait tard.

\- Mais je suis pas fatiguée, se plaignit Lily.

\- Toi non, rigola Ron, mais ton père se fait vieux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et revint sur Janette.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir vue.

\- Moi aussi, Harry.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry remonta la couverture sur le menton de sa fille. Lily le regardait de ses grands yeux verts et il resta un peu plus longtemps à caresser ses cheveux.

\- C'est après-demain que tu pars avec Draco ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était une question difficile.

Avait-il envie d'y aller ? Pas vraiment. Avait-il envie de passer du temps avec Draco Malfoy hors de leurs petites vies rangées ? La réponse était oui _;_ il avait envie de fréquenter Draco. Il avait envie de voir ce que leur complicité naissante donnait en dehors de l'Angleterre.

Il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Si, finit-il par dire, et il vaut mieux que j'y aille, sinon Draco risque de me tuer ou pire… D'en parler pendant des années et des années.

\- Oh, ça veut dire que tu vas continuer à l'écouter pendant des années et des années ?

Harry pouffa.

\- On verra.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa fille. Au moment où il se redressa, elle lui attrapa la main.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Lily chérie ?

\- Tu dis que les mensonges, ce n'est pas bien.

Harry la vit caresser sa cicatrice, odieux souvenir d'Ombrage.

\- Ça dépend desquels.

\- Est-ce que tu mens à propos de Maman ? Est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller, vraiment ?

Il en devint livide.

\- Est-ce que tu mens à propos de moi ? demanda la petite fille.

\- Quoi… ?

Lily se redressa un peu mais garda la main de son père entre ses petits doigts.

\- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Je ne fais pas de magie.

\- Lily…

\- Toi, tu n'en parles pas. Quand je te demande si je peux apprendre un sort ou si je vais pouvoir être à Gryffondor, tu me dis toujours oui. Tout le temps. Est-ce que sont des mensonges ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je ne fais pas de magie, tu vas…

Les yeux de sa fille se baignèrent de larmes et Harry retira sa main pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Rien ! Je ne vais rien faire. Même si tu ne fais pas de magie, tu resteras ma fille !

\- Mais Poudlard..., sanglota Lily.

\- Ce n'est qu'une école, Lily ! Des tas de gens vivent sans magie et le vivent très bien. Si c'est ce que tu es, alors c'est ce que je serais aussi. Lily, je t'aime ! Par Merlin, je t'aime tellement ! Peu importe ce que tu es, sorcière ou non, tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux.

\- Et si grand-mère est déçue…

\- Elle ne le sera pas ! Je ne le permettrai pas. Personne ne le sera.

\- Je voulais tellement… Tellement… En faire…, sanglota la petite fille.

\- Je suis désolé… Oh, Lily chérie, pardonne-moi…

Lily enfouit sa tête contre son torse sans cesser de pleurer.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

L'ambiance était détendue, peut-être un poil trop détendue. Enfin… Qu'est ce que Draco savait, finalement, des soirées Gryffondor ? Rien, strictement rien... A part ce qu'il voyait maintenant.

Hermione et Blaise, qui avaient sûrement bu à eux seuls une bouteille entière de whisky pur feu, semblaient perdus dans une profonde et intense discussion.

Seamus, Dubois et Spinnet tentaient vainement de s'adresser la parole au dessus de la musique sans mélodie que leur passait le mari de Luna.

Neville dormait déjà, tandis que sa femme riait à gorge déployée à une stupidité prononcée par Harry. Au petit ricanement du brun, Draco se sentit sourire. Il avait bu ce qu'il fallait d'alcool pour être un peu au ralenti et suffisamment peu pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Mais Harry était au-delà de ça, maintenant.

\- Hey, Malfoy !

\- Quoi ?

Seamus Finnigan avait réussi à s'échapper du poison sonore pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

\- Dean est parti depuis deux heures, non ? Tu peux aller le chercher ?

\- C'est ton copain, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Je vais surveiller la musique de prêt !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il voulut demander à Harry de l'accompagner mais ce dernier était plié sur lui-même, riant sûrement à sa propre blague, appuyé contre Hannah qui hennissait presque comme un cheval.

Le blond secoua la tête et quitta la place qu'il s'était faite sur une chaise peu confortable. Il erra dans les couloirs de la maison de Dean et Seamus, essayant encore de comprendre comment il avait atterri ici.

Une soirée avant leur week-end, ça avait été la proposition de l'Irlandais. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas de sens : ils voulaient juste savoir en quel honneur Draco et Harry se rendaient en France, _le pays de l'amour_, avaient-ils minaudé.

Harry avait juste levé les yeux au ciel et rétorqué qu'il n'y allait pas par plaisir. Une partie de Draco le croyait : Harry faisait ça uniquement parce qu'on lui forçait la main. Mais une autre petite voix lui susurrait autre chose. Que peut-être Harry avait envie d'y aller. Ou du moins, passer du temps avec lui. Cette petite voix irrationnelle qui lui faisait espérer des choses totalement inadéquates. Draco aurait très bien pu la faire taire à coup de « Il est marié », « il fait ça par pitié », « tu es pathétique, Draco » mais il n'avait aucune envie de la faire taire.

Parce que peu importait la raison : au final, il avait presque satisfaction. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il n'allait pas se plaindre maintenant.

Le fil de ses pensées fut alors interrompu par des voix, venant d'une chambre. Draco ne perdit pas de temps à se faire inviter et entra comme s'il était chez lui. Il tomba sur Luna et Dean, assis par terre, entourés de photo, toutes sortants d'une énorme boite.

\- C'est une contre soirée ?

\- Oi, Malfoy !

Luna tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux pétillant d'une joie qu'elle ne contenait pas.

\- Tu viens faire un bond dans le passé avec nous ?

\- Un bond ?

Draco s'avança dans la pièce et s'agenouilla auprés d'eux puis commença à mieux observer les photos. Elles dataient toutes de l'époque de Poudlard et réunissaient surtout les Gryffondor.

\- D'où sortent ces photos ?

\- La plupart… Ce sont celles de Colin Crivey.

Draco en prit une. Dessus, il voyait Fred, George, Ron et Ginny Weasley, tous portant un pull immonde affublé de la première lettre de leurs prénoms.

\- C'était à Noël. Tiens, regarde !

Dean lui tendit une autre photo. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir Harry avec un pull vert sur lequel était cousu un dragon. Le brun semblait gêné d'être pris en photo et adressait un sourire maladroit à l'objectif. Il était si mince...

Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler à la vision du jeune Harry Potter. Il aurait pu participer à ce genre de fête s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide.

Luna et Dean continuèrent à lui montrer des photos. Draco n'en revenait pas qu'il y en ait autant_ ;_ aucune d'elles ne bougeait.

Harry et Ron en tenues de Quidditch, Ginny et Hermione allongées sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, posée sur un monticule de friandises pour oiseau, Fred et George serrant les épaules d'un Neville jaune comme un poussin... Des photos de cadavres de bouteilles de bièraubeurre entourant un Seamus Finnigan écroulé au sol... Et enfin… Une photo de Harry et Ginny. Le brun était appuyé contre un mur, assis sur un oreiller, et la jeune fille avait son dos contre son torse, tandis qu'Harry avait entouré son ventre de ses bras.

Ils avaient l'air heureux… Heureux et amoureux.

Et parfaits

Draco n'avait jamais réalisé ça. Quand Harry et Ginerva avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à Poudlard, il en avait avalé de travers son jus de citrouille. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la haine qu'il avait ressentie pour la famille Weasley. Mais maintenant, tout ça était si dérisoire... Sa colère ne faisait pas le poids face au sourire des deux adolescents sur cette photo.

Ici, Harry avait tout du garçon comblé. Et ce genre de sourire, de visage rayonnant, Draco n'était même pas sûr de le revoir un jour chez le brun.

Cupidon était déjà passé. Il avait déjà utilisé sa flèche pour Harry.

\- Oh… Oh… Dean ! Tu as gardé ça !

\- Garder quoi ?

Draco leva les yeux vers Luna, qui sortait un bloc de dessins du carton.

\- Il était donc là ! s'amusa Dean.

Tous trois se mirent à regarder les croquis du brun. Des banderoles de soutiens pour l'équipe Gryffondor, des portraits… Beaucoup de portraits.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Les trois fugueurs de soirée sursautèrent. Contre le chambranle de la porte se tenait Harry, bras croisés et sourcil froncé.

\- Vous êtes partis depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Pas du tout ! protesta Dean. Ca fait deux minutes à peine.

\- La relativité, soupira Luna.

\- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?!

Draco paniqua, ils étaient entourés par la règle d'Harry : ne pas parler de Poudlard. Le brun s'approcha et Dean se redressa d'un coup, serrant le bloc de dessin contre lui en riant nerveusement.

\- Rien du tout ! Il se fait tard, pfiou… Et si on y retournait à… Cette fête ?

\- Oh non, pleurnicha Luna. Ces dessins sont si beaux ! Moi qui croyait qu'ils avaient été brûlés...

\- Quels dessins ? fit dangereusement Harry.

Draco était toujours au sol, mi-amusé, mi énervé : lui aussi aurait bien aimé voir la suite.

\- Donne-moi ça ! rugit Harry.

\- NON ! cria Dean.

D'un geste ample, il leva le carnet de dessin du mauvais coté : toutes les feuilles tombèrent au sol. Draco prit le temps de savourer le visage décomposé d'Harry face aux croquis.

C'était du nu. Il n'y avait que ça. : Harry nu, endormi ou assis sur un fauteuil riant mais toujours à poil.

Draco était incapable de situer dans le temps ces dessins. Mais il devinait les coups de crayons représentant les poils du brun sur son torse et son pubis. Le reste des croquis était similaire, sauf qu'il y avait aussi des nus de Luna et Ginny.

Harry se jeta sur les feuilles.

\- Tu étais censé t'en débarrasser !

\- Je n'allais pas détruire mon travail ! Un artiste ne brûle jamais ses dessins !

\- Ce sont les seuls souvenirs de cette nuit, Harry, ne les détruis pas… Ou laisse-moi celui-là.

Draco jeta un œil au dessin que Luna essayait de récupérer. Ils étaient tous les trois allongés dans un lit. Ginny avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry et son bras traversait son torse pour attraper la main de Luna. Cette dernière était appuyée contre le ventre d'Harry et ils dormaient. Et bien sûr… Il n'y avait pas de vêtement, juste des draps couvrant presque rien.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Draco.

Comprenant tout ce que ça impliquait, parce que si c'était des dessins ça voulait dire que Dean Thomas avait été là.

\- Luna… Tu es mariée, et toi Dean…

\- C'était avant, se justifia Dean. Seamus et moi, nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Je sortais avec Luna.

\- Vous êtes… Vous deux… Non, vous quatre ?

\- C'est arrivé une seule fois, se défendit Harry.

\- Une fois que je ne regrette pas du tout ! s'enthousiasma Luna.

Dean récupéra les feuilles avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je ne le regrette pas non plus. Le seul qui a un problème avec ça… C'est toi, Harry. Enfin, je pensais que tu avais aimé.

Draco vit Harry passer du rouge au livide.

\- As-tu honte, Harry ? demanda doucement Luna.

Harry lança un regard nerveux en direction de Draco. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de le sortir de cette épineuse affaire : il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Donc… La liste des plus beaux élèves, fit placidement Draco. Tu caches bien ton jeu.

\- Ce n'était pas… Ce n'est pas… La ferme !

\- Éloquent, grinça Draco avec amusement.

\- C'est bon, Harry… Tu vas partir en week-end avec Draco, autant qu'il sache avec quel démon il s'en va.

Harry lança un regard outré à Dean. Luna ramassa les dessins qu'elles voulaient garder.

\- Je prends ceux-là, ils auront une belle place chez moi.

\- Tu peux te servir, Harry : après tout, c'était aussi pour toi.

Dean tapota l'épaule d'Harry avant de sortir de la chambre, accompagné de Luna, laissant Draco et Harry seul. Le brun commença à rassembler photos et dessins. Draco lui tendit alors celle où lui et Ginny étaient assis ensemble, enlacés.

\- Merci.

Harry s'assit par terre et observa la photo avec un air si nostalgique que ça brisa le cœur du blond.

\- C'était juste après la victoire de Gryffondor. Juste après notre premier baiser. J'ai vraiment l'air idiot...

\- Tu as l'air heureux.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Je l'étais. Ginny… Elle avait le don de rendre tout plus facile. Elle prenait ma défense à chaque fois. Elle savait ce que je voulais avant même que moi je le sache. On s'est séparés deux fois.

Draco entendit un clac : la porte de la chambre venait de se fermer et il était presque sûr que c'était volontaire.

\- Harry…

\- La première fois, c'était juste après la mort de Dumbledore. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas revenir à Poudlard et j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux ainsi. Elle l'a compris. On a essayé de se remettre ensemble après ça. Elle passait sa dernière année à Poudlard et moi je débutais en tant qu'apprenti auror. En fait, nous n'étions même pas sûrs d'être ensemble. Alors on a décidé de se séparer une nouvelle fois. Sans le dire à qui que ce soit. Durant une année, on s'est mis à fréquenter d'autres personnes.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

\- On allait à des concerts ensemble, à des fêtes moldues, on sortait en boite ensemble et on rentrait avec d'autres personnes. On a essayé d'être jeunes et c'était bien. Je me suis tellement amusé, Draco... On riait, on était en vie et on avait l'impression que rien ne se mettrait en travers de notre route. Puis un soir, Ginny est repartie avec une fille.

Le Serpentard était persuadé que si Harry avait eu moins d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait eu beaucoup de difficulté à dévoiler cette histoire.

\- On avait vingt-ans, reprit-il. Ginny a toujours été la plus courageuse ou la première à se jeter dans des expériences nouvelles. C'était elle qui n'avait peur de rien -il rigola- le lendemain, elle me racontait à quel point ça avait été formidable. Alors elle m'a trainé dans une boite gay. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai eu une épiphanie, mais presque...

\- Tu as couché avec des hommes ?

Harry le fixa, surpris. Comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un interlocuteur. Draco n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et l'effet que cela lui fit de savoir ça était indescriptible. Enfin… Mentalement indescriptible. Physiquement, son sexe venait de prendre de l'ampleur sans que Draco ne refreine ses instincts.

\- J'ai… Flirté. Sauf avec Dean. Dean a été mon premier et mon dernier. Lui et Luna sortaient ensemble sans vraiment faire grand cas de la fidélité. On les a croisés par hasard et Luna a… Enfin elle a été Luna. C'était bien. C'était vraiment bien. On ne faisait que rire et faire l'amour _;_ pendant une semaine, c'était juste nous quatre. Je devais être à l'ouest et Ginny aussi. Sur un coup de tête, on a pris un portoloin pour les États-Unis. On s'est mariés à Las Vegas, Dean était mon témoin, Luna celle de Ginny. Personne ne le sait, pas même Ron et Hermione. C'est une histoire que j'aime garder pour moi.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me la racontes ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Elle ne te fait pas un peu rire ?

\- Non. Je la trouve merveilleuse, cette histoire.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et enfin, il sourit. D'un sourire aimable et tendre. D'un sourire plein de soulagement.

Draco aurait donné le monde juste pour pouvoir l'embrasser... Il ne le fit pas. Ils rangèrent les photos sous les moqueries de Draco et les anecdotes d'Harry puis retournèrent à la fête.

C'était mieux comme ça, pensa Draco. Il avait l'amitié d'Harry et sa confiance, c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Il n'allait pas gâcher ça.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Harry n'avait pas totalement été honnête avec Draco en lui racontant son histoire : il avait flirté avec des hommes. Il en avait embrassés. Il s'était laissé toucher et caresser. Et il avait aimé ça. Adoré, même.

Et quand Dean s'était introduit en lui sous les baisers réconfortant de Ginny, Harry avait cru mourir de bonheur. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il avait paniqué...

Parce qu'il aimait Ginny de tout son cœur. Mais une part de lui avait émis l'idée qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre plus intensément. Et ça l'avait révolté. Épouser Ginny lui avait semblé logique, fonder une famille avec elle lui avait semblé logique. L'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie lui avait semblé logique.

Pas un seul jour Harry n'avait regretté sa décision. Il avait trouvé le bonheur, la paix, la joie. Et peut-être que dans le fond, Ginny avait compris bien avant lui mais l'amour était un sentiment qu'on n'écrasait pas avec le désir, dans le cœur d'Harry.

Ginny était la femme de sa vie. C'était sa seule et unique vérité.

Mais Draco…

Draco Malfoy…

\- Tu as fini ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix d'Hermione.

\- Hum, oui… 'Mione ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et caressa son dos avec douceur.

\- J'en suis persuadée. Ça va te faire du bien. Voir autre chose que le pathétique ciel anglais.

\- Je l'aime bien, ce ciel.

\- Je sais. Pars tranquille, je m'occupe de tout.

Harry conjura un tempus lui indiquant qu'il était presque midi. Leur départ en portoloin avait lieu à treize heures. Il était largement dans les temps.

Malgré la potion de dégrisement que lui avait donnée Hermione, Harry se sentait toujours aussi barbouillé. Il était certain que c'était plus de l'angoisse que les relents d'alcool de la veille, ceci dit.

Quand, enfin, il posa le pied dans son salon, il y trouva Lily sagement assise par terre, regardant un dessin animé à la télé. Harry se rendit compte que, pour la première fois, il allait passer presque trois jours loin de sa fille. L'angoisse grimpa d'un coup.

\- Hey, Lily chérie !

\- Tu vas être en retard ! Draco a dit que si tu étais en retard, il te tuerait.

\- Tu sais, Draco dit beaucoup de choses mais il s'exécute rarement. Je vais te manquer, au moins ?

\- Papaaa, tu pars seulement deux jours ! En plus, tante Hermione a dit que comme on serait qu'entre filles, on allait faire plein de trucs où on n'a pas besoin de toi. Il faut que tu partes sinon je saurais jamais ce qu'on va faire !

Harry lança un regard miné à Hermione mais cette dernière essayait d'étouffer son rire contre sa manche. Harry savait qu'Hermione avait juste prévu d'amener sa fille à la piscine.

\- Donc je m'en vais…

\- Mais oui, mais oui !

\- Et mon câlin ?

Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré mais se leva tout de même pour se laisser serrer dans les bras de son père. Deux minutes plus tard, il disparaissait de la cheminée.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver Draco, assis nonchalamment sur un des sièges en bois de la salle d'attente du bureau des portoloins. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas la force de marcher dans sa direction : il avait envie de vomir, de faire demi-tour, de courir vers lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Draco était beau. Foutrement beau. L'avait-il déjà remarqué ? Dans son pull léger beige, son pantalon en lin blanc, avec ses cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière sur son crâne, laissant à Harry tout le loisir de le dévisager. L'homme leva alors les yeux et quand il aperçut Harry, un sourire éclaira son visage. Pas n'importe quel sourire : le genre de sourire qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Draco se leva et marcha droit vers lui sans ciller. Parce que c'était facile pour lui d'avancer vers Harry.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que je t'ai forcé la main et tu t'es beaucoup plaint.

Harry esquissa une moue contrite. Draco avait raison mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire que la raison de son refus résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir se tenir.

\- Je me suis fait une raison, répondit-il simplement.

Draco pivota sur ses talons pour revenir à son siège, ils avaient encore vingt minutes devant eux. Harry le suivit et s'installa à ses cotés.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi… Impeccable ?

Draco haussa un sourcil avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un mince trait sarcastique.

\- C'est tout un art, Potter, mais je vais user de ces quelques jours pour faire de toi un homme de bon goût.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet de laisser ta mère seule ?

\- Crois le ou non, elle était ravie de me jeter hors du Manoir. Comme si ma présence l'importunait...

Harry rit face au ton excédé de Draco.

\- Qui sait… Elle s'est peut-être trouvé un amant de ton âge...

L'homme le regarda, horrifié, ce qui fit amplifier le rire d'Harry.

\- Ma mère… Ne ferait pas ça… Qu'en est-il de toi ? Je suis surpris de ne pas te voir larmoyant sur une photo de ta fille.

Harry tapota la poche de son veston.

\- Ne me tente pas. Elle avait autant envie que ta mère de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Rejeté par sa propre fille ? Quel père tu dois être !

Draco secoua la tête, dépité, mais il souriait chaleureusement, tout comme Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix appelle les voyageurs en direction de Paris. Draco et Harry se levèrent en même temps.

\- Prêt ?

\- Ai-je le choix, plaisanta Harry.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour Bonjour ! C'est la canicule (moi aussi je sais faire la météo).

Du coup en prévision…un chapitre de Cupidon corrigé par **Titou Douh** ^^

**Elohpdm :** Haha personne s'y attendait ! C'est parce que je sais faire les surprises :p. Oui, oui ça a plus à Draco !

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

.

**CHAPITRE 12**

**_« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai Harry ! C'est un Nimbus 2000 »_**

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent par Portoloin à Porte Dauphine. Draco comprit immédiatement qu'ils se trouvaient dans une annexe de la gare de l'avenue Foch. Ils furent alors immédiatement interceptés par une femme portant un tailleur chanel blanc cassé aux bordures rouges. Elle tenait entre ses doigts gantés une petite pancarte où s'inscrivait le nom Potter Malfoy. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire mais se sentit comme un jeune marié en lune de miel, comme s''il avait pris le nom de Potter et qu'Harry avait pris le sien.

Harry lui était trop occupé par tout ce qui l'entourait pour faire une quelconque remarque sur l'accueil.

\- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Vanille, votre correspondante lors de votre séjour en France. J'espère pouvoir vous faire profiter d'un moment agréable. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle avait parlé dans un anglais impeccable. Draco entendit Harry murmurer un bref merci et sut qu'il était celui qui devrait prendre les choses en mains.

\- Nous vous suivons, miss Vanille, lui répondit-il en français.

La jeune femme sembla touchée qu'il parle dans sa langue natale et, avec un petit sourire, les entraina hors de la gare où une Berline blanche les attendait.

Le chauffeur s'empressa de leur ouvrir la porte et Harry, peu habitué à toutes ces conventions, jeta un regard perdu à Draco. Le blond profita de ça pour glisser une main dans son dos et le pousser à s'assoir pour venir s'installer à coté de lui. Même si il n'était jamais monté dans ce genre d'engin il avat la sensation que ça serait comme voyager en train, en plus confortable

Dès que la voiture se mit en marche, leur guide commença un exposé du programme.

\- Nous allons vous déposer au Pré Catelan. C'est à la base un restaurant pour moldus mais une partie cachée sert d'hôtel lors du Tournoi du Solar. Vous aurez l'après-midi pour profiter de l'hôtel, de ses collations, de ses avantages et faire connaissance avec le reste des invités. La première course a lieu Samedi à onze heures à l'hippodrome de Longchamps. Vous pourrez commander une voiture ou utiliser la zone de transplanage fixe de l'hôtel.

\- L'hippodrome ? demanda Harry.

\- Un Tournoi de ce genre demande un lieu ouvert et parfaitement dégagé. Ne vous en faites pas : l'Etat Français offre une discrétion efficace. De plus, c'est une course très stricte et très surveillée. Vous ne serez pas importunés, ni par des journalistes, ni par des moldus.

Harry se renfonça dans son siège et laissa la femme continuer à parler puis cessa de l'écouter se rendant compte que Draco prenait soin de cette tâche.

Le voyage en voiture dura en vérité peu de temps. Ils finirent par entrer dans le bois de Boulogne et après quelques allées d'arbres, finirent devant un bâtiment d'un blanc éclatant où étaient déjà garées de nombreuses voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres.

\- Tout le monde vient en voiture ?

\- C'est plus facile pour passer inaperçu mais l'hôtel dispose de plateformes de transplanage, seulement certains invités n'aiment pas réduire leurs valises. Il y a des vêtements qui supportent mal les effets magiques des changements de taille.

Harry retint un grognement, il n'était vraiment pas dans son élément. Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce que Vanille les conduise à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle les installa dans un petit salon et avant même qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche, un serveur se présenta devant eux, posant sur leur table deux Kirs Royaux.

\- Merci, fit poliment Draco avant de lever son verre vers Harry.

Le brun le prit et Draco fit tinter les deux coupes.

\- A notre séjour.

\- Hum, oui, tenta Harry maladroitement.

Il observa Draco croiser les jambes et siroter son champagne comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et c'était peut-être le cas : Draco avait été élevé comme ça. Il aurait du devenir ce genre d'homme, assistant à toutes ces représentations grotesques, à boire des boissons fruitées et à ignorer le petit personnel.

\- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Harry se leva brusquement.

\- Excusez-moi ? Notre chambre ?

Vanille se figea avant de les regarder tous les deux.

\- Et bien, étant donné que votre invitation est une invitation de couple… Nous avons cru que…

\- Chaque année, vous envoyez cette invitation à ma femme et moi. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que deux chambres seraient plus adéquates ?

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée, monsieur Potter. Compte tenu de votre réponse envoyée au dernier moment et du fait que la politique de la maison est de ne pas poser de question sur les intentions des invités, nous avons cru…

\- C'est bon, la coupa Harry. Nous vous suivons.

Draco lui lança un regard empli de questions silencieuses. Il s'étonnait qu'Harry n'ait pas tenté de demander deux chambres. Lui l'aurait fait mais ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit d'écrire dans la réponse que Ginny serait dans l'incapacité d'être de la partie.

Harry, lui, pensait à toute autre chose. Il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle et la mine déconfite de la jeune femme lui avait fait fermer la bouche. De plus, la mention de leur politique du secret lui avait échauffé l'esprit. Leur hôte ne s'était même pas posé de question et avait décidé d'emblée que Malfoy et Potter étaient _ensemble. _Il se demanda alors à quel point les français étaient libres.

Vanille les fit traverser un jardin tout en continuant à se confondre en excuse.

\- Je peux essayer de vous avoir d'autres chambres _;_ je suis sûre que Monsieur Laval pourra…

\- Cessez de vous tracasser, intervint Draco avec un sourire poli, mon ami ne verra aucun mal à dormir sur le canapé.

\- C'est inacceptable, nous veillons à ce que tous nos invités soient confortablement installés et…

\- Et je suis sûr que nous le serons, poursuivit Harry.

Vanille en fut perplexe mais se laissa convaincre de continuer à leur faire visiter. Tout en traversant l'allée boisée, ils finirent par arriver vers une résidence à l'architecture néoclassique. Harry en fut impressionné. Les yeux levés sur les cinq étages, définis par de grandes fenêtres, il se laissa entrainer vers l'intérieur tout aussi majestueux.

Un lourd tapis rouge traçait un chemin sur le sol en marbre blanc jusqu'aux escaliers qui se séparaient en deux. Des statuettes de nymphes et de muses jouant avec des faunes décoraient les couloirs, éclairés par d'énormes chandeliers.

La guide les fit monter par un petit ascenseur de service jusqu'au dernier étage.

\- Vous avez une terrasse en haut avec un bar, ainsi qu'une piscine couverte au rez-de chaussée. Il y a un jacuzzi, un hammam, un sauna et vous pouvez demander les services d'un masseur.

Elle les amena à travers un couloir ou se trouvait uniquement trois portes et leur indiqua la porte du fond avant de l'ouvrir.

La chambre était spacieuse. Harry, qui avait pensé se retrouver dans une réplique de chambre de roi, fut étonné de ce qu'il trouva.

C'était une pièce moderne, coupée en deux par un petit escalier. Ils entraient d'abord dans un petit salon où se trouvaient une table et deux fauteuils. Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et de lys blancs y avait été déposé ainsi que des petits dépliants qui devaient sûrement détailler le programme.

Deux marches plus loin, c'était l'accès à la chambre où trônait contre un mur, au milieu de la pièce, un lit à baldaquins, dont les rideaux en mousseline blanche avaient été repliés. Il y avait juste en dessous des deux grandes fenêtres un petit canapé blanc crème.

\- Pensez-vous que ça ira ?

\- Ça ira très bien, merci, répondit Draco.

\- Le téléphone vous permet d'appeler le room service. Demandez n'importe quoi, vous l'aurez dans l'heure ou plus tôt. N'hésitez pas non plus à me demander moi pour toute question relative à votre séjour. Le restaurant de l'hôtel est ouvert de huit heures à minuit, le bar l'est toute la nuit. Votre chambre ne s'ouvrira que pour vous jusqu'à la fin du week-end, vous n'aurez donc pas besoin de clé. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment parmi nous, messieurs.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle referma la porte solennellement.

Draco pivota sur ses talons et sortit sa petite valise à laquelle il rendit sa taille normale. Harry continua d'explorer la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle était plus grande que la sienne et offrait une baignoire d'angle où pouvaient tenir facilement trois personnes. Tout était en marbre et bordures dorées. Il y avait des tas de lotions, des produits de massage ou à mettre dans l'eau du bain.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : ils se trouvaient dans une suite nuptiale.

Quand il revint dans le salon, il remarqua que Draco avait ouvert les fenêtres qui donnaient sur une petite terrasse sur laquelle avaient été installées une table ronde et deux chaises en fer forgé d'un joli bleu lavande.

Draco capta immédiatement le regard d'Harry.

\- Je dormirai sur le canapé, j'aurais du le préciser dans la lettre que nous n'étions pas de ce genre là.

La voix neutre et le visage impassible du blond ne le fit pas sauter de joie. Harry se contenta alors d'hausser les épaules et de jeter un œil au dépliant.

\- Il y a vraiment un spa. Je peux appeler l'international et… Incroyable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un musée du balai : apparemment, des collections privées sont exposées.

\- Peut-être que l'on peut aller voir ça cet après-midi, alors ?

Draco sourit chaleureusement en voyant le regard affamé d'Harry.

\- Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

\- Les horaires du bal, soupira Harry.

Le blond se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil et s'attaqua à un autre petit carnet.

\- Il y a le nom des participants à la course. Si j'ai bien compris, ça se joue en trois manches. La première a lieu à onze heures, les paris ouvrent à neuf heures.

\- Les paris ?

\- Oui, tu peux parier sur un voltigeur. Tu as le droit de parier jusqu'à la deuxième course, ton choix est bloqué pour la troisième. J'espère que tu as un peu d'argent sur toi.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Pas moi, mais c'est le moment de mettre tes talents d'observateur à contribution.

\- Comment ça se passe… La course ?

\- Il y a vingt participants pour la première course, dix éliminés à la fin de celle-ci. Puis cinq éliminés à la fin de la deuxième et un podium de trois pour les cinq derniers participants.

\- Dix participants éliminés… Ca doit être frustrant.

Draco laissa retomber la fiche explicative et se redressa.

\- Allons-y, Potter. Plus vite on aura fait le tour du musée, plus vite je pourrais profiter du jacuzzi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se fit pas prier pour suivre Draco.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Si Harry avait bien compris, la zone fixe de transplanage raccordait uniquement l'hôtel et l'hippodrome. Eux n'étaient pas habilités à transplaner sans autorisation du Ministère français, mais l'hôtel pouvait pourvoir à des portoloins d'urgence.

Le musée que voulait voir Harry se trouvait dans une annexe de l'hippodrome et il constata que ça avait été l'idée de presque tous les invités. Il y avait déjà de nombreux sorciers qui se baladaient dans l'immense hangar qui devait normalement abriter les chevaux.

Certains étaient habillés de la façon la plus sobre possible mais d'autres portaient des tenues aussi extravagantes que celles de Dumbledore ou Verpey. Harry était soulagé du choix de Draco pour ses vêtements : au moins, il ne se sentait pas ridicule.

Très vite, ses yeux cessèrent de regarder les sorciers et trouvèrent rapidement un plus grand intérêt en fixant les balais. Harry n'en avait jamais vu autant et un bref coup d'œil à Draco lui indiqua que ce dernier était tout aussi subjugué.

\- Draco…

\- Je sais.

Tous ses à priori se dissipèrent dès l'instant où ils commencèrent leur visite. Harry avait largement peaufiné ses connaissances en matière de balai, de ce fait il était celui qui avait le plus d'anecdotes à partager et Draco l'écoutait avec attention, posant des questions ou faisant des remarques sur les prouesses des balais.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Regarde-moi ça ! C'est un Faucon Platinum ! Ils n'y en a que trois, Draco ! Trois dans le monde en entier et c'est… C'est un vrai ! Même pas une réplique fumeuse !

\- Heureusement qu'il est vrai, fit une voix masculine. Au prix ou je l'ai payé, il y a plutôt intérêt !

Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Le brun sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir tout son corps en étudiant celui qui se trouvait devant eux.

\- Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Laissez-moi me présenter : Nicolas Constance Du Châtel, pour vous servir.

\- Draco Malfoy et voici mon ami Harry Potter.

Nicolas serra brièvement la main de Draco mais s'attarda un peu plus sur celle d'Harry.

Il avait des yeux de miel à se damner et des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Sa peau était d'une blancheur intacte et il portait un costume trois pièces bleu pâle qui lui allait affreusement bien. Cet homme était magnifique et il devait le savoir.

\- Donc vous êtes un connaisseur ? C'est agréable de voir ça.

\- Hum, fit Harry. C'est vraiment le vôtre ? Vous le montez ?

Du Châtel écarquilla les yeux.

\- Par Mélusine, non ! C'est une pièce de collection.

Harry fronça les sourcils et reposa son regard sur le balai. Le Faucon Platinum avait un bois argenté et Harry savait qu'à l'intérieur filait une tige en platine, tout comme sa paille noire était serrée d'accroche fait du même métal.

\- C'est aussi le balai le plus solide et le plus lourd jamais conçu. Sa vitesse de pointe est atteinte en moins de dix secondes. Vous risqueriez de vous tuez en le montant.

\- Amateur de frissons, monsieur Potter ?

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas, claqua la voix de Draco.

\- Si vous appréciez celui-ci, laissez-moi vous montrer le reste de ma précieuse collection.

Harry aurait aimé dire oui mais il était ici avec Draco et il aimait la simplicité de leur promenade.

\- Je vous remercie mais nous allons continuer la visite dans ce sens.

\- Bien dans ce cas, je vous reverrai à la réception. Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy, ravi de vous avoir rencontré.

\- De même, répondit placidement le blond.

Après ça, Harry et Draco poursuivirent leur visite en silence, jusqu'à ce que le blond le rompe.

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Quoi ? Non… Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas cessé de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je trouve ça dommage… Ca doit être merveilleux de voler là-dessus.

\- Je suis bien d'accord mais tu ne voudrais pas te rompre le cou.

Un sourire amusé se posa sur les lèvres d'Harry. Draco avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour étouffer le sentiment d'échec qu'il avait ressenti quand Harry avait serré la main du collectionneur. Il était clair qu'ils auraient pu parler balai longtemps mais le fait qu'Harry refuse son invitation lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

Cependant, il craignait que les choses ne soient pas si simples. Heureusement, il avait encore quelques cordes à son arc pour paraître intéressant.

\- Harry, regarde, c'est un Nimbus 2000.

Harry tourna la tête si vite que Draco crut presque entendre son cou craquer. Harry s'avança rapidement vers le balai qui brillait tant il avait été nettoyé et poli.

\- Le mien me manque...

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… C'était un cadeau de Dumbledore ?

\- De McGonagall.

\- C'est presque la même chose, s'amusa Draco.

\- J'aurais du en racheter un mais ça n'aurait plus été pareil. Tout comme je serais incapable d'acheter un Eclair de Feu si le mien venait à disparaître.

\- De qui venait l'Eclair de Feu ?

Harry croisa le regard de Draco.

\- De Sirius.

Le blond ne se cacha pas d'observer le profil d'Harry.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Astoria te manque ? Ton père te manque ?

Draco pinça les lèvres mais Harry se tourna vers lui le visage marqué par l'embarras.

\- Désolé, dit-il, c'était déplacé.

\- Non. J'aurais aimé ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens mais c'est là et… Ca me fait comprendre à quel point j'avais tord.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec les excuses.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas parler de Poudlard ?

Harry enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et Draco se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il allait le déformer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait envie qu'Harry parle de Poudlard. Peut-être pas de lui. Mais de Poudlard.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler parce qu'il n'y à rien à dire. J'aimerais juste arrêter de vivre dans le passé. A chaque fois, je me dis « j'aurais du faire ça » ou « si j'avais mieux réfléchi ». Et ça devient une spirale sans fin de moi essayant de rejouer des scènes qui sont déjà terminées. J'aimerais ne plus penser à Poudlard mais quand Teddy sera plus grand, il posera des questions. Lily aussi. Ils voudront savoir et je devrais encore en parler. J'en ai parlé à des médicomages, j'en ai parlé à mes amis, j'en ai parlé dans la presse. Il y aura des livres d'Histoire et il y aura toujours des gens pour me poser des questions. J'aimerais me concentrer sur le présent mais même le présent ne veut pas être de mon coté.

Draco dut reconnaître que les désirs d'Harry faisaient presque écho aux siens. Harry voulait avancer, Draco aussi mais pour ça, il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses ou d'être rassuré que ses actes passées étaient définitivement derrière lui.

\- Si tu veux, je peux donner ma propre version de l'histoire à Teddy et Lily, plaisanta Draco.

\- C'est ça… Pour que je passe pour le méchant de l'histoire ?

Draco secoua doucement la tête en riant.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul méchant dans cette histoire.

\- C'est vrai… Je l'avais presque oublié.

Après ça, Harry et Draco reprirent leur exploration. Ils croisèrent d'autres intéressés et Draco observa Harry Potter, ravi et passionné. Une part de lui regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi les avancés dans le domaine du balai à l'instar d'Harry. Mais Draco avait perdu son amour du Quidditch lors de sa sixième année et il n'avait plus les moyens de s'offrir des places pour un match.

Ils passèrent finalement presque toute l'après-midi à l'intérieur de l'expo jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se souvienne que Draco voulait se prélasser au spa.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il sur le chemin du retour Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- Non, je suis content que tu y trouves ton compte, répliqua fièrement Draco, que tu n'aies pas l'air de t'être fait avoir. Si j'avais encore été riche, j'aurais sûrement fait partie de ces collectionneurs pompeux.

\- Et tu aurais collectionné quoi ? Des pin's ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ce marché, Potter.

\- Impossible ! Je me souviens encore du succès des « Potter pue ». Tu sais que Lily en a un ?

\- Tu me fais marcher !

\- Je t'assure que non, rit Harry. Elle l'a trouvé chez les Weasley et l'a emporté en me demandant si je sentais mauvais quand j'étais à Poudlard.

Draco éclata de rire.

\- J'aime cette gosse !

Harry le regarda avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne l'avait jamais exprimé à haute voix, combien il trouvait Lily Potter adorable.

Il lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines d'imaginer des choses improbables. Si Astoria avait été en vie et si son fils était né, peut-être aurait-il fini par devenir ami avec Lily ? Ils auraient fait Poudlard ensemble et Draco et Harry auraient fini par se tolérer... Dans un monde où Ginny allait bien, où Astoria était en bonne santé, où ils avaient des enfants heureux et épanouis.

Mais la réalité était tout autre : Lily Potter n'avait pour le moment montré aucun signe de magie, Astoria était morte après la perte de son fils, Ginny Weasley n'était plus qu'un corps maintenu en vie par des procédés magiques et moldus...

Et lui et Harry Potter se retrouvaient en tête à tête.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry Potter avait oublié à quoi il ressemblait.

Enfin, il en avait eu un petit aperçu lors de ce terrible après-midi où il avait du subir les regards scrutateurs de Draco et de sa fille pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements mais il avait oublié à quoi il ressemblait nu.

Il était mince. Pas joliment mince et élancé comme il l'avait été durant la période où Ginny avait été enceinte (à ce moment là, il avait même repris du poids), mais mince avec les côtes saillantes. Il pouvait voir les os de ses genoux, de ses hanches et de son cou.

Il ne se trouvait pas exceptionnellement beau. Il savait qu'il avait du charme. Ses yeux faisaient toujours leur effet et depuis qu'il avait rasé sa barbe, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau vingt ans. Mais il s'était aussi toujours jugé un peu durement. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se souvint de Ginny qui lui disait qu'il était le genre de garçon qui ne savait pas à quel point il était beau et qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait plaire.

C'était vrai : Harry ne comprenait pas... Mais il y avait une différence entre plaire sans le vouloir et vouloir plaire. Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait dans la deuxième position : il avait envie de plaire, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Le plus dérangeant, c'était qu'il avait envie de plaire à Draco Malfoy.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. D'un geste tremblant, il leva sa main gauche et fit tourner son alliance entre ses doigts.

Il était marié.

Il était _marié_ et _père_. Vouloir plaire à Draco Malfoy était une idée stupide qui n'avait pas de sens.

Il ressassa les évènements qui s'étaient produit ces derniers mois : Hermione plaisantant avec lui sur le fait que Draco avait sûrement le béguin pour lui, Ron lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait peut-être essayé de vivre de nouveau...

Harry inspira un grand coup. Il était sûrement en train de se faire de fausses idées. Malfoy avait juste voulu son amitié et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il espérait autre chose. Pire, Draco aspirait sûrement à se trouver une femme de la haute société pour se refaire une santé professionnelle. Il avait sûrement vu le Tournoi du Solar comme une opportunité et Harry n'était personne pour l'en blâmer.

Ses ardeurs calmées et sa petite rêverie passagère terminée, il se sentit plus enclin à se rendre au bassin.

Le lieu avait une délicieuse décoration en mosaïque bleue et verte. Les lumières jaunes étaient tamisées et de l'eau s'échappait une entêtante odeur de chaud.

Il n'y avait personne dans le bassin. Pas même Draco.

Harry en fit le tour, écoutant l'écho du bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage mouillé. Au fond de la pièce humide, il trouva une porte coulissante dont la visibilité était noyée par une épaisse couche de buée. C'était rare qu'il s'offre ce genre de plaisir : le jacuzzi, le hammam ou encore le sauna étaient des activités auxquelles il ne pensait jamais.

Curieux, il tira sur la porte pour se laisser submerger par le souffle brûlant et suffocant de la pièce. Harry entra et apprécia immédiatement l'espace confiné, son installation en bois, la chaleur humide qui y résidait. Il s'empara de la louche et versa de l'eau sur les braises avant de s'installer, serviette autour de la taille, sur l'un des bancs. Il retira ses lunettes et les plia pour les poser à coté de lu, retira sa serviette pour la plier sous sa nuque et s'allongea complètement.

Harry ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il était resté dans le sauna. Il était même presque sûr de s'être endormi _; _sûrement l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, mais le mouvement de la porte le ramena à la réalité.

Il se redressa instantanément pour trouver le riche collectionneur en face de lui.

\- Navré, fit-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu votre sieste.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, répondit Harry. Je ne dormais pas.

L'homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de le privatiser, donc… Faites comme chez vous, plaisanta Harry.

Plaisanterie qui toucha au but quand il entendit l'éclat de rire du français. Le brun en frissonna et son frisson décida de ne pas le quitter quand l'homme décida de s'assoir juste à coté de lui.

Toute cette situation fit réfléchir Harry avec une intensité soudaine. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la soirée chez Dean ou si c'était uniquement parce qu'il se sentait indéniablement attiré par Draco mais il était parfaitement conscient que ses yeux étaient braqués depuis trop longtemps sur le torse du fameux Nicolas.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été en présence d'un homme dans des circonstances aussi intimes ? Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti de sa routine au point d'oublier qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose comme du désir ?

\- Vous allez bien ?

Harry sursauta, parce qu'en plus de la phrase, Nicolas avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se sentait pris au piège, comme un lapin dans une cage. Et la chaleur de la pièce semblait avoir envahi tout son corps.

Pour la première fois depuis des années et des années, Harry réagissait comme un adolescent tiraillé par ses hormones.

\- Harry ?

La main du collectionneur venait de remonter sur sa cuisse. C'était vicieux, pensa Harry. Vicieux et dangereux. Il se redressa immédiatement.

\- Je vais bien…. Je suis resté trop longtemps, je crois. Excusez-moi.

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte mais l'homme qui partageait l'espace clos était sûrement du bord qu'Harry essayait d'éviter. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dehors et Nicolas s'empressa d'attraper son poignet.

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur. Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Pardonnez-moi si mon geste vous a paru déplacé. J'ai cru que vous n'étiez pas indiffèrent à ma personne et…

\- Je suis marié, le coupa Harry, et fidèle.

\- Mais, l'homme qui vous accompagne ?

Harry dégagea sa main.

\- Draco Malfoy est un ami. Juste un ami. Et il est venu avec moi en tant que tel.

Harry constata amèrement que Nicolas ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça. Il affichait un sourire compréhensif.

\- Vous savez, Harry : nous n'avons pas besoin de crier sur tous les toits ce qui nous fait plaisir. Vous n'êtes pas indiffèrent à ma personne... Et le week-end est court.

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez entendu.

\- Passez une bonne après-midi, monsieur Du Châtel.

Il pivota sur ses talons et décida de quitter l'endroit le cœur battant.

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Un ami.

Draco pinça les lèvres mais ne se décida pas à quitter le coin du mur pour autant. Il attendit patiemment que le don juan plein aux as retourne dans le sauna.

Il avait attendu longtemps qu'Harry le retrouve au jacuzzi mais le jeune homme n'était jamais venu. Alors Draco s'était décidé à aller le chercher et il était tombé sur cette scène : Harry et Du Châtel sortant du sauna, Harry repoussant des avances assez clairement et clarifiant son statut d'ami.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou furieux.

La partie puérile de son cerveau le fit avancer jusqu'à la porte du sauna et Draco murmura un Collaporta sans baguette qui ferait l'affaire le temps qu'il remonte. Il savait qu'il ne prendrait pas de plaisir à rester ici si Harry ne faisait pas partie du paysage. Il savait aussi que s'il avait eu l'espoir de caresser Harry autrement que du regard, le brun venait d'anéantir toute idée de tentative saugrenue.

Draco aurait du se douter que la loyauté d'Harry servait aussi les morts ou ceux qui en avaient l'apparence. Et le bref espoir qui était né en apprenant qu'Harry avait un certain penchant pour la gent masculine venait de mourir instantanément.

Il était un _ami_.

Draco secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison et cet endroit était une aubaine pour faire des rencontres dignes de ce nom. Draco se fit violence mais réussit à se persuader que c'était un mal pour un bien et qu'il devait avouer qu'Harry l'impressionnait : si quelqu'un d'aussi beau que ce Nicolas lui avait fait des avances, il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de le repousser.

Finalement, il se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne le crut devant la porte de leur chambre. Et dès qu'il entra, il trouva Harry assis sur l'un des fauteuils le nez plongé dans un livre. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait encore les cheveux mouillés.

\- Tu n'es pas venu te baigner ?

Harry releva immédiatement la tête vers lui puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le bassin et j'ai croisé une personne avec de mauvaises manières.

Draco s'empêcha de sourire bêtement.

\- Dis-moi une chose, Draco : tous les aristocrates pensent-ils que tout leur est dû dès qu'ils claquent des doigts ?

Draco fit le tour du canapé pour s'assoir à coté de lui et fut incapable de contrôler son rire.

\- A peu près, oui. Généralement, ils considèrent un refus comme une mise à l'épreuve.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as pourri la vie ?

Draco croisa les bras en levant le nez.

\- Non, Potter. Je t'ai pourri la vie parce que j'étais incapable de gérer le sentiment d'amour fou que j'éprouvais pour ta stupide personne.

Draco attendit le rire qui devait suivre mais ce dernier ne vint jamais. Il tenta un regard interrogateur vers Harry pour le trouver la bouche grande ouverte et une teinte plus rose que d'habitude naissant sur ses joues.

\- Potter… Les mouches ne veulent sûrement pas mourir sur ta langue.

Harry referma immédiatement la bouche et grogna.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

\- Pour me priver de mon activité favorite ? Sûrement pas !

Le brun fit la moue mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Il reste trois heures avant la réception officielle.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Et ?

\- Nous sommes à Paris. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu veuilles faire ?

Le blond en resta bouche-bée et Harry était celui qui affichait un sourire moqueur, à présent.

\- Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

Le brun se leva pour se diriger vers le fameux téléphone.

\- Oui, allo ? C'est Harry Potter… J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de se rendre au cœur de Paris ? Mon ami et moi-même aimerions… Oh… Bien… C'est parfait. Je vous remercie.

Harry raccrocha sous l'air éberlué de Draco.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Que tu vas devoir jouer les guides.

\- Quoi ?!

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Effectivement, Draco Malfoy dut jouer les guides.

Deux minutes après le coup de téléphone d'Harry, Vanille s'était présentée le sourire aux lèvres, leur offrant un portoloin leur permettant d'atterrir aux Halles en leur indiquant que ce même Portoloin les ramènerait pour dix-neuf heures à l'hôtel.

Alors Draco avait pu montrer à Harry toute l'étendue de ses connaissances sur Paris et Harry l'avait écouté avec un plaisir non feint.

Draco l'avait emmené jusqu'au Louvre, lui faisant traverser la cour carrée du Palais du Louvre et dépeignant avec vivacité l'endroit et à quel point il aimait ce lieu. Harry lui avait demandé comme il connaissait cet endroit. Draco avait pu alors lui raconter qu'avant toute la fâcheuse histoire de Voldemort, il passait chaque grande vacance en France : Paris était une destination qu'il appréciait énormément.

Après ça, Harry le suivit aveuglément. Des deux plateaux et ses colonnes de Buren, en passant par le jardin des Tuileries, pour finir devant le Palais de justice, où Draco finit par amener Harry à la Sainte Chapelle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lui dit Harry une fois hors des murs de la chapelle –ses yeux brillaient encore du spectacle offert par les vitraux du lieu saint- Toute cette partie est entièrement moldue… Tout ce que tu m'as montré…

\- Ma mère, expliqua Draco. Père ne nous suivait généralement pas en France. Mais Mère apprécie l'architecture française et elle avait un amour immodéré pour l'art. Pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point les moldus français sont les pires... Et les parisiens, n'en parlons pas ! Mais elle était dans son élément et, quelque part, moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir déménagé ? Enfin, excuse-moi, c'était déplacé comme question...

Draco adressa un sourire tendre à Harry et le brun toussa légèrement.

\- J'y ai pensé. Après mon mariage, Mère et moi avons envisagé de partir. Mais Astoria refusait de quitter l'Angleterre. Nous sommes restés et j'ai cru que ça fonctionnerait. Honnêtement, sans le battage médiatique, presque tout était sur le point de bien fonctionner. Astoria était enceinte, j'ouvrais ma boutique, Mère se portait mieux. On envisageait plein de choses : des vacances, des sorties, l'achat d'une nouvelle maison. Je ne vais pas te mentir, Harry, ces moments ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. Durant un bref instant, c'était comme si je respirais pour la première fois. La suite… Tu la connais. Je ne méritais sûrement pas un tel bonheur...

\- Tu crois qu'on paie pour le mal qu'on a fait ?

Draco poussa un profond soupir.

\- Non, Harry. Je crois qu'on subit encore la vie réelle et qu'on a arrêté de courir après les choses qui pouvaient nous rendre heureux, uniquement parce que…

\- Parce qu'on a peur de souffrir de nouveau, compléta Harry.

Draco lui offrit un pâle sourire que lui rendit le brun.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait quand même essayer, fit Harry. De vivre de nouveau ? Honnêtement… Je suis fatigué de haïr chaque journée. Ça me manque, d'être heureux.

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Ça me manque aussi.

Mais alors que les deux hommes pensaient en même temps que ce week-end avait un avant-goût de bonheur, le portoloin se rappela à eux, les ramenant de force à l'hôtel.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Draco Malfoy ne regrettait pas son choix.

Il ne regrettait pas le choix de Lily.

Il ne regrettait pas le choix de Ginerva Weasley-Potter.

Le pantalon blanc que la femme d'Harry avait choisi pour lui était du plus bel effet sur Harry, sur ses jambes minces, sur ses fesses légèrement rebondies. Sur ses hanches étroites. La chemise nacrée et le blazer sans manche émeraude qui accompagnaient le tout le rendaient terriblement sexy.

Draco savait que lui-même n'était pas à plaindre. Il pouvait sentir les regards de plusieurs personnes détailler son costume gris perle. Mais son regard à lui avait du mal à se détacher d'Harry Potter.

Le brun avait ramené ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval, dégageant un visage parfaitement rasé et le sourire qu'il affichait, quoiqu'un peu crispé, illuminait son visage.

Même une fois attablé et même durant le discours de l'organisateur de l'évènement, Draco eut la plus grande difficulté à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'Harry. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il fasse un effort s'il voulait mette à profit cette soirée.

Cependant les choses furent loin d'être idylliques...

**OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait fuir ou se réjouir de cette soirée.

Fuir était l'idée qui le taraudait le plus. Il avait placidement résisté au babillage intempestif de sa voisine de table qui n'avait cessé de lui parler de son arbre généalogique. Harry avait difficilement compris ce dont elle parlait réellement, son accent français écorchant chaque mot qu'elle lui adressait.

Son sentiment général était donc la fuite. La seule chose qui le retenait dans l'immense salle de bal de l'hôtel était Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy et son sourire éclatant, ses cheveux blanc étincelant retombant en mèches parfaites sur son front nacré. Draco Malfoy et sa parfaite diction dès qu'il s'adressait aux divers invités.

Harry était subjugué.

\- Mr Potter ! Mr Potter.

Harry délaissa à regret son observation du blond pour se tourner vers l'homme qui l'interpellait. Il tomba alors sur Fabrice Laval, l'organisateur.

\- Mr Laval.

L'homme lui serra vivement la main et Harry put discerner un sourire sous sa moustache bien taillée. Le brun lui trouva des airs de Fudge.

\- C'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous. Honnêtement, je désespérais de vous voir un jour assister à notre Tournoi.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Merci…m Mais n'est-ce pas ma femme qui avait le privilège de cette invitation ?

\- Oh, si, bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Mais votre nom avait aussi son importance en France. Madame Maxime a vanté vos prouesses sur un balai, vous savez ? C'est un honneur d'avoir un héros ici. J'espère sincèrement que vous appréciez le début de votre séjour.

Harry pinça les lèvres et tenta de ne pas répliquer vertement. A la place, il laissa échapper un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

\- Bien, bien, je vous laisse savourer le reste de la soirée.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avant de chercher Draco des yeux, mais le blond avait disparu. Maintenant, la fuite était réellement son envie principale.

\- Pardonnez l'hypocrisie de notre hôte, monsieur Potter.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler avait le cou entouré d'une rivière de perles et sa robe en satin vert rehaussait l'éclat pâle de sa peau.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

\- Une jeune femme impolie. Je me présente : Ariane Louberois. Mon père Grégoire Louberois possède une des écuries qui participera au Tournoi de demain. Notre champion est Vincent Vanel : cet homme, là-bas.

Ariane attrapa délicatement son bras pour l'attirer vers lui et pointa de son joli menton un homme qui devait avoir presque la quarantaine. Ses tempes grisonnaient légèrement.

\- N'est-il pas un peu âgé pour être un voltigeur ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh, il l'est. Vincent court pour la dernière fois. Autant vous dire que nous aimerions finir sur une victoire.

\- Vous avez un autre champion pour la suite ?

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, fit la femme. Allez-vous m'accorder une danse ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée : je suis un piètre danseur.

\- Essayez tout de même. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser, après tout. Prenez ma main, voulez-vous ?

Harry préféra obéir. Ariane s'exprimait bien et elle semblait avoir autant de voix que de poigne. Harry n'eut presque rien à faire si ce ne fut l'entraîner sur la piste. La femme s'empressa de prendre la main d'Harry et de la poser contre sa taille.

\- Vous êtes marié ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry.

\- Bien sûr, un homme avec votre charme et votre passé, ça attire les foules. Vous devez avoir tellement de succès...

\- Peut-être… Mais je ne crois pas que c'est pour ma personnalité.

Arina partit dans un rire divin.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur Potter ! Quand on est aussi célèbre que vous, il est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui vous aime pour autre chose que pour votre célébrité.

Harry sourit à cette remarque.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir épouser une femme qui me connaissait bien, alors...

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas cette femme qui vous accompagne ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, si vous le voulez bien.

Ariane pressa son épaule avec douceur.

\- Soit, mais vous n'avez pas ramené avec vous la personne la plus aimée. Parce que c'est bien Draco Malfoy qui vous accompagne, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- C'est le cas. Draco Malfoy est un homme d'affaire et il a parfaitement le droit d'être ici, vu qu'il est aussi mon invité.

\- Un homme d'affaire, dites-vous ? Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- C'est un créateur. Il répare aussi les objets magiques mais ce qu'il fabrique vaut le coup d'œil !

Harry fit tourner Ariane et dans son mouvement cogna quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

\- Oh, excusez-m…

\- Vous êtes tout excusé, Harry, répondit, amusé, Nicolas. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec une concurrente.

\- Une concurrente ?

\- Vous ne saviez pas ? L'écurie Du Châtel possède aussi son voltigeur. Je vous invite d'ailleurs à venir nous rendre une petite visite demain. Un connaisseur en balais tel que vous ne vas pas rater l'occasion de voir d'autres petites merveilles volantes ?

Le sourire de Nicolas était si avenant qu'Harry en frissonna d'anticipation.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Il avait à présent cessé de danser mais Ariane continuait de s'appuyer contre lui.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à ce que vous ameniez votre compagnon d'infortune. Malfoy…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Malfoy ?

\- Soyons sérieux, Harry. Votre ami porte un nom bien trop tâché, même ici, en France. Mais j'admire votre bonté et votre dévouement pour lui laisser une chance de redorer son héritage.

\- J'aimerais que vous ne présumiez pas de ce que Malfoy tente de faire ou même de mes propres intentions.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas vous offenser en disant cela, tenta Nicolas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez un peu plus de considération pour certains invités. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi aveuglé par votre petite personne, vous sauriez que Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme respectable. D'ici quelques années, vous dépenserez une fortune pour vous appropriez les œuvres qu'il crée ! Sur ce si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Harry se détourna de Du Châtel, le trouvant d'un coup atrocement affreux avec ces dents trop droites et ses cheveux trop propres.

\- Harry !

\- Quoi, encore ?

Ariane l'avait suivi. Elle affichait un sourire amusé.

\- Vous vous payez ma tête ?

\- Oh, non ! Non, je suis plutôt fascinée ! C'est si agréable de voir ce beau parleur de Du Châtel se faire clouer le bec par un homme sur lequel il a des vues... Il n'a pas tord, cela dit. Certes, vous vous êtes fait discret, mais les noms continuent à avoir du poids dans cette société. Surtout durant ce genre de petit week-end. Votre amitié est-elle solide ?

\- C'est… Draco est important. Et je n'ai pas passé ma vie d'adolescent à me battre pour entendre encore ce genre de préjugé. Cette soirée me fatigue. Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous tenir compagnie plus longtemps.

Harry se détacha d'Ariane et quitta la soirée rapidement.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il se débarrassa de tout vêtement et ne se posa pas plus de question en s'affalant sur le sofa près de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ou avait disparu Draco. Même s'il était frustré à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu passer la soirée avec lui, il s'était douté que les choses se passeraient de cette manière.

Il n'avait pour lui que les souvenirs de l'après-midi passé en sa compagnie... Et ça lui suffisait.

**OooooooooooOoooooooooO**

Draco était allé de désillusion en désillusion à mesure que les heures passaient.

Il avait cru que la France lui offrirait une certaine rédemption. A la place, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : rien ne serait plus jamais facile pour lui. Pire encore, il avait perdu Harry.

Il était tellement persuadé d'être dans son élément qu'il était passé à coté de l'essentiel : il avait abandonné Harry dans un environnement que le brun n'appréciait pas.

\- Vous cherchez votre ami ?

Draco posa son regard sur la femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

\- Je suis Ariane. Harry Potter m'a offert une danse mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce genre de soirée n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Il semblerait. Mais ça se voit qu'il tient à vous... Je suis un peu jalouse.

Draco plissa les yeux, étudiant la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Les choses ne doivent pas être faciles pour vous, monsieur Malfoy. Cependant, vous avez l'air bien entouré.

\- C'est ça, grogna Draco en s'éloignant.

Il quitta avec le même empressement qu'Harry la salle de réception, trouvant frustrant qu'il suffise d'une dance pour que le brun soit immédiatement adoré de tous. Harry avait vraiment le don pour attirer les gens autour de lui.

Il trouva alors la chambre plongée dans le noir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son regard atteigne la deuxième partie de la suite : les rideaux n'avaient pas était tirés et les lumières des lampadaires et de la lune éblouissaient partiellement le lit, ce qui permit à Draco de voir que ce dernier était vide. Un coup d'œil sur le sofa et il distingua nettement la silhouette d'Harry Potter sur ce dernier. Le brun avait jeté tous ses vêtements au sol mais avait trouvé la force de se couvrir avec le dessus de couverture du lit.

Draco s'avança lentement dans sa direction. Quand il fut assez proche, il s'agenouilla devant le sofa. Le visage d'Harry avait la sérénité du sommeil mais Draco avait compris que l'homme n'avait pas du passer le plus agréable des moments.

Un sentiment d'échec et de culpabilité l'envahit presque immédiatement : qu'avait-il fait pour Harry ces derniers mois, ces dernières années… Durant toute sa vie ? Strictement rien. Il n'avait rien fait à part avoir peur et compter sur ça pour que le grand Potter l'épargne.

Et aujourd'hui encore, Draco lui forçait la main. Pour se faire pardonner, pour exister dans son monde, pour l'emmener à un Tournoi auquel il avait toujours refusé d'assister.

Harry s'était plaint, oui, mais il ne lui avait jusque-là rien refusé.

Draco appuya ses coudes sur le sofa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bouger Harry. Le brun se tourna complètement vers lui sans se réveiller.

Draco croisa ses doigts en un poing qu'il plaqua contre sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que son cœur détachait chacune de ses veines pour déverser tout son sang dans son corps. Son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal et sa gorge était nouée. Il savait qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il aurait pu pleurer là, devant le corps endormi de Potter comme un enfant _;_ s'excuser de ne pas être une personne acceptable, de ne pas être assez bien pour mériter l'amitié de Potter, d'être capricieux et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête...

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa vie avait été si vide sans Harry.

Vide de sens.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas pu prendre conscience plus tôt de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Harry était en train de l'étouffer... De le noyer.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir ! Il se fait tard ! Donc je ne serais pas bavard (je l'ai mis au masculin pour la rime)

**Hellehaare :** Disons que le temps ne lui a rien donné pour qu'il estime beaucoup plus :o. Il faut leur laisser encore un piti peu de temps XD. Chacun son rythme ^^

**Paluom3 :** Ohohoh, c'est au tour d'Harry alors de s'en rendre compte X).

Chapitre superbement corrigé par **Titou Douh** ! Bonne lecture les agneaux !

**CHAPITRE 13**

_« __ Vous ne comprenez pas... Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir !"_

Sirius Black. L'ordre du Phénix

.

.

Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui le réveilla.

Draco ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait atterri dans le lit. Il avait encore ses vêtements de la veille et n'avait même pas pris le temps de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il se redressa alors et constata que les vêtements de Harry n'étaient plus éparpillés au sol et que les rideaux avaient été tirés. Draco quitta le confort du lit et les ouvrit laissant la pièce se baigner d'une lumière éclatante.

Il faisait beau et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. D'un geste rapide, il dénoua sa cravate. Au moment où il s'emparait d'autres habits, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

\- Salut !

Draco se tourna pour tomber sur un brun au sourire avenant. Ses longs cheveux mouillés pendaient sur une épaule couverte par une serviette. Harry était torse nu mais avait déjà enfilé un pantalon bleu pâle qui se terminait légèrement au dessus de ses chevilles.

\- Bonjour, répondit Draco. Tu as quitté la soirée tôt.

Harry plissa le nez.

\- Désolé pour ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.

\- Non. C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Harry sembla décontenancé par ses paroles mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Tu as fini avec la salle de bain ?

\- Hum… Oui, oui...

Harry s'écarta du chemin et Draco s'empressa de fermer la porte de la salle d'eau. Il ne savait plus du tout comment agir en face du brun.

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry et Draco prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, leur silence couvert par la discussion des autres invités. Si Draco l'avait trouvé gênant au départ, il termina par le trouver confortable... Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne s'invite à leur table.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Oh, hum, bonjour miss Louberois.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ariane.

La jeune femme leva la main. En moins de dix secondes, un serveur lui apportait déjà ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Alors, avez-vous choisi un champion sur lequel vous dépenserez votre fortune ?

Draco observa le regard bovin de Harry et ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Je crains que nous ne soyons trop novices en la matière pour décider immédiatement.

\- Vous savez… La course débute à onze heures mais les échauffements sont libres de vue si vous vous rendez sur le court plus tôt.

\- C'est bizarre... Je suis en train de me demander si vous n'avez pas des parts dans cette histoire de pari, fit Harry.

Ariane ne cacha pas son rire.

\- Désolée : je suis une joueuse, c'est une mauvaise habitude que je n'arrive pas à corriger. Mais je vous enjoins tout de même à observer les voltigeurs. Je peux vous servir de guide.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Draco.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, finit par répondre Draco.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Draco avait accepté _;_ pas parce qu'il voyait une opportunité de se faire bien voir mais surtout pour avoir quelqu'un qui meublerait la conversation, même s'il aurait préféré rester seul avec Harry. Il avait la sensation que les seuls mots qui s'échapperaient de ses lèvres seraient des choses qu'il regretterait immédiatement.

Ariane fut donc le choix le plus judicieux et il y trouva presque son comptant quand la jeune femme les suivit sur la piste. A sa plus grande surprise, il y avait déjà un monde fou.

\- Allons-nous asseoir là.

Harry et Draco suivirent la femme et s'installèrent sur la quatrième rangée des gradins. De là, ils avaient une bonne vue sur le circuit mais Ariane préféra leur pointer du doigt la partie basse où s'alignaient des tentes de diverses couleurs.

\- La tente avec l'insigne du chat et deux lances. Vous la voyez ?

Draco y vit plusieurs hommes entourés d'un autre qui portait une tenue particulière : la tenue de voltigeur était très près du corps et celle de l'homme était d'un blanc éclatant.

\- On dirait des tenues de pilotes de motos ou de voitures de course, fit Harry.

\- C'est exactement ça, répondit Ariane. Le soin apporté à la tenue est le même que celui qu'on apporte au balai. Il y a un uniforme différent pour chaque balai utilisé. Si le balai que conduit le voltigeur est plus léger que la moyenne, on essaie de faire les protections plus lourdes pour contrebalancer. Enfin, c'est au choix du constructeur ou de l'écurie. Par exemple, la maison Brador use d'un Papillon de Lune. C'est un balai vraiment léger : le bois du manche est creusé d'alvéoles. C'est fait d'une manière si particulière que le vent traverse le bois, améliorant sa vitesse et son accélération. Durant deux années de suite, ils ont fait le choix d'alléger la combinaison du voltigeur au maximum. Il est rapide, c'est sûr, mais…

\- Mais ? demanda Draco.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait pour les freins, fit Harry sur de lui.

Ariane lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il faut que le voltigeur connaisse le balai sur le bout des doigts. S'ils ont fait ce choix, c'est parce que leur voltigeur savait gérer son balai. Un balai qui ne base sa force que sur la vitesse, sur un circuit aléatoire, est un balai perdant, parce qu'il doit freiner dans les virages ou les prendre avec plus de largeur. N'est-ce pas ?

La femme se mit à applaudir.

\- C'est exact. La deuxième fois s'est soldée par un accident fâcheux. L'excès de confiance en soi peut être très mauvais.

\- Sur quoi vole Vincent ? demanda Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry avait donc eu le temps d'échanger énormément avec Ariane.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en balai de course ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je faisais du Quidditch.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Vous aussi, monsieur Malfoy ?

\- J'en ai fait, oui.

\- Vous devez avoir l'esprit d'équipe, alors... En France, nous sommes plus de nature égoïste, dit-elle dans un rire. Le tennis, l'escrime, les courses hippiques... Il faut être seul face à son ou ses adversaires pour être au summum de nos capacités.

\- En fait, nous jouions comme attrapeur… Draco et moi.

\- C'est encore mieux ! Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer cette course. Pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Harry : Vincent vole sur un Mésange de la dix-huitième génération. Mon père est propriétaire de l'usine de fabrication. Nous n'achetons pas de balai, nous les fabriquons et jusqu'à présent, Vincent s'est toujours trouvé en bonne position. C'est sa neuvième compétition au Solare et il a remporté deux victoires, ce qui est plus que la moyenne.

Draco et Harry remarquèrent avec quelle fougue Ariane parlait de son champion.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va gagner ?

Le sourire d'Ariane s'effaça.

\- Vincent est le plus vieux des participants. Ses réflexes sont connus de toutes les écuries. Il n'y a plus de surprise dans son jeu. Il connaît son balai, il en connaît chaque défaut et chaque qualité. Mais il n'est pas dans la meilleure position. Il commence sur la troisième ligne, ce qui n'est pas si bon que ça.

Harry se pencha vers Ariane, l'air soudain très sérieux.

\- Mais vous… Vous pensez qu'il va gagner ?

Ariane se tourna vers lui.

\- Je parierais ma vie sur Vincent, affirma-t-elle.

Harry se redressa et reposa son regard sur le terrain. Draco remarqua qu'il fixait tous les voltigeurs qui s'étaient rassemblés.

\- Je peux me lever ?

\- Vous verrez mieux d'ici, fit Ariane.

\- Il faut que je vois ça de plus près.

Harry ne leur laissa pas le choix : il se leva et dévala les escaliers.

\- Comme il a l'air passionné ! s'amusa Ariane.

Draco n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter comme ça : son regard était acéré et son engouement soudain était palpable.

\- Vous ne descendez pas avec lui ?

\- J'ai l'impression que même si je descendais, il ne me verrait pas.

\- Mais c'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme avec de la passion...

Draco se pencha sur la rambarde pour suivre la silhouette de Harry. Le brun venait d'interpeller un assistant et donnait l'air de lui poser plein de questions.

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans les loges privées ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? C'est plus exaltant de se mêler à la foule. Vous auriez été de ceux qui se seraient installés en auteur dans le but de juger ceux qui regardent le match d'en bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça fait quoi, de se retrouver en bas ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Le plus dur est de se retrouver seul et de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'on a construit ne tenait que sur des morceaux de bois pourris.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Venez, monsieur Malfoy, accompagnez-moi : j'ai une petite soif.

Draco tendit son bras à la jeune femme et l'emmena dans la pièce réservée aux invités d'honneur.

\- Vous vous entichez facilement des petites choses, miss Louberois.

Draco haussa un sourcil en face de Du Châtel.

\- Je peux vous assurer, ironisa Malfoy, qu'il n'y a rien de petit chez moi.

Du Châtel afficha un sourire amusé et Draco sentit Ariane serrer son bras.

\- Votre fortune, peut-être ? Tout est parti dans l'effort de guerre, il me semble. Pauvre Malfoy, obligé de s'accrocher au bras d'âmes charitables pour s'en sortir...

\- Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de forcer la main de qui que ce soit dans un sauna pour me faire plaisir.

L'homme pinça les lèvres, piqué au vif.

\- Vous avez de la chance que Potter soit si clément envers vous. Vous n'auriez jamais pu mettre les pieds ici, sinon.

\- Et pourtant, je suis là, répondit laconiquement Draco. C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir vous étouffer de colère. Potter est si intègre qu'il faut savoir l'acheter avec autre chose mais ça, vous ne le saurez pas à moins de perdre une guerre, une fortune, votre dignité et tout ce que votre nom représente. Vous n'aurez jamais la chance de savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir un ami, Du Châtel, et ma pauvreté a de bon que je puisse nettoyer un peu mieux autour de moi. Je vous conseille de vous faire à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir toujours obtenir ce que vous voulez.

Draco entraîna Ariane à sa suite.

\- Vous savez cerner les gens de son espèce.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas… J'aurais du être comme lui.

\- Et c'est très bien que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Draco se permit un sourire. Ariane s'apprêtait à poursuivre leur conversation mais fut interrompue par Fabrice Laval qui la bouscula un peu durement.

\- Monsieur Laval !

\- Oh... Oh, pardonnez-moi, Miss Louberois, mais nous vivons une véritable tragédie !

\- Et quelle est-elle qui nécessite que vous bousculiez vos invités ?

Laval tritura sa moustache nerveusement.

\- Le transport de la Coupe du Solare s'est extrêmement mal passé… C'est un véritable désastre ! Et notre artisan ne sera pas là avant demain ! Mais nous avons besoin d'exposer la Coupe !

\- Je vois. Je comprends votre panique. Il semblerait cependant que vous êtes béni par Mélusine elle-même.

\- Co… Comment ça ?

Ariane afficha un immense sourire.

\- Vous connaissez peut-être mon nouvel ami, monsieur Malfoy ? Savez-vous qu'il possède une boutique extrêmement bien réputée de réparation et création d'objets ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il réalisait des trésors d'orfèvrerie de ses mains. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser jeter un œil à ce fameux désastre ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué, mais l'organisateur ne s'embarrassa pas d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Je peux… Voir les dégâts mais je ne vous promets rien.

Laval ne l'écouta pas plus, l'entraînant déjà loin d'Ariane qui agitait sa main avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il fut emmené au détour de quatre ou cinq couloirs et dut subir un sort d'aveuglement avant d'être envoyé dans une pièce où se tenaient deux autres personnes aux visages horrifiés.

\- Voici Monsieur Malfoy. Il va nous réparer ça !

Draco examina ce qu'il restait de fameuse Coupe du Solare. Lui qui avait cru que ça serait une Coupe en seul morceau dont quelques pierres précieuses se seraient détachées fut subjugué de voir l'objet qui se tenait devant lui. C'était en fait une représentation magique du système solaire. La base qui soutenait le tout était réalisé en or massif. Autour de ce qui aurait du être le soleil gravitaient des balais en cristal, émeraude, rubis, saphir, diamant et autres pierres. Les pièces étaient taillées avec une finesse qui faisait briller les yeux de Draco. Jamais il ne réparerait les deux balais manquant qui s'étaient misérablement brisés et gisaient dans un mouchoir en satin porté par l'un des deux hommes... Draco constata aussi que la base magique était fendue et soupira.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ce soupir ? C'est impossible à réparer, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. La lentille fendue ressemblait fortement à la boite à musique de Harry. Le blond regarda autour de lui.

Fabrice Laval portait une broche décorée d'un ambre brillant tandis que les deux hommes avaient des boutons de manchettes décorés de deux perles.

\- Bien, fit Draco en relevant ses manches. Je vais avoir besoin de votre broche et des boutons de manchettes de vos gardiens.

\- Qu… Mais..., bredouilla Laval.

\- Soit ce sont vos bijoux qui y passent, soit je sors demander à vos invités de quoi remplacer tout ça.

\- Bien… Bien.

Laval se débarrassa de sa broche et les deux hommes de leurs boutons de manchettes.

\- Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'espace.

Draco sortit sa baguette. Au moment où son public s'éloignait de lui, il se mit au travail.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Quand il revint vers les gradins en épongeant la sueur qui coulait de son front, il ne trouva ni Ariane, ni Harry sur l'étage qu'avait choisi la femme.

Les lieux étaient littéralement bondés et Draco pouvait voir le circuit se vider doucement des concurrents _;_ il avait donc raté la première course.

Draco scanna la foule du regard, cherchant inlassablement Harry des yeux. Il le trouva vers l'une des tentes, discutant avec une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche. Tout deux semblaient exaltés et parlaient en faisant de grands gestes, jusqu'à ce que la fille soit ramenée à l'intérieur de la tente.

Après ça, Harry reporta son attention sur les gradins et son regard capta celui de Draco. Le sourire que lui offrit Harry était si étincelant de joie que Draco dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Pire encore, il vit le brun courir dans sa direction. Il avait le visage d'un enfant _;_ la même expression que Lily Potter quand elle était entrée dans sa boutique.

Draco trouva ça tellement charmant...

\- Draco ! s'exclama t-il. Où étais-tu ?! Tu as raté la première course, c'était de la folie !

\- Ariane ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Ariane a du retourner dans sa tente. Tu ne vas pas t'éclipser une deuxième fois !

Draco afficha un sourire amusé.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je pensais qu'on devait rester ensemble.

\- Tu m'as abandonné lors du bal.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais… J'ai trouvé ça énervant. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas partager ton amour pour le dénigrement constant.

\- Tu me dis ça maintenant mais tu as eu le temps de me faire un peu de pub. Je suis flatté.

Le brun le regarda bouche-bée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens de passer deux heures à tenter de réparer une Coupe importante parce que quelqu'un a laissé entendre que j'étais très doué de mes mains…

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que… Je suis un idiot ! Pardon !

Draco papillonna des yeux puis réalisa soudainement que Harry avait jusque là toujours gardé privé le fait qu'il savait où Draco travaillait.

\- Harry… Merci.

\- Merci ?

\- Oui, merci… Merci d'avoir accepté de m'emmener ici. Le bal était une épreuve désagréable aussi pour moi. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pris le premier portoloin pour Londres.

Le sourire de Harry se fit goguenard.

\- Qui l'eut cru ! Je t'assure que de ce coté là, ce n'est pas terrible. Viens, suis-moi !

Harry le prit par le bras et l'entraîna là où s'était regroupée une foule assez importante, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se positionnent devant un homme protégé par une vitre.

\- J'aimerais parier sur deux personnes.

\- Une place fixe ? Ou une fourchette ?

\- Deux places fixes.

\- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fiches ? demanda Draco.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Je parie !

\- Mais tu n'y connais rien…

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un clin d'œil.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Si je gagne, je t'emmène dîner au sommet de la Tour Eiffel !

Draco ne sut pas si c'était une plaisanterie. Harry s'était de nouveau détourné de lui pour confirmer ses paris. Draco, lui, venait de goûter une nouvelle sensation : celle de la joie de vivre de Harry.

\- Viens, il faut qu'on trouve de bonnes places !

Harry le tira de nouveau et ils s'installèrent confortablement.

\- Tu as parié sur qui ?

Harry se pencha sur la rambarde et lui indiqua une tente qui avait pour insigne une épée entourée d'une couronne d'épines.

\- L'écurie Blanchedune. Leur voltigeuse s'appelle Giselle Vilette. Tu aurais du la voir, Draco ! C'était de l'art !

\- Elle est arrivée combien ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Dixième.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est en queue de peloton. Et tu as parié sur elle. Pour combien de courses ?

\- Pour les deux suivantes ! J'ai parié qu'elle arriverait cinquième à la deuxième course et troisième à la dernière course. Et j'ai parié sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Laisse-moi garder un peu de mystère.

Draco observa le profil de Harry, ce dernier avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'adore !, s'extasia Harry. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Draco lui expliqua alors sa mésaventure avec Laval et Harry l'écouta attentivement.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'Ariane ferait une telle chose.

\- En fait, ça se voit que c'est une femme de poigne, grommela Draco. Elle a réagi plus rapidement que l'éclair.

Harry en rigola. Ils continuèrent de discuter de la personnalité étrange d'Ariane puis Draco demanda à Harry de lui faire un topo sur les balais et les voltigeurs. Harry s'exécuta avec grand plaisir, jusqu'au départ de la deuxième course. A ce moment-là, Harry cessa de parler et Draco le vit se tendre avec une certaine appréhension.

Un sifflement plus tard, la course débuta.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas du Quidditch, c'était plus intense. Au Quidditch, il ne savait jamais où poser les yeux. Quand il regardait un match, il fixait toujours l'attrapeur et faisait peu de cas du reste du jeu la plupart du temps. Mais là, il avait juste à se concentrer sur un seul mouvement : qui serait premier ?

\- Il y a deux distances à ne pas dépasser, lui apprit Harry. Ils ne doivent pas aller au-delà de huit mètres du sol et ne pas descendre au-delà de deux mètres. Sinon, ils sont disqualifiés. Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'accrocher non plus parce que c'est une course officielle.

\- Une course officielle ?

\- Giselle m'a expliqué qu'il y a aussi des courses sauvages qui sont plus laxistes sur les règles.

\- Tu as appris tout ça en moins de deux heures ?

Harry bondit en hurlant, faisant sursauter Draco.

\- Laquelle est Giselle ? demanda le blond.

\- Combi rouge. Je t'avoue que je l'ai suivie du regard juste pour la couleur, d'abord.

Draco décida de fixer la jeune femme et ça le frappa avec force, pourquoi Harry n'avait pas réussi à détacher ses yeux d'elle : Giselle volait comme Harry Potter. Draco pouvait le savoir, il avait passé tellement d'années à suivre Potter de dos... Tellement d'années à observer son jeu.

Giselle ne suivait pas une ligne. Elle s'insérait là où elle pouvait s'insérer, sans se soucier de calculs ou du peu d'espace qu'elle avait pour voler une place : elle volait à l'instinct. Draco avait remarqué que certains voltigeurs prenaient la peine de regarder leurs arrières ou étaient consciencieux de ce qui se passait devant.

\- Tu vois ce qu'elle a dans la tête, fit Draco le souffle coupé.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire. Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur la course presque immédiatement. Draco était subjugué par les similarités entre Giselle et Harry et fut obligé de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Ah oui ? C'est probable, lui répondit le brun.

Il y eut un énorme brouhaha quand deux voltigeurs s'accrochèrent, s'entraînant mutuellement dans le décor avant de s'écraser au sol avec une force inouïe.

C'était l'équivalent d'une feinte de Wronsky. Chaque voltigeur leurrait leur concurrent avant ou arrière, feintant dès qu'ils en avaient l'intention. Harry s'était levé et criait avec la même fureur que d'autres spectateurs. Draco était si absorbé par le brun qu'il en oublia la course.

Elle se jouait sur vingt tours. Il avait perdu le compte. Il était si conscient de la sueur sur le front de Harry, de sa bouche s'ouvrant avec rage, de ses phalanges serrant la rambarde, de ses commentaires sur le vol de certains...

Alors Draco se demanda depuis combien de temps Harry n'était pas monté sur un balai.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Harry sauta presque de joie au moment où Giselle Vilette fut la dernière à atteindre la ligne d'arrivée. Son premier pari s'avérait juste et il savoura la stupeur sur le visage de Draco.

Il était comme un enfant assistant à son premier match de Quidditch. En l'occurrence, sa première course de balai.

Dès que la course s'arrêta, il entraîna Draco vers les tentes et courut vers l'écurie Blanchedune. Quand Giselle aperçut Harry, elle retira son casque et bondit vers eux.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! Cria-t-elle. Ça a marché ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Je l'ai vu, rigola Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tournes autour de deux voltigeurs.

\- Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas » ! C'était une idée du tonnerre, Potter !

Harry ignora le regard scrutateur de Draco.

\- Tu viens de me faire gagner beaucoup d'argent.

\- Tu as parié sur moi ? Et pour la prochaine course ?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous revoilà.

\- Draco, je te présente Thomas Bouvier. C'est le propriétaire de l'écurie de Giselle.

\- Enchanté, fit Draco.

\- De même ! Votre ami a un sacré coup d'œil, c'est impressionnant.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, répondit Draco.

\- Viens, fit Harry. Allons voir Ariane.

Harry salua Giselle et Thomas une dernière fois. Le bal avait été un échec, certes, mais là, c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- Harry ! Draco ! Vous venez enfin nous voir. Papa, viens dire bonjour ! Toi aussi, Vincent.

Harry vit le voltigeur s'approcher de lui. Son sourire timide camoufla la poigne avec laquelle il prit sa main.

\- Harry Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Pour moi aussi, même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé en voir plus. Je regrette d'arriver si tard dans le jeu.

\- Il faut donc que je finisse avec brio pour vous impressionner.

\- Je le suis déjà. Vous volez en frôlant la ligne du haut. Personne n'a l'air de vouloir jouer comme ça.

\- Tout le monde se dispute le peloton de tête. Je n'ai aucune visibilité et c'est plus facile de descendre que de monter.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je vous ai vu parier, Harry, fit Ariane, j'espère que vous avez fait de bons choix.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant.

\- On en reparle ce soir, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Quel cachottier vous faites !

Il ne restait que cinq voltigeurs pour la dernière course. Giselle et Vincent en faisaient partie, de même que le voltigeur appartenant à la maison Du Châtel. Harry regarda cette course avec une joie qu'il eut du mal à contenir, et tout lui sembla limpide.

Il ne vit pas qui atteignit la ligne d'arrivée en premier... Parce qu'a ce moment-là, il s'était tourné vers Draco Malfoy. Le blond avait bondi à ce moment-là et sa main avait attrapé l'épaule de Harry avec force pour le secouer.

C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti.

Draco avait ouvert la bouche dans un éclat de rire puissant. La chaleur du soleil de cette fin de journée éclairait leurs visages d'un un drôle de halo orangé.

Draco était en sueur, il avait détaché les deux boutons de sa chemise et remonté ses manches. Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Aussi accessible.

Aussi désirable.

\- Tu avais raison, Harry ! Bon sang ! Comment tu as su !? Elle est arrivée troisième !

Harry secoua la tête, amusé. Puis vint l'annonce du gagnant.

\- Je crois que je peux t'offrir ce repas sur la Tour Eiffel.

\- Quoi ? répondit Draco.

\- Vincent Vanel vient de remporter sa troisième et dernière course du Solare.

Harry affichait un sourire serein.

Avant que Vanel n'atteigne le podium pour récupérer une Coupe réparée des mains même de Draco Malfoy, il fut embrassé fougueusement par une Ariane extatique.

\- Tu avais parié sur lui… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle croyait en lui. On est toujours plus fort quand quelqu'un croit en nous. N'est-ce pas ?

Draco le regarda étrangement et Harry se sentit rougir. Leur échange silencieux fut interrompu par l'annonce du deuxième bal qui avait lieu dans l'un des entrepôts de l'hippodrome. Ainsi cela laissait le temps à la foule de se préparer convenablement pour la suite.

Draco et Harry se mirent à descendre les marches mais le blond fut alpagué par Fabrice Laval.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait. La Coupe était parfaite. J'aimerais régler quelques formalités avec vous, si vous pouvez me suivre ?

\- Mais…

\- Vas-y, fit Harry. Je t'attends ici.

Harry trouva touchant le regard incertain que lui lança le blond. Une fois ce dernier entraîné loin de lui. Harry fit marche arrière pour revenir vers le circuit où il trouva Ariane et son père.

\- Vous venez de me faire gagner une petite fortune, se vanta Harry.

Ariane écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous avez parié sur Vincent ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Vous avez dit que vous parieriez votre vie sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Il était loin d'être le favori.

Harry se massa la nuque.

\- Parce qu'il vole comme mon épouse.

\- Oh..., fit Ariane. Elle doit être très douée, alors.

\- Elle… Elle l'était, oui.

Ariane posa une main sur son bras.

\- Harry ?

\- C'était vivifiant. Sa prudence, sa manière de calculer ses chances d'insertion. Sa façon d'observer et d'étudier chaque voltigeur. Il vole avec tellement de soin que ça me donnait l'impression que se tenir sur un balai est une chose naturelle pour nous.

\- Ouah… Harry, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je serais en train de penser que vous êtes un parfait entraîneur.

\- Ah oui ? Plaisanta Harry. Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Voulez-vous essayer ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Monter sur un de nos balais. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'un balai de Quidditch.

Harry hésita. Il hésita longuement. Mais Ariane avait l'air tellement heureux de partager ça avec lui... Alors il accepta.

Il ne vit pas que Draco était revenu vers les gradins et l'observait de loin.

Il ne le vit pas descendre au moment où le père d'Ariane lui présentait son fameux Mésange.

Il ne le vit pas s'arrêter à l'instant où il s'assit sur le balai.

En revanche, il sentit avec une acuité évidente la peur qui traversa tout son corps. Dès que le bout de ses pieds finit par frotter uniquement le sol, il ferma les yeux, laissant la panique envahir son esprit.

Harry siffla entre ses dents et s'écarta brusquement, lâchant le manche et perdant le contrôle, il se retrouva au sol, le cœur battant.

\- Harry ! cria Draco en arrivant derrière lui.

Harry papillonna bêtement des yeux devant les regards inquiet d'Ariane et contrit de son père. Le vieil homme tendit la main vers Harry et le brun la prit immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui serais-je pour juger ? répondit l'homme. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Un accident qui vous a brisé les os ? Parce que c'est mon cas.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la laissant ouverte sans pour autant qu'un son n'en sorte.

\- Ne t'en fais, pas mon garçon. Je comprends parfaitement. Parfois, on croit qu'un événement est le déclic parfait et on se rend compte que ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

\- Père…

\- Au moins, vous avez essayé.

Le père d'Ariane serra son épaule et esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- C'est toujours douloureux d'être celui qui reste au sol.

\- Ah… Oui, acquiesça Harry.

\- On se retrouve au bal, Harry. Draco ? demanda Ariane

Le blond, qui avait sa main dans le dos de Harry, répondit à sa place. Quant au brun, il détourna le regard de la tente, du balai, du circuit.

Ils remontèrent en silence les gradins et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt au lieu de se rendre à la zone de transplanage. Ils profitèrent des derniers rayons du soleil pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Pas une seule fois Draco n'ouvrit la bouche pour commenter ce qu'il avait vu. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. A une époque, au début de leur fragile amitié, Draco aurait sûrement fait toute une histoire de cet événement. Harry se demanda si Draco était à ce point conscient et à l'écoute de ses demandes.

\- Ça me manque… Terriblement, finit-il par dire.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Draco.

Il lui avait répondu si vite que Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part.

\- Quand je vois Ron voler au Terrier ou Teddy me supplier de monter avec lui... Je meurs d'envie de les suivre. Et puis il y a des millions de choses qui me traversent l'esprit... Et ça me rend fou. Avant, je faisais des choses dangereuses sans m'en rendre compte parce que j'étais persuadé que personne ne me pleurerait ou se soucierai de ma mort. Je faisais des choses dangereuses parce que mourir ne m'effrayait pas. Parce que pour moi, toutes les personnes qui étaient importantes à mes yeux étaient déjà mortes. Je n'avais pas de réelle raison de m'accrocher à la vie. Si ce n'était la vengeance.

\- Mais, suffoqua Draco, Weasley et Granger ?

\- Ils s'en seraient remis. Moi, je ne me serais pas remis de leur mort mais eux, oui. Ron a une famille et Hermione aussi. Puis les choses ont empiré pour elle, alors… Ça aurait sûrement été difficile durant un temps.

\- Comment oses-tu !? vociféra Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point la façon dont je pense peut être monstrueuse.

\- Tu fais partie de ceux qui savent le plus à quel point ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un ! Comment tu as pu penser ça ?!

Harry fut plus que touché par l'énervement de Draco.

\- Sûrement parce que j'avais une très mauvais estime de moi-même. C'est toujours le cas… Je crois.

\- Toujours le cas !? Tu te moques de moi ! Harry, tu es la personne la plus…

Draco grogna.

\- La plus stupide ! La plus stupidement dévouée ! Le monde ne méritait pas une seule partie de toi ! Une seule partie de ta vie ! Je te détestais pour ça ! Comment tu pouvais être aussi bon, aussi gentil !? Continuer à être loyal après tout le mal qu'on te faisait ! Que ce soit les Mangemorts, ou même Dumbledore et le Ministère ! Toi, plus que n'importe qui, tu méritais de vivre !

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Il pouvait voir la cage thoracique de Draco s'élever et s'abaisser rapidement.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à Ginny est horrible mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois cesser de vivre pour toi !

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Si j'ai quitté mon travail, si j'ai cessé de monter sur un balai…

\- C'est pour Lily ! Je le sais ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais elle ne l'est pas non plus, Harry ! Ta fille n'est pas idiote ! Si tu penses que les enfants ne se rendent pas compte de la détresse de leur parents, tu as tout faux !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas eu de parents ? plaisanta Harry.

Mais Draco n'avait pas envie de rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas te priver de tout de cette façon. Tu as passé ton adolescence à te priver de tout pour sauver tout le monde. Il serait peut-être temps que tu laisses quelqu'un te sauver à ton tour. Lily aussi mérite que tu sois heureux.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Draco Malfoy semblait si puéril et tellement simple...

\- D'accord. Et... Merci. Merci de m'avoir amené ici. C'était vraiment génial.

\- Génial pour moi. Je vais pouvoir savourer un repas au dessus des toits de Paris !

Harry grogna et donna un coup de coude à Draco. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel en parlant de nouveau de leur escapade dans la capitale.

Mais dans l'esprit d'Harry la phrase de Draco tournai en boucle.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu laisses quelqu'un te sauver à ton tour. »

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de Draco de toute la soirée.

.

.

.

**Et voilà pour ce soir. La suite arrivera eeuhh…la semaine prochaine :D ! C'est certain ! **


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir !

Voici le dernier chapitre avant deux semaines, parce que je pars là ou internet existe moyen et sans ordinateur :D !

Je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de repos, de me ressourcer auprès des criquets XD !

Bref c'est toujours corrigé par **Titou Douh,** j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

**Shoupito :** Huhu merci beaucoup !

**Hellehaare : **Merci pour Ariane XD et oui Du Chatel le méritait. Heureusement que Draco à toujours sa langue de vipère haha !

**CHAPITRE 14**

**.**

**.**

**_« _**_ Tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est tellement intelligent, le merveilleux Potter, avec sa cicatrice et son balai… »_

Draco Malfoy- Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets

.

.

Draco était alpagué par tout le monde, Laval n'ayant pas tari d'éloges sur sa capacité à réparer au pied levé un trésor national. Harry sirotait sa coupe de champagne sans le quitter des yeux, faisant tourner dans son esprit les mots de Draco.

Laisser quelqu'un le sauver.

Ginny l'avait sauvé. Lily l'avait sauvé. Draco Malfoy était en train de le faire de nouveau.

Harry ne savait pas s'il s'accrochait à la nouveauté ou si Draco avait vraiment bousculé son monde. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était que le sentiment qui parcourait son être à ce moment là était de la fierté. Et un peu de jalousie : il en fallait si peu pour que le blond soit de nouveau capable de charmer son monde et Harry était sur la touche.

C'était comme si, malgré toutes les horreurs Draco, savait se relever. Il n'avait plus rien mais sa fierté restait intacte. Il n'avait pas de client mais ne fermait pas boutique. Il avait trouvé le courage de demander pardon et de garder la tête haute. Et il avait su tirer son épingle du jeu durant ce week-end.

Draco était le roseau qui ployait mais ne cédait jamais. Harry était un chêne qui restait de marbre. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait bien par se déraciner.

Quand qu'un serveur passa près de lui, Harry attrapa ce qui devait être son cinquième verre.

\- Oh, monsieur Potter, l'accueillit Laval. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez pu grassement profiter de notre course.

\- En effet, répondit Harry.

\- Je suis ravi que cela vous ait plu ! Aurions-nous une chance de vous avoir parmi nous l'année prochaine ? Il est clair que j'enverrai une invitation à ce cher Malfoy mais vous et votre femme serez toujours les bienvenus.

\- C'est très aimable à vous. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à m'amuser autant.

\- Et nous sommes heureux de l'apprendre. Et puis peut-être que vous viendrez plus souvent en France si vous accompagnez votre ami, fit Ariane.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Malfoy.

\- Miss Ariane vient de me proposer d'être le directeur artistique de leur nouvelle ligne de balais.

\- Oh, fit Harry. C'est une bonne chose !

\- Une chose merveilleuse, oui ! Sachez que j'ai bien l'intention de commander une de ces boites à musique dont vous nous avez parlé, Monsieur Malfoy, s'enthousiasma Laval. J'ai hâte de voir quelles autres merveilles vous êtes capable d'accomplir.

Harry tenta de sourire avec beaucoup de franchise mais sa mâchoire était crispée.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il.

Harry salua poliment Ariane et Laval et s'éloigna du groupe. Il se sentait pitoyable et avait honte de se sentir pitoyable.

Parce qu'il avait aimé ce week-end. Même les moments déplaisant semblaient faire partie d'un tout important. Il avait aimé se retrouver seul avec Draco, même dormir sur le sofa ne l'avait pas dérangé, parce qu'il avait découvert d'autres facettes du blond.

D'autres rires, d'autres sourires, d'autres histoires.

Il se sentait pitoyable parce que son cœur battait la chamade. Et son cœur battait fort parce qu'il était heureux... Un peu plus heureux qu'avant.

Harry abandonna son énième verre sur le rebord d'une table et quitta la salle de réception pour profiter du jardin. L'extérieur était presque similaire au parc de Poudlard du temps du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avec ses lumières et ses bancs en pierre.

Le brun y trouva une place et desserra sa cravate avant de poser ses yeux sur sa main gauche.

Il n'avait pas pensé à Ginny de tout le week-end : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne hantait pas son esprit. Harry s'en voulait pour ça. Une partie de lui regrettait son choix et celui d'avoir abandonné Lily mais le sentiment général qu'il ressentait était du soulagement.

Il était soulagé d'être loin d'une vie qui l'étouffait. Soulagé de pouvoir respirer.

Doucement, l'horreur de la situation lui revint en pleine figure. S'il ne pensait pas à Ginny, il pensait à Draco. Il était assez sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour savoir qu'il continuerait à penser à Draco même une fois rentré et que les choses seraient sûrement différentes.

Il fallait que les choses soient différentes. Parce que si Draco retrouvait un semblant de notoriété, il s'éloignerait de lui. Et Harry commençait à regretter amèrement son choix d'avoir laissé entrer Draco dans sa vie.

\- Harry ?

Draco venait de poser sa main sur son épaule et le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

Draco rit et s'assit à coté de lui.

\- Il faut dire que ce champagne est trompeur.

Harry entendit la plaisanterie mais n'avait plus vraiment envie de rire. Il avait plus envie de pleurer et se dit qu'il avait l'alcool mauvais quand il était dépassé par les événements.

\- Ce week-end est une réussite pour toi, on dirait.

\- Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Draco. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, le premier soir. J'ai presque failli boucler ma valise et te dire que c'était une erreur. Et puis finalement, tu m'as encore mâché le travail.

Harry se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as parlé de moi à Ariane, Tu as accepté de m'emmener. Tu as supporté mes caprices. Honnêtement, Harry, si j'avais su que tu étais mon ange gardien, je me serais abstenu de te faire autant de crasses.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir quoique ce soit d'un ange, Draco. Pas quand…

Harry ramena son regard vers le sol. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord des larmes, d'être un adolescent perdu et incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

\- Je crois que tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive, continua Harry. Après tout, c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes venus. Je suis content pour toi, Draco.

Il l'était réellement. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Draco avait souffert autant que lui et avait le droit de vivre quelque chose de meilleur.

\- D'accord, fit la voix froide de Draco. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas dans les yeux en me disant ça ?

Harry rigola.

\- En quoi est-ce important que je te regarde ?

\- Comment je peux savoir que tu es sincère ?

Harry releva immédiatement la tête, piqué au vif par la remarque de Draco. Au moment où il voulut réfuter son manque de sincérité, tous les mots moururent sur ses lèvres : Draco n'était pas fâché. Il le fixait avec un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Je le suis, tenta doucement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, que tu l'es. Bon sang, Harry… Est-ce mal d'espérer que tu ne le sois pas totalement ? Que tu ne sois pas heureux que je puisse réussir ici ? Est-ce étrange ?

Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre. Draco le regardait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir.

\- Si je restais en France, si je quittais l'Angleterre définitivement, est-ce que ça te ferait quelque chose ?

\- Il n'y a pas une si grande distance entre Londres et Paris, bafouilla Harry. Ron et George vont même ouvrir une boutique ici, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on arrêtera d'être amis…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça ! s'emporta Draco. Par Merlin, je…

Draco se leva.

\- Désolé, dit-il, je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Harry resta assis, tétanisé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il savait que s'il laissait Draco retourner à la réception, il le regretterait plus que d'être venu. Il se releva brusquement et attrapa maladroitement le poignet de Draco.

\- Non !

Draco laissa son regard se poser sur la main de Harry puis sur son visage.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Quoi ? souffla Draco.

\- Tu rentres dans ma vie et tu… Tu… Te pavanes. Tu me fais faire des choses insensées. Tu me fais dire et penser des choses insensées. Et je devrais juste… Te regarder disparaître ? Ça ne me plaît pas. Et... Oh, par Merlin…

Harry lâcha le poignet de Draco d'une main tremblante.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je rentre dans ta fichue boutique ? Pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment, c'est t'embrasser !?

Harry se gifla mentalement. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher et maintenant, Draco le regardait la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Harry mua sa propre expression en horreur.

\- Je…

Il s'attendit à ce que Draco tourne les talons. Ou même à ce que Draco lui réponde qu'il avait trop bu. Ou pire encore : que Draco le traite de pathétique. Mais Draco Malfoy ne fit rien de tout ça.

Draco Malfoy avança vers lui et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Harry, souffla t-il contre ses lèvres. Fais-le, pitié… Embrasse-moi. Mais sache que si tu le fais… Je serais incapable de m'arrêter.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir.

Avec une fougue dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. La seconde d'après, les doigts du blond s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux et sa bouche s'entrouvrait pour laisser sa langue se frayer un passage. Il sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'accrocha aux épaules de Draco pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Le baiser était maladroit. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs lèvres appuyées l'une contre l'autre sans douceur ne rendaient pas hommage à sa propre passion mais l'intense satisfaction qui éclata dans le cœur de Harry était suffisante pour transformer cet échec en quelque chose de mieux.

Puis Draco interrompit leur échange, le souffle court.

\- La chambre ! imposa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le frisson d'anticipation qui longea l'échine de Harry fut aussi exquis que la chaleur du baiser échangé. Ils quittèrent la réception sans se toucher, sans se regarder, Draco marchant rapidement devant lui et Harry le suivant, les yeux fixés sur son dos.

Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Il pouvait encore y réfléchir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas parce que c'était surréaliste.

La porte de la chambre ouverte, Draco ne perdit pas de temps à plaquer Harry contre le bois de cette dernière, ravivant un baiser qui se fit plus féroce. Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et son cœur lui désobéissait totalement.

\- Draco… Draco… Attends.

Le blond cessa de l'embrasser et laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Harry…

Mais Harry se dégagea de lui.

\- Je dois juste… Attends, s'il-te-plaît.

Il repoussa Draco et sans le regarder s'empressa de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Là, il dénoua complètement sa cravate, jeta sa veste et s'observa dans la glace. Il ne ressemblait à rien : ses longs cheveux avaient perdu le soin qu'il leur avait apporté en début de soirée, son regard était alerte et son pouls saccadé.

D'un geste mécanique, il fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. Une fois, deux fois. Puis il se mit à fouiller les tiroirs de la salle de bain. Là, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une petite potion de dégrisement que l'hôtel mettait à disposition. Harry la but d'une traite et attendit.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Draco faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il était en train de douter de ce qu'il venait de se passer : Harry avait-il vraiment posé ses lèvres sur les siennes ? L'avait-il vraiment suivi ou bien était-il monté seul ?

D'un pas frustré, il s'avança vers la salle de bain, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé toute cette situation. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à attraper la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage surpris de Harry. La surprise fut ensuite remplacée par la gêne.

Draco savait ce qui lui traversait l'esprit : il allait faire marche arrière, lui dire qu'il avait réagi de façon inappropriée. Harry n'était pas un traître. Il ne trahirait jamais sa femme. Même si celle-ci n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

Elle était encore là.

Draco se fit violence. Il pouvait aussi bien agir. Il pouvait faire le premier pas pour mettre fin à cette folie.

Mais il en avait tellement envie...

Harry ressemblait à ces poupées de porcelaine que les boutiques de jouets gardaient en hauteur pour que les enfants les regardent au lieu de les toucher. Parce qu'une fois sorties de leurs boites, c'était si facile de les faire tomber au sol et de les casser.

Draco aurait aimé garder Harry dans sa boite et se contenter de le regarder jusqu'à la fin. Mais il restait cet enfant capricieux et curieux. Il restait cet homme incapable de faire des choix pour le bien des autres.

Draco décida égoïstement que s'il devait regretter quelque chose, il préférait que ça soit le lendemain. Avant que Harry ne réagisse vraiment, il posa sa main sur sa joue et combla la distance entre eux, déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Harry soupira contre sa peau et entrouvrit la bouche, plus doucement que la première fois. Il laissa sa langue s'imposer contre la sienne et donna à leur baiser une dimension plus douce. Moins haletante, moins pressée. Harry prenait son temps pour découvrir sa bouche, pour redessiner ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et Draco devenait fou.

Fou de joie, de plaisir, de peur aussi.

Alors, il supprima toute pensée rationnelle qui avait commencé à envahir son esprit, se fermant à tout excepté aux sensations que Harry prenait le temps de lui procurer.

Draco constata que le brun s'était débarrassé de sa cravate. Ça devint facile de détacher chaque bouton de sa chemise tandis que le brun essayait de faire de même avec son propre haut.

Ils étaient tellement maladroits que leurs gestes ne donnaient rien de concret.

Harry cessa tout mouvement et parla contre ses lèvres.

\- Retire tes vêtements.

Sa voix était presque une supplique.

Draco s'éloigna à regret de Harry mais obéit, déboutonnant chaque bouton avec dextérité. Ils auraient pu utiliser la magie. Il savait que Harry pouvait se débarrasser de ses vêtements, juste en le voulant. Mais Draco aimait ce coté solennel de le faire de ses mains.

La vérité était qu'il était subjugué par les mouvements de Harry. Son ami détachait chaque bouton lentement, la tête baissé sur ses mains, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés couvrant son visage.

Draco fut le premier à jeter sa chemise au sol puis ses mains rejoignirent celle de Harry dans sa délicieuse besogne. Le brun leva immédiatement la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire maladroit.

Avec une douceur dont il ne pensait pas être capable, il fit glisser le tissu sur le corps de Harry et laissa ses doigts parcourir la rondeur de ses épaules puis ses bras, pour de nouveau récupérer ses mains.

Et quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui fit battre le cœur de Draco plus rapidement encore. Quelque chose qui brisa les dernières barrières qui le retenaient de se comporter comme l'affamé qu'il était.

Harry avait retiré son alliance.

D'un geste brusque, il agrippa les cheveux du brun et força un baiser. Harry ne le repoussa pas et répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Comme s'il acceptait la fièvre de Draco, il amorça un pas en avant, obligeant Draco à reculer vers le lit. Il laissa Harry le pousser sur le matelas et le couvrir de son corps.

Il ne sut pas durant combien de temps ils ne firent que s'embrasser, leurs mains restant chastement soit sur leurs épaules, soit sur leur visage. La peau de Harry était soyeuse, son odeur enivrante, la seule chose qui lui manquait était la vue.

Il s'écarta de Harry et la voix du brun perça dans l'obscurité.

\- Draco ?

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans son ton réchauffa tout son être. Il entendait que Harry le voulait mais il voulait le voir. Entièrement. Sa main toucha enfin la lampe et il l'alluma.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il était à genoux sur le lit. Draco laissa son regard vagabonder sur son visage, sur ses lèvres gonflées, sur ses yeux luisant et ses pupilles dilatées sous le verre de ses lunettes... La couleur de sa peau, l'effet que faisait sa respiration sur son torse... Le contraste des poils noirs de son poitrail sur le miel de son épiderme...

Et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Draco ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait mais il se savait détaillé par le brun avec la même minutie.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

La phrase de Draco eut un effet étrange sur Harry : le brun avait presque sursauté mais Draco ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il se redressa et revint sur son amant, appuyant d'une main sur son torse pour l'allonger. Harry se laissa faire et s'allongea totalement. Draco reposa ses lèvres sur son cou, léchant sa pomme d'Adam, puis la courbure des ses clavicules. Il amena son pouce et son index sur l'un des tétons de Harry qui était dur entre ses doigts et bientôt, sa langue rejoignit le mouvement.

Harry gémit, soulevant son bassin à plusieurs reprises. Draco était partagé entre l'envie de baiser Harry avec la même faim qui dévorait ses entrailles et en même temps, il priait pour qu'un sort existe et fasse durer cette nuit indéfiniment.

\- Draco… Draco, supplia Harry.

Le blond abandonna le ventre de Harry qu'il était en train de parcourir de baisers pour revenir vers les lèvres du brun. Harry attrapa ses lèvres avec avidité, mordillant sa peau avec plus de douceur.

\- J'ai envie de toi, finit-il par dire, J'ai vraiment envie de toi.

Draco eut comme un blanc. Harry profita de ce moment de vide pour inverser les rôles. Sans qu'il ne sache comment les choses s'étaient goupillées, il se retrouva sans pantalon mais se réveilla de sa surprise quand la langue de Harry traça un chemin humide dans le creux de sa cuisse.

\- Putain, gémit-il.

Il entendit le rire satisfait de Harry. A mesure que le brun glissait sa langue sur sa peau, Draco écartait les jambes. La bouche de Harry ne tarda pas à envahir son sous-vêtement. Ses lèvres, son souffle brûlant, sa langue... Tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son membre durement gonflé le fasse réclamer plus d'attention.

\- Oh, bon sang… Harry, suce-moi !

Mais Harry était un tortionnaire : il prit son temps pour retirer le bas de Draco, prit son temps pour revenir sur son membre tendu. L'espace d'un instant, il ne se passa plus rien. Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Harry avait le regard fixé sur son sexe durci. Voilà où ils en étaient : Harry se rendant compte que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr qu'il y avait eu cette histoire avec Dean mais la conclusion des premières expériences de Harry Potter avait été un mariage avec l'amour de sa vie et maintenant, Harry le réalisait.

Draco voulut se relever complètement mais Harry posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour l'arrêter.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda t-il, troublé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire mais ne bougea plus.

\- Nulle part, finit-il par dire.

Alors Harry sourit, puis se pencha. Le tableau qui se peignit sous les yeux de Draco avait alimenté des années et des années de frustration et de douleur. L'image d'un Harry Potter posant ses lèvres sur son sexe avait envahi des fantasmes qui avaient hanté tellement de nuits...

Draco en avait oublié la moitié. Du temps d'Astoria, ces choses là n'avait plus traversé son esprit. Mais maintenant, il s'en souvenait... Les découvertes sexuelles entre camarades nourries par des rêves qu'il n'osait imaginer : celle du héros du monde sorcier le suppliant de le prendre, ou celle du Sauveur s'enfonçant en lui, l'insultant d'être un Mangemort qui ne méritait rien d'autre que son mépris. Dans ses souvenirs, dans ses délires, Harry était soit une petite chose soumise et pleurnicheuse, soit la personne la plus cruelle qui s'amusait à faire souffrir Draco.

Des lubies d'adolescent, bien sûr. Parce que la réalité était au-delà de tout ça : la réalité, c'était Harry Potter enveloppant sa queue avec douceur entre ses lèvres. La réalité, c'était la langue d'Harry goûtant les premières gouttes de sperme qui s'échappaient de son gland. La réalité, c'était les doigts d'Harry sur ses testicules, les massant avec une dextérité sans faille. La réalité, c'était qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter et qu'il vivait un rêve éveillé.

Harry le suçait avec dévotion, jouant sur la peau fine de son membre, titillant son scrotum du bout de la langue, suçotant son gland rougi, pompant l'entièreté de sa queue avec une adresse qui faisait pleurer Draco de plaisir... Mais Draco en voulait plus. Sa main avança à l'aveugle pour trouver les cheveux de Harry. Il tira doucement dessus pour que ce dernier abandonne son excellente entreprise.

Harry obéit silencieusement mais ne revint pas vers les lèvres de Draco. A la place, il se débarrassa de son propre pantalon et de son boxer. Il n'y avait plus de gène ou de retenue. Harry revint sur lui, alignant son corps au sien et pressa alors son membre contre lui.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Harry avait posé ses mains de part et d'autres de sa tête et ses jambes dans la même ligne autour de ses hanches et, dans un mouvement presque félin, fit glisser sa queue contre la sienne. Le blond ne pouvait que subir. Subir les caresses de Harry qui le rendaient fou. Subir la bouche qui ne lui donnait pas de baisers mais soufflait un air brûlant sur ses lèvres.

Subir les paupières fermées de Harry, le privant de la beauté de ses yeux.

Draco grogna. Harry rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu…

\- Viens-là, pesta Draco.

Il poussa Harry et donna ses directives.

\- Mets-toi sur moi, Harry, je veux te lécher.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Ils amorcèrent un changement de place pour se retrouver en 69. Draco ne perdit pas de temps : dès l'instant où le pénis d'Harry se trouva à hauteur de son visage, il l'engloutit avec appétit.

Le hoquet de Harry le rendit extatique. Son goût salé, son odeur musquée, la chaleur de sa peau... C'était le paradis. Et ce fut encore mieux quand Harry s'attaqua à sa propre queue.

Ils se sucèrent comme ça quelques minutes. Draco faisait des efforts incroyables pour ne pas détacher sa bouche de la bite de Harry et se laisser gémir sans fin, mais il dut se faire une raison quand a langue de Harry glissa perfidement entre ses fesses.

\- Bordel ! Bordel… Oh, Harry…

Draco décida de ne pas en rester là. Il copia le mouvement du brun et titilla l'anus de Harry du bout de la langue. Ça se transforma en une bataille : à celui qui ferait perdre le plus vite la tête à l'autre. Harry glissait sa langue contre son muscle plissé, enfonçant la pointe de cette dernière dans son trou. Draco avait du mal à garder son corps allongé sur le matelas, soulevant les fesses à chaque fois que Harry s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui.

Jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru le brun si intense dans ses envies, mais lui-même était insatiable.

Il passa ses doigts dans sa bouche, suçant son index et son majeur, et lécha une dernière fois la fente de Harry avant d'introduire un doigt en lui.

\- Oooh ! feula Harry.

Draco s'enhardit parce que le brun venait de cesser tout mouvement pour s'occuper de lui. A la place, il ondula du bassin sur le doigt du blond et Draco ne se fit pas prier pour le doigter.

A présent, Harry psalmodiait son prénom sans se restreindre. Draco osa le pénétrer d'un deuxième doigt, étirant son muscle, le léchant de nouveau entre deux vas et viens, revenant en lui en savourant les gémissements et les suppliques de Harry... Jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de mettre fin à cette insoutenable traitement. Sans même laisser le temps à Draco de deviner la suite, il se releva pour se tourner et décida seul de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Draco eut l'idée saugrenue d'attraper ses hanches et de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, s'attirant un regard presque furieux d'Harry.

\- Attends, souffla Draco. Tu… Tu le veux vraiment ?

Harry lui décocha un sourire tellement sincère que Draco en trembla de tout son long.

\- J'ai dit… Que j'avais envie de toi. Draco… Laisse-moi faire.

Draco le laissa faire.

Harry attrapa la base de son sexe, se positionnant à califourchon, et avec une lenteur qu'il ne calculait sûrement pas, il pressa son anus contre le gland de Draco.

Le reste fut surréaliste : Harry s'enfonçant doucement sur son membre, s'empalant sans émettre le moindre son, sa tête jetée en arrière, offrant à Draco une vue sur son cou tendu, sur son torse mince où saillaient ses côtes, sur la marque d'une brûlure nette et ronde juste au dessus de son sternum, sur ses bras qui prenaient appui sur les cuisses de Draco... Et sur son sexe qui venait de perdre la dureté qu'il avait auparavant. Draco aurait aimé s'occuper de ce membre délaissé mais il était subjugué par la vision de Harry sur lui.

C'était étouffant. Les chairs de Harry l'emprisonnaient dans le plus chaud et doux des étaux.

Harry n'était même pas au bout de son sexe qu'il avait déjà envie de jouir. Avec une concentration extrême, il bloqua toute sensation, serrant les dents et aspirant l'air avec difficulté à chaque fois que Harry s'empalait un peu plus.

Et enfin, il fut totalement en lui. Draco serra les hanches du brun et Harry grogna pour de nouveau pencher la tête vers lui.

\- Putain… Draco… C'est…

\- Mmhm…, répondit-il laborieusement.

En fait, ils savaient tout deux qu'il n'y avait pas assez de mot pour exprimer la sensation qui les parcourait.

Harry se redressa légèrement et Draco faillit devenir fou en observant sa propre queue sortir des méandres du brun avant de se faire de nouveau avaler.

Harry contrôlait tout. Son corps, ses mouvements, son plaisir et il avait doucement commencé à bander de nouveau.

Draco imprima un mouvement en direction du sexe de Harry mais ce dernier attrapa sa main et la repoussa, la remontant au dessus de la tête de Draco et se pencha sur lui.

\- Non, souffla Harry, c'est bon comme ça…

La phrase de Harry éveilla un feu douloureux au creux de ses reins. Il leva la tête pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui ne lui faisait pas honneur mais Harry l'accepta avec un sourire. Il le sentait se frotter sur lui, contre lui, les testicules de Harry caressant son ventre à chaque mouvement de bassin de ce dernier.

Draco était spectateur du plaisir de Harry. Il aurait du se sentir frustré mais ce n'était pas le cas : il était au comble du bonheur.

\- Harry… Je…

\- Moi aussi, gémit le brun.

Draco se dégagea des mains de Harry et se redressa pour pousser le brun. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le lit et enlaça ses bras dans son dos. Harry posa ses coudes de part et d'autres de sa tête et Draco ne tarda pas à englober les fesses de Harry pour le supporter dans ses mouvements.

La lascivité du brun, la friction de son sexe entre leurs deux ventres... Les lèvres de Harry qui couvraient son visage, son sexe qui subissait les assauts du canal étroit de Harry...

Draco fut fauché par un orgasme qui le prit par surprise. La réponse de Harry fut un délicieux gémissement contre ses lèvres. Sentant son sexe perdre de sa grosseur, Draco glissa rapidement sa main entre leurs corps pour branler Harry. Une seconde plus tard, le brun expulsait son sperme entre ses doigts sans cesser de se frotter contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça encore un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait posé son front au creux de son épaule, s'asseyant totalement sur ses cuisses. Draco avait ramené ses mains au creux du dos d'Harry.

Quand il le sentit bouger, il le serra un peu plus.

\- Reste avec moi… Harry… Encore un peu.

Il sentit le rire de Harry vibrer contre sa peau.

\- On peut juste s'allonger ? Mes jambes fatiguent.

Draco se sentit stupide mais accéda à sa requête. Harry se détacha de lui et s'allongea sur le lit, nu. Draco le rejoignit et Harry s'empressa de passer un bras possessif contre son torse pour ensuite caler sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond en fit de même se tournant complètement vers lui, posant son menton sur le crâne de son amant.

Même une fois le sexe consommé, son cœur pulsait avec effort dans sa poitrine, et tout ça était du au fait que Harry partageait sa chaleur avec lui. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait était à égale intensité que sa peur. Il avait envie de dire des tas de choses à Harry, sur ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, sur la façon dont ils se comporteraient l'un envers l'autre. Il avait envie de lui dire que pour lui, ce n'était pas juste quelque chose faite à la légère... Mais peut-être que c'était le cas pour Harry.

Peut-être qu'il s'était laissé emporter par ce week-end insensé et que Draco avait été celui qui se trouvait sur son chemin durant l'un de ses délires d'homme malheureux. Peut-être que Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait : n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait trop bu ?

Draco paniquait.

Il venait de briser toutes ses chances de garder Harry Potter près de lui, uniquement dévoré par son besoin égoïsme de le posséder, au lieu de se contenter du privilège de l'avoir comme ami et d'en savourer chaque minute, il avait cédé.

Et Harry allait le détester pour l'avoir laissé se faire prendre.

\- Harry…

Sa voix sonnait faux. Elle sonnait perdue et irritée. Draco appuya sur l'épaule du brun et le poussa.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on…

\- Non, le coupa Harry. Pas maintenant, d'accord ? Demain, tu pourras me dire que c'est une erreur si tu veux. Demain, tu pourras sortir de ma vie si tu veux. Demain, tu pourras me cracher au visage que je suis la pire des personnes d'avoir profité de toi. Demain, tu pourras me faire comprendre de la manière que tu veux que tu as eu pitié de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, Draco. J'en avais envie et je serais désolé demain d'en avoir eu envie. Laisse-moi profiter de ça.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

Dans sa panique, il avait éludé tout les gestes d'Harry. Harry avait refusé les avances de Du Châtel. Harry avait retiré son alliance.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de lui.

Draco ferma les yeux et récupéra Harry dans ses bras.

\- Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour entrer dans ta vie… Tu crois vraiment que je vais partir comme ça ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses que j'ai de la considération pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Potter. Andromeda avait peut-être raison. J'attendais sûrement quelque chose de toi. Mais ce quelque chose… C'est toi. Je partirai uniquement quand tu me diras de partir. Ça… C'est le vrai Draco Malfoy.

\- Donc, murmura Harry. Je me suis fait avoir ?

Draco sourit en entendant le ton amusé du brun.

\- En beauté, conclut-il.

**OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Ce fut avec le corps endolori qu'il se réveilla. Ça, et une sensation humide et qui aurait du être désagréable au niveau de ses fesses.

Harry aurait aimé se tendre de bonheur pour savourer le mal qui parcourait tous ses muscles et la sensation d'avoir était plein de Draco Malfoy.

Il avait encore tout en mémoire : les baisers, la voix, sa propre audace. Et les paroles de Draco juste après.

Il avait vécu un moment de félicité et il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter le résultat de sa témérité.

Harry ouvrit un œil et constata que, durant la nuit, il s'était tourné vers la fenêtre. Mais le bras de Draco était posé sur sa hanche et il sentait son souffle tranquille chatouiller sa nuque. Les premiers rayons du soleil avaient déjà commencé à mordre le sol de la chambre et Harry en devinait la chaleur.

Avec douceur, il se dégagea du bras de Draco et se mit en position assise.

Il quitta le lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et écourta sa douche, se contentant de se laver plus que de savourer l'eau sur son corps. En fait, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il était en train de faire disparaître les dernières traces de Draco de son corps. Harry se massa les tempes en réalisant qu'il se comportait comme un pervers obsédé.

En sortant, il s'empara du peignoir et dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il trouva Draco assis sur le lit, téléphone à la main. Le blond leva la tête vers lui et Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine en voyant Draco détailler tout son corps.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous serve le petit déjeuner dans la chambre.

Harry papillonna des yeux puis se mit à rire.

\- Comment donner raison à la réception...

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry trouva ça étrange d'être celui qui était le plus serein. Il poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- On va en parler.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé ça.

Draco se leva et prit soin de couvrir son corps mais l'érection du blond n'échappa pas à Harry qui se sentit trembler de tout son long. Pourtant, Draco l'ignora et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta à l'intérieur mais il eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte au service de chambre et de faire installer le petit déjeuner sur la table du balcon. Harry s'y installa et se servit du thé tout en observant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait des tas de choses dans sa tête : il avait soudain très envie de faire visiter la France à Lily et Teddy. Il avait aussi très envie d'acheter un nouveau balai.

Harry réalisa que se trouver ici était en fait une véritable libération.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que Draco était sorti de la douche. Il portait le même peignoir mais ne l'avait pas totalement fermé sur son torse imberbe. Draco n'attendit pas que Harry réponde avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Parce que j'ai des raisons de sourire.

Le visage du Serpentard était neutre mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était assez conscient que cette histoire devait avoir un effet néfaste sur la façon dont Draco pouvait voir les choses.

\- Tu as retiré ta bague, continua le blond.

\- Tu te serais arrêté si je l'avais gardée, répliqua Harry.

\- Mais tu es encore marié.

\- Et je viens de tromper ma femme… Avec Draco Malfoy. Le gosse qui a passé plus de cinq années à me pourrir l'existence.

\- Du coup, je m'en sors avec le beurre, l'argent du beurre et les fesses du crémier.

Harry supposait que c'était sensé le vexer mais il haussa un sourcil devant le visage impassible de Draco.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'air heureux de ton sort…

\- J'attends le moment où tu vas me dire que c'était une énorme erreur et que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir et toutes autres insultes fleuries qui pourraient sortir de ta bouche.

Harry croisa les bras et reposa son regard sur le bois.

\- On est des adultes, non ? C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de se répéter depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés ou rencontrés de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Harry…

\- Donc, poursuivit Harry, si on est des adultes, on peut se parler sans détour. Tu t'attends à ce que je te crache à la figure d'avoir profité de moi dans un moment de faiblesse, que je réalise une fois à Londres que j'ai fait n'importe quoi et je retournerais pleurer sur le corps de ma femme. La vérité, Draco, c'est que je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne le regretterai pas non plus demain ou dans dix ans. Il m'a juste fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. Si quelqu'un doit s'attendre à être déçu, c'est moi. Je ne vais pas divorcer, je ne vais pas crier sur tous les toits que j'ai couché avec toi, je n'ai pas de situation officielle à t'offrir. Je n'ai pas la vie la plus grandiose ni la plus fascinante. Je ne t'emmènerai pas dans des palaces, je ne t'offrirai pas de contrats juteux. J'ai juste des amis proches qui commencent à t'apprécier, j'ai une fille qui t'adore, une tante qui te déteste. J'ai une belle famille qui ne te voit pas d'un très bon œil. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à part moi et même ma propre personne pourrait difficilement te convaincre de… De ne pas me détester d'avoir était égoïste.

Harry croisa ses doigts devant ses lèvres sans risquer un regard vers Draco.

\- J'aime Ginny. J'aimerai toujours Ginny et cette situation ne serait jamais produite si elle avait toujours été là, tout comme ça ne serait jamais produit si Astoria était encore en vie.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Draco. Ce dernier pinçait les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry.

\- Comment tu peux savoir que ça ne se serait jamais produit du vivant d'Astoria ou si Ginny possédait encore toutes ses facultés ? Tu aurais quand même pu tomber sur ma boutique, avec ta petite famille, et peut-être que… J'aurais agi de la même façon. Tu t'es réveillé un matin en te demandant si tu commençais à m'apprécier. Tu ne sais pas ce que moi je ressentais pour toi ni depuis combien de temps. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis un type désespéré qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que tu me regardes. Tu penses que tu es égoïste ? Potter, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me fiche de Ginny. Et peut-être bien que même du vivant d'Astoria, j'aurais continué à te regarder comme on regarde quelque chose qu'on désire. Cette nuit, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la perfection à mes yeux. Je devrais avoir mal devant tes états d'âme en me disant que tu ne m'aurais jamais remarqué si Ginny était encore complètement présente à tes cotés mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis le genre de type qui va accepter chacune des miettes que tu auras à m'offrir. N'importe quelle personne se rendrait compte que ce que je te dis est tordu et malsain. Mais je n'y peux rien. Tu m'obsèdes, Harry, et je veux que tu le saches avant de dire des choses que tu penses uniquement dans le feu de l'action.

\- Alors… Toute ta petite mise en scène était calculée ?

Draco sembla choqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu feignais de bien t'entendre avec mes amis et ma fille ? Ton but ultime, c'était d'être proche de moi ?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas… Oui. Mais je ne m'attendais pas au reste. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis bien trop obnubilé par toi pour avoir un raisonnement fiable. Mais tu n'as jamais cessé de me surprendre.

\- Tu aurais tenté quelque chose si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas hier ?

Draco ne répondit rien.

\- Draco ?

\- Non. Oui… Je n'en sais rien. J'ai passé des années à te détester juste pour camoufler le fait que je t'enviais ou que j'étais fou de toi. J'aurais très bien pu passer des années à rester à tes cotés juste comme un ami. J'aurais pu le faire. Rien que d'imaginer que je pourrais perdre ce que je viens de recevoir ces derniers mois me tue. Tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie et j'ai l'impression de voir de nouveau des couleurs. Ces soirées avec Hermione et Blaise, ces soirées avec tous tes autres amis... Les rires, les repas, les plaisanteries, même les secrets que tu me dévoiles au compte-gouttes... J'en ai aimé chaque moment. Je me disais que tu nous avais sauvés la vie en nous empêchant de finir en prison, ma mère et moi, mais j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre, d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Mais tout ça n'a pas de sens si je ne suis pas à coté de toi.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un bonheur immense. Le sentiment d'insécurité de Draco était aussi complexe que le sien. Ils étaient deux adultes paumés dans un monde qui tournait sans eux.

Et Harry n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. L'amour pouvait prendre différentes formes et il acceptait toute forme d'amour qui ne lui ferait pas mal. Draco ne lui avait rien fait de mal depuis leur réconciliation, c'était le contraire : la retenue du Serpentard qui avait laissé place à plus de confiance en lui, ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

Draco avait sûrement raison, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué avant. Mais ça, ce n'était pas une certitude. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une.

\- Je crois, fit Harry, qu'on a assez laissé la vie nous marcher dessus pour ne pas penser à nous. Tu me fais du bien, Draco. Ça me fait du bien de parler avec toi, de passer du temps avec toi. De rire, de partager des choses que je ne pensais plus partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie de t'avoir dans ma vie _;_ la question, c'est ce que tu veux, toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir à part ma présence. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu trouves mes désirs déplacés, ma demande… Vicieuse.

\- Non. Parce que je veux la même chose.

Harry sentit les larmes poindre au bord de ses yeux. Draco tendit la main et Harry l'attrapa immédiatement.

\- Je me fiche d'être un secret, fit Draco. Je me fiche de devoir donner l'illusion que je passerais le reste de ma vie seul. J'étais déjà prêt pour ça. Je prendrai tout ce que tu peux me donner, Harry.

Harry porta la main de Draco à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts.

Ils mangèrent ensemble en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires en échangeant des baisers. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôtel épaule contre épaule. Ils dirent au revoir ensemble aux nombreuses personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées, promettant de garder contact.

En début d'après-midi, ils étaient de nouveau à Londres.

Mais rien ne serait plus pareil.

**OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- PAPA !

Harry attrapa Lily dès qu'elle se jeta sur lui, la soulevant dans les airs pour ensuite embrasser son joli visage.

\- Tu m'as manqué, grogna Harry contre les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Toi aussi, gloussa Lily.

\- Salut, Harry !

Sa fille toujours contre lui, Harry se pencha pour embrasser Hermione sur le front. Sa meilleure amie rigola doucement.

\- Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! C'était donc si bien d'être à Paris ?

\- Mieux que bien, sourit Harry.

\- Oh, dans ce cas, on va pouvoir remercier Draco. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

\- C'est vrai ça, Papa, où est Draco ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous savez que Draco a une maison aussi. Il est rentré chez lui.

\- Il aurait pu venir nous voir avant.

\- Est-ce que c'est Draco qui vous a manqué le plus ?

\- Mais non, firent sa fille et Hermione en même temps.

\- Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à ranger tes affaires.

Harry se laissa emmener dans sa chambre par sa drôle de famille recomposée. Il laissa Lily sauter sur son lit pendant qu'Hermione agitait sa baguette pour ranger ses vêtements, tout en écoutant Harry faire un exposé de son week-end.

\- Tu aurais du voir ça, Hermione ! La course de balais, c'est vraiment autre chose !

\- Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais voir une course ?

\- A partie d'aujourd'hui, Lily chérie, on ira voir toutes les courses qu'on pourra ! s'extasia Harry.

\- Au fait, fit Hermione. J'ai invité Andromeda et Teddy à venir manger à la maison ce soir. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

\- Absolument aucun.

Hermione étudia son visage longuement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, rien... Tu as juste l'air… Pétillant.

\- Merci, répondit Harry dans un grand sourire. Tu me racontes ce que vous avez fait, finalement ?

\- On est allé au parc d'attraction de Chessington ! C'était super, il faut absolument que tu viennes avec nous la prochaine fois ! Et puis après, Hermione et Blaise et moi et ben on est allés à la piscine. Blaise me portait et me jetait dans l'eau comme quand tu faisais quand on était à la mer !

Harry plissa les yeux et fixa Hermione.

\- Blaise ?

Il vit la jeune femme rougir légèrement.

\- Il a voulu nous accompagner, je n'ai pas voulu être impolie.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque et décida d'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention le récit du week-end de sa fille. Toute l'après-midi, il sentit qu'Hermione avait hâte d'avoir un petit moment seul avec lui, et elle finit par l'obtenir quand Andromeda et Teddy arrivèrent en début de soirée. Ils avaient décidé de dîner au restaurant plutôt que de rester chez Harry _;_ dîner qui se passa dans une ambiance enjouée et chaleureuse.

Harry parla de Draco et Andromeda n'eut jamais aucun mot déplacé pour lui. Elle lui avoua alors qu'elle avait réfléchi et que son comportement n'était pas digne d'une aînée mais Harry ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais et Andromeda l'avait remercié tout en promettant qu'elle ferait des efforts pour être moins aigrie.

Ils décidèrent par la suite de se promener sur les bords de la Tamise avant de rentrer et ce fut ce moment là qu'Hermione choisit pour lui parler. Le soleil avait presque disparu et le ciel Londonien n'était plus qu'une masse mauve et rose, parsemée de nuages. Hermione avait glissé son bras contre celui de Harry et le serrait fermement. De loin, ils avaient tout d'un couple se promenant avec leurs deux enfants et une grand-mère.

De loin, c'était un délicieux tableau idyllique.

\- Je vais déménager.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Molly ? Écoute, Hermione tu sais ce que je pense de…

\- Mais non, le coupa Hermione en riant. Par Merlin, Harry, on dirait que c'est toi qui a besoin d'être pouponné !

\- Peut-être bien, maugréa Harry. Est-ce que c'est parce que je me décharge sur toi pour t'occuper de Lily ?

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu es un véritable pot de colle avec ta fille ! Harry, est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps tu n'avais pas mis les pieds hors de l'Angleterre ?

Harry renifla comme un enfant et Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ou de Lily. C'est à cause de Ron.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder sa meilleure amie avec une inquiétude non camouflée.

\- Qu'est ce que Ron a bien pu faire ?

Hermione lissa le col de la veste de Harry dans un geste chaleureux.

\- Il s'est excusé, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Il a fait quoi ? Comment ?

\- Par hasard. Hier. J'ai amené Lily sur le Chemin de Traverse et Blaise était avec nous. Ecoute-moi au lieu de faire cette tête bizarre. Rien n'était… Enfin, c'était vraiment étrange. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait prendre un café et j'ai dit oui. J'ai laissé Blaise et Lily au magasin de farces et attrapes. On a parlé, Harry. On a parlé comme au bon vieux temps. Je ne vais pas te mentir, on a du verser tous les deux un torrent de larmes.

Harry la croyait parce qu'Hermione essuya rapidement ses yeux qui devenaient déjà humides.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais il m'a demandé pardon et j'ai accepté. Et ça m'a fait tellement de bien, si tu savais... Comme s'il suffisait de ces quelques mots pour que le monde se remette à tourner. J'étais si furieuse contre lui que j'imaginais que ça ne suffirait jamais... Jamais ! Mais ça a suffi. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu un ami. Il m'avait perdu moi.

Hermione posa son front contre le torse de Harry et le brun la serra dans ses bras, tout aussi ému.

\- Il a dit tout ce que je voulais entendre. Absolument tout, même si c'était maladroit et que ça manquait de tact, c'était Ron. C'était mon Ron qui avait mis du temps pour se rendre compte que le silence était plus terrible que le reste. Tu sais qu'il a toujours été long à la détente mais… Oh, Harry, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Je sais que ça ne sera plus comme avant. J'ai perdu celui qui aurait du être l'homme de ma vie mais je crois… Je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami et ça fait tellement de bien… Tellement de bien, si tu savais !

\- Je crois que je sais, oui, répondit Harry en riant. Mais pourquoi vouloir déménager ?

Hermione releva un visage baigné de larmes sur lui. Elle souriait.

\- Parce que je ne savais pas que j'avais juste besoin de ça pour revivre. De retrouver mes deux meilleurs amis. Je ne sais pas comment je vais être avec Ron dans les prochains jours mais je n'ai plus besoin de le mettre de coté. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si les mots de Ron m'avaient de nouveau rendue complète. Et j'ai pensé… Qu'il fallait qu'on reprenne nos vies en main. J'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie en main. Et je suis sûre que je peux y arriver si vous êtes avec moi.

\- Bon sang, 'Mione… Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je parte pour que quelque chose comme ça se produise, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Harry serra un peu plus fort son amie contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il avait l'impression qu'en cet instant, il était béni par quelque chose de merveilleux.

\- Mais sinon… Est-ce que tu vas me parler de Blaise ?

Hermione le fixa avec étonnement avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je me sens stupide, dit-elle.

\- C'est très bien… Comme ça nous sommes deux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Hermione… Tu sais… Draco…

\- PAPA !

\- PARRAIN !

Harry releva la tête pour voir sa fille et son neveu courir vers lui. Hermione quitta ses bras mais en profita pour glisser sa main dans la sienne. Harry coula un regard inquiet vers elle.

\- Il y a tellement de chemins différents pour être heureux..., se contenta de dire sa meilleure amie.

Harry se retint de se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

.

.

.

**Et voilà pour cette semaine! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	15. Chapter 15

Oh Hello cher vous tous !

Est-ce que vous vous portez bien ? Avec vous délicieusement profitez de vos vacances ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis heureuse pour vous.

Parce que moi j'ai passé les pires vacances de ma vie. Ce qui jusifie en partie mes non réponses aux reviews. Vue que je suis en arrêt maladie L.

J'en suis sincèrement désolée mais disons qu'une petite semaine à l'hopital n'est jamais la meilleure chose pour être d'attaque complètement à la rentrée.

Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais certains mouvements étaient devenu impossible à faire.

Mais je suis de retour, je vais un peu mieux physiquement ( moralement c'est la tristesse vue que j'ai du faire une croix sur mes vacances bouhou).

Enfin vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter ma vie XD !

Alors je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, gracieusement corrigé par **Titou Douh.**

Bonne lecture les agneaux.

.

.

**CHAPITRE 15**

« Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter ? »

_Drago. _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban.

.

.

.

Draco faisait tournoyer la petite note au dessus de son visage.

Allongé dans son lit, écrasé par un bonheur qu'il avait du mal à cerner dans son ampleur, il relisait encore et encore le mot que Harry lui avait envoyé :

_« Demain chez moi, essaie de mettre une tenue à laquelle tu ne tiens pas._

_Harry. »_

Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il était prêt à accepter toutes les extravagances de Harry. Ce dernier pouvait même lui demander de grimper en haut de Big Ben qu'il serait capable de le faire.

Draco s'était fait une raison. Il avait mis de côté son pragmatisme et un nombre incalculable de craintes _;_ comme celle que Harry se lasse de ce petit jeu, ou se réveille un matin en regrettant toute cette histoire ou en se souvenant d'un coup qu'il était un Malfoy, un homme répugnant et sans scrupule.

Plutôt que de se fermer des portes qui n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, il avait donc décidé de profiter de Harry au maximum. Parce que le bonheur n'était jamais acquis parce qu'il n'avait pas su honorer tout ce que sa femme lui avait donné, parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être malheureux ces derniers temps. Il allait vivre ce nouveau revirement de situation avec beaucoup plus d'entrain.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se releva et ouvrit en grand sa penderie. Dans les vêtements qu'il détestait le plus, il trouva un jean pathétiquement moldu et un t-shirt blanc. Depuis plusieurs jours, l'Angleterre leur offrait un temps délicieux et il imaginait bien une sortie en extérieur.

Draco enfonça la note dans la poche de son jean et descendit les trop longs escaliers du manoir pour trouver sa mère dans le salon.

\- Draco ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais ?

\- Je viens juste de recevoir une note.

\- Qui vas-tu voir habillé comme ça ? Bon sang, on dirait que tu es un de ces junkies moldus !

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Je vais voir Harry. Il m'a demandé de m'habiller… De manière décontractée, je crois.

Sa mère s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu vois beaucoup Harry Potter, ces derniers temps.

\- Est-ce un problème ?

\- Non… Ça me rappelle juste l'époque ou tu revenais de Poudlard en te plaignant sans cesse de lui.

\- Oui, j'étais vraiment un idiot.

Sa mère caressa son visage avec un doux sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui.

\- Mère !

\- Soyons honnêtes : depuis que tu le fréquentes, tu passes moins de temps au manoir, tu t'es lancé dans de nouvelles activités. Tu es plus…

\- Plus ?

\- Plus enjoué. Draco, tu as l'air plus détendu.

Draco prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et embrassa ses doigts en souriant.

\- C'est parce que je le suis. Je n'imaginais pas dire ça un jour mais Harry est une personne formidable.

\- Je te crois, Draco. File, dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prononça le nom du lieu-dit de Harry.

La première personne à l'accueillir fut Lily. Elle se trouvait devant le salon, allongée sur le tapis, ses pieds battant l'air pendant qu'elle lisait un livre. Dès qu'elle vit Draco apparaître, elle bondit sur ses pieds.

\- DRACO !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Lily, s'amusa le blond.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! C'est trop bien ! PAPA ! DRACO EST LA !

La suite fut plus prévisible. Des bruits de pas rapides dans l'escalier, un « bang » suivi d'une injure et Harry Potter apparut, grimaçant et se tenant la hanche.

\- On ne connaît plus sa maison ? railla Draco.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais Draco savait que le cœur n'y était pas. Et ce fut en le voyant dans le salon, contrit, qu'il se rendit compte que le peu de jours qui les avaient séparés du week-end à Paris avait été une véritable torture.

Harry avait de nouveau ramené ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sa barbe avait repris possession de son visage. Il portait lui aussi un jean mais noir et un débardeur noir, laissant apparaître ses bras finement musclés.

\- Très drôle, Malfoy. HERMIONE ! cria Harry. Lily, trésor, tu n'es pas prête du tout.

Harry s'approcha de lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de ramasser le livre de sa fille.

\- Mais si !

Harry jugea l'apparence de sa fille et Draco constata qu'elle portait une tenue pour enfant de Quidditch. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire de commentaire que Granger apparaissait à son tour.

\- Bonjour, Draco… Oh… Harry, tu lui as parlé de tes goûts en matière de film ?

Draco vit Harry rougir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Moi, au contraire, je suis très curieux de savoir, minauda Draco.

\- Là, tout de suite, tu es le portrait craché de Renton de Trainspotting et ça te va terriblement bien. Il te manque juste une veste en cuir mais je suis sûre que Harry va pouvoir enfin se promener avec son fantasme vivant.

\- Hermione, tais-toi ! siffla Harry.

Hermione partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- D'accord ! Je m'arrête. Au fait, j'ai récupéré tous mes livres, je viendrai demain pour le reste de mes vêtements.

\- Et tes meubles ?

\- Je pense que je vais les vendre, j'ai vraiment envie de repartir sur du neuf.

Draco s'avança vers Hermione pour la saluer, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Blaise m'a dit que tu avais déjà trouvé un appartement. Vers Kensington ?

\- Blaise est décidément trop bavard mais c'est exact.

\- Blaise va aussi l'aider à emménager, ajouta Harry un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Draco perçut sans mal le rougissement sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Bon, je crois que vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire, donc je m'en vais. Lily, un bisou à ta tante ?

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Hermione avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse dans les flammes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demanda Draco.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Oublie, elle divague à cause du travail. Tu as soif ?

\- Oui.

\- Lily, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non,non, je veux pas avoir envie de faire pipi, se plaignit la petite fille.

Harry rit mais disparut dans la cuisine. Draco s'intéressa alors à la lecture de l'enfant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Le journal des courses de balais de l'an dernier. Papa l'a acheté pour suivre les voltigeurs les mieux classés. Moi, je lis ça et lui, il lit la liste des balais de compétition. Tu savais que les courses de balais sont plus anciennes que le Quidditch ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Ton père s'intéresse vraiment à tout ça ?

\- Oui ! Le mois prochain, il y a une course sauvage qui a lieu je sais plus où mais Papa a dit qu'on irait voir ça. J'ai demandé si tu allais venir, il a dit qu'il te demanderait, donc s'il te demande, dis oui !

\- Si c'est si gentiment ordonné..., rigola Draco.

\- Parfait ! s'extasia Lily.

Harry revint avec deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre.

\- Bon, et si on allait voir la bête ?

\- Oui ! piailla la gamine.

Harry entraîna alors Draco dans le jardin puis vers une autre porte qui donnait en fait sur un garage. Dès que la lumière s'alluma, le blond comprit ce qui l'attendait.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

La Triumph était entreposée là, son squelette noir et chromé rutilant comme un bijou qui venait d'être poli.

\- La fameuse moto. Arthur est passé pour tester le matériel. Ce bébé est opérationnel. Et j'espère que tu vas adorer.

\- Olalala, ça va être super ! tonna Lily.

Elle s'empressa de grimper dans le side-car et s'empara d'un casque qu'elle ajusta sur ses cheveux roux.

\- Je suis prête !

Draco vit Harry siffler sa bière rapidement puis s'avancer vers la place de Lily. Il attacha la ceinture de la jeune fille et enclencha un bouton. Draco vit immédiatement le halo lumineux de magie entourer le side-car.

\- Pas de bras, pas de mains en dehors du véhicule.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq, monsieur, gloussa la fille.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers un placard et l'ouvrit, dégageant deux vestes en cuir. Il en jeta une à Draco qui l'observa avec un air circonspect.

\- _Patmol_… Qui est Patmol ?

\- Sirius Black.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et vit Harry enfiler la même veste. Dans son dos à lui était cousu le nom _Cornedrue_ au-dessus d'une tête de cerf.

\- Et Cornedrue…

\- Mon père !

Draco observa Harry dans sa nouvelle tenue et le trouva terriblement sexy. Il ne savait pas si c'était le cuir, le jean slim noir ou ses bottes en cuir, ou même sa barbe naissante et ses cheveux longs... Mais il sentait que s'il le regardait encore un peu, il serait incapable de se mouvoir correctement. Cependant, au regard appréciateur que lui lança Harry, il comprit qu'il n'était pas affreux lui non plus.

Harry revint vers lui avec un casque et le posa sur le crâne de Draco.

\- On fait mieux, esthétiquement parlant, pesta Draco.

\- La sûreté avant la beauté. Grimpe-là, beau blond.

\- Hihi, beau blond, s'amusa Lily.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais s'assit à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Harry, sur la place arrière. Il n'y avait rien pour se maintenir si ce n'était deux arcs en métal au niveau de l'assise. Harry rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa veste et Draco le copia immédiatement, puis il prit place juste en face de lui. Il mit des gants et ajusta son propre casque ce qui le faisait ressembler à un tout autre homme.

Harry se tourna brièvement vers lui. Il n'avait pas baissé sa visière et Draco pouvait encore voir l'éclat vert de ses yeux.

\- Ta main sur mon ventre, pour une première.

\- C'est ça, ricana Draco. Il faut le dire si tu es en manque d'attention.

Harry rit mais ne le répéta pas et Draco s'empressa d'entourer le ventre de Harry de ses mains.

\- Lily ? Tu te sens comment ?

\- Clouée au sol.

Draco et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Le brun ne perdit pas plus de temps. Un geste de la main et la moto gronda sous eux. Draco serra un peu plus le corps de Harry et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. Cette dernière leva le pouce dans sa direction puis enclencha la protection magique. La porte du garage s'ouvrit doucement et Harry mit en marche la bête.

C'était différent. Différent d'un vol en balai. Différent de la seule fois où il avait partagé une place aussi étroite avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un avait toujours été Harry.

Le détestable souvenir de la Salle sur Demande se rappela à lui mais fut vite balayé par les rires de Lily.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as conduit ? cria Draco contre l'oreille de Harry.

\- Il y a quatre ans, lui répondit le brun, mais je gère.

Draco n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur les routes, il vit avec quelle grâce Harry maniait sa moto.

Il était fait pour ça, pensa Draco. Fait pour conduire, fait pour aller vite, fait pour ce genre d'engin.

Il était sûr que Lily Potter était faite pour ça aussi.

Harry maîtrisait ses virages et Draco se surprit à aimer sa conduite tout en douceur. Il virevoltait en ville comme s'il connaissait chaque route par cœur. C'était un autre environnement.

Draco n'était jamais monté sur une moto mais il aimait ça. Bon sang, il aimait tenir Harry contre lui. Il aimait entendre les gloussements de Lily se perdre dans le vent. Toute cette situation fit naître une sensation bizarre dans son estomac, la même sensation qui ne le quittait pas dès qu'il pensait à Harry.

Il était heureux.

\- On grimpe, fit Harry en tentant de couvrir le bruit avec sa voix.

\- ON GRIMPE ! s'époumona Lily.

\- Comment ça ? glapit Draco.

Il vit Harry bouger la main pour tirer sur un bouton.

Ils avaient atteint une route droite et sans voiture mais Draco savait que ça ne durerait pas. Aussitôt, la moto disparut sous ses yeux. Draco hoqueta d'horreur et serra sa poigne sur le corps de Harry avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient invisibles. Et tout doucement, comme s'ils étaient une plume, il sentit la bécane s'élever. Sa roue avant se détacha du bitume, le tout accompagné des cris de joie de Lily.

Draco pouvait sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans chaque trou qui ne protégeait pas sa peau. Ils allaient vite, diaboliquement vite, et le son d'enfer que pétaradait la moto lui donnait des frissons.

Il ne savait pas où Harry avait trouvé la force de conduire de nouveau la moto, ni où il avait trouvé le courage d'emmener Lily avec lui... Mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre. Parce que Harry criait de joie, de la même manière que sa fille.

Combien de temps volèrent-ils comme ça ? Draco n'en savait rien. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, serré contre le corps de Harry, il aurait donné le monde pour voler jusqu'au bout du monde.

Juste eux trois.

Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée : Harry amorça une descente et Draco remarqua qu'ils atterrissaient dans une prairie juste devant un lac.

Lily fut la première à bondir pour atterrir sur le sol. Elle sautait à pieds joints en criant des «_ génial ! _». Draco tenta de s'extraire de sa place et s'y prit tellement mal qu'il tomba par terre sous les rires de Harry et Lily.

\- Super, grogna-t-il.

\- Je savais que tu étais feignant mais tout de même, rigola Harry

\- La ferme, Potter.

Le brun retira son casque et secoua la tête avant de tendre sa main à Draco qui la prit sans hésiter. Mais au lieu de se redresser, il tira Harry avec force qui tomba sur lui. Harry hoqueta mais laissa sa tête frapper son torse.

\- C'est malin ! fit-il en pestant. Pour la peine, je ne bouge plus.

\- Dégage, Harry !

\- Non.

Harry avait les bras écartés et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Puis il laissa échapper un son étrange et Draco se sentit encore plus étouffé. Il comprit alors que Lily s'était jetée sur le dos de son père.

\- Vous voulez me tuer !? Je le savais ! Vous avez creusé ma tombe près de ce lac !?

Harry rigola.

\- On est grillés, Lily ! Retraite stratégique !

Lily se laissa tomber par terre et son père se releva pour la ramasser et la porter. Draco se leva à son tour, baguette en main.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire..., fit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Harry s'empara de sa propre baguette avec sa fille dans les bras. Ils étaient plus occupés à rire qu'à craindre Draco.

\- _Voluptulis !_

Une brise pleine de pétales de fleurs balaya Harry et Lily qui restèrent cois devant le spectacle.

\- Ouah ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Je vous tiens ! cria Draco en sautant sur eux.

\- Non, non, non, gloussa Lily. Papa, protège nous !

\- C'est trop tard, Lily ! Fuis, fuis loin !

Draco s'était jeté sur Harry et chatouillait ses côtes comme un gosse. Mais Lily se joignit à la partie et se mit à faire de même sur Draco qui roula sur le coté.

\- Vengeance ! s'amusa Harry.

\- Vengeance, répéta sa fille.

\- J'abdique ! pleura Draco. Stooop…. Hahahaha !

\- Dis-le, que les Potter sont les meilleurs, scanda Harry. Dis que les Potter sentent bon !

\- Jamais ! réussit-il à articuler.

\- Si ! SI ! Dis-le !

Lily attaqua perfidement son cou et Draco tenta de se débarrasser d'eux sans succès.

\- D'accord ! Les Potter sentent bon ! Divinement bon ! Je l'ai dit !

Harry et Lily s'écartèrent de lui, souriant comme deux imbéciles. Draco les observa, ils avaient le visage rouge et les yeux humides. Deux gosses, trop bons et trop beaux pour leur propre bien.

\- Vous êtes des monstres, préféra-t-il dire.

\- Absoluu.. Aah… Aah... ATCHOUM !

Lily éternua avec force et une bourrasque de vent les souffla tous. S'en suivit un phénomène incroyable : des tas de petites fleurs se mirent à fleurir autour d'eux. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent aussitôt.

\- Oh non, fit Lily. J'ai le rhume.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent bouche bée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Draco fixa Harry qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa fille. D'un geste tremblant, il amena ses mains contre le visage de son enfant.

\- Papa…

Harry avait les yeux au bord de larmes et Draco regardait la scène comme un spectateur extatique.

\- Lily… Tu… Tu es une sorcière Lily.

Lily laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Draco qui se mit à lui sourire avec éclat.

Lily Luna Potter fondit en larmes.

**OoooooooooOooooooooO**

\- La douche, jeune fille ! cria Harry après sa fille qui courrait déjà hors du garage.

\- OUI, PAPA !

Harry se tourna vers Draco qui se débarrassait de son casque. Il vint le récupérer des mains de Draco et sourit devant les cheveux ébouriffés de l'homme.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco.

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour te regarder ?

\- Non. Mais j'aime quand tu en inventes.

Harry retira sa veste en cuir mais Draco l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Garde-la.

Harry frissonna d'excitation.

\- Qui est Renton ?

\- Un gars dans un film…

\- Je lui ressemble ?

En disant ça, Draco avait passé son index entre le jean et la peau de Harry pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Tu es plus beau.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- Tu me rends fou.

Draco déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je bande…

\- Oh, ça, Harry… J'en suis tout à fait conscient.

Harry rit mais grappilla les lèvres de Draco avec bonheur.

\- Tu m'excites, comme ça... Toi et ta foutue moto... Toi en père de famille... J'ai eu envie de te prendre dès l'instant où je suis rentré dans ton salon.

Harry gémit contre ses lèvres. Draco venait de détacher sa ceinture et s'attaquait aux boutons de son jean.

\- J'arrête pas de penser à ta queue, à ta langue, quand tu gémissais contre moi...

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry.

\- Sois plus imagé.

\- Ta bite me manque, ta bouche me manque, ton cul me manque… Et ta langue, bon ssss…

Harry cessa de parler dès que les doigts de Draco entourèrent son sexe. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps debout devant lui : l'ancien Gryffondor gémit en voyant Draco se mettre à genoux. Harry baissa les yeux sur Draco qui affichait un sourire insolent. Il accompagna son regard chaud en longeant la queue de Harry avec sa langue. Harry donna un coup de bassin et Draco rigola contre son sexe.

\- Tu as envie de quoi ? dit-il d'un ton velouté. Et ne sois pas un gentil garçon.

Draco posa un baiser sur son gland.

\- Je veux entendre tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

Harry laissa sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de Draco. Il avait une foultitude d'idées en tête, des trucs plus tordus les uns que les autres, mais là, il ne voulait qu'une chose.

\- Ma queue dans ta bouche, ça serait un bon début.

Draco le fixa avec un immense sourire de satisfaction et avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, il ouvrit la bouche devant son sexe.

Harry se mordit la lèvre presque trop brutalement. Il avait compris la demande implicite de Draco. Mais il était chez lui, dans son garage et Draco Malfoy était à ses pieds.

Harry serra un peu plus les cheveux du blond entre ses doigts. Il n'avait qu'une seule façon de vérifier si c'était la réalité. Il attrapa la base de son sexe et, avec une lenteur méticuleuse, fit glisser sa queue entre les lèvres de Draco. Le blond ferma les yeux et afficha un air de pure gourmandise. Harry sentit toute sa cavité buccale se détendre autour de son sexe, la langue de Draco offrait un maintien délicieux contre son pénis

Avec douceur, Harry débuta de longs vas et viens dans la bouche de Draco. A chaque fois, ce dernier aspirait le creux de ses joues pour le serrer dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à garder ce rythme de croisière et sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à s'enfoncer plus profondément, plus rapidement. Pas une seule fois Draco ne fit marche arrière. Pas une seule fois il poussa Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'au détour d'un coup de rein un peu trop brusque qu'Harry comprit qu'il avait un peu exagéré. Il voulut se retirer de sa bouche, déjà prêt à se confondre en excuses, mais Draco choisit une autre voix : il engloutit sa queue avec plus d'appétit encore. Harry pouvait sentir sa langue tournoyer contre la peau fine de son membre et l'ardeur de Draco fut suffisant pour l'envoyer au septième ciel.

\- Nn… Draco… Arr…

Harry voulut se reculer une fois de plus mais de nouveau, il n'eut plus son mot à dire : Draco plaqua ses mains contre ses fesses et d'un mouvement de la tête qui lui fit remonter sa bouche tout le long de la verge de Harry, il s'empressa de délester le brun de son sperme en l'amenant vers l'orgasme. Harry laissa un son guttural accompagner le bruit de succion de Draco et le « pop » outrageux qu'il fit en se détachant de son sexe.

Draco avait avalé une partie de son sperme mais laissa deux jets couvrir ses lèvres et son menton. Harry avait les yeux grand ouverts devant cette vision de pure indécence mais Draco affichait toujours un sourire aguicheur et se lécha les lèvres.

\- Merde..., jura Harry.

Il se pencha pour attraper le col de Draco et le faire revenir à sa hauteur. Sans prévenir, le brun nettoya de sa langue et de sa bouche ce qui venait de son propre corps. Draco émit un son proche de la surprise mais se laissa faire.

La toilette de chat se transforma en baiser mi-amer, mi-salé, qu'ils mirent du temps à rompre.

\- C'était la chose la plus… Foutrement excitante que je n'ai jamais vue, gronda Harry.

\- C'est sûr que c'était plein de foutre, s'amusa Draco.

\- Comment de si jolies lèvres peuvent-elles sortir autant d'insanités ? Tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ?

\- Et je t'embrasse toi avec cette bouche.

Harry picora de baisers les lèvres de Draco, tout sourire, et laissa ses mains glisser contre le jean de Draco mais le blond l'arrêta en plein chemin.

\- Tu ne veux pas…

\- Je crains que ça ne soit trop tard, répondit Draco, légèrement contrarié.

Harry baissa les yeux pour observer le spectacle qui se jouait en dessous de leurs ceintures. Son sexe à lui pendant mollement hors de son boxer, quant à Draco… Une tache humide se dessinait sur le bleu de son jean.

\- Oh, fit Harry, un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité dans la voix.

\- Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, Potter.

Mais Harry souriait de toutes ses dents.

Après s'être rapidement nettoyés et avoir rangé les vestes en cuir, Harry et Draco retournèrent dans la maison. Harry grimpa les marches de sa maison et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Lily ?

\- J'ai bientôt fini !

Harry posa sa tête sur la porte en souriant et redescendit en bas, où Draco s'était assis dans le canapé.

\- Tu manges ici ce soir ?

\- Tu veux que je mange ici ce soir ?

Harry croisa les bras au-dessus du dossier du canapé et embrassa la tempe de Draco.

\- Je voudrais que tu manges ici tous les soirs.

\- C'est un vœu que j'aimerais réaliser, mais j'ai une mère que j'ai trop longtemps délaissée.

\- Alors invite-la, répondit Harry en se redressant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir devant l'air ahuri de Draco.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser inviter ma mère.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que…

\- C'est comme tu veux, Draco, je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais si tu changes d'avis, je fais un excellent risotto.

Harry savoura le visage perdu de Draco mais le blond n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre : Lily redescendait les marches vêtue d'un pyjama orné de dragons.

\- C'est à ton tour de te doucher, Papa ! Toi aussi, Draco.

\- Non, mon ange, Draco n'a pas de vêtement de rechange et il est fatigué.

\- Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai une maman qui se retrouverait toute seule.

\- Invite-la, proposa Lily.

Harry décocha un sourire sournois à Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être une prochaine fois, trésor.

Le blond quitta le canapé et se pencha vers Lily pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu assister à ta première émanation magique. Tu vas pouvoir faire une grande fête.

\- Et je t'inviterai ! Je pourrais inviter Draco, Papa ?

\- Oui, tu pourras.

\- Et sa maman aussi ?

Harry rigola doucement mais porta un regard interrogateur à Draco.

\- Un Malfoy ne refuse jamais d'invitation.

\- Chic !

\- Bonne soirée, Draco, fit Harry.

\- Bonne soirée, Harry.

Draco pressa sa main quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

Harry le regarda partir, le cœur gros.

\- Il est vraiment chouette, Draco !

\- C'est sûr.

Harry se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Vu que c'est un jour spécial, qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Des céréales et du lait !

\- Quel programme alléchant !

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ?

Draco émit un son réprobateur en entendant la voix de Blaise contre son oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de pester contre moi ?

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans mes pattes ? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé !

\- Je vois ça ! Tu as reçu des commandes… Beaucoup de commandes.

Draco se redressa et s'étira en levant les bras au ciel. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur Blaise qui tripotait la boule en cristal des Dragonneau.

\- Tu l'as réparée ?

\- Oui, le mari de Luna passe la chercher demain. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me dépose autre chose.

\- Et c'est mal ?

Draco croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment... Mais je ne m'attendais pas être autant sollicité d'un coup.

\- Tu as commencé à travailler sur les boites à musique ?

\- J'en ai deux. Une pour le créateur, et une pour… Fabrice Laval.

\- Tu ne devais pas en faire une pour Potter, vu que c'est lui qui t'as déniché ce joli contrat ? Rappelle-moi combien Laval t'as payé pour la réparation de la Coupe ?

\- Une jolie somme. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi une commande pour toi. Pour un parfum.

\- Des clients Français ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Qui d'autre ?

Blaise tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Tu m'avais parlé de la proposition d'une écurie Française… Draco, ça avait l'air d'être du sérieux. Y as-tu réfléchi ?

\- Oui, répondit Draco. Et c'est non.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est une occasion en or !

\- Travailler sur la production d'un balai, Blaise… Je me suis renseigné, je ne vais pas juste designer le produit. Je dois travailler avec les concepteurs pour m'assurer que le design du balai correspond aussi aux attentes de la marque. Je dois être présent pour les phases de conception, pour les tests, pour gérer l'adaptabilité du produit, pour réviser les corrections et tout un tas d'autres problèmes techniques.

\- Un balai, Draco Malfoy ! On t'offre la chance de concevoir un balai ! Tu as peur de te foirer ?

\- Absolument pas, répliqua Draco. Je pourrais le faire les doigts dans le nez.

\- Alors pourquoi refuser !? insista Blaise.

Draco glissa ses doigts sur son plan de travail.

\- Je serais soumis au secret professionnel. Ça signifierait quitter l'Angleterre pour une période de presque un an. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

\- A cause du magasin ? Ne sois pas aussi borné ! Ce genre de contrat peut te permettre d'en ouvrir deux, des comme ça ! Je sais que tu tiens à cette boutique, Draco, mais c'est une chance qui ne se présentera pas deux fois.

\- Je sais, souffla Draco.

\- Si tu sais, alors pourquoi tu agis comme si ça t'embêtait plus qu'autre chose ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

\- Si c'est à cause d'Astoria, tu sais très bien qu'elle serait la première à soutenir ce projet.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Astoria. Blaise, j'aimerais que tu n'insistes pas. Regarde ça : j'ai assez de travail pour trois ou quatre mois.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu me mens, Draco Malfoy. A une époque, tu aurais bondi de joie devant cette nouvelle. Qu'est ce qui te retient ici… Ou plutôt, qui te retient ici ?

Draco soupira.

\- Toi… Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de Granger. A force de trop réfléchir, ton cerveau va flamber.

\- Potter, siffla Blaise. Tu restes pour Potter.

\- Je ne reste pas pour Harry. Où es-tu allé chercher une idée aussi stupide ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ça fait deux semaines que vous êtes rentrés de votre petit week-end et tu manges avec lui tous les midis ! Ta mère me dit que tu passes la plupart de tes soirées chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je ne crois pas que ta nouvelle amitié avec Potter soit plus importante qu'une future carrière florissante et la possibilité de redorer ton nom !

\- Tu vois, siffla Draco. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

\- Donc c'est vraiment ça… Si Potter était ton ami, il comprendrait parfaitement que tu ailles passer un moment en France.

\- Oh, Harry est parfaitement au courant de ce contrat. Et tu sais quoi, Blaise ? Il a passé une soirée entière à essayer de me convaincre de la même chose et je lui ai dit exactement ce que je t'ai dit à toi : non ! Non, je n'irai pas en France ! Non, je n'irai pas fabriquer des balais même avec un contrat alléchant… Je n'en ai pas envie !

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Draco ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que Blaise ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Mais Draco y avait réfléchi. Il s'était habitué à ce que sa carrière ne s'envole pas. Il s'était même attendu à crouler sous les dettes. Par un miracle improbable, il avait encore du boulot. Il avait de nouvelles commandes, de nouvelles perspectives. Harry aussi avait cru qu'il restait pour lui. C'était certes une partie de la vérité mais elle n'était pas totale. Draco aimait son environnement de travail. Il n'avait rien contre de nouveaux challenges mais avec le temps, il avait appris à y aller en douceur.

Bien sûr que l'ancien lui se serait jeté sur cette opportunité comme un affamé. Bien sûr qu'Astoria ou sa mère, si elle le savait, l'auraient encouragé dans ce sens. Mais Draco avait changé, il n'était plus le même. L'idée seule que Harry soutienne ce projet lui faisait déjà beaucoup de bien. Mais Draco voulait rester en Angleterre, avancer à son rythme et profitait de la présence de Harry.

Il avait conscience qu'on ne lui proposerait pas deux fois la même chose, même si Ariane l'avait dans ses petits papiers, mais Draco faisait tout ça pour une seule et unique personne.

Il faisait ça pour lui-même.

_On est toujours plus fort quand quelqu'un croit en nous._ C'était ce que Harry avait dit et Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort que ces derniers jours.

\- Je me sens bien, fit Draco, je me sens vraiment bien. Et je sais ce que je veux. Je veux pouvoir continuer à me sentir bien. J'ai conscience d'agir étrangement à tes yeux mais je t'assure que je te dis la vérité quand je te dis que j'y ai réellement réfléchi.

Blaise soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je ne veux pas te ramasser en morceaux, Draco. Tu as assez subi pour que ça empire.

Draco acquiesça sans dire combien il était touché par les aveux de Blaise. Il savait qu'il pariait son avenir sur du vent. Aucune promesse, aucun espoir tangible. Confier sa vie et ses rêve à une chimère était dangereux. Mais Draco n'avait plus vraiment peur : il avait surmonté la guerre, la mort de ses proches, des années de tristesse et d'apathie. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il savait que Harry Potter était le Sauveur.

Avec ou sans lui, si Harry était vivant quelque part dans le monde, il pourrait avancer. Il était en vie. Il avait le temps. Et s'il avait bien appris une chose, c'était que le monde était plein de possibilités.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco n'était pas inquiet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh Hello !**

**Les reviews ! Titou Douh ! Et le chapitre !**

**C'est un ordre qui fait ses preuves n'est-ce pas ?**

**Hellehaare : **Haha Draco le prince de la maturité. En fait il est comme un bon vin XD ! Merci, merci je vais mieux ! Beaucoup mieux !

**CHAPITRE 16**

.

.

_« - Elle ne s'intéresse à toi uniquement parce qu'elle pense que tu es l'élu !  
\- Mais je suis l'élu. »_

Harry Potter et le Prince de sang mêlé, Hermione et Harry.

.

.

Il avait fallu des nerfs à toutes épreuves pour organiser la fameuse fête de Lily Potter. Mais dès lors que la famille Weasley avait été mise au courant, Molly s'était occupée de tout avec brio.

Elle avait envoyé toutes les invitations à tous les membres de la famille et aux amis de Ron et Harry. Bien sûr, dans le lot, il manquait Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger.

Harry n'avait plaidé en faveur d'aucune de ces trois personnes.

Pour Hermione, il s'était contenté de croire Ron quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait essayé de la faire inviter par sa mère. Aussi, ils s'étaient promis de se voir enfin tous les trois pour discuter… Comme avant.

Pour ce qui était de Blaise, ils n'étaient pas si proches malgré l'entente de plus en plus évidente entre le métis et sa meilleure amie.

Et concernant Draco, Harry n'avait pas eu à se perdre en explications : Draco comprenait que ce n'était pas son monde. Draco comprenait beaucoup de choses facilement et Harry trouvait ça reposant. Draco n'exigeait rien, ne lui forçait pas la main pour quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter. Et cette inquiétude avait été à la base de sa première dispute avec le blond, quelques jours avant la fête de Lily.

Harry avait reçu une lettre d'Ariane qui le suppliait de faire changer Draco d'avis sur sa nouvelle gamme de balais. Plein de bons sentiments, Harry avait essayé... Et ils s'étaient disputés. Ça n'avait pas été des cris ni des insultes, comme ça aurait pu l'être à une certaine époque. Non, ça avait été un repas froid, tendu où avaient rebondi des phrases aussi cinglantes que blessantes _;_ Draco lui reprochant de vouloir contrôler des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, comme ses sentiments et Harry lui assénant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être celui pour qui Draco abandonnait une brillante carrière.

Ils s'étaient renvoyé des choses anciennes au visage, Harry soulevant son changement de comportement et son manque soudain d'ambition et Draco se moquant ouvertement de la loque qu'il était devenu, se complaisant dans sa misère. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne pensait les mots durs qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Mais ils en avaient eu besoin, quelque part, juste pour s'assurer que leurs sentiments étaient assez forts pour subir leurs propres critiques et celles des autres si un jour leur relation apparaissait au grand jour.

Au final, Harry et Draco étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Leur relation n'était pas idéale. Elle n'était pas saine, d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle ne serait sûrement jamais comprise par le reste du monde... Mais ils s'en fichaient. Harry était heureux. Ils pouvaient se disputer et se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre l'instant d'après. Harry ne pensait pas à Ginny, il ne pensait pas aux problèmes qui pourraient lui retomber dessus. Peut-être que Draco y pensait mais il n'en faisait pas part.

Ils avaient conclu qu'ils feraient face aux complications quand il y en aurait. En attendant, Harry vivait dans une petite bulle qui lui faisait du bien.

Et cette bulle, il venait de l'agrandir le temps d'une journée pour sa fille.

Sous ses yeux s'agitaient tous les enfants de la famille Weasley. Au centre, Lily se concentrait pour exécuter tout les sorts mineurs qu'on lui demandait de faire et le tout avec la baguette de Harry.

Molly aussi semblait plus détendue que jamais. Elle bougeait partout, ramenant des boissons, des gâteaux, riant à gorge déployée ou faisant des remontrances à Harry et Bill qui n'étaient toujours pas décidés à couper leurs cheveux.

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un Arthur impatient décide qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Et Lily fut littéralement comblée.

Cela passa de la petite bourse d'argent moldu et sorcière offerte par Bill et Fleur à une boite entière d'échantillons de farces pour sorciers facétieux en passant par une réplique en jouet de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor accompagnée de son premier chapeau de sorcière.

\- Tu as vu Papa ? Je suis comme Godric !

Sa fille levait fièrement son épée en se tenant debout sur la table. Harry l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Tu es mieux que ça, fit-il contre sa joue.

\- Hey, on a d'autres visiteurs ! intervint Ron.

Le rouquin ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine où s'engouffra un hibou grand duc. Le rapace lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un coffret de bouteilles de champagne, sauf que la boite était totalement noire et la carte qui l'accompagnait mentionnait le prénom de Lily.

Harry reconnut immédiatement l'animal mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il offrit un peu de nourriture à l'oiseau qui repartit rapidement.

\- C'est de qui ? Je peux lire la carte ? demanda sa fille.

Harry la lui tendit.

\- _Bonjour Lily, navré de ne pas pouvoir être là mais j'espère que cette petite décoration te rappellera ta première émanation. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à la créer alors j'espère que tu t'amuseras tout autant. D_.

\- D. ? Qui est « D. » ? questionna Molly.

Ron coula un regard étonné à Harry.

\- Draco ! s'extasia sa fille.

\- Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi Draco Malfoy t'enverrait-il un cadeau ?

\- Parce qu'il était là quand j'ai éternué de la magie ! Je l'ouvre, d'accord ?

Harry sentit le regard de Molly peser sur lui. Il pensait que la discussion Malfoy était close mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, il ne savait même plus de quoi il pouvait parler avec Molly Weasley.

\- Ouah, souffla Victoire. C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Lily avait retiré de la boite une cloche en verre d'une trentaine de centimètres, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait la tige d'une fleur en bourgeon. La fleur flottait sur un socle en bois sur lequel avait était incrusté une petite plaque en or avec le prénom de sa fille gravé dessus.

Lily souleva la cloche avec précaution.

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

Harry se pencha vers sa fille. Connaissant Draco, il avait choisi des choses autant liées au prénom de Lily qu'à son expérience.

\- Et si tu soufflais dessus ?

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup avant de souffler sur la tige.

La fleur tourna sur elle-même tout en s'ouvrant délicatement, dévoilant une fleur de lys d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Oh, ça sent bon…

\- C'est vrai, dit Teddy, ça sent vraiment bon ! Tu crois que l'odeur restera toujours ?

Lily remit la cloche sur la fleur éclose qui continuait de tourner paresseusement.

\- Attends… Malfoy a fabriqué ça ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'amusa George. Il plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ?

\- Non, répondit Lily à sa place. Draco fabrique plein de jolies choses !

\- Ouais ! Et même que c'est mon cousin, se vanta Teddy.

\- Incroyable, concéda Bill. Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour t'offrir une aussi jolie chose, Lily. Surtout si c'est fait main... C'est un passe temps ?

Bill s'était tourné vers Harry pour lui poser la question.

\- C'est son travail.

\- Et il a l'air de faire ça bien, ajouta Ron.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Harry se retrouva dans le jardin des Weasley, entouré de Charlie, George, Bill, Ron et même Percy. Ils se trouvaient tous les six debout, tenant dans leurs mains un verre rempli d'une mixture amenée par Charlie.

\- Tu dois être soulagé, tenta Percy.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que Lily ait enfin montrée des facultés magiques.

\- T'en rates pas une, Percy !

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, Percy a raison. Je serais de mauvaise foi si je n'avouais pas que j'étais inquiet. Mais ce n'était pas le fait de savoir que ma fille n'avait peut-être pas de magie en elle qui me faisait peur. Plutôt la façon dont les personnes qui l'entourent auraient réagi.

Ron grogna et fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait rien changé, pour nous.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu être blessant ! se défendit Percy.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Harry

\- Harry ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers Bill. L'homme avait passé sa main derrière son cou.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas là juste pour un petit verre ? rigola Harry.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

\- Depuis que tu es revenu de Paris avec… Malfoy, oui Ron nous l'a dit.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami mais ce dernier affichait un visage beaucoup trop sérieux.

\- Tu as l'air plus détendu. Comme si tu avais eu besoin de t'échapper un peu de la réalité.

Harry siffla son verre d'une traite et le posa sur la table du jardin.

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot parce que là, vous me tuez. Vous trouvez dérangeant que je sois plus _détendu _? Vous préférez me voir me morfondre ?

\- Absolument pas ! le contra George qui sentait que Bill s'y était mal pris.

\- Ce que notre cher frère essaie de dire, reprit Percy, c'est que ça fait plaisir de te voir plus enjoué.

\- Oh, fit Harry totalement perdu.

Les cinq frères le regardaient avec un mélange d'attendrissement et de gêne.

\- Écoute, dit Ron, on sait que c'est dur pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas plus dur pour moi que pour vous… Ou que pour Molly et Arthur.

George s'approcha de lui.

\- A la mort de Fred… J'ai cru que je ne me relèverais jamais. Je ne te mens pas, certains jours je n'y arrive pas. Mon cerveau se souvient que j'avais un frère jumeau et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai cru que ça n'aurait pas de sens d'avancer, de me lever, de travailler, de respirer. J'ai beaucoup pensé à juste le rejoindre, tu sais…

Harry suffoqua en apprenant ça mais un rapide coup d'œil aux autres frères et il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul surpris.

\- Mais tu imagines, si je disparaissais, ce qu'il se passerait ? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour faire les meilleures blagues d'Angleterre !

George rit doucement, tirant un pauvre sourire à Harry.

\- Tu veux dire du monde..., souffla le brun.

\- C'est ça, répondit George. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais que la vie serait impossible après ça. Mais c'est possible de vivre, Harry. Et tu as le droit, toi plus que quiconque, de vivre. Alors on s'est cotisés, enfin... Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'offrir ce que tu voulais mais on s'est dit que ça te ferait du bien.

\- Cotisés ?

\- Partir t'a fait du bien, non ? Alors on s'était dit que tu pourrais recommencer, plus longtemps ?

\- Vous voulez me virer de chez moi ?

\- Mais non. Ça serait l'affaire d'un petit mois, toi et Lily.

\- Et moi, intervint Ron.

\- Toi ?

Ron fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Attendez, un mois ce n'est pas comme deux jours ! Je ne peux pas partir aussi longtemps !

\- Deux semaines, alors ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois être là au cas où…

\- Au cas où quoi ? fit froidement Charlie.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, distant et impassible. Le brun hoqueta.

\- Vous… Vous m'en voulez ?

Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent et en deux pas, il fut sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Par Merlin, non ! s'écria Charlie. Non, ce n'est pas à toi qu'on en veut ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry !

Il s'écarta sans pour autant lâcher ses épaules.

\- Si on devrait en vouloir à quelqu'un, ça serait à nous-même.

\- On continue à vivre nos vies tranquillement et notre famille continue de compter sur ta force de caractère et ta loyauté. Quand nous sommes en train d'abandonner, tu es celui qui y croit encore. Mais Harry… Si tu abandonnes, aucun de nous ici ne te le reprochera.

\- Ginny…

\- Ginny aurait compris. Elle, plus que n'importe qui, savait quand une cause était perdue. Elle mettait de la force dans des choses qui en valaient la peine. Tu en valais la peine ! Elle n'a jamais cessé de croire en toi. Mais c'est différent maintenant.

\- Et Molly !? s'emporta Harry, vous avez pensé à votre mère ?!

Les frères s'observèrent les uns les autres.

\- On y pense tout les jours, répondit Bill. On te demande juste de réfléchir à ça. On est là pour toi, Harry, tu fais partie de notre famille.

Charlie le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de le lâcher. George fit pareil, Bill se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule et Percy un sourire maladroit. Harry en avait la gorge nouée. Il était de nouveau seul avec Ron. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était tellement intense... D'une main tremblante, il retira ses lunettes et porta son bras contre ses yeux.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir tout volé…

Ron grogna.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te sentir responsable de toute la misère du monde. Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Harry s'essuya le visage et regarda Ron. Son meilleur ami paraissait vieux. Etait-il comme ça lui aussi ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais que je revois Hermione ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Et on discute beaucoup. Pas uniquement de nous mais de toi aussi. On parle beaucoup de toi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je… Je passe du temps avec Janette.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais Ron s'empressa de poursuivre.

\- On essaie tous de redémarrer à notre façon. Elle est vraiment drôle et j'ai l'impression de respirer en sa présence. On a parlé de Ginny, bien sûr, et honnêtement... J'ai cru que ça n'aboutirait sur rien de bon mais d'une certaine façon, on se comprend. J'ai l'impression d'être un autre homme. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon d'être insouciant, de juste profiter de la présence d'une personne qui ne nous demande rien. Hermione et moi, on s'est mis ensemble sans réfléchir, sans faire de pause et on pensait qu'après avoir affronté une guerre, tout serait plus facile. On s'est trompés sur toute la ligne mais c'est mieux de s'en rendre compte maintenant que beaucoup plus tard. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce que j'ai fait à Hermione était nécessaire, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour ça…

\- Je sais, gémit Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Ce que je veux te dire… C'est qu'on en parle et Hermione parle beaucoup de… Malfoy.

Harry sentit la panique poindre.

\- Pourquoi ? fit-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Je te connais par cœur, Harry. Même si j'ai l'air d'un benêt aux yeux de plein de monde, je sais à quoi tu ressembles quand tu es heureux. En ce moment... Enfin, pas là tout de suite, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, et je connais assez Hermione pour savoir que quand elle parle longtemps de quelque chose c'est que c'est important. Malfoy est important, n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je craindre pour ma place de meilleur ami ?

Harry en fut tellement choqué qu'il éclata de rire.

\- C'est sérieux, râla Ron. Parle-moi…

Harry cessa de rire pour observer son meilleur ami.

\- Et si… Malfoy était important ?

Ron perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage puis toussa légèrement.

\- Tu sais, la proposition de vacances… C'est une idée de George. Mais si j'ai supposé de m'incruster, c'est pour laisser une place libre.

\- Es-tu vraiment en train de suggérer ce que tu suggères ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe. Mais on dirait que toi et Malfoy, ça fonctionne.

\- Ron, ça serait moins de problèmes si on partait toi et moi. Et honnêtement, mes meilleurs amis me manquent. J'apprécie votre proposition mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, surtout en sachant que toi et Hermione êtes réconciliés.

\- Ce n'était pas sensé être pour tout de suite. On veut juste te montrer qu'on soutient tous tes choix…Quels qu'ils soient.

\- Et ça me touche énormément, Ron... Mais la seule chose dont j'ai besoin… C'est de mes amis et ma famille. J'ai besoin de toi et Hermione.

Et Draco, pensa Harry, mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haute voix.

Il ne se détesta presque pas de ne pas penser à Ginny immédiatement.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry poussa la porte de la boutique pour découvrir un étalage nouveau.

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il trouva des objets du même acabit que le cadeau de Lily, sauf que ce n'était pas des lys mais d'autres fleurs toutes différentes, toutes en bourgeons.

Harry savait que Draco s'était emporté sur ce projet et il était fier de savoir que l'idée venait de leur escapade en moto.

La pyramide centrale avait aussi de nouvelles acquisitions mais c'était surtout parce que Draco avait commencé à vendre beaucoup de choses et ça, ce n'était pas de son fait.

Depuis le passage du mari de Luna, l'homme lui avait envoyé toutes ses connaissances. Il s'était extasié sur tout et n'importe quoi et Draco avait vu sa boutique se faire dévaliser. En plus de ça, Draco avait commencé à modifier la décoration. Uniquement parce que Blaise lui ramenait des plantes, cadeau de Neville. Il avait donc offert une ambiance plus verte au magasin.

Harry rêvassait devant les nouveaux produits quand une clé voleta sous son nez.

\- Ferme la porte ! entendit-il Draco crier du haut de l'étage.

Harry attrapa le trousseau, ferma la porte de la boutique et tourna le panneau qui indiquait « ouvert », puis il monta rapidement les marches jusqu'à l'atelier.

Draco était comme à son habitude penché sur sa table de travail. Harry longea l'établi pour voir que plusieurs boites à musique étaient exposées, déjà emballées dans leur carton. Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu des commandes venant de France mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond soit si efficace. De plus, il avait même reçu la visite du créateur des boites et Draco avait apprécié cette entrevue, ravi de pouvoir parler de ses techniques de création et trouver une oreille attentive à son travail.

Harry pouvait chaque jour voir les changements qui s'opéraient chez Draco concernant son travail. Il avait de plus en plus d'idées, était beaucoup plus motivé et cela se répercutait sur son humeur. Harry retrouvait par moments l'adolescent plein d'entrain qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, le gamin insupportable qui pouvait se déguiser en détraqueur ou qui avait assez d'inventivité pour créer des badges détestables.

Mais c'était une énergie positive : Draco avançait.

\- Tu as mangé ? demanda le blond.

\- Oui, avec mon éditrice.

Le Serpentard releva la tête et dégagea la loupe sur laquelle il était penché pour fustiger Harry du regard.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu allais m'inviter au restaurant...

\- Je suis fatigué de t'entretenir, donc pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui paye...

\- Tu as laissé une femme t'inviter ?

\- Draco, si tu connaissais mon éditrice… Tu ne serais pas aussi surpris.

Harry s'approcha de lui et Draco ne perdit pas de temps à nouer ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Peu importe : j'ai faim et j'ai bien l'intention de me servir de toi pour me nourrir.

Draco décocha ses mots contre le ventre de Harry qui se creusa d'excitation.

\- Tu as encore du travail, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Du coup, il serait plus adéquat que tu ne traînes pas longtemps dans mes pattes.

\- Je viens à peine d'arriver et tu me vires déjà ? plaisanta Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais commença à détacher la ceinture du brun.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu es une distraction, Potter, mais je n'ai pas envie de te virer comme un malpropre. Malheureusement, j'ai tout de même envie de te salir un peu.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Sur ton lieu de travail ?

Draco se redressa et attrapa les fesses de Harry pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le plan en bois.

\- Oui, Harry, sur mon lieu de travail. Je vais te baiser si vite et si bien qu'à chaque fois que tu reviendras ici, ta queue sera obligée de s'en souvenir.

Harry noya le gargouillis que fit son ventre sous un gémissement pitoyable. Cependant, il n'empêcha pas ses jambes de serrer les hanches de Draco pour souder leurs bassins.

\- C'est un fantasme que je ne vais pas te refuser, affirma Harry.

D'un geste de la main, il écarta par magie tout le travail de Draco et s'allongea à moitié sur la table en se tenant sur ses coudes et ses avant bras sans quitter son amant du regard. Il sentit le regard de Draco descendre le long de son corps et Harry dut le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Mon pantalon, Malfoy…

\- C'est si gentiment demandé..., ricana Draco.

Mais d'un mouvement sec, il lui retira chaussures, pantalon et boxer, dévoilant son sexe turgescent et déjà humide à leurs vues. Harry retint sa respiration au moment où Draco déboutonna son propre bas pour lui offrir le spectacle d'une queue satinée, parcourue de veines bleues et couronnée d'un gland délicieusement rouge.

Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Draco écarta ses jambes et s'installa entre elles avant de se baisser contre sa bouche et de l'embrasser suavement.

\- Baise-moi, Draco ! Maintenant !

Harry ne reconnut pas sa voix en ordonnant une telle chose... Mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec Draco, il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi quémandeur, suppliant pour plus à chaque fois, gémissant sans fin au moment où le sexe de Draco s'imposait en lui. C'était comme si, toute sa vie, il était passé à coté de quelque chose de sensationnel. Et ce n'était pas juste le sexe. Si ça n'avait était que ça, il aurait pu avouer à Ginny que le faire avec des hommes était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Non : il savait que ça allait au-delà qu'un simple échange physique. C'était tout ce que représentait Draco Malfoy qui l'excitait au plus au point. Leur passé, leur présent... Même leur avenir.

L'incertitude que ce genre de moment pouvait s'éteindre comme une flamme lui faisait apprécier chaque coup de rein, chaque baiser, chaque mot, chaque cri rauque et puissant.

Il aimait sentir l'haleine de Draco contre sa bouche, son parfum qui avait l'odeur de l'eau thermale mélangé au musc de sa transpiration. Il adorait le voir pantelant, en sueur, la salive au bord des lèvres, les dents serrées dès qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Il aimait sentir le sperme de Draco l'envahir au plus profond pour s'échapper le long de ses cuisses. Il aimait la marque de ses dents sur sa peau, celle de ses ongles sur ses fesses.

Il aimait à quel point Draco pouvait être dur et brutal, doux et gentil et tout ça en même temps.

\- Tu n'as pas un sort sans baguette à formuler ?

\- Mes connaissances ont des limites, répondit Harry d'une voix râpeuse.

Draco s'éloigna un peu et fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir une fiole. Harry le regarda, attentif.

\- Tu prévoyais ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que j'ai ouvert ce magasin, rigola Draco.

Harry l'observa avec fascination verser le contenu du lubrifiant dans sa main, masser son sexe et en verser encore plus entre ses fesses. C'était froid mais absolument pas désagréable. Ça le devint encore moins quand l'abondance de fluide permit à Draco d'enfoncer deux doigts dans son trou. Harry siffla entre ses dents et Draco lui frappa gentiment la cuisse.

\- Tu peux crier, Harry, personne ne t'entendra ici.

\- T… Tu… Aimerais bien, se moqua Harry.

Draco se pencha de nouveau sur lui et tourna ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses fesses, tirant un miaulement honteux des lèvres du brun.

\- Laisse moi rectifier, fit-il contre ses lèvres. Tu _vas_ crier, Harry.

Draco retira ses doigts et, d'un coup sec, s'enfonça dans ses chairs. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'eut même pas le temps de souffrir de l'intrusion. Draco était en lui jusqu'à la garde, immobile et gros. Il pouvait sentir ses testicules contre ses fesses et il aurait donné n'importe quoi juste pour voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant mais son corps avait préféré envoyer sa tête en arrière et ce ne fut que grâce à la poigne féroce de Draco sur ses hanches qu'il parvint à garder un semblant d'équilibre.

\- Oh putain, souffla Harry.

\- Mhh… Ce n'est pas… Assez fort à mon goût...

Harry sentit le sexe de Draco longer son canal en sens inverse pour s'extirper de lui.

\- Oh non, gémit Harry.

\- Quoi ? Je te manque déjà ?

Malgré les sarcasmes, Harry devina au ton erratique du blond qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : revenir en lui, et il était bien capable de supplier pour que Draco s'exécute vite.

Ce qu'il fit : Draco le pénétra de nouveau avec une force divine et Harry décida de lâcher prise. Un cri franc s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne le voyait pas mais il imagina très bien le sourire satisfait de Draco.

La suite fut un déchaînement de coups de reins entre ses cuisses. Draco avait soulevé une de ses jambes et le pénétrait dans un angle qui lui permettait d'atteindre sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Harry ne savait plus où s'agripper et laissait son corps subir les assauts brutaux de Draco.

\- HA... Hann... HAN ! Draco ! Draco !

C'était jouissif et ça le fut encore plus quand il sentit la langue de Draco lécher la veine de son cou pour finir par mordiller son menton. Harry entoura subitement sa nuque de ses bras et Draco le tira un peu plus vers lui. Ses fesses étant presque dans le vide, ses jambes pliées sur son torse tandis que Draco meurtrissait la peau de ses fesses à chaque pénétration. Il geignait, suffoquait, criait et Draco avait le souffle d'un buffle contre son cou.

Harry était transporté par l'emportement du Serpentard. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se toucher pour se sentir affreusement bien mais Draco était un amant qui aimait s'occuper de lui : Harry sentit sa main se glisser entre leurs ventres et en deux coups de poignet, tout son corps se crispa pour se détendre aussi vite la seconde d'après.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de son corps et des choses qui pouvaient se produire en lui, son anus serrant la queue de Draco avec les mêmes spasmes qui le faisaient éjaculer entre ses doigts.

Draco imprégna plusieurs autres coups de buttoir avant de se retirer de lui.

\- Regarde-moi, siffla-t-il.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté. Mais il ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui se joua sous ses yeux : Draco récupéra son membre et se branla entre ses cuises, son sexe humide de lubrifiant. Harry le regarda jouir sur son ventre, son jus se mélangeant au sien sur sa propre peau.

Le blond leva sa main engluée de sperme vers le visage de Harry et il s'empressa de lécher les doigts de Draco.

\- Regarde-toi, murmura Draco. Une vraie chienne en chaleur...

\- Si je te ne connaissais pas, je serais en train de croire que tu aimes m'insulter.

Draco rejoignit Harry dans le léchage de ses doigts et poursuivit son entreprise dans un baiser humide avec le brun.

\- Déformation professionnelle, se justifia Draco,

\- Petit con, rigola Harry avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber en arrière.

Draco attrapa sa baguette et lança rapidement des sorts de nettoyage. Harry trouva la force de se remettre sur ses pieds et de s'habiller sous le regard appréciateur de Draco.

\- Au fait… Tu viens toujours à la soirée de Dean après-demain ?

Draco s'appuya là où, quelques secondes auparavant, il se tenait ,jambes écartées, et Harry le maudit d'avoir raison sur son futur réflexe Pavlovien.

\- J'ai bien reçu l'invitation.

\- Mh, je me disais… Andromeda garde Lily, ce soir-là. Peut-être que tu pourrais…

\- Crache le morceau, Harry, tu ressembles à une adolescente.

Mais Harry pouvait voir que Draco n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Dormir chez moi ? Tu veux bien passer la nuit chez moi ?

La seule réponse de Draco fut un sourire époustouflant.

**OoooooooooOooooooooO**

Harry avait le trac. C'était le genre de sentiment qu'il n'avait presque plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Mais à mesure qu'il marchait en direction du café, son appréhension se fit plus grande encore. Il était encore en train de se demander si c'était une bonne idée, si l'ambiance n'allait pas être étrange. S'il allait réussir à combler les blancs.

Il arriva enfin à hauteur du lieu de rendez-vous et entra dans la brasserie moldue choisie par Hermione. Des yeux, il chercha rapidement ses deux amis et ne tarda pas à apercevoir la tignasse rousse de Ron. A sa plus grande surprise, il trouva ce dernier riant à gorge déployée tandis qu'en face de lui Hermione cachait son rire dans ses mains.

\- Oh, Harry ! Tu es en retard !

\- Je sais, désolé.

Il s'assit et reçut un regard humide de la part de Ron.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?

\- Hermione me racontait la première fois que Zabini et Malfoy sont entrés chez Neville.

\- Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour se moquer des Serpentard, plaisanta Harry.

\- Toutes depuis que je sais que vous êtes des traîtres à notre maison, pesta Ron avec humour.

\- Tu entends ça, Harry, nous sommes des traîtres !

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'on évolue.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé derrière.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'organiser un petit tête-à-tête entre vous mais tu as refusé.

\- Refus qui va se réparer vu que Ron sera présent lors de la soirée de Dean. As-tu l'intention d'inviter Janette ?

Harry vit Ron rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il n'en revenait pas que les choses soient si faciles. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré alors il n'allait pas se mettre à se poser des millions de questions.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? fit Harry. Je la connais, Hermione la connaît : il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas l'inviter.

\- Dans ce cas là… Je vais lui proposer.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui souriait avec complaisance.

\- Harry, Ron m'a parlé de sa petite idée de t'offrir des vacances, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'on pourrait… Partir ? Tous les trois.

Elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase plus silencieusement que le début et Harry attendit la réaction de Ron.

\- Je rêve ou Hermione Granger, notre future Ministre, vient de parler de vacances !?

\- Ron ! Je suis loin d'être votre future Ministre !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas au fait qu'elle n'y croyait pas, ce qui fit rire Harry.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. On pourrait partir avec Teddy et Lily ?

La pensée de vivre un moment avec ses deux meilleurs amis et ses enfants réchauffa le cœur de Harry à un point inimaginable.

\- C'est une idée qui me plaît beaucoup, 'Mione.

Sa meilleure amie lui prit doucement la main et Harry la serra immédiatement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non à ça. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'on a passé nos vacances ensemble juste tout les trois, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Sur les nerfs ? rigola Harry. Rien que ça ?

Ron le rejoignit dans son rire. L'épisode de la forêt lors de leur septième année était une blague récurrente chez lui et Ron.

\- Donc c'est une promesse ? embraya Hermione.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Des idées de destination ?

\- L'Italie ?

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que Blaise Zabini a du sang italien ? demanda perfidement Ron.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de devenir rouge.

\- Ça n'a strictement rien à voir !

Mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas dupes.

\- Pourquoi pas le Canada ? Quitte à aller loin, autant y aller pour de bon, proposa Harry.

\- Le Canada… Oui… Pourquoi pas !

\- Et on y va en bateau ! fit Ron.

\- Tes frères vont devenir fous si on vient avec ce projet. Je ferais mieux de payer ce genre de voyage de ma poche.

\- Harry… Tu as conscience que s'ils te proposent ça, c'est aussi pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour notre famille ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai…

\- Stop ! le coupa Hermione. Si, tu as fait beaucoup ! Beaucoup, et pour tout le monde ! On arrête l'auto-apitoiement. Reconnais-le une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Hermione a raison, tu es le seul à ne pas reconnaître tes actes à leur juste valeur. Tu es important, Harry, et ce n'est pas le fait de rester caché qui changera ça.

Harry s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

\- D'accord… Je suis le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- Enfin il le reconnaît ! Mais tu n'es pas que ça.

\- Vous non plus. Vous n'êtes pas que ça… Vous n'êtes pas que des sauveurs.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et, pendant l'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si le poids du monde venait de disparaître de ses épaules.

\- Zut, quelle heure il est ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu dois reprendre le travail ?

\- Oui ! En plus, George est dépassé en ce moment, avec les négociations pour la boutique française...

\- Vous savez qui va partir ? demanda Hermione en conjurant un _Tempus_.

\- Pas encore… L'idéal… Ce serait moi. George et Angelina viennent juste d'acheter une maison et comme je suis le seul qui n'a pas de projet concret… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Harry et Hermione voyaient très bien.

\- On se voit chez Dean !

Ron détala comme un lapin, laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

\- Donc… Zabini.

\- Donc… Malfoy.

\- Quoi, Malfoy ? Tu as parlé de Malfoy à Ron aussi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Ron ait bien saisi la façon dont je parlais de Malfoy.

\- Je crois que moi-même, je ne saisis pas bien la façon dont tu en parles.

\- Harry… Tu peux le cacher à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Si tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant de tes escapades de jeunesse, tu te trompes lourdement. Je te rappelle que j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur de Ginny avec Luna. Et moi aussi j'ai participé à quelques soirées bien arrosées avec ces filles.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu sais ?!

\- Demande-moi plutôt ce que je ne sais pas... Tu sais, Harry… Si Ginny ne t'avait pas épouser, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Luna n'épouse personne non plus.

Harry sentis toute sa bouche s'assécher.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle…

\- Parce que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Harry, vous n'étiez peut-être pas totalement honnêtes mais si l'idée vous déplaisait réellement, vous auriez trouvé un moyen d'y faire face. Toi et Ginny étiez pareils, vous vouliez une famille avec une personne qui pouvait vous aimer sans condition. Tu aimais Ginny.

\- Je l'aime toujours.

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est… Qu'elle savait beaucoup sur toi.

\- Et pourquoi, moi, je n'en savais rien ?

\- Oh, tu devais le savoir. Tu le savais, Harry.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Le savait-il ? Peut-être ? Peut-être que Luna n'avait jamais été un hasard... Peut-être que Ginny connaissait déjà tous ses vices et qu'elle n'avait fait que le secouer un peu pour qu'il se réveille... Et peut-être aussi que la bonté de Ginny n'avait tellement pas de limite qu'elle avait accepté sa demande sans sourciller.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a eu pitié de moi ?

\- Ne sois pas bête, Harry : Ginny t'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Quand tu l'as embrassée après la victoire des Gryffondor, elle a passé des nuits entières à me dire que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ginny n'a jamais cessé d'être heureuse avec toi. Jamais. Mais elle était aussi consciente que quelqu'un comme… Malfoy, pouvait changer quelque chose en toi.

\- Pas forcément Malfoy, alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Honnêtement, Harry, des tas de personne ont essayé de s'immiscer dans ta vie. Il est le seul à avoir réussi. Pourquoi ?

Harry serra les poings.

\- Parce que je l'ai laissé faire.

\- Exactement. Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que tu ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec lui et tu en avais les moyens mais le résultat parle de lui-même. Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que de lui ces trois dernières années. Et je n'arrive pas à le blâmer.

\- Je déconne complètement, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je fais… Vis-à-vis de Ginny, c'est affreux.

\- Pense comme tu veux, Harry. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Avec ou sans Malfoy. Cela dit, j'aime mieux te voir revivre que dépérir. Et Malfoy n'est clairement pas celui qui te fait dépérir.

\- Merci, Hermione.

La jeune fille lui caressa doucement la joue et Harry fondit d'un amour inconditionné pour sa meilleure amie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nous voilà proche de la fin cher .**

**Il doit rester 4 chapitres je crois ^^. Mais bon on s'est bien amusé hein ?**

**Ce chapitre, cette histoire a étét corrigé par Titou Douh :D !**

**Hellehaare :** Oh il va y avoir des réponses pour Ron et Hermione. Et plus un pour la fratrie :D ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

**CHAPITRE 17**

.

_« – Tu m'as l'air d'une petite fouine très nerveuse, Malefoy ! »_

Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter et la coupe de feu.**

**.**

**.**

S'il fallait savoir quelque chose à propos Luna Lovegood, c'est qu'elle estimait l'amitié plus que l'amour.

Pour Luna Lovegood, un ami était une personne qui pouvait prendre le temps d'accepter les défauts de l'autre et en même temps de peser ses mots pour en faire part.

L'amitié, selon Luna, était une chose précieuse qu'il fallait conserver plus jalousement que l'amour lui-même.

L'amitié de Ginny avait été la plus belle chose que le monde lui avait offerte et elle avait choyé ce sentiment. Ginny avait fait entrer dans sa vie Neville Londubat, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ginny lui avait donné la possibilité de s'épanouir avec d'autres personnes et d'être accueillie comme un membre d'une grande famille.

Ginny l'avait protégée, aidée, accompagnée et sauvée. C'était pour cette raison que l'amitié avait plus d'importance dans son cœur. Pour cette raison aussi que Luna n'avait jamais été triste de voir Ginny sortir avec Harry. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté d'être la témoin de Ginny à son mariage à Las Vegas et à son autre mariage plus officiel.

L'amitié que Luna et Ginny partageaient était plus puissante que l'amour.

Luna valorisait avec candeur tous les sentiments que Ginny avait pu éprouver et si son amour pour Harry était important, Luna s'était fait un devoir de le chérir avec autant de soin que le reste de ses sentiments.

Parce que Harry avait rendu Ginny heureuse. Et pour ça, et pour des tas d'autres raisons, Luna avait gardé une place immense dans son cœur pour Harry Potter.

Ginny lui avait tellement parlé de Harry... De ses cauchemars, de ses espoirs, de ses rêves... De ses envies et ses craintes. Luna avait toujours eu l'impression de connaître Harry sur le bout des doigts. Et c'était peut-être vrai, mais Ginny lui avait aussi dit que Harry était une personne gentille, qu'il étoufferait chaque sentiment inadéquat pour le bonheur des autres.

Elle avait bien essayé de montrer une autre voie à Harry mais il avait pris peur. Luna et Ginny en avaient longuement parlé et son amie lui avait confié qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. _Je sais que c'est lui. C'est l'homme auprès de qui je veux vieillir et mourir, je le sais au fond de moi et je sais que Harry veut ça aussi._

Mais elles savaient toutes deux que l'univers était fait de plein de possibilités. Il y avait un monde où Ginny Potter mettait au monde trois enfants de Harry et vivait l'idylle parfaite. Il y avait un monde où ils ne se rencontraient jamais, un monde où Harry tombait amoureux d'Hermione, un monde où lui et Ginny se haïssaient...

Et puis il y avait ce monde-là. Celui ou Ginny ne se réveillait pas et où Harry errait comme une âme en peine dans sa propre vie sans savoir où aller.

Dans ce monde-là, Luna ne savait pas pour qui elle devait être la plus triste.

\- Luna ?

\- Oh, bonsoir Draco. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

L'homme s'assit à ses cotés et lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à un verre de vin. Elle le prit et le remercia d'un sourire timide.

\- Excellente. Et toi ?

\- Agréable. J'ai cru comprendre que mon époux te donnait du fil à retordre ?

\- C'est exactement le cas de le dire, mais qui serais-je pour m'en plaindre ?

\- Tu serais Draco Malfoy. Tu as le droit de te plaindre, comme tout le monde.

Draco pencha la tête sur le coté.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de… De te demander pardon.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Luna clairement surprise.

Mais sa surprise fut accueillie par une grimace par Draco.

\- Pour ce qui s'est passé chez moi… Au manoir. Durant la guerre.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, Draco, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ça a du être un moment terrible pour toi. Devoir vivre au même endroit que cette affreuse face de limace... Heureusement que les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre.

Luna essaya d'esquisser son plus beau sourire mais c'était comme si elle ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête, ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu… Merci, finit-il par dire.

\- J'accepte tes remerciements même si je ne sais pas à quoi ils sont dus.

Draco rigola.

\- Tu es vraiment un spécimen...

\- Merci beaucoup !

Draco l'observa, ahuri, et Luna bougea légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Harry ?

\- Il est en pleine discussion avec Weasley.

\- Oh oui, ils doivent parler de leur futur voyage !

\- Futur voyage ?

\- Apparemment, les Weasley s'inquiètent énormément pour Harry et ils pensent que l'éloigner de Londres lui ferait du bien. Tu sais, depuis qu'il est parti avec toi, tout le monde le trouve changé… Plus resplendissant. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- M... Moi aussi ?

\- Oui, tu brilles ! Mais je crois savoir pourquoi...

L'homme blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! C'est parce que tu as un nouvel ami dans ta vie. C'est important de se faire de nouveaux amis. Harry est un garçon très bien, tu verras. Il est toujours très à l'écoute. Des fois, il pense que personne ne fait attention à lui et il oublie de parler de ses problèmes mais il est adorable.

Draco resta silencieux un moment. Il pivota pour chercher Harry dans la foule des invités avant de reposer son regard glacé sur Luna.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il se sent, par rapport à Ginny ?

Luna papillonna des yeux

\- Tu es la première personne à demander ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tout le monde pense que Harry est fort. Qu'il tient des espoirs à bout de bras comme Atlas. Moi aussi, je me demande comment Harry se sent. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pleuré à chaudes larmes ? Excuse-moi, je te mets mal à l'aise.

\- Non, Luna… Dis-moi, comment toi tu te sens ?

Luna écarquilla de nouveau les yeux.

\- Tu es la première personne à me demander ça.

\- Ginny est ton amie aussi, non ?

Luna étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

\- C'est mon amie, oui, et je suis… Tellement triste.

Draco prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Elle le trouva chaud et rassurant.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle, qu'on peut être amis ?

\- Tu vois, Luna. Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Luna soupira et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco. Encore une fois, Ginny lui apportait un nouvel ami.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- _Je suis un sale type mais ça va changer, je vais changer. Tout ça est bien fini, désormais je suis clean, j'avance dans le droit chemin. Je choisis la vie, j'en jubile à l'avance. Je vais devenir comme vous. Le boulot, la famille, la super téloche, la machine à laver, la bagnole, la platine laser et l'ouvre-boîtes électrique. La santé, le cholestérol, une bonne mutuelle, les traites, la baraque, le survêt, les valises, les costards trois-pièces, le bricolage, les jeux télé, le MacDo, les mômes, les balades en forêt, le golf, laver la voiture, tout un choix de pulls, les Noëls en famille, les plans d'épargne, les abattements fiscaux, déboucher l'évier, s'en sortir, voir venir... Le jour de sa mort._

Draco tourna la tête immédiatement vers le public qui fixait l'écran avidement.

Harry était assis par terre, les genoux remontés sous son menton, les lèvres entrouvertes comme subjugué par l'écran. A coté de lui, Hermione avait mis les mains sur sa bouche. Même Dean et Seamus, qui étaient habituellement les plus bruyants, s'étaient totalement tus durant tout le film.

Draco n'était pas familier de la télé mais depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry, il découvrait de plus en plus toutes les prouesses du monde moldu. Il avait passé une après-midi à subir les dessins-animés de Lily mais ça, c'était autre chose. Maintenant, il comprenait l'engouement de Harry pour Trainspotting.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait regarder ce film pour la septième fois, se plaignit Ron.

Draco haussa un sourcil. C'était vraiment bizarre de partager une soirée en compagnie du dernier des Weasley. Vraiment bizarre d'avoir réussi à le saluer poliment sans qu'ils ne se regardent comme deux chiens de faïence. Draco aurait très bien pu être contrarié de la présence du rouquin : il avait de lui le souvenir d'un coup de poing en pleine figure et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.

Mais Ron s'était contenté de l'accueillir d'un bref « Salut, Malfoy. » comme s'ils n'étaient jamais allés à Poudlard ensemble et qu'il était juste l'ami d'un ami.

Draco réalisait que fréquenter Potter lui ouvrait des portes qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir s'ouvrir. Comment détester Weasley après ça ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais vu ce film, répondit Draco.

Il capta immédiatement le sourire satisfait de Harry.

\- Luna a une théorie intéressante avec ce film et le fameux principe d'orientation sexuelle ! s'enthousiasma Seamus.

\- Et je suis curieux de l'entendre, fit Blaise.

\- Pitié, non !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron ? Tu en as marre d'être en infériorité numérique ? s'amusa Hermione.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es aussi hétéro que moi.

\- On s'éloigne du sujet, remarqua le métis.

\- Il a raison ! Parle-nous de ta théorie, Luna ! l'apostropha Dean.

Luna, qui était assise juste à coté de Draco, semblait tout à fait encline à partager sa trouvaille.

\- Je pense que tous les hommes qui ont un petit penchant pour Renton… Aiment les hommes. C'est le personnage préféré de Seamus.

\- C'est aussi celui de Harry.

\- C'est vrai, ça, c'est aussi celui de Harry !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer Renton, se justifia Harry. Je l'aime bien parce qu'il cherche à être indépendant et retombe dans des travers qu'il pense être bons pour lui et en même temps, il est lucide sur sa situation et j'aime sa revanche. Le fait qu'à la fin il se fiche des autres.

\- C'est profond, ça, se moqua Dean. Draco ? Une préférence ?

\- Sick Boy, répondit Draco sans sourciller.

\- Parce qu'il te ressemble, rigola Ron.

\- En partie. Il donne l'impression de se foutre de tout et c'est pourtant le seul qu'on voit pleurer quand… Enfin...

A ce moment-là, Draco préféra éviter le regard de Harry.

Sick Boy était blond et Sick Boy était à l'ouest mais comme l'avait dit le film, au moment où l'enfant était mort, quelque chose était mort en lui. Peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient.

\- Et voilà comment passer du « survolons l'aspect physique » et entrer dans « la profonde critique ». Draco, tu devrais plus souvent voir des films.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de m'y mettre.

\- Je crois rêver... Est-ce que je viens d'entendre Malfoy dire qu'il allait se mettre aux délires pervers des moldus ? plaisanta Ron.

Draco leva son verre dans sa direction avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je me souviens pourtant avoir été un éminent partisan de la cause moldue. Tous ces tracts « Dieu sauve la Reine » que j'ai fait circuler et mon combat incessant pour installer des sèche-cheveux dans les salles de bains de Poudlard... Mais non, tu ne retiens que ce qui t'arrange ! lança Draco avec sarcasme.

\- Sans oublier tous ces dons vestimentaires pour la Croix Rouge, ajouta Blaise solennel.

\- Et son immense mépris pour le dicton de sa propre famille : « Toujours purs », enchaîna Harry.

\- Un véritable ambassadeur de l'équité moldue, ponctua Hermione.

Draco éclata de rire de même que tous les autres invités.

\- Plus sérieusement, Luna : ceux qui aiment Sick Boy sont quel genre de personne ?

\- Le genre à aimer Renton.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça, contra Blaise.

\- C'est vrai tu étais trop occupé à mater la collégienne !

\- J'aime les filles qui en ont dans le crâne.

\- Il aime les filles, lui, au moins, soupira Ron.

\- Tu sais que ton meilleur ami ici présent est Papa et que par conséquent, il fait partie de ton cercle d'hétéros normés !? s'indigna Seamus.

Ron toussa légèrement et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

\- Il fait soif, reprit le rouquin. Une bière ?

Draco masqua son sourire en sirotant son verre.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ? répéta Seamus. Attends, tu crois que… Ron, c'est ton beau-frère !

\- Et en tant que frère d'arme et de sang, je soutiens Harry dans tous ses choix… Même ceux qu'on pensait qu'il ferait.

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais c'était trop pour Draco qui explosa de rire.

\- Tu te moques de moi !? Qui est-ce qui passait son temps à baver devant Krum !?

\- Je ne bavais pas ! Et tu peux parler, « monsieur je vais parler à Cédric » !

\- Tu étais jaloux, Ron ! Jaloux que j'avais un plus beau costume de bal que toi !

\- Je ressemblais à une GRAND-MERE !

Draco tiqua et se pencha vers Dean.

\- Ils se disputent ?

\- Non… Ils ont découvert que c'était plus facile de se moquer de leurs disputes. Mais je crois que Harry détourne la conversation du sujet principal.

\- Sujet qui est ?

\- L'amour de Harry pour les hommes, chuchota Dean. Ce n'est pas une conversation nouvelle et Ron l'a toujours suspecté. Mais bon, je ne suis pas celui qui trahit le secret des autres.

Dean lui offrit un clin d'œil pour clore leur conversation. Ron et Harry avaient continué leur dispute en se rendant dans la cuisine. Draco décida lui aussi de se lever mais pour prendre l'air. Il se dirigea vers la porte de jardin et l'entrouvrit, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un ne le rejoigne, et ce quelqu'un fut Hermione Granger.

\- J'entends ton cerveau chauffer, Hermione, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu sais… Que trois sorcières sur quatre feront au moins une fausse couche dans leur vie ? J'étais sciée en apprenant ça. Je n'avais comme unique modèle que le schéma de la famille Weasley mais c'est un cas rare. Tu le savais ? Les grands parents de Harry ont eu James très tard, c'était une naissance miraculeuse. Combien de famille de sangs-purs ont plus d'un enfant ? A part les Black.

Draco se tourna vers elle, la bouche ouverte.

\- Deux enfants, c'est une bonne moyenne, mais j'ai un peu fouillé. Presque toutes les grandes familles de sang-purs ont toujours eu un seul et unique héritier. Ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux sont les familles qui ont un peu de sang moldu dans les veines. La magie qui se mêle à la magie ne la renforce pas mais ce genre d'étude… Ça ne passe pas dans le monde magique.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es intéressée à ce genre de chose ?

Hermione passa une main sur son propre ventre.

\- Quand on perd un enfant, on se met à chercher des raisons partout, des indices sur le pourquoi du comment. On essaie de justifier cette perte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce que je travaillais trop ? Est-ce que je ne prenais pas assez soin de moi ? Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas tué ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Peut-être…

\- Hermione, fit la voix brisée de Draco. Je ne savais pas…

\- Évidement, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on raconte quand on tente de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur son bras avec douceur.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir mourir de l'intérieur et de croire qu'on ne sera plus jamais capable d'endurer ça de nouveau. Je sais ce que c'est d'imaginer l'odeur qu'il ou elle aurait pu avoir. D'imaginer sa voix, son rire, ses pleurs. D'imaginer la vie que cet enfant n'aura jamais. On ne s'en remet pas. Je le sais. Mais ce n'est de la faute de personne.

Il était incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Devait-il lui dire des mots réconfortant ? Les mêmes qu'il avait dits à Astoria sans que ça ne soit efficace ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il pensait ne jamais s'en remettre même s'il ne l'avait pas tenu ? Même si il ne l'avait pas vu ?

Et soudain, il réalisa.

\- Le père ? C'était Weasley ?

Hermione acquiesça.

Voilà ce que la vie avait pris. Voilà ce que « la faute à pas de chance » avait fauché. Draco se tourna pour regarder à l'intérieur de la maison. Ron riait aux éclats aux cotés de Harry. Il riait mais il avait vécu la même chose.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Ça a brisé quelque chose entre nous.

Draco sentit tout son corps trembler de colère. Il était furieux contre cette injustice : Ron Weasley était sûrement le garçon qu'il aurait le plus aimé voir six pieds sous terre... Mais jamais il ne lui aurait souhaité la même souffrance que la sienne. Il savait que c'était trop tard pour être proche d'une quelconque façon du rouquin. Mais il voyait plus grand, à présent. Il découvrait des faiblesses et des forces qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir.

Ses yeux quittèrent l'ami d'Hermione pour glisser sur Harry. Avait-il vécu tout ça, toute cette souffrance pour goûter à ce qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis ? Même si sa vie avait était un cauchemar sans nom, Draco avait l'impression que la simple présence de Harry dans sa vie était suffisante à lui faire oublier le chagrin qu'il avait enduré.

\- Tant mieux… J'aurais détesté vous voir faire la une des journaux en permanence, retraçant votre vie parfaite de couple parfait.

Draco avait tenté l'ironie et Hermione répondit par un léger rire.

\- Oh non ! Je vous laisse cette place, à toi et Harry. Vous êtes tellement plus photogéniques...

Hermione l'abandonna en riant et Draco sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle savait ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?!

Draco la rattrapa par l'épaule.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Draco… J'ai donné des conseils à Harry pour son rendez-vous avec Cho, j'ai donné des conseils à Ginny pour sortir de son fanatisme et attirer Harry d'une autre façon. Je pourrais écrire des articles entiers sur le comportement humain en période de chaleur, article qui aurait pu me servir à un moment dans ma vie. Mais comme le dit si bien le dicton : ce sont toujours les dentistes qui ont les plus mauvaises dents. Vous vous dévorez du regard.

Elle avait baissé la voix mais une étincelle amusée illuminait dans son regard.

Hermione Granger savait.

**OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

\- Tu savais qu'elle savait ?

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux en ouvrant la porte. Draco s'engouffra dans son vestibule. Harry avait fait mine de quitter la soirée plus tôt et Draco était parti une heure plus tard.

Il s'était forcé à partir une heure plus tard, ne voulant pas paraître trop évident, mais ça l'avait tué d'imaginer Harry l'attendant dans son canapé, ne sachant pas s'il devait ouvrir une bouteille de vin ou non.

\- Pardon ? Qui ça ?

\- Hermione ! Ta meilleure amie, elle m'a dit qu'on se… Qu'on se dévorait du regard.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur les lèvres du brun et Draco se retint de l'effacer avec ses propres lèvres.

\- Harry !

\- Calme-toi, Draco.

\- Je suis calme ! Je pensais que tu voulais que ça reste secret ! Non, attends, ça _doit_ rester secret.

\- Bien sûr. Tous mes amis ont l'air de penser que je suis un gay refoulé dans tous les cas. Mais je ne dirais rien.

Draco soupira.

\- Harry, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Tu… Enfin… Ta situation...

Harry le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon. Dès qu'ils s'installèrent, Draco s'allongea sur le canapé et Harry posa sa tête sur son torse. Il l'enveloppa immédiatement de ses bras.

\- Ma situation, Draco, est… Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas quelles répercussions ça aura si tout vient à se savoir. Des soirées comme ça me font dire que ça ne fera pas de vague. Honnêtement, c'est comme si on était déjà en couple et…

Harry gloussa. Draco fut surpris d'entendre ce genre de bruit s'échapper de la gorge du brun mais le début de sa palabre l'avait échauffé : c'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air d'un couple venu passer une soirée avec d'autres couples. Sauf qu'ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne s'embrassaient pas devant les autres comme Dean et Seamus. C'était une torture d'être proche de Harry et loin en même temps. Mais c'était bon de faire partie de ce petit monde bienveillant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que je profite de la situation, poursuivit Harry. Quand je pense à ce qu'on fait, je me mets à imaginer des choses insensées. Par exemple, j'aimerais te présenter à Andromeda en bonne et due forme, aux Weasley aussi. T'emmener sur la tombe de mes parents. T'inviter officiellement au restaurant, danser avec toi devant tout le monde. Tous ces trucs que font les gens qui sont vraiment ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te fais miroiter des choses impossibles juste pour que tu restes avec moi. Ce que je fais avec toi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me fiche pas de la réaction de mes amis. J'ai peur de ce que toi, tu pourras penser. Peur que tu décides que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Parce que si les choses tournent mal, c'est toi qu'on blâmera. Je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive.

\- Tu veux dire que tu t'inquiètes plus de ce que les gens penseront de moi que de ce que l'on pensera de toi ?

Harry bougea contre lui.

\- Je crois que c'est ça, l'amour, répondit doucement Harry. On passe son temps à se soucier du bien être de l'autre.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. C'était une déclaration.

\- Alors… Je dois beaucoup m'aimer, fit Draco d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Parce que je me soucie tellement de moi que la seule chose que je désire… C'est que tu sois heureux avec moi.

Harry rigola contre son torse.

\- C'est ta façon de me dire « je t'aime » ?

Draco raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de Harry. Il était content que ce dernier soit posé contre lui : comme ça, le brun ne voyait pas son visage abîmé par une émotion qu'il était incapable de contrôler.

\- Oui, Harry… C'est ma façon de te dire « je t'aime ».

Ils auraient pu se promettre monts et merveilles à cet instant mais seul le silence avait l'air d'être la chose la plus évidente à faire.

Ils ne s'endormirent pas sur le canapé : Harry entraîna Draco à l'étage. Ils dépassèrent la chambre de Harry sans même se concerter. C'était la chambre de Ginny et Harry Potter, c'était une chambre dans laquelle Harry n'aurait jamais pu amener qui que ce soit et Draco ne faisait pas exception. Il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à Harry et Harry savait que Draco comprenait.

La chambre d'ami était parfaite pour ça. Dégagée des affaires d'Hermione, c'était juste un lit au centre d'une pièce. Ce n'était pas totalement impersonnel.

Draco ne voyait pas juste une chambre pour des gens qui venaient juste pour une nuit ou temporairement. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était les draps changés par Harry, humant l'odeur de sa lessive. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était les meubles choisis par Harry. Les lampes de chevet, la chaise et le bureau en bois brut. Tout ça lui rappelait les tables de Poudlard.

Draco aurait pu se sentir comme un simple invité mais la main de Harry serrant la sienne ne le faisait pas penser à ça. Il lui semblait que Harry Potter rendait toutes les pièces parfaites. Il aurait pu se retrouver au milieu de la Forêt Interdite que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé… Si Harry était avec lui. Il avait eu cette chance, il était passé à coté en s'enfuyant.

A présent, il n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir, nulle part.

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooooO**

Harry poussa un soupir de pur bonheur en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire. Draco laissa échapper un rire et l'éclaboussa légèrement.

\- C'était quel genre de réaction ?

\- Le genre qui dit : « bénie soit la personne qui a inventé les baignoires. »

\- On avait la même chose en beaucoup plus grand à Paris et tu n'en as pas profité.

Draco tira ses chevilles pour les poser sur ses cuisses et Harry ferma les yeux au moment où le blond commença à caresser ses mollets sous l'eau.

\- Correction : nous n'en avons pas profité.

\- Est-ce une suggestion pour y retourner ?

\- Définitivement, Draco… Définitivement.

Harry essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'ils seraient dans un an mais le silence de Draco lui fit comprendre que ce dernier en venait à la même réflexion. Il se redressa alors et rouvrit les yeux pour voir que Draco le fixait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était en permanence troublé par ce genre de regard que pouvait offrir le Serpentard : son visage détendu, son air serein et ses yeux glacés, brillant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Il se demandait alors comment il en était arrivé là, à apprécier, rire, aimer Draco Malfoy.

\- Une noise pour tes pensées ? demanda Draco.

\- Je me disais juste…. C'est fou ce que tu es beau.

Draco pinça son mollet ce qui fit rire Harry.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Je suis un modèle de perfection depuis au moins ma naissance.

\- Au moins, rigola Harry.

\- Tu te défends bien aussi, Potter, mis à part cette affreuse cicatrice.

Harry ramena ses cheveux en arrière et toucha sa cicatrice avec une moue contrariée.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais aimée…

Draco fit glisser ses doigts le long des jambes de Harry puis fit remonter un de ses pieds hors de l'eau avant d'embrasser l'os de sa cheville.

\- C'est faux, dit-il contre sa peau. Je l'ai aimée dès l'instant ou je l'ai vue.

Harry resta silencieux et Draco le fixa avec appétit.

\- Dans cette boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Tu étais si mal habillé mais tu avais ça juste au dessus de ton œil et j'ai pensé « ouah, comment il a pu se faire ça ? ». Je brûlais d'envie de te poser la question. Ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit que tu pouvais être le célèbre Potter et pourtant…

\- Et pourtant ?

Draco embrassa de nouveau sa peau, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- Pourtant j'avais tellement lu sur toi. Sur le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Sur celui qui avait fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père disait que tu devais être un sorcier d'une puissance extraordinaire… Tu n'imagines pas ma déception quand j'ai compris que tu ne savais rien du monde magique.

\- Tu étais juste déçu par ça ?

\- Ça et le fait que tu aies refusé de me serrer la main, plaisanta Draco.

\- J'imagine la déception, en effet, répondit Harry sur le même ton. J'aurais probablement été plus arrogant encore si j'avais été élevé dans le monde sorcier. Entouré de toute cette célébrité.

\- Et on aurait fait une belle équipe de petits cons.

\- Au moins, j'aurais pu espionner avec plus de brio ta famille.

\- Et j'aurais pu te baiser dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard.

\- Je vois où vont tes priorités, sourit Harry.

\- Admettons que tu aies eu plus conscience de mon rôle, même si nous avions été amis : m'aurais-tu tout de même espionné ?

Harry tapota les rebords de la baignoire, réfléchissant à ce que ça aurait pu être d'avoir Draco Malfoy comme ami.

\- Si on avait été amis, tu n'aurais pas fui dans la Forêt et tu m'aurais suivi au troisième étage lors de notre première année. Tu aurais sûrement trouvé la solution du test de la potion de Rogue et probablement aidé Ron lors de la partie d'échecs géants, on se serait disputés pour savoir qui de nous deux allait attraper la clé qui permettait d'ouvrir la salle suivante. Et tu aurais vu Voldemort essayer de me tuer pour la deuxième fois de ma vie.

Il vit Draco grimacer.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Si on avait été amis, tu aurais retenu ton elfe Dobby de m'empêcher de me rendre à Poudlard. Tu aurais découvert que ton père essayait de tuer l'un des enfants Weasley avec un journal plus dangereux que ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Et tu serais sûrement descendu avec moi dans la Chambre des Secrets pour vaincre un Basilic et m'éloigner d'une blessure qui n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- Harry…

\- Si tu avais été mon ami, tu m'aurais aidé à libérer Sirius Black et à prouver son innocence pour que je puisse vivre avec lui et pas avec ma famille qui me détestait copieusement et ne se privait pas de me rappeler à quel point j'étais anormal. Tu n'aurais sûrement rien pu faire pour Cédric mais tu m'aurais sûrement détesté de savoir que tes parents étaient là lorsque Voldemort a usé de mon sang pour revenir à la vie. Peut-être bien qu'avec ça, Sirius ne serait pas mort, tu n'aurais pas fait partie de la Brigade, tu…

Harry s'arrêta de parler et Draco laissa sa jambe replonger sous l'eau.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Tu vois qu'avec des « Si », on peut refaire le monde. Tu l'aurais adoré… Sirius. Sur bien des aspects, vous vous ressembliez beaucoup. Tous les deux, vous attendiez sûrement beaucoup de moi et réaliser que j'étais juste un gosse comme les autres, ça ne fait pas vraiment plaisir.

\- Tu n'as jamais été comme les autres à mes yeux. Et je suis sûr que Sirius ne pensait pas comme ça.

\- Peut-être, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de me le dire. Des fois, je pense que Molly avait raison : Sirius essayait réellement de retrouver mon père en moi. Severus me détestait parce que j'étais mon père et ma mère. Les gens me jugeaient pour des choses que je devais faire, pour des choses que j'avais faites et dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. Mais Harry… Juste Harry… N'existait pour personne.

\- Je comprends le sentiment, fit Draco.

Harry le fixa avec un air interrogateur.

\- Père voulait que je me présente de cette façon : d'abord Malfoy, ensuite Draco. Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir porter un nom ? Les Malfoy étaient respectés, presque adulés. Le Ministère nous mangeait dans la main et j'étais celui qui aurait du porter tout ça à bout de bras. Je devais faire honneur à ce nom. C'est plus facile d'avoir des préjugés sur les autres que d'entendre ceux à propos de nous. Malfoy existait pour tout le monde… Mais Draco… Au final, nous n'étions que des gamins à qui on n'a pas laissé le temps de savoir qui ils sont.

\- Tu regrettes ? De ne plus avoir ça ?

Harry avait laissé échapper cette phrase d'une voix mal assurée. Aurait-il pu aimer un Draco souverain de son propre empire, ne se complaisant pas dans sa misère ? Écrasant chaque adversaire de son petit sourire sardonique ? Est-ce que ce Draco-là lui aurait laissé entrevoir tous les aspects fragiles de sa personnalité ?

Harry lui-même aurait-il été prêt à accepter cette personnalité ?

\- Oui et non. Je le regrettais avant de te rencontrer de nouveau dans ce cimetière.

\- Ça ne peut pas être qu'à propos de moi…

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je te l'ai dit : tu m'obsédais. Ce que je ressens pour toi, des tas de choses contradictoires, je les ressens depuis tellement longtemps... Peut-être qu'avec ma fortune toujours intacte, j'aurais essayé d'être dans ton monde mais avec moins de douceur. J'aurais acheté les moyens de t'avoir.

\- Tu aurais payé Ginny pour qu'elle ne m'épouse pas ?

\- J'aurais payé Ginny pour se contenter d'être la mère de tes enfants. Je n'imagine pas un monde sans ta fille.

La phrase de Draco avait été lancée avec tellement de simplicité dans la voix que Harry en resta abasourdi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.

\- Non… Rien, enfin… Si. Là, tout de suite, j'ai vraiment envie que tu me prennes.

Le sourire de Draco devint éclatant de bonheur.

\- Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je peux faire, même sans argent.

Draco bougea et attira Harry contre lui.

\- Ici ?

\- Ici, par terre, dans le lit, sur le canapé, sur la table.

Draco grogna contre ses lèvres avant d'abdiquer dans un baiser vorace. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry s'empalait sur le sexe tendu de Draco et le brun vocalisait son plaisir sans se restreindre.

.

.

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre corrigé par Titou Douh ****J**

**Hellehaare : **Haha. Bon quelle chance de voir que tout te plaît X) ! J'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite !

_CHAPITRE 18_

_**« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues »**_

_Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets._

_._

_._

_._

Molly Weasley avait toujours été une femme compréhensive. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Une mère ouverte, aimante et protectrice. Mais aussi présente pour tous ses enfants. Tous sans exception, et les enfants de ses enfants. Aussi, quand Andromeda était venue déposer Lily Potter chez elle, elle l'avait accueillie avec grand plaisir... Avant de devoir ramener sa petite fille en urgence chez Harry pour suspicion de dragoncelle.

Parce qu'il fallait comprendre Molly : Percy ne l'avait jamais eue et il n'était pas question de laisser un quelconque germe au Terrier et en bonne mère compréhensive, il fallait aussi que Harry découvre les joies d'avoir une enfant malade.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon de Harry, elle ne s'inquiéta pas de voir la pièce plongée dans le noir. Ron était rentré aux aurores et Harry devait sûrement être dans un état similaire à celui de son fils. Alors, elle avait conduit Lily à l'étage et elle était passée devant la chambre de Harry et Ginny, la trouvant grande ouverte et le lit fait.

Molly, en femme et mère compréhensive, pensa immédiatement qu'il s'était réveillé. Cette pensée fut prouvée par l'ouverture de la salle de bain. Cette pensée s'accompagna de tout autre chose en voyant quelqu'un qui n'était pas Harry en sortir. Cette pensée fut balayée par plus de chose encore quand enfin Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés et serrant les doigts de cet autre personne.

Cette personne qui n'était pas Hermione. Qui n'était pas Ron.

Qui n'était pas Ginny.

Molly Weasley avait toujours été une femme compréhensive.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Draco !

Lily lâcha sa main et sa voix perçante fit sursauter les deux hommes.

\- Lily ? demanda Harry. Qu'est ce que tu… Molly ?

\- J'ai la dragoncelle, peut-être ! Tu as eu la dragoncelle ? C'est chouette que tu sois là !

Molly laissa ses yeux se poser sur l'homme. Sur Draco Malfoy. Sur ses cheveux humides, sur sa chemise légèrement entrouverte. Sur le rose de ses pommettes. Sur la brillance de ses yeux gris.

\- … Dehors.

\- Molly ? tenta Harry.

\- Dehors… DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS !

Elle ne sut pas exactement s'il lui obéit à elle ou au regard interloqué de Harry. Elle n'entendit pas les questions de Lily, ni même Harry hurler le nom de Draco qui passa à coté d'elle sans un regard.

Molly pensait à sa fille. Et si sa famille ne pouvait ressentir la trahison pour le moment, elle, elle le sentait avec perfection.

Toutes son corps tremblait.

Mais dans sa colère, Molly ne vit pas Harry. Elle ne le vit pas s'effondrer. Elle ne le vit pas prendre la main de sa fille et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle ne le vit pas. Elle ne voyait que ses propres larmes.

Elle ne sut même pas de quelle façon elle avait quitté la maison de Harry et Ginny Potter. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre de son dernier fils. Molly Weasley tambourina sur sa porte avec force et quand Ron lui ouvrit, les cheveux en pétard, le visage endormi, elle sut qu'elle ne trouverait pas la force d'être compréhensive.

\- Il faut que tu l'en empêches ! cria t-elle à Ron. II faut que tu empêches Harry de voir ce monstre ! Il faut que tu l'empêches de tout briser ! Tu m'entends, Ronald Weasley !? Oh, par Merlin, dis-moi que tu ne le savais pas ! Dis-le-moi ! Comment… Comment ?!

Molly fondit en larmes dans les bras de son fils.

Ron Weasley, lui, ne comprenait rien.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Il avait fallu plus de deux heures à Ron pour calmer sa mère, le double de temps pour la calmer de nouveau après que son père ait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Et plus de temps encore pour réaliser la portée de ses mots.

Ron lui avait demandé ce qui lui avait fait croire une telle chose. Mais il n'avait pas tant besoin d'explications que ça. Hermione lui avait parlé de Draco Malfoy, de ce qu'il était devenu : un homme blessé mais un homme qui travaillait sur ses erreurs.

Harry lui avait parlé de Draco Malfoy.

Harry…

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Arthur en le voyant quitter le salon.

\- Je vais chez Harry.

Sa mère leva brusquement la tête.

\- OH ! Récupère Lily, Ron, Harry n'a clairement plus… Il ne va pas bien ! Je n'aurais pas du la laisser là-bas ! Tout ça… Ce Malfoy ! Il veut sûrement faire chanter Harry ! Il a du mettre de l'amortentia dans son verre ! Dès demain... Dès demain j'irais voir le Ministère et…

\- Maman ! la coupa Ron. Tu ne vas rien faire…. Pour le moment !

\- Mais, bredouilla t-elle. Il va ternir sa réputation ! Il l'a toujours fait ! Il trouvera un moyen de faire du mal à notre famille. De la même manière qu'il a fait du mal à Bill ! Et à toi !

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Je vais voir Harry. Je reviens.

Il abandonna sa mère et son père pour se rendre dans la cuisine. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans le salon de Harry... Pour le trouver sur le canapé.

Harry se leva brusquement en le voyant débarquer. Il avait tiré les rideaux et la pièce était baignée par la lumière du jour et Ron pouvait voir son visage décomposé. La même expression que celle qu'il avait quand Ron l'avait rejoint à l'hôpital après l'accident de Ginny.

\- Ron…

\- Si je t'emmenais à Saint Mangouste maintenant et que je demandais à un médicomage de t'examiner pour savoir si tu n'es pas soumis à un quelconque sort, ou une sous l'emprise d'une potion, est-ce que tu me suivrais ?

Ron vit clairement la fugace colère de Harry déformer ses traits, avant de laisser place à un visage las.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il.

Harry se tenait toujours debout, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Comme ça, il avait l'air de cet adolescent qui s'était tenu devant Rogue quand ce dernier avait insulté Hermione. Harry ne le voyait pas comme un ami à ce moment-là.

\- C'est Malfoy, fit Ron d'une voix plaintive.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Harry, c'est Draco Malfoy ! Celui qui a traité Hermione de sang-de-bourbe ! Celui qui t'a brisé le nez ! Celui qui a fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard ! Qui a fait entrer Fenrir dans Poudlard ! Celui qui m'a empoisonné ! Celui qui s'est moqué de toi durant six putains d'années ! Tu ne sais pas, Harry !

Harry recula pour buter sur le canapé.

\- C'est Malfoy, répéta Harry. Oui je sais. C'est celui qui m'a forcé la main pour que je sorte de l'Angleterre et que je passe un bon moment. C'est celui qui a insisté pour demander pardon encore et encore alors que je ne voulais rien savoir de lui. C'est celui qui regrette chacun de ses actes et qui essaie de faire mieux. C'est celui qui comme toi, comme Hermione, comme moi, essaie d'apprendre à vivre de nouveau.

\- TU NE SAIS MEME PAS CE QU'IL VEUT ! Ta fortune, te pourrir la vie de nouveau ! Se venger parce qu'il n'a plus rien !

Ron s'en voulut de dire ces mots, parce que Harry avait l'air d'un petit garçon qu'on grondait pour quelque chose de futile. Mais il avait besoin d'être sûr. Sûr que Harry savait ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Tu m'avais dit que je devais respirer… Que je pouvais trouver quelqu'un…

\- Une fille ! Harry, je pensais à une fille ! Je ne savais même pas que tu… Enfin… Peut-être que si… De tous les mecs, il fallait que ça soit Malfoy…

\- Je suis désolé.

Ron leva les mains pour lui signifier de ne pas en dire plus.

\- Non ! Non, ne sois pas désolé ! Non, bon sang ! C'est moi…

Comment devait-il réagir ? Comment devait-il accepter ça ?

\- Quand tu parlais de Janette, reprit Harry, que tu disais que ça faisait du bien d'être compris sans être jugé, de te sentir de nouveau bien, léger, comme si le monde tournait de nouveau... Je ressens ça aussi quand je suis avec Draco. S'il te plaît Ron, crois moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit !

Ron secoua la tête : bien sûr qu'il croyait Harry. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui.

\- Je vais essayer de convaincre ma mère de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Le mieux… Serait de faire profil bas, pendant un petit moment.

\- Tu veux dire ne pas voir Draco, ne plus voir Draco ?

\- Écoute… Ma mère est en droit de demander une évaluation psychologique pour toi : techniquement, Ginny est encore en vie. Si elle ébruite tes liens avec Draco Malfoy, je te laisse imaginer ce qui peut arriver. Il reste un Malfoy malgré tout.

\- Molly ne ferait jamais ça… Je pourrais perdre Lily !

\- Honnêtement, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que peut faire ma mère. Cela fait des années qu'on lui demande de voir un médicomage. Mais cette histoire, ça pourrait être autre chose. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis de ton coté Harry. Juste… Réfléchis à ce que ça impliquerait pour Draco.

Ron savait que c'était bas, mais il savait aussi que Harry était conscient de l'impact que cela aurait sur leurs vies. Harry avait réussi à maintenir une certaine discrétion, à étouffer les journalistes. Mais les Harpies remontaient dans le classement, les questions sur Ginny allaient de nouveau être posées. Et ce genre de scandale n'étoufferait pas la curiosité ou même la haine envers Malfoy.

\- J'ai compris, répondit Harry. Je ne le contacterai plus.

La voix de son meilleur ami était ferme. Et Ron s'en voulut de lui faire subir ça.

\- Harry… Je suis désolé.

\- Non, c'était une erreur. J'ai perdu la tête l'espace d'un instant. Je savais que c'était une erreur. Je n'ai juste pas pu m'arrêter.

Ron acquiesça. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il comprenait ça. Qu'il comprenait que Harry puisse ne pas réfléchir. On ne réfléchissait pas très bien, en amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça... Parce que Harry le savait déjà.

Ron préféra s'approcher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tout va s'arranger.

\- Mhmh.

**OoooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Trois jours.

Trois jours et aucune nouvelle. Aucun mot. Aucune note.

Draco Malfoy avait patienté trois jours et il n'avait toujours rien.

Harry ne s'était pas manifesté. Molly Weasley ne s'était pas manifestée non plus. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était soulagé ou angoissé par ce peu de nouvelle. Il se doutait que Harry devait essayer de calmer une tempête qui avait lieu sous son toit mais lui-même aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer en face de tout le monde.

Une part de lui avait eu envie de crier à Molly qu'il aimait Harry et qu'il partirait s'il en avait envie mais il était lâche et Harry ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Preuve en était qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté. Pour son propre bien, peut-être.

Il était lucide, bien sûr. Harry lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne pouvait rien lui offrir. Mais il avait eu envie qu'il se batte un peu plus, qu'il le défende. Mais peut-être que Harry était fatigué de se défendre.

Des voix hors de sa chambre se firent entendre et Draco se redressa immédiatement de son lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre à sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà, sur sa mère.

\- Draco !

\- Mère ?

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliquer pourquoi un Weasley se trouve dans mon salon.

Draco écarquilla les yeux mais s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre avant de ralentir le pas.

Quel Weasley ? Molly ? Ron, ça devait être Ron.

L'homme était sûrement venu pour lui mettre un poing dans la figure et Draco le méritait mais il n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter de la douleur physique à sa douleur émotionnelle. Cependant, il devait être maso, parce qu'il descendit les marches, suivi de sa mère. Il devinait son regard interrogateur mais il avait été incapable de prononcer un quelconque mot pour elle.

Il ne se sentait pas la force d'avouer son amour pour Harry Potter. Amour qui n'offrait aucune relation saine.

Draco soupira.

\- Weasley…

\- Malfoy.

Ron jeta un œil derrière lui avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Draco le trouva étrange, il ne lui avait pas sauté au cou mais peut-être voulait-il l'humilier d'une autre manière.

\- Est-ce que tu peux lui dire de descendre, s'il te plaît ?

\- De quoi tu parles, Weasley ?

Ron se massa le menton et Draco constata que sa barbe commençait à pousser, ce qui n'était pas normal.

\- Dis-lui que je ne suis pas fâché, personne ne l'est, Malfoy. La situation est juste complexe, d'accord ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… Enfin, on peut éviter de jouer à cache-cache.

\- Encore une fois, Weasley… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grinça Draco.

Et pour la première fois, Ron sembla perdre de sa superbe.

\- Je parle de Harry ! Il n'est pas ici ?

\- Pourquoi Harry Potter serait ici ? intervint Narcissa Malfoy. Draco, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Mais Draco avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

\- Comment ça, il n'est pas ici !? demanda Draco. Il n'est pas chez lui ?

\- Non, Malfoy, si Harry était chez lui, si Lily était chez lui, je ne serais pas ici à te le demander à toi.

Draco descendit rapidement le reste des escaliers, il s'empressa de se rendre dans le salon et de se diriger vers la cheminée.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui fit Ron.

\- Où crois-tu que je vais !?

\- La maison est vide.

Draco ne l'écouta pas : il avait besoin de voir ça. De le voir.

Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée et cracha sa destination. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage profondément déçu de Ronald Weasley.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Hermione Granger était là. Et elle ne fut même pas surprise de le voir. Elle tenait dans ses mains une lettre et Draco s'avança vers elle. Au moment où il l'attrapait, Ron apparaissait derrière lui.

**_Ron,_**

**_Compte tenu de la situation, je n'ai pas la force de faire face à qui que ce soit maintenant. Lily est malade et honnêtement, je ne me vois pas la soigner tout en subissant des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre._**

**_Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Parce que tout ce que je dirais à Molly ne ferait que me desservir._**

**_Harry._**

Draco lâcha la lettre et courut presque vers l'étage. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Lily puis les tiroirs. Des vêtements avaient disparu : le manteau vert de Lily, ses bottes en caoutchouc jaune poussin. Son sac à dos en forme de dragon. Sa mapemonde stellaire était toujours là, mais la fleur qu'il lui avait offerte avait disparu.

Draco quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Harry. Tout était propre, bien rangé. Mais quand il ouvrit la penderie, la moitié des vêtements n'était plus là. Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Draco.

La voix d'Hermione semblait venir de loin. Elle venait sûrement de loin.

\- Il n'a pas pu… Il…

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait ramassé le mot. Draco passa devant elle, redescendant les marches pour trouver le vestibule vide de manteaux et de chaussures pour enfin retourner dans le salon où Ron Weasley se tenait toujours devant la cheminée.

\- Il est parti ?

\- Avec Andromeda et Teddy, ajouta Hermione.

\- Et juste un mot, souffla Ron.

Draco laissa ses yeux voyager de Weasley à Hermione.

\- Et vous êtes venus chez moi ?

\- On a pensé qu'il… Il n'était pas au Chaudron Baveur, ou même au Square Grimmauld.

\- Ni chez Bill et Fleur et encore moins chez Luna.

\- Et vous avez pensé qu'il serait chez moi !? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parce que je suis sûr que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Ça aurait été plus simple qu'il soit chez toi.

Draco sentit la colère monter.

\- Là où Hermione a été torturée !? Là où ma famille vous a enfermés !?

\- Mais c'est là que tu vis.

\- Harry n'aurait jamais emmené Lily au Manoir et je ne l'aurais jamais laissée entrer. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser partir sans savoir où il allait !?

\- A-t-on eu le choix ? Quand je l'ai quitté, il avait l'air déterminé à ne pas laisser votre affaire… S'ébruiter ou se poursuivre.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Harry et moi, nous… On savait que ça se terminerait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'a dit ta mère ?

Ron l'observa embarrassé.

\- Elle est persuadée que tu as monté la tête de Harry. Ou que tu l'as empoisonné.

Draco rit, d'un rire sec, sans humour, puis s'assit sur le canapé et enfonça son visage dans ses mains. Bien sûr, Harry avait raison. Il l'avait prédit. Ils auraient pu juste être amis. Draco aurait du se contenter de ça. L'horreur de la situation le frappa soudainement.

\- Il faut le trouver ! Et si… Et si il faisait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Comme quoi ? siffla Hermione.

\- Comme se suicider, compléta Ron sans broncher.

\- RON !

Mais Ron fixait Draco. Alors il apparut à Draco que Ron en savait peut-être plus sur le mal être de Harry que Harry lui-même.

\- Pourquoi ça serait étonnant ? continua Ron. Harry ne s'est jamais senti à sa place nulle part.

\- Harry ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Tu crois ? Le monde sorcier a passé sa vie à savoir ce que Harry Potter ferait. Se battre contre Voldemort, sauver le monde magique, devenir auror, épouser une femme et faire de brillants enfants sorciers. Harry n'a jamais vécu pour lui tout seul ! Pas une seule fois on ne lui a demandé ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Harry ne t'as pas emmené voir le miroir de Rised, il ne t'a pas montré ce qu'il désirait réellement. Il voyait ses parents ! Des trois reliques, il désirait la Pierre de Résurrection. Harry a plus de liens avec la mort qu'il n'a de liens avec les vivants !

Hermione hoqueta et Draco se sentit mourir à l'intérieur.

\- Il ne ferait pas ça. Pas à Lily.

\- Et pourquoi, à votre avis, a t-il fui avec elle ?

\- Harry va revenir ! Il a toujours fait face ! s'emporta Hermione.

\- Oh, tu crois ? répondit placidement Ron. Harry a toujours voulu fuir mais personne ne lui a jamais laissé le choix. Après l'attaque de Nagini sur mon père, il a voulu partir, Après la mort de Sirius, si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait jeté dans le voile, ou aurait laissé Voldemort le tuer. Avant le mariage de Fleur, il voulait partir, seul.

Draco resta silencieux. Lui qui avait avancé dans le brouillard n'avait rien à dire sur l'envie d'abandonner de Harry. A sa place, n'importe qui aurait pu se laisser submerger par le difficile devoir de Sauveur. Il était le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-A-La-Mort mais Draco comprenait à quel point Harry était capable de l'apprécier.

Elle était celle qui lui prenait tout... Et rien dans ce monde ne semblait convaincre Harry Potter que la vie valait le coup d'être vécue. Rien, ni personne.

Draco se leva d'un coup.

\- Il faut… Je dois partir.

\- Bien sûr.

Ron s'écarta de la cheminée. Draco l'observa une dernière fois, lui, puis Hermione.

\- Si j'ai des nouvelles, je vous le dirais.

Mais même de ça, il n'en était pas sûr.

**OooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Harry Potter avait disparu depuis un mois.

Ron et Hermione avaient remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, demandant même à Shackelbolt s'il avait reçu un mot. Ils avaient ensuite abandonné toute tentative après avoir reçu une lettre de leur ami, leur disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Durant ce temps, le Terrier avait été un champ de bataille. Molly ne s'était pas retenue de dire à tout le monde que Draco Malfoy avait empoisonné l'esprit de Harry et qu'il fallait le dénoncer. Mais aucun de ses fils n'avaient fait de démarche dans ce sens. Pas même Percy.

La seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient tous, c'était ce qu'ils feraient s'ils perdaient Harry et Lily. Si Harry décidait de ne jamais revenir, ou pire.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas penser au pire. A la place, il laissait Hermione lui dire que même Malfoy n'avait pas de nouvelle et qu'il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Lui n'avait pas osé rendre de nouveau visite au Serpentard ni chez lui, ni à son travail.

Il était effrayé par les sentiments de Malfoy vis-à-vis de Harry. Il était effrayé de voir de ses propres yeux que ce dernier considérait Harry avec autre chose que de la haine. Il était effrayé de comprendre qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'amour.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Le Magyar Vert n'avait jamais été aussi rempli.

La plupart des clients n'étaient pas des sorciers qu'il pouvait croiser dans la vie de tous les jours : c'était surtout des touristes mais ils achetaient tous quelque chose.

Draco savait qu'il devait sa nouvelle renommée à quelques français mais aussi et beaucoup aux amis de Harry. Ça avait été fait subtilement, quelques uns venant de la part de Dean ou Seamus, d'autres étant des membres de Ministères étrangers et venant parce qu'Hermione avait glissé un mot à son propos. Il recevait même plus de commandes à réparer, au point qu'il dut cesser d'en accepter.

Draco avait du travail, beaucoup de travail, et celui-ci l'éloignait de ses pensées. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Mais depuis le départ de Harry il pouvait presque compter sur ses doigts ses heures de sommeil.

Le temps qu'il passait allongé dans son lit avant de dormir était propice à réfléchir. A imaginer l'inimaginable : que faisait Harry ? Pourquoi ne lui envoyait-il pas une lettre ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il au moins à lui ?

Draco se savait égoïste mais il aurait préféré la colère au silence. Il aurait préféré des cris, des larmes, des mots durs plutôt que l'indifférence. Il avait beau essayé de se convaincre que si aimer Harry Potter lui aurait fait si mal il se serait abstenu mais c'était se leurrer : Draco ne regrettait aucun de ses baisers, de ces moments passés avec le brun. Il ne regrettait rien si ce n'était le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir en plus.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Harry combien il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour le soutenir. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé plus, de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus. De ne pas avoir profité de toutes les secondes qu'il avait à disposition.

C'était pour ça qu'il fuyait son domicile. Ça et le visage contrarié et déçu de sa mère.

Draco avait fini par lui avouer sa véritable relation avec Harry et Narcissa n'avait pas si bien réagi. Il l'avait écoutée lui dire que jamais son père n'aurait accepté une telle chose. Qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui d'épouser une femme bien. N'importe qui _;_ même une moldue s'il le voulait. Mais Draco n'avait pas la force d'aimer une autre femme. Tout cet amour, il l'avait donné à Astoria et c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

Harry était la seule personne qui comptait réellement. Harry et Lily.

Dans un faux sourire, il souhaita la bonne soirée à son dernier client et s'apprêta à fermer boutique quand une autre personne s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

\- Je suis navré mais je m'apprêtais à fermer, dit-il.

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît, Draco ! je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que vous me fermiez la porte au nez.

Draco reconnut la voix familière et quand son regard attrapa la femme qui venait d'entrer, il se sentit sourire.

\- Ariane ! Quel plaisir de vous voir.

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et tourna le panneau d'ouverture sans poser la question à Draco puis elle s'empressa de l'étreindre.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Vous êtes seule ?

\- Non, je suis venu avec père, pour affaire. Une histoire de vente de mobilier magique... Bref, rien qui ne soit réellement intéressant. J'ai mis du temps à trouver votre boutique, je l'imaginais sur la place principale. Harry aurait du être plus précis dans ses lettres.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Harry ? Harry vous a envoyé des lettres ?

Ariane retira son manteau et haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr ! On s'est croisés à Biarritz, ce qui était surprenant de le voir là-bas… Avec sa fille. C'est fou comme elle lui ressemble et déborde d'éne… Draco, vous allez bien ?

Draco s'était appuyé sur le rebord de sa table de vente, le visage blême et le cœur battant.

\- Oui… Oui, je vais bien. Harry est à Biarritz ?

\- Pas exactement. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait loué la maison de vacance des Blanchedune. Un endroit remarquable. Mais vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Il… A du le mentionner dans une lettre, je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Étrange, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous aviez l'air de bien faire attention l'un à l'autre. Enfin, j'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas suivi pour tenir boutique.

\- En effet, j'ai beaucoup de travail, grâce à vous.

\- Si vous voulez me remercier, indiquez-moi un restaurant qui rivalise avec la cuisine française.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas trouver quelque chose de ce genre là mais il y a un restaurant un peu plus haut dans la rue qui fait de délicieuses tourtes au pigeon.

Ariane lui offrit un éclatant sourire avant de prendre son bras.

\- J'ose espérer que vous allez m'inviter ?

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous faire inviter...

\- Et vous avez entièrement raison !

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Ce fut Luna qui lui indiqua dans quel hôpital Ginny était soignée.

Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi il voulait savoir ça. A la place, elle avait voulu savoir si lui et Harry s'étaient disputés. Draco lui avait répondu qu'ils n'en avaient même pas eu le temps. Il ne savait de toute façon pas lui-même pourquoi il voulait une telle information.

Mais après sa soirée en compagnie d'Ariane, ça lui avait semblé important de le savoir. Ça ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit de le demander à Harry : Ginny était un sujet tabou, tout comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et Astoria. Pourtant, c'était des sujets qu'il avait été prêt à partager avec Harry. Ceux-là et plein d'autres. Draco aurait aimé partager le bon comme le mauvais. C'était, selon lui, à ce point qu'il était désespéré.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait en se tenant en face de la clinique privée dans laquelle gisait le corps de Ginerva Potter, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. A présent qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Draco remonta l'allée qui menait aux portes de l'hôpital et entra. Il se dirigea vers la secrétaire qui ne daigna pas lever le nez vers lui.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais me rendre à la chambre de Ginevra Potter.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Je viens de la part de Luna Lovegood. Elle voulait changer les fleurs de sa chambre et m'a demandé de le faire à sa place.

\- En effet, nous avons reçu une note à ce propos. Veuillez laisser votre baguette.

Draco le fit sans rechigner : Luna l'avait prévenu que la chambre de Ginny était protégée et que seule la famille pouvait se déplacer avec une baguette. Draco pouvait bien supporter ça.

\- Vous montez au deuxième étage et c'est la chambre tout au fond. Veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il prit le stylo posé juste à coté du registre et signa de son nom et son prénom. Draco laissa la secrétaire poursuivre ses directives et monta au deuxième étage.

Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort venant demander l'absolution. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il fit très vite la différence entre qui était vivant et qui était mort.

Ginny Weasley n'était plus Ginny Weasley.

Ce n'était plus cette fille qui avait terrorisé de nombreux élèves avec son sort de chauve-furie. Ce n'était plus cette fille qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Blaise, quoi qu'en disait le métisse. Ce n'était plus cette fille qui avait attrapé le vif d'or, faisant remporter la coupe de Quidditch à l'équipe Gryffondor.

Ce n'était plus elle : c'était son fantôme, maigre et blafard, respirant parce que des machines et de la magie voulaient qu'elle respire.

Draco changea le bouquet d'un geste mécanique, réalisant avec difficulté qu'il se trouvait devant la femme de Harry. Il savait qu'il risquait gros à être ici mais à situation désespérée, il fallait des mesures désespérées.

Draco tira le fauteuil à coté du lit et s'y assit. Avant de prononcer un quelconque mot, il repensa à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry, l'une des rares où le brun avait évoqué son passage dans la forêt et l'objet qu'il avait amené avec lui à ce moment-là.

_\- Il appelé ça la Pierre de Résurrection._

_\- Et ça fonctionnait ?_

_Harry avait ri._

_\- Non, enfin... Pas comme je l'aurais espéré. J'ai juste fait revenir des fantômes._

_\- Et cette Pierre, où est-elle ?_

_\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais l'avoir ? Tu aimerais faire revenir Astoria ?_

_Draco n'avait rien répondu en premier lieu mais Harry était lui aussi resté silencieux._

_\- Non, avait-il fini par dire._

_\- Non ?_

_\- J'ai lu les contes de Beedle le Barde, Harry, je connais le destin de celui qui demande la Pierre. Ce qu'il fait revenir à la vie n'est ni vivant, ni mort. Faire revenir Astoria serait un rêve probablement et Salazar sait à quel point elle me manque terriblement. Mais rien ne dit que celle que je ferais revenir serait Astoria et rien ne dit qu'elle serait heureuse de revenir dans un monde où elle a perdu un fils. S'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle jouer au nécromancien est risqué, c'est bien celle-ci. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut revenir._

_Harry avait acquiescé._

_\- De toute manière, cette Pierre ne ramène pas les morts, elle t'accompagne vers eux._

_\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as laissée dans la forêt ?_

_Harry, encore une fois, n'avait rien répondu._

Draco s'était alors dit que Harry n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'être attiré plus que ça par la mort. En réalisant ça, il comprit que le brun s'était accroché à la vie en dépit de tout.

\- Sais-tu à quel point tu es chanceuse, la belette ?

Ginny ne répondit pas.

\- Tu avais tout, tu as tout. Une fille formidable, une famille aimante et tu es mariée à Harry Potter. Que faut-il de plus pour que tu te réveilles, Weasley ? Il faut qu'on te supplie ?

De nouveau, le silence.

\- Je t'en supplie, alors. Je te supplie de te réveiller ! Tu es une sorcière, tu n'as pas vécu ce que tu as vécu pour finir ta vie ici, sur ce lit ! Dans une putain de clinique !

Draco se pencha sur le lit et serra ses mains entre elles.

\- Reviens, Weasley. Ouvre les yeux et ramène Harry en Angleterre. Ramène Harry sous ce foutu ciel gris ! Ramène Harry dans un endroit où je peux le voir, où je peux le croiser. Je saurai rester loin. Je saurai ne pas lui parler. Mais je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où il n'est pas. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi ! Récupère ta fille, récupère ton mari mais laisse-moi au moins ça. Je t'en supplie, Ginny… Laisse moi un peu de lui. Si tu l'aimes autant que je l'aime… Réveille-toi !

**OoooooooooOoooooooooO**

Molly avait hésité à appeler les aurors dès l'instant où elle avait vu le nom de Draco Malfoy sur le registre. A la place, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Et elle était montée baguette en main, persuadée qu'elle était de trouver Malfoy tentant de mettre fin aux jours de sa fille comme le Black assassin qu'il était.

A la place, elle n'eut que ses suppliques.

Combien avaient-ils été à supplier Ginny de se réveiller ?

Depuis l'accident, elle avait vu chacun de ses enfants s'éloigner un peu plus de cet hôpital. Elle avait vu son mari rester dans la chambre de Ginny, tenant son fanion de joueuse entre ses doigts comme s'il pleurait une morte. Elle avait vu Bill et Fleur réfléchir à un autre prénom pour leur futur enfant, un prénom commençant par 'G'. Elle avait entendu Percy parler de psychomage et de deuil. Et Charlie… Charlie ne revenait presque plus. Ron n'avait plus mis un pied dans l'hôpital non plus.

Seul Harry était resté. Seul Harry l'avait accompagnée encore et encore. Et seul Harry venait sans personne, elle le constatait quand elle voyait qu'il n'y avait que son nom sur le registre. Harry n'avait jamais abandonné Ginny. Harry n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était plus son nom qui s'inscrivait sur le registre, il n'y avait plus de nom du tout.

\- _… Si tu l'aimes autant que je l'aime… Réveille-toi !_

Molly sursauta en entendant ces mots. Il n'y en eut pas d'autres, alors elle se risqua à entrer.

Malfoy était là, assis, le dos voûté le front posé sur ses doigts croisés. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et le clac de celle-ci le fit sursauter. L'homme se leva brusquement et la regarda avec stupeur. Molly put voir les cernes creuser des poches sous ses yeux rouges et humides. Il n'y avait rien de la prestance des Malfoy dans la tenue de Draco.

Il n'était pas négligé mais il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'elle avait vu sortir de cette salle de bain.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je…

Elle le vit être à cours de mots. Bien sûr, que pouvait-il dire pour se défendre ?

Soudain, Molly réalisa quelque chose de terrible. Celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux avait le même âge que Ronald, le même âge que Harry et Hermione.

C'était un enfant, qu'elle avait devant elle. Un enfant de la guerre. Un enfant qui avait cherché du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui ne gardait jamais rancune. Qui pardonnait sans faire d'histoire, qui était capable d'amour. D'un amour inconditionnel.

Draco Malfoy avait comme sa fille voulu se reposer sous la lumière de Harry Potter. Et comment l'en blâmer ? C'était juste un enfant... Qui n'avait personne.

\- Reste assis, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais Malfoy resta debout, tendu, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'elle l'attaque. Alors elle contourna le lit et s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil, puis prit la main de sa fille.

\- Si Ginny se réveillait maintenant... Tu ne ferais pas d'histoire ? Tu disparaîtrais de la vie de Harry ?

Elle vit la tristesse décomposer les traits du blond mais elle soutint son regard avec force.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de disparaître : Harry m'oublierait dès l'instant où elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Molly tapota la main de sa fille.

\- C'est faux, dit-elle. Harry ne ferait pas ça.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est plus facile de se convaincre du contraire.

Molly sentit ses larmes couler le long de sa joue. Elle qui avait cru ne plus avoir assez d'eau pour pleurer se retrouva prise au dépourvue.

\- La vie, fit-elle en sanglotant, ça n'aurait pas du être ça.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Malfoy.

Il avait les yeux aussi baignés de larmes qu'elle.

\- Si tu sais où est Harry… Je t'en supplie, retrouve-le. Ramène-le-moi… Ramène-moi mon fils…

Après ça, elle ne fut plus capable de prononcer un seul mot tant elle pleurait.

Il n'y avait pas de deuil à faire. Il n'y avait pas de médicomage à appeler. Il y avait juste sa fille, allongée sur un lit et ses enfants bien trop loin d'elle.

Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré, essayant de retirer la douleur avec ses larmes, suppliant intérieurement pour que la souffrance s'atténue. Malgré tout, malgré la cruelle vérité qui frappait aux portes de son cœur, les larmes de Draco Malfoy lui faisaient du bien.

Molly n'avait plus la force de détester qui que ce soit.

**OooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Il n'était pas allé en France pour retrouver Harry. Même s'il savait où ce dernier se trouvait, il avait la sensation que Harry avait sûrement besoin de ça.

Ron avait raison. Personne n'avait jamais laissé le choix à Harry Potter et si Draco devait apprendre à vivre sans le brun, il fallait qu'il l'apprenne maintenant : l'amour, c'était se soucier du bien être de l'autre.

Draco se souciait de Harry. A un point que si ce dernier lui demandait pour son propre bien de ne plus le voir, il était prêt à l'accepter. Il était prêt à ne vivre qu'avec des souvenirs délicieux.

Le rire de Lily, la voix de Harry, son regard. Les cheveux flamboyant de sa fille. La moto de Sirius. Les courses de balais. Le tenir contre lui, respirer son odeur, cueillir des fleurs avec Lily, jouer avec elle. Regarder des films, écouter de la musique, cuisiner…

Vivre…

Vivre avec Harry.

\- Draco, je te prends ça.

Blaise retira le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts pour le poser sur le coté.

\- Mh, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Minuit passé. Tu devrais dormir.

Draco s'allongea complètement sur le canapé de la bibliothèque.

\- Pas ici, Draco, dans ta chambre.

\- C'est bon, Blaise. Je vais bien.

\- Comme tu veux, je passerais te voir demain… Avec Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Draco grogna et lui tourna le dos, couvrant son visage de ses bras. Il n'entendit pas Blaise quitter la pièce mais il le comprit quand le feu mourut dans la cheminée. Il allait bien.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr.

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis sa visite à l'hôpital.

Draco n'allait pas bien.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

**Il reconnut Poudlard sans faire d'effort. C'était son parc, la cabane de Hagrid au loin, le terrain de Quidditch sur le côté. Les alcôves et ses bancs en pierre.**

**Sauf que tout était d'un blanc éclatant. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas d'odeur, pas de bruit.**

**Draco grimpa les marches qui donnaient sur l'une des entrées. Il connaissait ce lieu par cœur et s'il voulait avoir la chance de trouver quelqu'un, ça serait dans la Grande Salle. Il traversa le couloir blafard et devina une silhouette qui s'approchait de lui.**

**C'était Astoria.**

**Draco la vit marcher dans sa direction, elle tenait la main de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il était incapable de voir. Quelqu'un qui devait être petit.**

**Sa femme passa à coté de lui sans même le voir.**

**Draco voulut se tourner pour la rattraper, pour lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais de sa bouche à elle s'échappa un rire tendre.**

**Suivi**** d'un autre. Celui d'un enfant.**

**Draco ferma les yeux douloureusement.**

** La porte de la Grande Salle était ouverte. Sans attendre, il s'y engouffra. Tout était à sa place. L'estrade des professeurs, les tables des quatre Maisons, les bannières blanches au dessus de celles-ci.**

**Il n'y avait personne, excepté à la table des Gryffondor.**

**Draco s'en approcha pour y trouver une petite fille aux cheveux roux et au visage piqué de taches de rousseur.**

**\- Lily… Non, Ginny ?**

**La petite fille leva la tête vers lui et Draco vit qu'elle était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.**

**\- Salut ! Tu es nouveau ?**

**\- Non, répondit Draco. J'étais élève ici.**

**\- Oh ! Je viens d'arriver, le Choixpeau m'a répartie à Gryffondor. Dans la même maison que mes frères et… Harry Potter ! Tu sais qui est Harry Potter ?**

**\- Un garçon célèbre, je suppose ?**

**\- Pas que ! Il est aussi super beau, c'est l'ami de mon frère mais il ne me parle pas beaucoup ! C'est bientôt la saint Valentin, je pensais lui écrire un poème. Dis moi ce que tu en penses , d'accord ? « Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin, Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin, C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi, Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi, Celui qui a combattu et vaincu, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. »**

**Draco sentit son cœur se serrer.**

**\- Bien, c'est très bien. Ginny… Et si on allait lui donner ce poème ?**

**Draco tendit la main vers elle mais la jeune fille plia soigneusement son parchemin.**

**\- Gin' ! Tu viens, on y va !**

**\- J'arrive !**

**Draco se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé et tomba sur l'un des jumeaux Weasley.**

**Fred Weasley.**

**\- Non, souffla le blond. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi plutôt ? Comment Harry Potter saura que tu penses à lui ?**

**Ginny Weasley lui offrit un immense sourire.**

**\- J'aurais trop honte, tu veux bien lui donner à ma place ? Tu ne peux pas le rater, il est vraiment parfait !**

**Elle lui tendit son poème.**

**\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?**

**\- D... Draco Malfoy.**

**Elle insista un peu plus pour lui donner le parchemin et Draco se sentit obligé de le prendre.**

**\- Merci beaucoup, Draco Malfoy. J'espère qu'il l'aimera !**

**\- Oh… Il va l'adorer, répondit Draco au bord des larmes.**

**Ginny secoua la main pour le saluer et s'empressa de courir vers son frère.**

**\- Qu'est ce tu fichais ?**

**\- Je rencontrais Draco Malfoy…**

**Draco les regarda disparaître à travers la porte.**

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin pour comprendre son rêve. Mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se précipita vers la cheminée et lança de la poudre pour un appel.

\- Hermione Granger !

Les flammes laissèrent place à un visage beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Celui de Blaise.

\- Draco…

\- Blaise, je dois parler à Granger.

Il vit son meilleur ami secouer la tête.

\- Elle vient de partir… Weasley l'a appelée. Ginerva… Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec Ginerva.

Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher complètement.

\- Tu devais lui dire quoi ?

\- Rien… Rien… Merci. On se parle bientôt !

\- Attends !

Draco coupa la conversation. Il quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans sa chambre, il n'avait besoin que d'un manteau et d'une baguette.

Ariane lui avait donné l'adresse de la maison de vacances des Blanchedune_ ;_ ce n'était pas un lieu inconnu sauf quand il était privatisé.

Il était cinq heures du matin, le premier portoloin pour Paris partait à cinq heures trente. Draco quitta le Manoir à dix.

Il lui fallut en tout et pour tout trois heures pour arriver à Biarritz et une heure supplémentaire pour obtenir un portoloin qui l'emmènerait devant les appartements Edouard VII qui appartenaient à l'une des branches de la famille Blanchedune.

Le soleil avait à peine commencé à se lever quand Draco Malfoy posa le pied sur la plage de Milady. Il aurait pu se rendre à l'accueil des appartements et demander Harry Potter mais la vue qui s'était offerte à lui l'avait détourné de son action première.

La mer envoyait des vagues sur le sable doré et le ciel d'un bleu pâle s'étendait à perte de vue. Draco n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur endroit pour Harry. Il n'y avait presque personne sur la plage : un marcheur avec son chien et une femme qui courrait le long de celle-ci, les pieds dans l'eau. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

Un peu de temps pour ne pas ternir ce spectacle magnifique.

C'était ce qu'il croyait... Jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit.

S'il s'en était tenu à son plan, il ne les aurait jamais vus comme ça : une femme aux cheveux noirs dans une robe blanche, tenant un chapeau entre ses doigts et devant elle, deux enfants, un garçon aux cheveux roses et une petite fille à la tignasse rousse. Et derrière, habillé d'une simple chemise blanche ouverte et d'un pantalon gris, Harry.

Draco le reconnut immédiatement. Même s'il s'était coupé les cheveux, même s'il s'était rasé. Il pouvait le reconnaître encore et encore.

Combien de temps depuis le cimetière ? Combien de temps depuis sa visite au Magyar Vert ? Combien de temps depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait Harry Potter ?

Pouvait-il ne rien dire ? Pouvait-il juste supplier de rester ici ? Avec eux ?

Le rire de Lily se répercuta à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle se jetait presque dans les vagues, rattrapée de justesse par Teddy, sous la surveillance d'Andromeda.

Draco marcha jusqu'à eux. Droit sur Harry, comme s'il ne voyait que lui, sa vision se réduisant uniquement à tout son être. _Tu ne peux pas le rater. Il est vraiment parfait._

La courbe de son nez, le haut de ses pommettes, sa mâchoire carrée, ses longs cils noirs... Harry fixait la plage et Draco fixait Harry.

Il n'était plus si loin. Il avait juste à tendre la main et il pourrait toucher son épaule.

Harry se tourna vers lui et Draco ne trouva aucune surprise dans son regard.

\- Tu es venu.

\- Tu savais que je viendrais ?

\- Je n'aurais pas parlé à Ariane, sinon. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

Draco s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à pouvoir caresser la joue de Harry.

\- Tu voulais que je sois là ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Harry…

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et le plus délicatement possible, il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Draco. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je suis fatigué de me couper en morceaux pour tout le monde… Je veux juste… La paix.

\- Harry. Il faut que tu rentres.

\- Et subir encore ? Subir les critiques sur mes décisions ? Subir une vie qui me rend malade ? Reste ici avec moi.

Draco eut du mal à étouffer le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Il faut que tu rentres, Harry… Tu vas avoir besoin de tous tes amis.

Harry s'écarta de lui et Draco le regarda avec douleur.

\- Quoi…

\- Il faut que tu rentres.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

Lily Potter avait ramassé un coquillage et parce qu'il était beau, elle avait voulu le montrer à son père.

Il avait la forme d'une flèche.

Elle s'était redressée, l'avait pointé vers le ciel puis s'était tourné vers son père.

Il n'était pas seul : Cupidon le tenait dans ses bras.

Non. Pas Cupidon. Draco Malfoy.


	19. Chapter 19

BONSOIR !

Nous y sommes les agneaux le dernier chapitre de Cupidon est enfin dans les salles…

En repostant cette histoire je la relisais en même temps que vous et très honnêtement je la pense comme une sorte de parallèle à Summertime madness. Sûrement parce que Draco y est toujours aussi fou d'Harry. J'essaie de me sortir de cette espèce de redondance ou c'est toujours notre blond favoris qui est si piteuse accro. Des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui aime le plus. Enfin c'est sûrement aussi parce que j'écris presque tout du point de vue de Draco. Je ne sais pas si la façon dont je l'écris est OOC, je me dis que non. Mais bon c'est aussi la représentation que je m'en fais X).

Tout ça pour dire que, au vu des dernières review laissé ça ne doit pas tant vous déranger, je ne pensais pas que le chapitre précédent serait aussi émouvant mais vos retours m'ont fait tellement plaisir !

Merci à vous et merci à Titou Douh, sans qui cette histoire serait illisible haha !

**Hope03425 :** Haha non mais tu a le droit de t'emporter XD. Dans ma tête Molly Weasley n'a jamais était très objective quand ça concerne ses enfants. Mais bon elle reste un être humain avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Je suis d'accord Harry et Draco ont droit au bonheur ;p !

**Hellehaare :** Ah oui un peu de tolérance sapristi XD ! Draco un amour…On est d'accord, il a fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'effort notre petit démon :p ! Il le mérite son « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. » Hahaha ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin ! Koeur !

**Bonne lecture les agneaux !**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 19**

**.**

**.**

**HARRY POTTER ORPHELIN ET VEUF**

**« Les familles Potter et Weasley ont le regret de vous informer du décès de Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter… **

**Survenu dans la nuit du ***, Ginerva Potter a poussé son dernier soupir dans la clinique privée de Sainte-Choulome. Épouse du Célèbre Harry Potter et maman d'une petite fille, Ginerva s'était vue contrainte de quitter son poste d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead suite à un incident impliquant un cognard et une mauvaise organisation des voyages par cheminette. Durant trois années, les familles Weasley et Potter ont tenu secret l'état de santé alarmant de Ginerva, laissant ses supporters dans le flou le plus total****.**

**Mais Harry Potter est finalement sorti de son silence, expliquant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tenir le monde sorcier hors de sa vie.**

**« Ma femme et moi avons toujours tenu à protéger notre vie privée, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait demander après la guerre. Nous étions parfaitement conscients qu'elle serait sous la lumière une fois dans l'équipe officielle et nous y étions préparés. Nous n'étions pas préparés à ce qu'elle ait un accident. »**

**Beaucoup de mystères demeurent encore autour de cette histoire : tous les efforts ont-ils été mis en œuvre pour soigner la championne de Quidditch ? Harry Potter sera-t-il capable d'élever sa fille seul après ce drame ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter a quitté son poste d'auror ?**

**Une chose est sûre : le monde sorcier perd une brillante sorcière, une femme forte, une amie aimante, une épouse chérie et une fille adorée. »**

Avec un dégoût non dissimulé, Blaise jeta la Gazette du Sorcier dans la poubelle.

\- Ne le fais, je ne l'ai pas encore lue.

\- Il n'y a rien dedans que tu ne saches déjà. Ce torchon est à bannir !

Hermione récupéra le journal et le posa sur la table de cuisine. Elle était encore en train de ramener ses cheveux en arrière quand la cheminée signala une présence. Blaise se leva pour se poser devant le feu. Le visage de Ron apparut.

\- Salut, Zabini.

\- Bonjour, Ron.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

\- Oui, nous serons là dans cinq minutes.

\- D'accord.

Le feu cessa et Blaise se redressa.

\- Tu peux m'aider à fermer le haut de ma robe ?

\- Je croyais que Molly ne voulait pas de noir ?

Blaise fit glisser la fermeture le long du dos d'Hermione.

\- Ma robe est bleue.

Le métisse haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire. Lui-même portait quelque chose proche du gris anthracite.

\- Allons-y.

Blaise ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Hermione attrapa son bras et les fit transplaner.

Il y avait un monde fou devant le Terrier. Blaise n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais il savait que ce n'était pas la population habituelle.

\- C'est une cérémonie privée, non ?

\- L'effet « Gazette du Sorcier », pesta Hermione. Viens.

L'enterrement avait lieu dans le cimetière de Loutry-Sainte-Chapoule. Pour faire bonne figure, Hermione devait au moins traverser la foule. Elle avait invité Blaise en pensant qu'il refuserait mais le Serpentard avait décidé qu'il ne se cacherait pas et il soupçonnait qu'Hermione en était un peu fière.

Blaise avait beau entendre les premières critiques, (« comment osait-elle emmener un ancien Serpentard ? », « c'était une ministre et elle devait montrer l'exemple »), il lui paraissait qu'Hermione gardait la tête haute.

Si elle traversait ça, il n'imaginait pas le calvaire que cela serait pour Harry. Malgré tout, il se sentit beaucoup plus rassuré une fois entre les grilles du lieu mortuaire.

Tout autour de lui, c'était comme s'il était revenu à Poudlard : il y avait des tas d'élèves. Il trouva Cho Chang et son amie qui avait trahi les Gryffondor en cinquième année. Il y avait le fameux Crivey qui était venu à son secours sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il trouva Neville, Hannah, Finch-Fletchley et McLaren.

C'était une triste réunion d'anciens élèves. A travers la foule se détacha alors la silhouette de Ron Weasley.

Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment perdu un proche. Il n'avait jamais considéré les maris de sa mère comme des pères et leurs morts ne l'avaient jamais touché. Tout comme celle de Crabbe. Blaise pouvait paraître insensible, en vérité la mort de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement ne l'atteignait jamais. C'était la vie. Mais voir Ron Weasley, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, marchant d'un pas mesuré dans leur direction, cela lui fit quelque chose.

Il pensa alors à Ginny Weasley. Il s'était intéressé à elle, vraiment. Il avait même cru tomber amoureux d'elle et les apparences qu'il devait maintenir à l'époque de Poudlard avaient étouffé dans l'œuf tout désir de la connaître. Blaise n'avait pas besoin de plus de regret dans sa vie, ni de refaire le tour de ses erreurs. Il savait quel genre d'homme il était. S'il était présent ici pour soutenir Hermione, il avait conscience que c'était aussi parce qu'il avait envie de faire partie de ce tout.

\- Salut, fit Ron. Vous avez survécu.

Hermione rit nerveusement, ils restèrent tous les trois immobiles le temps que la jeune femme réalise réellement où ils étaient.

\- Oh… Ron….

Blaise observa celle qu'il pouvait appeler sa compagne se jeter dans les bras du roux. Et Ron la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, pas besoin de s'écouter. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Blaise n'était pas envieux, il n'était pas jaloux. Il était même parfaitement satisfait de les voir de nouveaux réunis. Parce qu'il avait alors l'impression que le Trio d'Or était ce qui pouvait maintenir la paix dans un monde chaotique.

Et il était presque sûr que Draco pensait la même chose.

**OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

S'il y eut des discours, Harry ne les entendit pas.

Il avait peut-être reconnu la voix de Neville, une plaisanterie à propos du bal de fin d'année du Tournoi. Il avait peut-être entendu le ton monocorde de Percy Weasley.

S'il y eut des gestes, Harry ne les sentit pas.

Peut-être que Charlie l'avait pris dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'Hermione n'avait pas lâché une seule fois sa main.

Si la journée s'était passée lentement ou vite, Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Machinalement, il avait serré des mains, remercié des gens, il avait souri poliment, salué ceux qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis longtemps. Il avait consolé des personnes, tapoté des dos et des épaules, il avait écouté des gens lui dire combien ils avaient apprécié Ginny.

Il les avait écoutés sans les entendre.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait hâte que cette journée se termine. Il voulait prendre Lily et rentrer chez lui.

Mais chez lui sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Harry ne savait juste plus où aller.

Il avait regardé Ron pleurer silencieusement en serrant sa mère. Il avait vu Arthur quitter la cérémonie en plein milieu, suivi de Bill. Harry était resté, jusqu'à ce que chaque invité s'en aille, jusqu'à ce que seuls les amis proches et la famille puissent se rendre au Terrier.

A présent, il se trouvait dans ce jardin plein de trous, envahi de gnomes, aux herbes folles et noueuses... Et le ciel était rouge sang.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Il y avait moins d'une semaine, il regardait sa fille et Teddy rire aux éclats en jouant au bord de la mer. Il y a quatre ans encore, il s'endormait dans les bras de sa femme qui posait ses lèvres sur son front avec douceur. Il y a deux mois à peine, il faisait l'amour à Draco Malfoy.

Il avait été comme l'ange de la mort et Harry n'aurait pas trouvé meilleur personne pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle... Parce que sa vie était une ode à l'ironie du sort.

Harry écouta les murmures s'échapper du Terrier et poussa un profond soupir. Il rebroussa chemin et revint à l'intérieur. LA première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher sa fille des yeux. Lily mangeait ce qui ressemblait à énorme muffin au chocolat, dans sa robe bleu à flanelle. A coté d'elle, Molly coupait d'énormes parts d'un gâteau qui lui donnait déjà la nausée rien qu'en le voyant.

Harry s'approcha d'elles.

\- Molly…

La mère de Ginny leva des yeux rouges vers lui.

\- Oui, Harry, trésor ?

\- Je crois que nous allons rentrer.

Les lèvres de Molly tremblèrent.

\- Mais je pensais que vous dormiriez ici...

\- Vous allez avoir beaucoup d'invités et ma maison est vide. Lily et moi serons là demain.

\- Harry…

\- Lily, ma puce, debout.

Lily avala sa dernière bouchée de muffin et descendit de la chaise.

\- Harry, attends ! S'il te plaît… Pour Malfoy… Je suis…

Harry leva la main et lui offrit un bref sourire.

\- J'ai fait une erreur.

\- Non. Non ! C'est moi ! Est-ce que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner ?

Harry papillonna des yeux.

\- Molly…. Jamais je ne pourrais vous détester. Vous êtes comme ma mère.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre ou de pleurer. Harry attrapa sa fille et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Ron et Hermione comprendraient qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran de rester. Il ne se sentait plus l'envie de faire face.

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooO**

\- Maman est morte.

\- Oui, trésor.

Lily serra ses mains sur sa couverture. Elle était dans son lit et son père s'était assis à coté.

\- Donc… Je n'ai plus de maman ?

\- Si. Elle est toujours là.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans ton cœur.

Lily lança une œillade ennuyée à son père, puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux avant que le silence ne retombe lourdement. Elle avait des tas de questions. Mais celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres n'était pas la meilleure. Elle se risqua tout de même à la poser.

\- Pourquoi on ne pleure pas, alors ?

Son père la regarda, surpris.

\- Grand-mère pleurait, même oncle Bill a pleuré et ne parlons pas de tante Hermione ! Pourquoi nous, on pleure pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de pleurer ?

\- Non.

\- Mais tu es triste ?

Lily essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était triste de voir tout le monde triste. Elle était triste d'avoir quitté la France parce que c'était bien. Elle était triste… Peut-être.

\- Des fois, j'essaie de me rappeler de sa voix et de ce qu'on faisait et ça a l'air loin. C'est grave de ne pas savoir si on est triste ? C'est grave de ne pas être triste ? Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise fille si je ne suis pas triste ?!

Lily paniquait. Elle aurait aimé faire comme tout le monde : pleurer parce que sa maman était morte. Mais elle n'osait pas dire que se rendre à l'hôpital, c'était pareil que d'aller au cimetière : elle allait juste voir une tombe fait de draps blancs et de machines.

Son père lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Non, Lily… Tu n'es pas une mauvaise fille. Tu es aussi forte que ta maman.

Lily ne savait pas si c'était un bon compliment mais elle n'avait pas envie de contrarier son père... Parce que lui devait être vraiment très triste.

\- Dors, ma puce. Si tu veux, on reparlera de tout ça demain.

\- D'accord, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle laissa son père remonter les couvertures sur son menton. Elle le laissa embrasser son front et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle le laissa quitter sa chambre après avoir allumer la lampe pleine d'étoiles. Lily fixa le ciel, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire dans sa vie.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- J'ai cru que tu avais fermé ta cheminée.

\- J'aurais du le faire.

Draco resta immobile au milieu du salon. Harry était assis sur le canapé, un verre d'il ne savait quoi entre les mains.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- De ne pas être venu à l'enterrement ? Non… Je me disais… C'était bête de ma part de te l'avoir demandé.

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'étais là.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais là, j'ai juste pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Impossible, tu n'aurais pas pu rentrer sauf si…

\- Molly Weasley peut être effrayante, parfois.

Draco observa le visage stupéfait de Harry avant de s'avancer vers lui et de s'agenouiller devant lui. D'un geste doux, il entoura les doigts de Harry de ses mains. Le brun ne bougea pas.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien… Enfin, aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa femme. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas su.

\- Non Harry, tu ne savais pas.

\- Peut-être mais c'était évident qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Draco tiqua.

\- Tu as fait plutôt bonne figure, aujourd'hui.

Le brun rigola et se dégagea de ses mains pour boire un peu de son verre.

\- Tu les a vus ? Ces charognards prêts à se jeter sur n'importe quel morceau de ma vie… Je les déteste.

Draco ferma les yeux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu ?

\- Pour me dire que tu veux prendre un peu de distance. Je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Ça serait moche qu'on continue à se fréquenter… Même amicalement parlant.

\- Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? A tout ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu m'as un peu écouté ?

Le ton de Draco était devenu glacial, il n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Cependant, le visage blessé du brun le ramena sur terre.

\- Je suis venu parce qu'Hermione m'a dit que tu allais bien.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Non, Harry… Et ça n'ira pas bien dans les prochains jours, ni dans les prochains mois et peut-être bien dans les prochaines années.

\- De quoi me parles-tu ?

Draco planta son regard de mercure dans les yeux baignés d'incompréhension de Harry.

\- Harry… Ginny est morte.

Harry lui sourit maladroitement.

\- Je sais ça, au cas où tu ne m'as pas vu, j'étais à son enterrement.

\- Non, tu n'y étais pas. Tu étais là, mais tu n'y étais pas. Harry…. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu lui as dit au revoir ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et se leva pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- A quoi tu joues !? Si tu m'aimais un tant soit peu, tu ne devrais pas être ici à me dire que ma femme est morte, tu devrais sauter de joie parce que je suis libre !

Draco se redressa à son tour. Il s'était préparé à ça, à ce genre de réaction. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de Harry ne rendait pas la chose moins cruelle.

\- Ginny est morte, répéta Draco.

\- JE SAIS, ET ALORS ?! TU VEUX QUE JE RAMENE CETTE FOUTUE PIERRE POUR QU'ON PUISSE DETERER NOS FEMMES MORTES !?

Draco serra les poings.

\- Harry…

\- La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Pourquoi tu me parles de ma femme ? Pourquoi tu ne peux juste pas m'embrasser ou me sauter sur ce putain de canapé !? On peut le faire maintenant ! Tu as dit que tu prendrais ce que je peux te donner ! Je te donne ma foutue vie !

Draco inspira profondément et s'avança vers Harry mais le brun recula. Draco ne le laissa pas aller plus loin et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ginny est morte, Harry. Ta femme… La mère de Lily.

Harry se figea dans ses bras.

\- Ginny est partie, continua Draco.

Un premier tremblement.

\- Tais-toi, souffla Harry.

\- Non. Non, je ne me tairai pas. Je vais te le répéter encore et encore. Parce que tu ne comprends pas. Tu penses que je fais ça pour te blesser. Tu penses que je vais sauter de joie ! Je ne sauterai pas de joie, Harry. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens et je ne te laisserai pas agir comme si c'était la chose à laquelle il fallait s'attendre ! Ginny est morte, Harry, et je suis tellement, tellement désolé !

Il y eut un deuxième tremblement et enfin... Des larmes.

D'abord silencieuses.

Et enfin…

\- Ginny… Ginny… Ma Ginny… Draco… Qu'est ce que je vais faire…. Qu'est ce que…

Harry sanglotait contre son épaule et Draco le serra encore plus fortement.

\- Je sais, Harry.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. C'était la femme de ma vie… Elle savait tout de moi, elle savait tout ce que je ne savais pas. Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Pas Ginny !

Draco sentit Harry s'écrouler et l'accompagna vers le sol. Son cou était humide des larmes de Harry mais le brun ne releva pas la tête.

\- Je… L'aimais… Tellement…

\- Je sais.

\- Ginny, pleura Harry. Gin'…

Bientôt, les sanglots devinrent plus bruyants.

Draco n'avait jamais entendu un homme pleurer avec autant de désespoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry pleure avec autant de désespoir. Mais lui plus que quiconque savait à quel point c'était nécessaire.

\- J'aurais aimé t'avoir avec moi, dit-il, à la mort d'Astoria. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me serre et me donne l'impression que je pouvais juste mourir écraser. J'aurais aimé que ça soit toi… Je ne te laisse pas, Harry…

Draco continua de bercer Harry contre lui. Il avait l'impression que l'homme ne cesserait jamais de pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas grave : il savait que la suite serait plus difficile.

Harry pouvait ne jamais s'en remettre. Harry pouvait lui échapper. Harry pouvait disparaître.

Draco voulait savourer chaque minute, chaque larme, chaque sel de la peau de Harry. Draco voulait cet homme. Imparfait, têtu, impétueux, colérique, misérable, triste, souriant, idiot, amoureux... Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Harry Potter que tout irait bien. Parce que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

Et Draco Malfoy n'avait plus envie de mentir à qui que ce soit.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

\- Et ça, c'était ta femme ? Elle était jolie ?

\- Pas aussi jolie que toi.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite réplique de sa propre expression sans pour autant cesser de serrer sa main. Draco appréciait la chaleur de ses petits doigts entre les siens même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés, plaisanta Draco.

\- Oui, c'est fou, pourtant ! On ne rencontre pas l'amour dans un cimetière, fit sombrement la petite fille.

\- Bien sûr que non, rigola Draco.

\- Ah, ça y est ! Tante 'Meda et ta maman reviennent.

Lily lâcha sa main et courut vers Andromeda Black, Teddy Lupin et Narcissa Malfoy. Draco resta immobile, observant de loin ce drôle de tableau.

Des Black, des Malfoy et des Potter.

Un pâle sourire étendit ses lèvres au moment où sa mère s'approcha de lui.

\- On peut quitter cet endroit, dit-elle.

\- Ravi de l'entendre.

\- Hey, Draco ! s'enthousiasma Teddy. C'est vrai que tu viens avec nous voir le match des Canons ?

\- C'est vrai, oui.

\- Trop bien !

\- Trop bien, répéta Lily.

Tout en sortant du cimetière, sa mère enlaça son bras.

\- Comment ça se passe à la boutique ? demanda Andromeda. Antoine se débrouille comment ?

\- Comme un apprenti, mais il me soulage de beaucoup de travail. Au point de pouvoir lui laisser le magasin durant les jours creux.

Narcissa renifla avec amusement.

\- Comme si tu avais des jours creux...

Draco ne répondit rien parce que c'était vrai. Il avait de moins en moins de jours où il pouvait se tourner les pouces dans son atelier. Embaucher Antoine avait été une bénédiction, gracieusement envoyé par Ariane. Le garçon venait à peine de sortir d'Ilvermony qu'Ariane le lui avait envoyé. _C'est le fils d'une de mes amies et il est vraiment doué de ses mains. _Draco l'avait crue et les choses se passaient réellement bien.

Il n'avait réellement aucune raison de se plaindre de son activité. Le Magyar Vert marchait du feu de dragon et Draco était exalté à chaque nouvelle commande qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et il l'était d'autant plus face au nouveau partenariat qui s'était profilé.

Le plus étonnant restait son contrat avec la boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux : George Weasley était sorti de nulle part, fouinant sans ménagement dans ses affaires et s'imposant à lui durant des semaines avec des idées toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres... Et Draco avait finit par céder. George et Ron avaient besoin de conquérir le marché français et Draco était le mieux placé pour les conseiller et les aider. Alors il avait signé un contrat de création avec eux et les choses fonctionnaient bien. Très bien, même. Il n'aurait jamais cru créer un lien quelconque avec Ron et depuis quatre mois, il se retrouvait à échanger lettres et appels par cheminette pour parler des divers projets qui naissaient dans la tête de George.

En somme, Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien sur le plan professionnel.

\- Vous rentrez avec nous ?

Draco jeta un regard furtif à sa mère.

\- Je suis épuisée mais tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener au Manoir.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Sa mère lâcha son bras.

\- Je ne suis plus toute jeune mais je sais encore transplaner.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

Narcissa posa ses lèvres sur le coin de son menton avant de se tourner vers sa sœur et de l'enlacer.

Draco avait encore du mal à croire à quel point les choses avaient changé depuis la mort de Ginerva Weasley. Cela faisait plus de six mois maintenant.

Il fréquentait des Weasley, retournait voir des matches de Quidditch. Sa mère et sa tante s'étaient réconciliées. Dans de douloureux échanges, bien sûr, mais le résultat valait toutes les larmes et les mots durs prononcés par les deux femmes.

Et tout ça, encore une fois, il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne.

Draco sentit Lily glisser sa main dans la sienne et Teddy s'accrocher à son bras.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi qui conduis, alors ?

\- Je ne suis plus toute jeune et j'aime quand on transplane à ma place, s'amusa Andromeda.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais emporta ses trois passagers sans rechigner.

**OooooooooooOooooooooooO**

La première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds au Square Grimmauld, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter toutes les similarités qu'il y avait avec son Manoir. De l'argenterie aux lustres, en passant par les lourdes tapisseries et les fresques murales au goût douteux.

Deux mois plus tard, il n'y avait presque plus rien de la triste décoration des Black : Harry avait fait un travail remarquable et l'endroit ressemblait presque à un habitat classique et purement moldu. Le plus dur avait été de se débarrasser des portraits, bien sûr, mais Bill Weasley, aidé de sa femme, avait fini par briser les sorts qui retenaient les cadres insultant.

Harry avait cependant tenu à conserver toutes les protections magiques, même les plus sombres. Il avait plaisanté en disant que ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Draco était resté septique mais il comprenait le besoin de Harry de rester protégé. Et il était, de toute manière, bien trop heureux de faire partie de ceux qui pouvaient voir apparaître le numéro 12.

Draco et Andromeda n'eurent même pas le temps de faire un pas dans le vestibule que déjà, Teddy et Lily se précipitaient dans le salon.

\- Les canapés ! Les canapés sont arrivés.

\- Enfin..., souffla Andromeda.

Draco rangea sa cape et le manteau de sa tante avant de la suivre dans le salon. Effectivement, les canapés étaient arrivés mais ce que Draco apprécia le plus fut de voir deux fauteuils en cuir bordeaux installés devant la cheminée, séparés par une petite table basse ronde.

C'était deux meubles que lui et Harry avaient trouvés dans une brocante et Draco les avait immédiatement aimés. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas imaginé que Harry déménagerait et les achèterait.

Harry...

Draco quitta des yeux le salon pour s'intéresser à la cuisine.

Il était là, un napperon autour des hanches, les cheveux, qui même coupés courts étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, son visage couvert d'une barbe et d'une moustache parfaitement taillée, ses yeux verts protégés par d'éternelles lunettes rondes.

\- Hep, jeune fille, ne mets pas tes pieds dessus si tu portes tes chaussures !

\- Oui, papa !

Draco s'avança dans la cuisine et Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire tendre.

\- Les fauteuils ?

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Je n'imaginais pas meilleur endroit...

\- Tu sais qu'à la base, je voulais les monter dans ta chambre ?

Draco s'appuya sur le rebord du plan de travail. Harry avait déjà commencé à découper tomates et oignon. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait mais il avait hâte d'y goûter.

\- Ils sont très bien ici.

\- Comment c'était ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Comme une promenade dans un cimetière.

Draco capta le regard inquiet que Harry eut en observant sa fille. Lily venait de jeter ses chaussures et babillait à propos de « l'incroyable confort » des canapés.

\- Elle va bien, le rassura Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ça n'irait pas mieux ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry plissa les yeux, moqueur.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Potter.

Harry rit avant de le pousser.

\- Si tu n'as rien à faire, je te laisse mettre la table et forcer les monstres à se laver les mains.

\- Des ordres ? Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison !

\- Non, c'est sûr : tu es bien mieux habillé.

Draco secoua la tête mais il souriait. Il s'exécuta cependant et tout le long de la douloureuse épreuve de répondre à des questions sans queue ni tête sortant de la bouche de Teddy et Lily, il repensa au changement opéré ces derniers mois.

Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble.

Dans le dur processus du deuil de Harry et Lily, Draco ne s'était pas imposé au brun. Il l'avait laissé se faire entouré de tous ses amis les plus proches, suivant de loin l'évolution de Harry, écoutant les nouvelles données par Hermione.

C'était Harry qui était revenu vers lui, une mappemonde stellaire cassée entre les mains et un pauvre sourire sur le visage.

Lily avait traversé une période affreuse, pleine de cauchemars et Harry l'avait veillée nuit et jour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise que ce n'était pas possible. S'en était suivi sûrement la plus horrible de leur dispute.

Harry n'avait pas mâché ses mots, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter en permanence pour son enfant. Draco savait que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée mais il n'avait pas réussi à le comprendre sur le coup. Furieux, il avait frappé le brun tellement fort qu'il lui avait cassé le nez. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas hurlé de se tirer de chez lui. A la place, il s'était confondu en excuse et l'avait supplié de le pardonner. Alors seulement, Draco avait réalisé combien il devait compter pour Harry.

Leur relation avait évolué. D'une manière que Draco préférait largement : Harry s'était ouvert peu à peu. Ils avaient discuté, longtemps. En fait, ils ne faisaient que ça : discuter.

Harry lui avait finalement parlé de Poudlard. Ensemble, ils avaient comparé leur septième année. Ensemble, ils étaient revenus sur leurs regrets, sur les mauvaises choses mais aussi sur les bonnes.

Harry lui avait parlé de Ginny, de ses parents, de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin. Harry lui avait parlé de Dumbledore et de Voldemort.

Draco lui avait parlé d'Astoria, de Scorpius, de son père, de Bellatrix. Et de Voldemort.

Une fois le sujet de Poudlard épuisé, ils s'étaient mis à parler d'autres choses. De la façon dont ils envisageaient la suite. Harry lui avait fait part de son envie de remonter sur un balai, de la frustration d'en être incapable. Il lui avait expliqué que le Quidditch lui manquait, qu'il voulait revenir à son premier amour. Draco s'était entendu dire qu'il était toujours tiraillé par la proposition d'Ariane à propos des balais et qu'il regrettait de ne pas s'être penché un peu plus sur la question.

Les sujets avaient fini par être aussi variés que divers. Mais ils ne faisaient que ça : parler. Et Draco trouvait que c'était mieux. Ils n'avaient peut-être plus aucun lien physique mais jamais Harry et lui n'avaient été aussi proches intimement. Au point que Harry avait dégagé une chambre pour lui à Square Grimmauld et Draco avait remarqué qu'il y passait plus de quatre jours par semaine sans que cela ne le dérange vraiment.

Il aimait sa relation avec Harry. Il aimait la sensation d'être important au point que le brun lui parle de ses craintes, de ses idées noires mais aussi de ses rêves et de ce qu'il aimait.

Malgré ça, il avait aussi pleinement réalisé que cette situation ne faisait que faire grandir son amour pour Harry. Loin de calmer ses ardeurs, chaque mot prononcé par le brun était une raison de plus de l'aimer encore et toujours. Mais Draco savait se tenir droit et il avait réussi à le rester. Il était un ami à l'écoute et cette place lui convenait.

Il s'était fait à l'idée que Harry avait peut-être agi sur un coup de tête, qu'il n'avait pas bien réfléchi à ce que leur relation aurait pu impliquer mais Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Même si Harry et lui restaient tard le soir devant le feu de cheminée, jamais Harry ne lui avait proposé de monter dans sa chambre, jamais il ne s'était penché pour frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes. Jamais leurs doigts ne s'étaient emmêlés. Draco vivait les pires et les meilleurs moments de sa vie, le tout en même temps.

Pourtant, il était incapable de s'éloigner de cette souffrance : pour lui, c'était une bénédiction.

\- Une noise pour tes pensées ?

Draco sourit et quitta le feu du regard. Le dîner avait été excellent, les enfants avaient été bruyants et Andromeda pleine de remarques acerbes tout au long du repas. Et la soirée se terminait sur une note parfaite : lui et Harry assis dans les deux fauteuils, buvant un dernier verre.

\- Weasley et Janet seront là ? Pour le match.

\- Ce n'est pas un magasin à faire tourner qui l'empêchera de faire le voyage jusqu'ici.

Draco cala sa tête dans le cuir et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu as une chambre ? fit la voix d'Harry.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est une pièce où tu n'es pas.

Draco ne se rendit compte de ses paroles que quand il comprit que le silence s'éternisait. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Harry. Le brun avait son poing sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de dire Draco, c'était déplacé.

Harry rit sèchement et Draco regretta immédiatement de s'être laissé emporter par la quiétude du moment.

\- Ce qui est déplacé, commença Harry, c'est de te laisser dormir ici.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est acheter deux fauteuils pour te convaincre de rester dans cette maison plus longtemps. Ce qui est déplacé, c'est te proposer d'emmener ma fille partout où elle veut aller, seule avec toi. Ce qui est déplacé, c'est penser à toi, quand tu es là à coté de moi et même quand tu n'y es pas.

Draco ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

\- Harry… Tu viens de perdre ta femme et… Ce qu'on a vécu était…

\- Parfaitement réfléchi, le coupa Harry. Ce n'était pas une lubie ou un caprice. Tu essaies de te convaincre de ça, c'est pour ça que tu ne fais aucun geste dans ma direction ?

Harry s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait douloureusement. Draco posa son verre et s'étonna de voir que sa main ne tremblait pas.

\- Je n'ai fait aucun geste dans ta direction parce que… Parce que si je le fais, je serais incapable de m'arrêter.

\- Personne ne te demande d'arrêter, lui répondit Harry. Si moi, je suis incapable de le faire, pourquoi toi, tu le pourrais ? Tu as dit que tu prendrais ce que je te donnerais. Même la plus petite parcelle de moi.

\- Harry…

\- Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de le faire ?

La voix du brun était basse et grave et Draco fut parcouru d'un frisson de désir incontrôlable.

\- Je ne veux pas de la plus petite parcelle, je veux tout ce que tu as. Je te veux toi, entièrement, gémit Draco, et je ne supporterai pas que ça ne fonctionne pas. Que tu te réveilles un matin en te disant qu'il faut une mère pour Lily. Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles et que tu te dises « bon sang, c'est Malfoy à coté de moi ». Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Je t'ai dit que j'étais pitoyablement obsédé par toi. Je ne supporterai pas que tu sortes de ma vie.

Harry le fixa avec un regard brûlant.

\- Lily a une mère. Elle n'en aura pas d'autre. Je veux me réveiller en me disant « bon sang, c'est Malfoy à coté de moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis pitoyablement obsédé par toi. Je ne supporte pas que tu restes dans ma vie et que je me contente du peu.

Harry se pencha vers lui et avança une main hésitante mais Draco n'avait plus ni la force ni l'envie de faire marche arrière. D'un geste vif, il attrapa la main de Harry et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Draco, souffla Harry.

\- Ta chambre, gronda Draco. Maintenant.

Harry n'objecta pas. Sur le chemin difficile qui menait à la chambre de Harry, ils furent incapable de détacher leur lèvres l'un de l'autre.

Draco avait mis les pieds plusieurs fois dans la chambre de Harry, l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black, mais cette fois-ci, c'était comme pénétrer dans une pièce pour la première fois. Parce que pour la première fois, c'était lui qui claqua la porte derrière eux. Pour la première fois, il plaqua Harry contre un des murs, pour la première fois, il en alluma les lumières.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait chez lui.

Harry gémissait contre ses lèvres, ses mains serrées ses fesses avec force et il se frottait avec une telle intensité contre lui qu'il était à deux doigts d'éjaculer dans son pantalon.

\- Harry… Harry… Attends.

Le brun se détacha de lui et fronça les sourcils et Draco le rassura d'un baiser contre sa tempe.

\- Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. Je le veux vraiment. J'ai envie de toi.

\- J'ai envie de toi, répéta Harry.

\- Je vais devenir fou.

Draco plongea son nez dans la nuque de Harry.

\- Laisse-moi faire, laisse-moi te déshabiller, laisse-moi t'embrasser. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

Harry émit un son guttural qui l'excita copieusement.

\- Fais-le, pitié Draco, fais-le !

Draco s'exécuta et sous ses doigts, Harry fut l'homme le plus docile.

Il laissa Draco retirer chaque vêtement avec une lenteur calculée, il le laissa l'allonger sur le lit. Il se laissa totalement faire quand Draco parcourut sa peau de ses lèvres, redécouvrant chaque endroit sensible du corps de Harry uniquement avec sa bouche et sa langue. De sa pomme d'Adam, ses clavicules, ses mamelons, ses côtes, les os de ses hanches, le haut de sa cuisse à la cambrure de ses mollets, ses chevilles, le creux de son poignet, l'arrondi de son épaule... Draco aurait pu passer des heures à chérir ce corps qui avait souffert, qui avait vécu, qui s'était battu contre tellement de choses.

Il aurait pu si son propre désir n'avait pas été un frein à sa délicieuse épopée sensorielle.

Harry s'était tordu, s'était agité, avait soupiré et gémi mais il avait surtout prononcé son prénom encore et encore. Alors Draco avait cessé de réfléchir et s'était laissé envahir par son terrible appétit.

\- Relève les jambes, Harry.

Harry l'avait observé avec intérêt et Draco avait cherché un peu de vert dans ses pupilles dilatées. Comme Harry ne faisait aucun mouvement, Draco avait relevé ses jambes et intimé Harry de les garder contre son ventre.

\- Draco, c'est vraiment… Gênant.

Harry était exposé, les jambes écartées, ses cuisses maintenues par ses bras sur son torse et son ventre. Son sexe reposant sur le pli de son estomac, ses testicules rondes lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'œil de Draco, c'était le petit trou plissé et rose qui palpitait d'anticipation.

Draco passa une main sur les fesses de Harry et le brun retint sa respiration.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant, murmura Draco. Toutes les choses que je m'apprête à te faire.

Il releva les yeux vers son amant et constata que Harry haletait presque. Alors, le blond se pencha et assouvit sa faim : le bout de sa langue titilla l'anus du brun et Draco le sentit trembler sous son muscle et bon sang, c'était divin !

Le goût de Harry explosa sur ses papilles, après le silencieux sort de nettoyage, il avait l'impression que toutes les saveurs de ce corps s'éparpillaient sur sa langue. Draco laissa sa langue glisser le long du sillon de Harry pour remonter jusqu'à ses bourses. Harry gémit, d'un gémissement rauque et Draco le vit serrer un peu plus l'arrière de ses cuisses de ses mains. Enhardi, il lécha son trou avec plus d'insistance, plus d'ardeur, sa langue passant et repassant entre ses fesses, titillant avec passion l'anus d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente s'ouvrir tout contre sa bouche.

\- Oh Draco, Draco ! C'est bon ! Continue…

Draco préféra économiser sa salive au lieu de répondre. Ça aussi, il aurait pu le faire une éternité mais les suppliques de Harry se firent plus vicieuses.

\- Des doigts ! Mets-moi tes doigts et ta langue et... Oh, Draco ! Prends-moi !

\- Tu n'as aucune patience…

\- Tu plaisantes ! s'amusa Harry.

Draco avait senti tout son corps tressauter et il sourit avec douceur. Puis lentement, il remplaça les mains de Harry sur ses cuisses par les siennes et se pencha sur lui.

\- Embrasse-moi, quémanda-t-il.

Harry lui décocha un sourire alarmant de bonheur avant de lécher ses lèvres avec dévotion, geste qui se transforma en un baiser vorace et humide. Draco attrapa son propre sexe et glissa son gland contre son petit trou trempé de salive et Harry avala de l'air. Un murmure pour un sort lubrifiant et la suite fut comme un feu d'artifice dans ses reins.

Draco aurait aimé titiller Harry du bout de son sexe mais la brusque bouffée d'excitation au contact de leur peau lui fit perdre la tête. Avec une lenteur mesurée mais sans s'arrêter, il s'enfonça en Harry entièrement. Ils gémirent de concert, du moins Draco tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un gémissement mais il se sentait aux bords des larmes.

\- Harry… Putain ! Tu es tellement… Étroit.

Un rire de la part du brun et ce fut tout son corps qui en subit les décharges de plaisir.

\- Redis-le-moi en me... Pilonnant... Tu ne sais pas à... Quel point ça m'excite…

Draco se redressa et attrapa de nouveau les cuisses de Harry pour le maintenir les jambes écartées. Le brun, lui, avait jeté ses bras en arrière pour se tenir aux montants du lit.

\- Ton cul, Potter, est le meilleur endroit du monde. Là tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de… Bordel !

Draco avait l'impression que Harry se resserrait chaque fois un peu plus autour de lui. Il avait terriblement envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais sa voix se mua en grognements rauques entrecoupés des « han » de Harry.

Draco s'était fait une image précise de lui allant et venant en Harry avec volupté mais il fallait croire qu'il était incapable de se contrôler vraiment. Le bruit de leur peau s'entrechoquant, ses mains moites glissant sur les cuisses de Harry, leurs bouches entrouvertes, leurs mouvements saccadés... Et la vison hypnotisante de son sexe, entrant et sortant du cul d'Harry.

\- Mmm, Draco… Ta queue… Haaa… Haaaa.

La sueur perlait le long de son front, ses coups de reins étaient plus puissants, plus féroces et Draco n'avait même plus envie de s'excuser de la force avec laquelle il pénétrait Harry. Mais ce dernier donnait de la voix pour l'encourager.

Il le voulait plus loin, plus profond, plus vite, plus fort. Harry lui demandait de le remplir. Entièrement. Draco obéit dans un râle exalté.

Il était perdu. Il ne pourrait pas se passer de ça. Il ne pourrait plus goûter quelqu'un d'autre, respirer l'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Le souffle court, il observa son œuvre avec délectation : le trou de Harry béant, expulsant son sperme. C'était l'indécence même et il savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Tout d'un coup, sous son regard vorace, Harry entreprit de se branler. Draco frappa sa main.

\- Tout doux, Harry, je n'ai pas fini.

\- Tu te…

Draco le coupa dans sa phrase d'un baiser. Et tout en suçant la langue de Harry, il enfonça deux doigts en lui. Le brun hoqueta dans sa bouche et Draco approfondit le baiser avec intensité. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la prostate de Harry et dans un adroit doigté, il caressa cette petite masse qui faisait feuler Harry. Draco étouffa ses cris de plaisir avec ses lèvres, doigtant Harry avec un plaisir non feint et ce jusqu'à ce que l'anus de ce dernier se contracte autour de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que Harry se détache de sa bouche pour gémir de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que l'orgasme de Harry venait d'atteindre son apogée.

Il retira lentement ses doigts et chercha sa baguette des yeux mais Harry en décida autrement et l'attira contre lui, le faisant tomber sur son corps.

\- J'ai mal aux jambes, grogna le brun.

\- Uniquement aux jambes ?

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit avec insolence.

\- Mhh… Tout le reste… Tout le reste est bon.

Draco attrapa une main de Harry et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. La vision de sa propre semence sur la main de Harry lui fit penser qu'il était définitivement prêt pour un deuxième round. Mais Harry s'était calé confortablement contre lui et Draco n'avait, tout d'un coup, plus envie de bouger.

La tête reposant sur le torse de Harry, Draco se mit à écouter les battements de son cœur. Avec acuité, il commença à se dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça. Aux bruits, aux tremblements, aux mouvements de ce muscle qui prouvaient que l'homme était en vie.

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi conscient de sa propre existence ni de celle de Harry. La peur soudaine que ce bruit si commun, cette sensation si normale et apaisante ne cessent se matérialisa.

\- Draco ?

\- Je ne rêve pas ?

\- On en parlera demain. Quand tu te réveilleras seul dans ce lit.

Draco serra avec force les doigts de Harry et le brun soupira.

\- Tu ne rêves pas. Draco Malfoy, tu viens de me faire l'amour et je t'assure que la douleur que je ressens dans mes jambes est bien réelle.

Draco se redressa, juste pour s'assurer que son fantasme n'allait pas s'évaporer.

\- Harry…

Harry se releva légèrement et passa une main sur son visage, sur sa joue et enfin dans ses cheveux.

\- Reste avec moi Draco. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je ne vois pas où je peux aller.

\- Tant mieux, susurra Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Encore et encore. Durant des nuits et des journées entières.

Durant des semaines. Des mois. Des années.

Draco ne cessa jamais d'embrasser Harry. Harry ne cessa jamais d'embrasser Draco.

La vie avait eu le goût du sang. Elle avait eu le goût des larmes et de la pluie. La vie avait eu l'odeur de la mort et du feu. La vie leur avait pris beaucoup...

… Mais elle leur avait donné encore plus.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

**16 ans plus tard.**

Lily Potter ajusta son masque puis resserra les lacets de ses gants. D'un geste sûr, elle tapota le bout de ses bottes sur le sol. Enfin, elle leva les bras au ciel et s'étira pour s'assurer de la liberté de ses mouvements.

\- Alors ?

\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

\- Il fallait juste la travailler un peu plus.

Draco passa une main sur sa hanche et s'assura du maintien de sa ceinture. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait avec des gestes doux et précis, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de toute ces fois où Draco Malfoy avait noué ses cheveux.

Il avait toujours été celui qui mettait un point final à s'assurer que tout était parfait. De sa combinaison à son balai, en passant par son état de santé et son appétit.

Lily avait compris au fil des ans que Draco faisait ce que son père avait du mal à faire : s'assurer de sa sécurité avant chaque course.

Draco lui avait dit un jour : _si ton père s'occupait de ça, trésor, tu ne t'envolerais jamais. _Elle l'avait cru : malgré la passion de Harry pour le balai, malgré son amour pour le Quidditch et les courses de balai, Harry Potter n'avait jamais réussi à monter de nouveau sur un balai.

Malgré ses pleures et ses supplications, Harry Potter n'avait jamais fait vivre à sa fille son premier vol. C'était quelque chose que ni elle, ni lui ne pouvait contrôler.

Mais son père avait brillé dans d'autres domaines : celui de laisser sa fille voler de ses propres ailes et créer autour d'elle un monde ou elle pouvait le faire sans contrainte.

Le cœur battant, elle leva les yeux sur la tente de son écurie et son blason : une tête de cerfs sur deux balais croisés. L'écurie _Cornedrue_ allait fêter ses huit ans et pour ça, Lily Potter allait participer à sa première course du Solare, en tant que championne de course de balais.

\- Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Draco.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit l'homme.

Lily se tourna vers lui et releva sa visière, juste pour le regarder.

Draco était beau. Il avait toujours été beau. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait pris pour Cupidon. C'était pour cette raison aussi qu'elle l'avait un peu aimé. Mais les fines rides qui s'étaient creusées au coin de ses yeux et celle qui naissait sur son front lui avait fait comprendre que Draco n'était pas un dieu, tout comme son père n'en était pas un.

Lily avait grandi. Elle avait compris que les histoires n'étaient souvent que des histoires, sauf celle de la vie.

Les histoires bien réelles qui faisaient vivre des épreuves, comme la mort de sa mère.

Il y en avait des mauvaises, bien sûr... Mais il y en avait aussi de très bonnes.

Comme celle de son père et de Draco. Comme celle de Cupidon, tombant amoureux. Comme celle de Cupidon exauçant le souhait d'une petite fille.

Lily rabaissa sa visière et Draco fit un geste en direction de la tente, apportant le premier balai de la nouvelle gamme de l'entreprise Malfoy. Lily l'avait gentiment surnommé la bête, mais Draco y avait gravé comme nom « La Flèche ».

\- Ramène donc cette Coupe à ton père.

\- Ramène donc ce sourire à mon père.

Draco lui sourit avec éclat.

Lily prit le balai entre ses mains et marcha vers la piste. Dans les gradins, elle savait que sa famille était là. Au niveau de la rambarde, elle imaginait son père fixer le terrain de ses intense yeux verts. Bientôt, Draco irait le rejoindre et ensemble ils la regarderaient.

Elle, la Flèche de Cupidon, voler à travers leurs cœurs.

Parce que la vie c'était ça aussi : de l'Amour.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Et voilà !**

**C'est finis u_u.**

**Je vous laisse imaginer le match qu'ils sont allé voir avec Ron, Janette, Hermione et Blaise. Je vous laisse imaginer les repas de famille chez les Weasley. La première course de Lily. La maison dans laquelle elle est entrée à Poudlard. Je vous laisse imaginer Harry accompagnant Teddy et Narcissa sur la tombe d'Andromeda et se souvenir d'elle avec beaucoup de bonheur. Je vous laisse imaginer la façon dont Harry à demander à Draco de l'épouser et la nuit qu'ils ont passé après ça.**

**Et toutes les autres. Ça serait long d'écrire toute une vie mais le début est prometteur n'est-ce pas ?**

**Pour toutes les personnes qui se posent des questions sur ce que je compte faire. Comme je l'ai dis à certaines personnes j'ai deux histoires en préparation (dans ma tête) mais ce sont celles qui me force à écrire Retour un peu plus intensément. Sauf que vous n'en verrez sûrement pas le début avant longtemps. J'ai toujours envie d'écrire sur le fandom drarry, j'ai peur que certaines personnes passent à autre chose mais je me dirais que c'est la vie. Qui sait j'écrirais peut-être quelque chose qui sort vraiment de ma tête et pas de fanfiction XD.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit Retour sera mon dernier projet avec Harry et Draco en adolescent et la dernière fois que je poste une histoire sans en avoir écris la fin.**

**Enfin…MERCI, d'avoir suivis cette histoire, merci aux lectrices fidèles qui en ont commentées chaque chapitre et a ceux qui ont juste commentés tout court. Merci à ceux qui l'ont mises en favoris et aux lecteurs anonymes aussi ^^.**

**Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous.**

**KOEUR !**


End file.
